


Playing for Keeps

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove, Thecivillian



Series: The Pricefield Playlist [18]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricefield - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Life is Strange Sequel, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Power Development, Sacrifice Chloe Ending, Sexual Content, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 100,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecivillian/pseuds/Thecivillian
Summary: LIS Season 2. After finally admitting how she felt about Chloe Price, Max Caulfield said goodbye forever. After saying her final farewells at her funeral, the young time traveler keeps torturing herself. However, it seems that Fate is not quite done with her yet. When Max gets a sign that things are far from over, she decides to break the rules… and this time, she's playing for keeps.Re-posted from Fan-fiction.net. Kindly edited by NYCP (aka Olivia) with hopes of actually finishing it :D





	1. Static

**Episode 1 - Static**

_The wind howled through the trees, the cloud covered moonlight highlighting the rain as it pierced the night sky, bathing the ground below in a dim, ghostly glow. A young brunette struggled against the stormy weather, soaked to the skin, hair plastered to her head and teeth chattering. She had lost the feeling in her hands what seemed like hours ago from the blistering cold and wet. Her legs and arms were starting to go numb too, but she had to keep going._

_Steadying her resolve, she pushed on up the dark muddy path, her dying phone flashlight illuminating the sludge under her feet. She was almost there. Gradually, the familiar wrecked lighthouse came into view, marking her destination. Close by, a figure stood at the edge of the cliff, staring out across Arcadia Bay. They didn't even flinch as they watched the malicious hurricane wreaked havoc on what looked like little model houses getting tossed around the landscape, along with trees, cars, and anything that wasn't bolted down._

_As the brunette got closer, she caught sight of wetted down blue hair, letting out a sigh of relief. "Chloe!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she forced her legs to move forwards faster. "Chloe," she said again in a loud voice, now only feet away from her. As she called out the name once more the figure turned towards her. "Oh, Chloe..."_

_She gasped as her friend turned towards around. Vibrant blue hair stuck to her head and face, framing a blank expression. Her jacket glistened as it was pelted with rain, each droplet making a soft splash as it hit the bluenette's clothes and skin. The brunette's gaze moved down her friend's lanky frame, following her right tattooed arm to where her hand rested, clutching her chest. The normally blue chipped nail polish and pale skin were coated with a dark red liquid, oozing out over her hand and into the already soggy mud._

_"Why? Why did you kill me, Max?" Chloe's voice seemed to echo, surround and engulf the young brunette._

_A pain shot through her heart as she heard that sentence. "Chloe, I..." She couldn't get the words out; her throat felt as though she was being choked, unable to speak._

_"You murdered me, Max. You did this," the injured bluenette accused, her tone dry and emotionless. Again, her voice resounded, almost merging with the howling wind._

_Again, Max felt a sharp sting in her chest, the bitter words an invisible blade. "I didn't want to let you go, but I had no choice!" Max screamed at the top of her lungs, forcing her voice out as light glistened off the trail left by her tears._

_"You may as well have stuck that gun into my gut and pulled the trigger yourself," her friend's voice echoed once more, filled with resentment and hatred. Before the sentence had even finished, Max found herself in the girls' bathroom, pointing a gun straight at Chloe's chest._

_"No!" Max gasped and without warning, the gun went off._

* * *

"Chloe!" Max screamed as she shot bolt right in her bed.

Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest and her breathing heavy. Cold sweat glistened on her forehead, body shaking uncontrollably. There were tears in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks to her lips, tasting salty. It took her a moment to realize where she was - not at the lighthouse but her own dorm room at Blackwell. With a quivering hand, she reached over to turn on her bedside lamp, illuminating her room and confirming she definitely was there.

"Again, Max..." she muttered, taking deep uneven breaths. This reoccurring dream had haunted her constantly, ever since she hid behind that bathroom stall, slumped and crying as she heard her best friend murdered just around the corner, only a foot or so away. "You had no choice. It was Nathan that killed Chloe, not you. Stop beating yourself up." She kept telling herself over and over but it made little difference. Asleep or awake, she still blamed herself.

With a sigh, she resigned herself to another sleepless night. Instead of sleeping, she got up got dressed and left her dormitory. Using her phone's flashlight to guide her just like in the nightmare, she stumbled down the hallway in a zombie state. Along the way, she heard muttered whispers coming from other rooms, too quiet to decipher. Without even thinking, she slumped down the stairs to the exit and stepped out into Blackwell's campus grounds.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the lamps dotted along the path, shedding their artificial glow over the footpaths, guiding her through the darkness. Mindlessly, she trudged down the concrete path - a journey she had made only a few hours ago to bid a final farewell to Chloe; her best friend, her partner in crime, her... everything. Max had managed to hold it together through the service, preferring to wait until she was alone to release all the pent up emotions. She had done so much crying, she just didn't have anything left. Now, she felt numb, dazed... empty.

All she could think about was that final moment when she finally had the guts to show Chloe how she really felt... only to have it all ripped away because of some stupid storm. No, scratch that, because of _Nathan fucking Prescott._  A surge of anger raged through her body as the thought crossed her mind.

"I swear, if you _EVER_ get out of jail, Nathan, I will personally _kill_ you!" Max screamed out loud at the top of her lungs before realizing where she was. She must have been walking for hours to end up on that all too familiar path, but it seemed like only minutes.

_'Figures I'd end up here,'_ she thought to herself bitterly, beginning to trek the path through the forest and up to the lighthouse. Her mind was blank, driven - or better yet pulled - by... what was this feeling?

She could feel herself being coaxed onwards. Her legs ached and her feet were sore; all she wanted now was to just collapse and rest, but this force was stronger than that. As she cleared the woods, the moonlight lit up the sea - a calm and mirror like surface stretching out as far as the eye could see. A gentle breeze carried the salty sea air up over the cliffs and inland. Eerie silence covered the area like a blanket, only broken by the occasional rustling of trees or owl hoot. Max had not been here since Chloe's death but tonight she found her way here without even trying.

Letting out a small groan, she lowered herself onto the bench overlooking the bay. Cruelly, her mind began to replay the last moment Max had seen Chloe in slow motion. Tears welled up in her eyes. _'How can I have anything left?'_  she thought to herself as she let the pain, guilt, and anguish flow through her already battered body and mind. Finally, she curled up on the bench and succumbed to pure exhaustion.

* * *

_A void, blank and empty. There was nothing; no sound, no light._

_Max half expected to hear Chloe's tauntings again, or rather to hear herself taunting herself with Chloe's voice - the ultimate self-inflicted punishment. Of course, she knew the bluenette would never blame her for what she had done - Chloe wasn't like that - not that it stopped the pain she felt from having failed her best friend one last time... Right now, there was nothing except the all-consuming dark silence._

_A faint fluttering sound in the distance broke through her regret, filling the empty void. Focusing on the sound, she ran forward, the delicate fluttering noise becoming more and more prominent, still with no visible source._

_'What was that?' Max thought to herself, eyes darting around in the darkness. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a blue object hovering in the direction of the sound._

_She spun around on her heel, her gaze fixed on the tiny blue object that appeared to be suspended in mid-air, slowly moving up and down but more to the left than anything else. Without even thinking, she sprinted forward, closing the gap between herself and the object. As it got closer, her heart skipped a beat. She screeched to a halt, finally realizing what it was._ _Now in full focus, the blue object was clearly a butterfly. She froze in place as the small blue butterfly flitted towards her._

_"_ _Hello, Chloe..." She struggled to get the words out while holding back a wave of tears. The butterfly slowly circled Max for what seemed like an eternity, but she didn't care. It was peaceful and she couldn't think of anything more beautiful to share her lonely empty world with._


	2. Broken

**Episode 2 - Broken**

_'You know, I think I could survive like this,' Max thought to herself as she watched the little blue butterfly flutter around her in the darkness._ _As she watched, she noticed its movements starting to become a little sluggish and the rich blue color in the wings fade to a pale white._

_"What's wrong?" Max asked aloud, eyes widening in silent fear as the butterfly's soft blue wings drained of color, now a stark, harsh white. The winged creature froze, falling to the floor and smashing into a million pieces like glass._

* * *

Max woke with a start, one eye wide open, the other sealed shut with sleep from where she had been crying. With aching limbs, she pushed herself off the bench to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. With her eyes now clear, she looked around. She was still sat on the cliff overlooking the bay; the sun high in the sky and a gentle warm breeze washing over her face. Quickly, she checked her phone. It was dead.

"Shit, I must have left the light on," she theorized under her breath, still dazed from her nap. 

It had to be the afternoon now as the sun was really high up in a nearly cloudless sky, just a few wispy white ones dotted here and there against a watery blue background. Honestly, she could have stayed up here forever, but her stomach gave a subtle growl. She hadn't eaten anything decent since that day in the bathroom and that was nearly a week ago. Sighing, Max forced herself to her feet only to stop midway frozen to the spot.

"No fucking way," she muttered to herself, eyes darting around the area, trying to focus on the painfully familiar phenomenon happening right in front of her eyes. Shakily, she held out her hand and watched as a single snowflake come to rest on her palm, melting almost instantly. The pain in her chest grew, feeling like someone was pulling out her heart, as she let out a scream at the top of her lungs. "Nooooo!"

She collapsed to her knees, tears running down her face and dripping onto the ground when they reached her chin. Her mind raced, a blur of images and words she couldn't make any sense of.

"It's still coming. I didn't change a thing... I gave her up for _NOTHING_!" The realization sent her reeling, practically roaring with rage as tears she didn't even know she had left ran from red eyes. "I'm so sorry, Chloe," she whispered, over and over as she watched the tiny, seemingly harmless snowflakes fall to the ground. The sight paralyzed her, mind blank... she couldn't process it, wouldn't  _accept_ it.

As she stared into the distance just letting the snow fall around her, she noticed a small blue butterfly land on a yellow flower a mere foot from her. It took a moment but then it suddenly hit her. Without even thinking, she raised her arm and focused. At first, nothing happened. Focusing harder, everything gradually slowed down. The snowflakes paused in mid-air like little Christmas baubles hanging by invisible strings, slowly floating back up towards the sky. Then, the winged creature took off, flying backward just out of Max's view. She lowered her arm and allowed time to resume. Just as before, the snowflakes began their decent, the little blue butterfly once again landed on the yellow flower.

Max stared out to sea, her brain running a million miles an hour, a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. "It wasn't me... Okay, it's running a few days behind but," shakily, she got to her feet using the bench to pull herself up and out of nowhere, she felt a spark ignite inside her, "it's still coming!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, not in anger but with hope. "Fuck the consequences, I will not accept this! I'm coming, Chloe, I will save you!" Turning to the butterfly adorned flower, she directed her next few words at the winged creature. "And this time, _this time,_ I'm playing for keeps..."

She felt a fire building inside her, turning on her heel and running down the hill, her mind racing. "Okay, Max, what's the plan? You may only get one more shot at this, so you need to think this through. The picture... what happened to the butterfly picture? I know I dropped it but I don't remember picking it up..." She searched her mind trying to recall what happened to it but came up empty. "Come on, Max, THINK!" she urged herself. "What happened? You went back took the picture and dropped it on the floor and then Chloe was..." She felt that all too familiar pain bubbling to the surface as she tried to block the image from her mind. "No... it won't happen," she hissed through gritted teeth, as she ran down the hill.

Trying to recall what happened to the picture, she screeched to a halt when the Two Whales Diner came into view. A name jumped to the forefront of her mind, as clear as day. "David... he was there, he might know..." With no time to lose, she ran across the road without checking. A loud honk and tire squeal alerted her to an oncoming vehicle, her hand thrust out just in time to rewind before she got hit. Dashing out of the way, she reprimanded herself. "You're no good to Chloe dead. Pay attention." When she approached the diner, she realized it was shut. "Max, you idiot, of course it's closed. They only buried Chloe yesterday. They're going to be at home."

Turning away from the diner, she raced towards Joyce and Davids house. Her legs ached and her lungs were screaming, but she forced herself to keep going until she finally staggered into Joyce's driveway. She put out her arm to steady herself on the fence and missed it, collapsing on the driveway.

"Joyce," Max could hear a male voice calling out as she heard heavy footsteps approach her. She felt someone kneeling down beside her, picking her up. "Joyce!" The voice called out again.

In the next few moments, she struggled to focus on the world around her. She was on something soft and could hear Joice's voice in the background, filled with sympathy. "She looks like she's been through hell."

"Hmm, it's kind of cruel really. She came so close to seeing her again and she had to see... that," the male's voice replied quietly.

"David," she muttered, recognizing the voice as she opened her eyes and willed herself upright.

"You're awake," Joyce said with an air of relief, briskly walking towards her armed with a cup of steaming black coffee. "We were about the call the hospital."

"I'm ok," Max replied her voice a little dry. She grabbed the coffee and drained the mug, feeling the hot strong liquid rush down her throat into her belly and the warmth permeating her body.

Placing the now empty mug on the table again, Joyce looked at her a little shocked, then chuckled. "Another?"

"Please," Max replied, her stomach kicking in with a deep grumble, making her blush.

"And something to eat, I think," Joyce said smirking.

"What happened to you, Max?" David said a little abruptly, but Max could tell there was a genuine concern there.

Max shook her head, using all her remaining strength to hold back the torrent of emotion. "If I told you everything, you would think I was a loon or just had a complete mental break."

David looked Max in the eyes, searching for answers. He knew that look; he'd seen it countless times from his fellow service men and women. This young girl was suffering, the death of her best friend affecting her in ways nobody other than Max would ever truly understand. She was broken, and there was nothing anybody could say or do to help her mend. Even if she managed to work through some of the emotions, she would never be the same.

"At least let the poor girl eat first," the older woman huffed, a little annoyed by the interrogation attempt as she walked from the kitchen and set a plate of pancakes down in front of Max. "Sorry, they're only reheated, but they should still be good."

Without even thinking, Max picked up her fork and tucked in mumbling a "Thank you" through a mouthful of pancakes. Before she even realized it, the brunette had cleared the plate and had a second mug of coffee in front of her. It was good to be full again; it felt like forever since she had last eaten. All the while, she felt David's gaze on her, knowing he wasn't going to let it go.

"Well, I guess if I'm going in for a penny, I'm in for a pound, as they say," she said in a shaky voice, "but first, I have to show you both something... and this is going to be difficult to believe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.
> 
> Should be able to release one chapter a day until we get through the back log.
> 
> All aboard for the Angst train (about 18 chapters worth) So pack plenty of tissues.


	3. Bearing All

**Episode 3 - Bearing All**

Searching for something, Max let her eyes wonder around the room. After a few seconds, her gaze came to rest on a notepad and pen on the kitchen counter. Shakily, she got up, her legs feeling like lead. Somehow, she managed to force herself across to the kitchen - where she picked up the pad and pen - and made her way to the dining table.

"Max, what are you...?" David began only to be cut off by Joyce shaking her head.

"Let her be, David," she interjected, getting the feeling that the poor girl was running on nothing more than fumes now.

Placing the pad down on the table, she slumped back down on the couch as her legs gave way. After a few moments and some deep breaths, Max spoke once more. "Joyce, David, can you both please write something on that pad. Whatever you want, just don't tell me." As she said this, she pointed to the pad now on the kitchen table.

Without hesitation, Joyce complied with the request. On the other hand, David stared at the young girl, trying to figure her out. Max could feel his gaze on her, preferring to stare at the floor than meet his eye. In that moment, she could feel everything bubble up just under the surface again, flashes of Chloe burning themselves into her mind: her getting shot, hit by a train and lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood... Pushing the images out of her head, she focused on just one; the last night she saw Chloe on that cliff top.

"David," Joyce called, encouraging him over by placing the pad down on the table with a soft thud.

Letting out a sigh, David rolled his shoulders and approached the table. "Okay, let's see where this leads..." He took the pen from Joyce, scribbling on the paper before closing it shut. He turned to Max, tone softer than before. "Now what?"

"Could you please bring it to me? I need to see it first for this to work." Max would normally have gotten up and looked herself, but she felt like she was being crushed by an invisible weight.

Looking puzzled, David picked up the pad and walked over to her, opening it. "Bit of a crappy magic trick if you have to see it."

Joyce scowled at him from across the room but Max ignored them both. It didn't matter what happened right now, it was going to be erased in a few minutes anyway. Her eyes scanned the page, taking in the message from David - the number '7171'. It seemed familiar, but why? Not finding an answer, she put that thought aside, tearing up when she saw Joyce's message: 'I love you, Chloe. Fly free, my butterfly'. She read the words, letting a single tear roll down her cheek, nodding to let David know she was done.

Understandably confused, he closed the pad and returned to his wife's side. Without saying another word, Max focused on thoughts of Chloe, raising her arm and watching the scene slow down. A few feet from Joyce, David stopped midstride, retracing his steps in reverse until he was back at the table again, about to unwrite his number message.

 _There,'_ she thought to herself, lowering her arm and allowing the normal flow of time to resume.

Just as before, David closed the pad and looked at her expectantly. "Now what?"

Before anybody could say or do anything else, Joyce gasped before rushing over to Max's side. The young girl felt the familiar warm, wet sensation run from her nose down to and over her lip. Instinctively, she reached up to wipe it with the back of her hand, realizing the older woman was three steps ahead of her, tissue on hand.

"Thanks," Max muttered, taking the offering and wiping away the blood. Been a while she had to put up with this.

"Are you ok, Max?" Joyce asked, concerned.

The brunette looked at her and forced a small grin, continuing to dab at the subsiding trickle of blood. "It comes with the gig, I'm afraid." 

Without even looking at David, Max rattled off the four numbers he had written on the pad, "7171". He stared at her in disbelief, mouth opening without sound. Repeating Joyce's message took more effort, pushing back the wave of emotions and tears. "I love you, Chloe. Fly free, my butterfly." The older woman just stood there stunned, looking at David's very confused expression.

"How did you know, Max?" David asked slowly still a little dumbstruck at what just occurred. It seemed impossible to guess those very different messages. Nobody was that lucky.

Taking a deep breath, Max began to explain. "I can rewind time. I've been able to do it since..." She trailed off, trying to gauge Joyce's reaction and then David's.

"Go on, hun, we're listening," Joyce said softly, David giving an uncertain nod.

"I've been able to do it since I saw Chloe get... shot." That last word was a struggle, the young girl desperately trying to hold it together.

The two adults shared a meaningful glance, David breaking the silence with the obvious question, voice flat. "If you can... do that, then why didn't you save Chloe?"

Even though she had been expecting the question, it still hurt to hear - a knife stabbed through her heart, twisting. She stifled a whimper, shaking her head solemnly. "I... I did, several times, in fact, but we thought,  _I_ thought... the storm, it killed everyone..." Tears streamed down her face, all her guilt laid bare ready for judgment. "We thought it was because of me that the storm destroyed the bay, so Chloe convinced me not save her... but it didn't make a difference, it's still coming," Max forced the last part before being reduced to a torrent of tears and apologies.

Joyce, who was still stood next to her, knelt down and wrapped her arms around the tearful teenager. They shared a long hug, Joyce stroking her hair soothingly just like she used to when Max was a kid and scraped her knee or caught herself on a bramble. "Max, I want you to tell me everything."

After what seemed like hours - countless tissues and apologies - Max had finally finished telling her tale to Chloe's parents. She told them everything. How she went back and saved William and the consequences of that reality; how she and Chloe had uncovered what was going on at Blackwell; all five occasions she watched her friend die. When it came to recalling their final cliff top meeting, she couldn't finish it; she just had nothing left.

David, who had been at the dining table the whole time, listening in disbelief. He got up from his chair and marched over to the couch, kneeling down to look her square in the face, his expression flat. "I thought it was cruel, coming so close to seeing her again and having to see what we thought you saw..." He trailed a little and continued, "Max, when I saw you sit up on this couch the first time, I knew you were holding something back." He placed his rough hands gently on Max's shoulders and pulled her into an embrace, letting his own tears fall as he tried to provide her with some comfort. "But I had no idea of the scale."

"But Max, if it didn't work, why not just go back again?" Joyce suggested after thinking for a long while.

Max reluctantly pulled herself out of David's bear hug, brushing the tears from her face as she turned to the older woman, someone she considered her second mom.

"At first, I thought it did work, but that snowstorm earlier today was how it started the first time around. I know what I have to do, but..." Max turned to David, eyes pleading. "I need your help." As hard as it had been telling them everything, it had given her a new strength to do what she must.

David looked a little taken back as he blinked. "Compared to you, Max, I got nothing," he stated, sounding unsure of what he could possibly do to help right now.

"The day Chloe was shot, I only took two pictures. A selfie in that creepy bastard Jefferson's class and a blue butterfly resting on a bucket in the girls' bathroom. I need that second picture. It's the only shot I have of fixing this mess," Max explained in a battered but slightly stronger voice.

Glumly, David shook his head. "I don't recall seeing a picture." 

Heart sinking, Max refused to accept this was the end. "It's got to be  _somewhere_."

"What about Sam? I'm guessing he... cleaned up afterward." Joyce winced at the phrasing, trying not to think about the implications.

David looked thoughtful for a second, already reaching for his phone to ring the number. "Possibly, I'll give him a call." 

"Max," Joyce called softly, pulling her away from David, eyes locking. "Will you be okay doing... this?"

Of course, she was referring to the rewind side effects. It's not like Max had much of a choice at this point. She  _had_ to save Chloe, whatever the price. "Joyce, I..."

That was when she heard David talking on the phone. "Hi Samuel, it's David. Yeah, we're doing as well as can be expected. Look, I don't mean to be to direct, but the day of the shooting did you... happen to see a picture of a butterfly in the girls' bathroom?" He spoke with a hint of hope in his voice.

Frowning, Max turned back to the older woman, taking a deep breath. "I can't live without her. I... need her..." Instinctively, she clutched at her chest, wanting to feel whole again.

Considering what this statement really meant, Joyce offered a sad smile. "It's okay, Max, I think I understand." She sighed mid-sentence, closing her blue eyes momentarily. "As Chloe would put it, it's gonna be hella weird thinking of you two in that way... but I guess I always saw it coming," she finished her sentence with a little bit of a smirk, reminiscent of the one Chloe often had.

Max felt her cheeks burn up, thankfully covered by the redness from all the crying. "If she will even want me after everything I've done..."

Shaking her head and taking her firmly by the shoulders, Joyce almost looked angry with her. "Maxine Caulfield, don't you even _think_ that." Her expression softened, filled with sympathy. "From what you told me it sounds like it wasn't just you that had a hard time saying... goodbye." Her voice faltered at the end.

"You have it?" David's voice came from across the room with more energy than he had shown all afternoon, maybe even ever in his life. "Are you sure? Okay, thank you, Sam. See you soon." He hung up the phone and looked at Joyce with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "He has it. He's going to bring it round this evening."

Joyce sighed in relief and looked at Max, who's eyes were fixed firmly on the floor. Giving her arm a quick squeeze to get her attention, the older woman smiled reassuringly. "Don't think about that, Max. You can still save her."

Shaking her head, Max met her eyes. "It's not that." Pausing, she turned to David, blue eyes framed by her blotchy red face. "I'm afraid I need your help again, and this is really only something you can do."

Closing his eyes, deep in thought, David had a hunch about what Max was going to ask him. "You realize how dangerous what you're thinking is, right? And if you just end up swapping with Chloe, it would probably finish her," he warned in a solemn voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time
> 
> Peace out


	4. Making Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one
> 
> enjoy

**Episode 4 - Making Preparations**

A shiver ran down Max's spine at that thought. "I know, that's why I need you to show me. Between that and my power, it might be just enough. I want to make sure I get this right first time. That gun _HAS_ to go off," she replied, emphasizing the word HAS.

David seemed uncertain of what she meant, Max continuing solemnly. "You... heard the gunshot, didn't you?" His body went rigid at the question, managing a stiff nod. "Then that gunshot HAS to happen, but I don't fancy getting shot. And it would be pointless going back just to see Chloe..." She trailed off as the image of Chloe laying on the floor sprung into her mind.

"I understand," David stated, seeing the pain in Max's expression. "What's the plan?"

The young brunette smiled a little for the first time in days "Well first, can I be a pain and get another coffee? It's pretty much the only keeping me going at this point."

"Of course, Max." Joyce let out a chuckle as she moved towards the kitchen to make a fresh batch of coffee, grabbing a couple of mugs. On the way, she glanced at the notepad sat on the table. "Uh, Max..."

"Huh?" Max replied, momentarily spacing out.

"I was just wondering... can you take things with you? I was just thinking that maybe... You just take a gun and shoot that little asshole first..." the older woman finished her sentence with a sharp tone, distributing the hot black coffee.

Max and David both looked at her both a little shocked. "Joyce, you can't..." he began but Max cut him off.

"It's ok, David," she reassured, turning to Joyce. The red welts on her face gave away her tears as she brought over the coffee. 

"Before I told you everything, I was very much ready to do just that. And yes, I can take things with me, but Nathan needs to pay. The best way to do that is for him to get caught red-handed with that gun. That way, everything should just fall into place," Max continued in an unusually calm and controlled voice, masking her inner emotional turmoil. Taking the mug she was offered, Max took a mouthful and set it down. Next, she grabbed the notepad off the table, flipping the pages until she reached Joyce's message. 

 _'You will fly again, Chloe, I swear,'_  Max thought to herself as she turned the page. Picking up the pen, she drew a rough layout of the bathroom, adding everyone's positions and distance estimates. Then, she tore the page out, handing it to David. He would be better than any of them with strategy and guns. 

Studying the diagram for a few moments, he disappeared into the garage and returned with a pistol. "Where did he have the gun before he drew it?" Max stared at the gun, a horrifying image of Chloe making her miss the question. David followed her gaze to the gun in his hand. "It's not loaded, Max. Now, where did he have the gun?"

Max forced the image from her mind and thought for a moment. "He had is down the back of his jeans." 

"Hmm, like this?" David muttered as he tucked it down the back of his trouser. Getting a nod in return, David turned and stood a few feet away from her, drawing the gun. "Now, Max. Stop me."

Without thinking, she lunged for the gun in his hand. A few seconds later, she found herself on the floor, gun pointed at her chest and heard a soft click as David pulled the trigger of the empty weapon. Max's heart skipped a beat, knowing that if this was real she'd be dead. He got off her, helping her to her feet. "Not bad. Good instincts, but bad execution.

"Shit Max, that was terrible," Max berated herself as she returned to her spot. At this rate, both she  _and_ Chloe would end up dead.

"David, do you have to be so rough?" Joyce pleaded.

"It's ok, Joyce," Max reassured quickly. "To be honest, I've had worse and could end up receiving _far_ worse with what I'm going to attempt."

Once again, David took his position and began to move his arm up. As before, Max lunged at him trying a slightly different angle. His military training kicked in, roughly pinning Max to the floor again. The gun was now aiming lower, down to the side of her kidney. He examined the position, smiling slightly. "Not fatal."

"You can't hold back, David. Nathan won't. Not in the heat of the moment," Max said feeling a little more confident and winded as he helped her to her feet.

"I wasn't," he said, glancing at Joyce with an approving look. The older woman sighed as she picked up the pen and pad and began writing.

Max took her position and prepped to try again. After what seemed like hours of being thrown down like a ragdoll and David showing her effective disarming takedowns, she got a little better... but not enough. She took her place again - her body aching, battered and bruised. "He's just too fast. He really isn't holding back."

"You're doing good, Max. Just a little bit quicker," Dave said with encouragement. "Nathan might not be as well-built or trained as me, but you can't get complacent. Never underestimate your opponent. By that point, he'll be running on pure adrenaline and god knows what else - we know he takes drugs. Depending on the drug, it might give him the edge."

 _'How can I even do that when I give it everything I have and it's still not enough?'_ Max clenched her fists and closed her eyes, frustrated. Just then, an image fluttered into focus in her mind. A small butterfly, its wings a deep royal blue. _'_ _Hello Chloe'_ She watched the winged creature fly towards her, landing on her hand. Its wings slowed down, almost to a complete stop. Blue eyes shot open, ready and determined.

"You ready, Max?" David asked noticing her sudden composure.

 _'I get it now. Thank you, Chloe,'_ she thought to herself, nodding to David. A surge of energy rushed through her body, the weight she had been carrying around for the last several days suddenly lifted. "Let's do this."

Taken aback by the sudden shift in her eyes and posture, David readied himself. Whatever just happened to her, she looked very different now. Nodding, he gave her a nod and, waiting for a moment - Max wouldn't get a warning for the real thing beyond her own instinct - he began raising his arm.

 _'Okay, Max, this is it. Not much, just a little... just enough.'_ Around her, time started to slow. Joyce was still writing on the pad, small ash piles indicating she had burned some pages amongst the crackling coals. A spider crept along the skirting board towards the kitchen. David was still reaching for her gun, fingers beginning to curl in anticipation of grabbing the grip.

Now having the time, she moved forwards as he was removing the gun from his jeans. She placed one hand under his, cupping the base of the gun, and the other in the joint of his elbow. She twisted his arm back and with a forceful kick, he collapsed to the floor, gun arm bent back behind him in the air. Max used her weight to lean into his shoulder, pinning him down. Then, she squeezed her hand around his, pulling the trigger as the normal flow of time resumed.

 **CLICK!** The sound of the empty gun going off resounded around the room. Joyce gasped, dropping her pen in bewilderment. Having succeeded, Max released his arm and let him up, hoping she hadn't hurt him too much. David brought his gun arm down and sat up, resting the firearm on his knee and let out a soft chuckle. She panted slightly as she felt a small throb in the back of her head. Instinctively, she brought her sleeve up to her nose and wiped the small trickle of blood away.

"Max," David said as he got up straightened himself out, "I have no idea how you did that. And to be honest, it would probably just hurt trying to think about it. But that was flawless. Nathan doesn't stand a chance" He let a grin show through his hard exterior.

The young time traveler breathed in before replying. "You're too fast for me, David. There was so much going on, so I had to just slow things down a bit. In reality..." She let out a small chuckle, that word had a whole new meaning for her from a week ago. "In reality, slowing things down is much less taxing than a full on rewind. And I only have to be faster than Nathan. Unlike you, he's not trained or as strong."

"Your time voodoo," David concluded, confused and looking a little cheated.

"Guilty as charged," Max replied, blushing slightly but grinning from ear to ear. 

David made his way over to the couch and sat down with a groan, "I'm not one to normally complain, but I think you have hurt my shoulder, little miss time magician." He chuckled again as he sat back, exhaling deeply and rolling his tender shoulder as he did.

Wandering over to the table, Max took a sip of lukewarm coffee. "Well, if it's any consolation, one way or another you won't be hurting when we meet next."

The ex-soldier turned on the couch to face her, his eyes flicking over to the picture of Chloe sat on the mantle of the fireplace. It was a mini-shrine of sorts. "I hope the next time there won't be any hurting at all." 

Max followed his gaze, her heart skipping a beat as she noticed the photo.  _'How'd I miss that?'_ She walked over to the picture, carefully taking it from its position. Of course, they couldn't find a 'decent' picture of Chloe, aka one where she wasn't either pissed, flipping someone off or making a funny face. The bluenette didn't do formal pictures, compelled to mess it up somehow. Using a picture like that even if they had one wouldn't be right. That wasn't their Chloe... _her_ Chloe. God, she missed her so fucking much. If this worked... she wouldn't have to anymore.  

Returning the picture, she glanced back over at David, resolve strengthened. Her voice was hard and full of almost growled emphasis. "Over my dead body."

"Let's hope not," he replied, expression softening as he looked over at his wife, who also seemed hopeful yet concerned. 

Despite the phrasing, Max had  _no_ intention of dying. Not if she didn't have to. Not while Chloe still needed and wanted her... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there....
> 
> Peace out


	5. A Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a shortie, only because it didn't really fit in either of the chapters before or after.
> 
> Enjoy

**Episode 5 - A Favor**

There was a knock at the door, David pushing off the couch to answer it. "I'll get it."

Taking another sip of her coffee, Max reprimanded herself for the poor wording. Then again, it perfectly reflected how she felt. No, she didn't want to die and no, she didn't want to leave Chloe in the same position she was now with no way of fixing it... but if push came to shove, she would sacrifice herself in a heartbeat. If it meant Chloe lived, she would do anything.

"Thank you, Sam." David's voice carried down the hallway as he closed the door and walked back to the dining room, envelope in hand. "Hey, miss magician, is this what you're after?"

Max took the envelope from him, her hands shaking as she pulled out the photo inside. Holding her breath, she turned it over. Her heart jumped into her throat as a wave of emotion hit her like a truck, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Max!" David and Joyce both exclaimed in unison, racing to her side.

"Whats wrong, Max? Is it the wrong one?" David asked as he looked at the back of the photo Max was holding in her shaking hand.

Max shook her head, managing a weird laugh-sob combo and a watery smile. "It's the right one..." She never thought she'd be so happy to see a photo of a perfect royal blue butterfly clinging to the side of a mop, and yet this was the happiest she had ever been in her life. "I can save her. I can bring her back!" she shouted gleefully amidst the tears, only vaguely aware of David and Joyce giving her a relieved shoulder squeeze, wearing the same tear-streaked smile.

They stood there for a few minutes until Joyce released Max and walked over to the table. She took something off the table - an envelope with Chloe's name emblazoned on the front - and silently held it out for her.

"Joyce, I don't know if that's-" Max began, the older woman cutting her off.

"I know I won't remember any of this, and thankfully neither will Chloe or anyone, but you will, Max. You've got a dozen realities buzzing around in your head and the things you have seen and done will be with you forever. Not only are you going to need Chloe, you're going to need her to understand just how much you have been through for her, because if I know you, Maxine Caulfield, you will only tell her what you need to." She finished her sentence with a knowing smile.

Unfortunately, Joyce knew her too well. She shouldn't withhold information from Chloe, shouldn't lie to her, but all of this would be next to impossible to explain. It would be too much, the memories too raw. 

"If you want to tell her and you find it difficult..." Joyce handed her the letter, "give her this. Heck, even if you do manage to tell her everything, give it to her anyway. It's not every day one gets to send a letter to their parted knowing it will actually get there..." she finished with a gentle sob.

"I understand, and I _will_ make sure she reads it," Max promised as she took the letter, putting it in her bag for safe keeping.

David let out a sigh, looking conflicted and a little begrudging. "Max, can I ask a small favor too?"

"After what you have done for me, sure," she replied with a small grin, having a good idea about what he was going to ask even without using her powers.

He took a deep breath, swallowing his pride. "After you've done what you have to do and Chloe's back, can you... tell me to tell her how I feel, to write it down and actually giving it to her?"

Max and Joyce looked at each other and let out a small giggle. "Me bossing around a military man... That should be interesting, but I'll do it," she replied with an amused grin.

Downing the rest of her now cold coffee for a last boost of strength - she'd need all she could get - she pocketed Joyce's letter and, giving them one last smile, put the photo on the table. She placed her hands either side, steadying herself.

"Okay, it's time to go be a hero."

"Err, Max," Joyce said softly, breaking her focus. "Why not wait till tomorrow after a good nights sleep?"

Max let out half a laugh. "If only I could sleep, Joyce. Truth is, I've slept maybe nine hours in the last week. Besides, the longer the trip back, the longer it takes for me to get my bearings." She looked up at Joyce and David and smiled.

"Good luck Max, and..." Joyce trailed off seeing the young girl's pained expression.

"I know, and don't worry, I will," Max replied, determined to get this right without unnecessary injury. 

David put his arm around Joyce, looking from her to Max, managing a half smile and nod. "We know."

"One more time, and this time... I'm playing for keeps," the young time traveler asserted as she looked down at the picture and focused.


	6. Everyday Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, The one you've been waiting for

**Episode 6 - Everyday Hero**

A subtle click and a faint whir filled the air, with a flash of light. Gradually, Max's eyes adjusted to her new surroundings, just catching the blue butterfly flying off out of the window.

 _'I'm back,'_ she gasped to herself, feeling a wave of overwhelming relief. It had worked so far, now she just had to follow through. Suddenly, her head began to pound and she felt the familiar sensation of blood trickling from her nose, which she wiped away with her sleeve. "Ugh, I don't have time for this."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the photo she had just taken flutter to the floor next to the bucket of murky water where the butterfly had once rested.

 _'I hope I won't need to but just in case...'_ Kneeling down, she picked up the photo that had changed everything - a fateful little butterfly. Studying it, she noticed something was a little different. It looked more alive than before. Or maybe she was just imagining it. Her train of thought was broken when she heard Nathan barge into the bathroom, muttering to himself.

 _'Showtime,'_ Max thought to herself, putting the picture in the same pocket as Joyce's letter, and waited.

Chloe burst into the bathroom right on cue and began checking the stalls, just as she had the first - and what Max had thought would be the last - time. Next, she started goading and threatening Nathan, repeating the events the young time traveler knew all too well by now. Hearing her voice again made Max want to just jump out right then and there but she held fast.

 _'Not yet, Max. Wait for the right time...'_ As she listened to the drama unfold, a thought popped into her head. _'I could always just stop time and remove the bullets from the gun.'_ Then she thought about it in more depth, realizing the flaw in that plan... fingerprints. _'Wouldn't want that, Super Max.'_

"Don't ever tell me..." Nathan's aggressive warning brought Max out of her thought, making her body tense up.

 _'Now, Max!'_ She jumped into action from her hiding spot - if you could really call it that - watching the room slow to an almost complete stop.

Right now, Nathan was leaning over the sink, reaching his arm around to grab the gun from his waistband. Chloe was standing near the wall, her face slowly shifting to shock - Max couldn't tell if that surprise was directed at Nathan or her... and it didn't matter.

Just like her little practice disarming sessions with David no more than an hour ago, she grabbed onto Nathan's gun hand, her free hand slamming into his elbow joint before stamping on the back of his knee as hard as she could. Honestly, she didn't care if she hurt him right now. Might give him something to think about, some instant karma. Next, she wrenched his arm up, making him squeeze the trigger before letting time resume. 

**BANG!**

The gunshot rang in Max's ears, almost deafening her, and down the hallway. Someone screamed from outside, understandably frightened by the unexpected sound. She glanced back to locate the bullet, finding a perfect little hole with burnt edges next to the light fitting directly above them.

"Arrrrgh!" Nathan screamed in pain, clutching his now oddly angled arm - definitely dislocated. Shoving her entire body weight into him, she forced him to his knees. "Get the fuck off me, bitch!" he growled, struggling against her.

Getting a burst of superhuman strength from the adrenaline now pumping through her veins, Max shoved him down, applying more pressure to the back of his knee. Summoning all the strength she had left, she locked his arm above his head. The move was accompanied by a loud popping sound and a chilling scream.

"Not this time, fucker," she hissed, moving his arm around to check it was back in place before locking her hold again.

All the while, Chloe watched on in silent shock. A second ago, it looked like Nathan might get violent, even kill her, and then... out of nowhere this girl appeared and performed a totally badass ninja-style takedown, maybe even saving her life. Her brain refused to process what her eyes were showing her. So surreal...

Suddenly, the door burst open and David came in to investigate the disturbance, gun drawn ready. His eyes widened when he saw Max restraining the now struggling boy, who was cursing and insulting her.

"What the hell?" he muttered, sense taking a moment to reassert itself.

Shaking his head, he kicked the firearm out of Nathan's reach, taking over from Max by forcing him to the floor and cuffing him. It was all over in a few moments. David stood, dragging a whimpering Nathan to his feet before looking at the two girls. His step-daughter was understandably shaken, speechless for the first time in her life. The other girl... he'd heard a vague description of from Joyce before and seen a photo or two - Maxine Caulfield, Chloe's childhood best friend who lost touch after she moved to Seattle so close after William's death. Unless she had an incredibly close doppelganger, it was definitely her.

"You two okay?" he asked - both of them nodding - noticing the blood running from Max's nose. 

The brunette had noticed too, grabbing some tissue from one of the stalls to clean herself up with, checking in the mirror.  _'Too much excitement for one day...'_

Making sure Nathan was secure, David turned to them. "I'm sure the police will be wanting statements from both of you later. In the meantime, I believe you have some catching up to do." He gave a subtle smile, looking between them.

Chloe frowned, confused. "I don't even know her." That statement stung Max, but she could understand. They had been apart for five long years and the blue-haired punk was probably too freaked out to recognize her right now. Still, she couldn't help but feel hurt. "But... she just hella saved my life. David, she was so fast..."

"David, huh?" David replied with a smile. That was a major step up from the usual way she referred to him, her personal favorite being step-douche. "And are you sure you don't know her, Chloe?"

Even more confused now, Chloe looked at Max, then David and finally back to Max, trying to place her. The gears were turning at lightening speed, searching her memories for answers.

"Hi, Capt'n Chloe, been a while, huh?" Max managed to mumble in a frankly pathetic attempt at a stereotypical pirate accent, quieter than intended with a weak smile.

That was all it took for the bluenette to place her, blue eyes widening - so many emotions cycling in a matter of seconds. "Max..." 

Without another word, she rushed forward and bearhugged the shorter girl, almost knocking her off her feet. Honestly, Max didn't care right now. Chloe could do whatever she wanted to her: hug her, shout at her, slap her... kiss her - wishful thinking - and the brunette really wouldn't mind. So long as Chloe was here to do any one of those things, or none of them... She returned Chloe's hug just as fiercely, confirming she was alive again. The warmth of her body; the faint lingering smell of weed and cigarettes; the rhythmic beating of her heart, faster than usual thanks to this bathroom rendezvous; her voice, deep and raspy... she had done the impossible yet again, resurrected someone for the umpteenth time, defied the laws of death and time.

"Max-?" Nathan began, getting cut off by Chloe.

"Shut it, psycho. You don't get to talk, least of all to say her name..." Chloe snapped back at him with as much venom as she could muster, having years of practice.

"We will be leaving you two to catch up. Speak to you later, Chloe," David said as he frog-marched Nathan towards the door.

The blond boy stopped, turning to the girls with a softer expression. "I'm... Thank you, Max," he muttered sheepishly. "I almost did something I would've regretted.

This was her chance to make sure this chapter of her life was over, for good. Much to Chloe and David's surprise, she prised herself out of the hug, walking up to the near murderer so she could whisper in his ear. "The Dark Room..." Instantly, the color drained from his face. "Tell them everything, Nathan. Get help. It doesn't have to be like this."

When she took a step back, David frowned. "Do you know something, Ms. Caulfield?"

Max shrugged. "Only that he's being manipulated and needs serious help. Don't know more than that, I'm afraid." A definite lie. She knew  _everything_.

Not looking totally convinced, he nodded stiffly. "Okay then, speak to you later." With that, he dragged Nathan out of the bathroom and down the hallway.

"Max..." Chloe called out to her, still in a daze. At the sound of her name, Max turned and smile the first genuine smile of relieved happiness she had managed since she failed the first time. "You just hella saved my life. Not only that, but you were so fast... like something out of a ninja movie." Once again, she moved towards her estranged childhood best friend once more.

"It's not the first time, but hopefully it's the last time," Max mumbled, praying to every deity she knew the name of that this would the case.

Stopping in her tracks, Chloe tried to process what that meant. "What do you mean 'last time'?" Her expression hardened, voice laced with more venom than she had intended. "You're leaving again..."

Heart sinking when she realized Chloe only caught the last part of her sentence, Max shook her head and took a step closer, looking deeply into her blue eyes. She could see the years of pain and suffering slowly resurface, feel them as if they were her own.

"No fucking way. You'd have to kill me, Chloe," she stated defiantly, fighting back the impending emotional tidal wave threatening to engulf her. Before she could lose control, she launched herself into the bluenette's open arms, holding her tighter than she ever had before. "I am  _not_ going anywhere ever again. Not without you. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Max is set to re-live that week once more.......
> 
>  
> 
> But nothing is set in stone, history can be re-written, Or is there something bigger at work.....
> 
> Well that's many chapters away, enjoy the wait, and the ride, Till tomorrow
> 
> Peace Out


	7. Playing Catch-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one :D

**Playing Catch-Up**

Max and Chloe stayed in the bathroom for a while hugging, the bluenette letting out a soft chuckle. "Err, Max any longer and I'm gonna have to call it assault." 

Releasing her friend, Max blushed a little. "Sorry..."

"Ha, are you kidding? You just saved my ass. You have nothing to apologize for." Chloe grinned at her best friend, now all grown up. She hadn't changed much. Still the same pale freckled skin, brunette hair a little shorter than it used to be, not much taller in all honesty. The softness in her face and blue eyes had faded somewhat, baby fat melting away to give more definition to her features. Chloe could still tell it was Max, but... she was different. More mature perhaps, and pretty in her own dorky way.

"Oh yes, I do," Max replied meekly, feeling the familiar well of tears in her eyes again, "can we go somewhere else? There's somethi... A lot of somethings I have to tell you."

Catching her eye, Chloe nodded with a smile, putting an arm around her and guiding her out of the bathroom. "Sure. Not like I want to stay here longer than we have to. I know the perfect place and it's the least I can do for my little life saver."

For most of the journey, the young time traveler was in a trance state. She'd actually done it... Chloe was back, after all this time thinking that the bluenette would have to die to stop the storm. Part of Max still didn't want to believe it, to get her hopes up only to get brutally crushed later. Right now, the future didn't matter. So long as Chloe was here with her, alive, she could face any consequence. 

As they pulled into the parking lot near the cliff, Chloe turned to Max, waving her hand in front of her face. "Hey, daydreamer, we're here."

Without even looking at her, Max got out of the truck and began walking up the path - one she had walked so many times in her dreams... except this time, she would have to face Chloe in the flesh. _'Whatever happens, things are better this way.'_

"Hey, wait up," Chloe called after her, putting her long legs to good use trying to catch her up. The two walked side by side up the hill to the lighthouse in silence. The blue-haired punk noticed the sudden tension and the pained expression on her brunette hero's face.  _'What's up with Max? She's acting totally weird.'_ Hoping to get some answers, she dug around in her pockets and pulled out a pre-rolled joint. Finding her lighter - her cursing getting progressively worse when it refused to light a total of three times - she lit it up and took a drag, slumping on the bench.

Max stood at the cliff edge, staring out over the horizon as she joined the bluenette over by the bench. "Chloe... there's going to be a snowstorm before this evening."

Coughing and spluttering at the random statement, Chloe frowned. "Err, Max you may wanna check ya weather radar. It's warm and there's not a cloud in the sky. Are you sure you're not high?" She laughed as she gave Max a friendly jab in the ribs, the younger girl forcing one in return. It didn't sound like she was joking.

"Okay, Max, this is just bizarro. You disappear for five years without so much as a letter, then show up at the right place and the right time to save my sorry ass from probably getting shot, and barely say a word all the way here. Then, tell me it's going to snow... Max, what the hell...?" She was cut off mid-rant when she noticed her friend's face - tears running down her cheeks, lips trembling.

"Chloe, this isn't the first time I've saved your life, and this isn't the first time we've been up here having a not too different conversation," Max managed to get out between sobs.

Wondering if maybe she should get Max home, Chloe shook her head. Maybe the pressure of today had gotten to her, very possible. "Are you sure you're not..." she stopped mid-sentence, gazing up at the sky, "...high?" Her blue eyes fixed on a tiny snowflake as it fluttered down, landing on a nearby patch of grass, then back on Max, who was still sobbing her heart out. Sighing, she put her arm around her crying friend, rubbing her arm for comfort. "Max, you have my undivided attention. Talk to me."

Eventually, Max managed to calm herself down enough to retell her gruesome tale. About her rewind powers, the storm, Chloe's multiple deaths, Nathan, Kate, Jefferson, the Dark Room... and Rachel's fate. Chloe didn't want to believe Rachel - her angel, the girl who had made the last five years of her miserable life just about bearable - was... dead, but Max had no reason to lie. She cried for a long time about that, and so did the young time traveler. Even if Rachel had betrayed her, Chloe still cared about her, a lot. Yeah, she was angry but she didn't deserve that. Nobody did, except maybe the monster behind it all - Mark Jefferson.

After many hours and a lot of shared tears, Chloe sat there, dumbfounded. "So... Nathan's now behind bars, or will be soon, and Jefferson will soon follow." A chill ran down her spine thinking of that bastard having Max tied to a chair. She wanted to choke the life out of him for that, return the favor. "I... think I get all of it, maybe not in the right order whatever that is, but... why come back now if things were already fixed?" Solemnly, Max lifted her head, eyes zeroing in one the bluenette's - making her heart stop when she noticed the pain. "Max... tell me, please." 

Swallowing back the tears as best she could, Max took a deep breath.  

"We thought we had it figured out, Chloe. We thought that because I saved you, we caused the storm... I cause it. And you told me to..." She couldn't finish the sentence, not matter how hard she tried.

"...let me go," Chloe finished, her eyes now red too. Judging by Max's expression, she'd got it right. If that was the case, then... "Max, why did you come back? Not that I'm not grateful, but... if it  _did_ stop the storm..."

"Chloe, it didn't work. The storm is still coming and I couldn't... I couldn't live without you. Not after the way we said goodbye," Max sobbed, leaning into her friend. They were so close to the spot where they had said their heartbreaking goodbye.

The bluenette sensed there was a story behind that. "Max, what do you mean? Oh, and no rewind. I've missed enough."

Max let out a small chuckle and buried her face deeper into Chloe's jacket, still unable to be completely honest. It was too embarrassing and sudden to explain now. Later, maybe, if she felt brave enough. They both sat there watching the sunset over Arcadia Bay. Suddenly, the wind picked up, Chloe feeling the chill as the temperature dropped.

"Come on, Super Max, you can crash at my place tonight. And it might be Monday, but you ain't going to school. You deserve a day off. Hell, you deserve a year off after what you/we have been through." Chloe frowned, trying to figure out if she'd actually done anything.

Nodding, the brunette got up and started walking with Chloe, her legs shaky and mind hazy as she staggered forward. "Chloe, I don-" 

On the ball, Chloe caught her friend before she hit the ground. "Hey, steady there. I gotcha. Come on, if I have to carry you cavewoman style, I will," she tried to joke, hiding her concern.

Waving away the half-joking offer, Max forced her legs to move. "No, I'll be alright. It's only a little further."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Chloe helping her along. "Max, how the hell are you still going?

"Never mind the fact you've had, what nine hours sleep in the last week? You've used your rewind at least once to come back here. Hey, you haven't used your rewind since you saved me, have you?" the blue-haired punk asked, feeling Max put even more weight on her.

"No..." Shaking her head weakly, she stumbled as her legs gave way. She felt Chloe support her weight again. "Sorry..."

"Not like you're heavy or anything," Chloe added with a slight smirk, voice soft. "The trucks just over there, and stop apologizing."

"Sor.." Max started to say but couldn't finish. She was completely wiped; her mind went blank. The last thing she heard was Chloe calling her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the week starts....again.
> 
> 3rd time for Max.....Talk about ground hog day lol


	8. A Message in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's the next one

**Episode 8 - A Message in Time**

"Max..." Chloe called out as she felt her friend turn into dead weight. "And there she goes... You really overdid it, Max." She said softly, giving a half laugh as she readjusted her footing and heaved Max's weight onto her shoulders.

 _'Looks like it's my turn to look after you,'_ Chloe thought to herself as she made her way to the truck. Somehow, she managed to get the unconscious girl securely into the passenger's seat before driving home. Every now and then, she glanced over to check Max was still out for the count - which she was each and every time. When they first got in the truck at the school, all the bluenette could think about was how close she had come to getting shot... turned out she had been shot three, four maybe five times prior... or after? This time travel stuff was hella complicated.

 _'Ugh, this is enough to drive anyone insane. How the actual fuck are you still sane, Max?'_ Maybe, deep down, she actually wasn't... there was no way to tell from the very little time they had talked. Pushing that thought aside, she pulled her truck into her house's driveway, going inside to see if anyone was around to help bring Max inside. While she might not be heavy, it would be impossible getting her upstairs on her own without sustaining a few bruises along the way.

She found David sat on the sofa, calling across the living room. "Oh, hey, Chloe. Guess you and Max had a good catch up. You've been gone a while."

Chloe stopped a little taken aback by her stepdad's polite attitude, bracing herself for inevitable the third degree. "Err, yeah. Uh, David, could you help me get Max upstairs? She's completely wiped."

"Sure," David replied, lifting himself out of the couch and putting his bottle of beer on the table. "She ain't been drinking or doing drugs, has she?" he enquired, sounding more concerned than accusatory. After what happened with Nathan, David seemed to be cutting her some slack.

"No, she's just not been sleeping well lately and it's finally caught up with her," Chloe rushed to the defense of her little time hero.

"Okay, I believe you. Oh, and Chloe..." he continued in a hushed tone as they walked towards the front door, giving her a meaningful look, "I'll be leaving my gun safe unlocked tonight. Don't worry, all the ammo is elsewhere." 

Opening the truck, the bluenette helped David get the sleeping girl out and up the stairs, laying her to rest on Chloe's bed. Before he left them to it, David turned back. "It looks like she's out cold. You keep an eye on her, okay?"

The bluenette watched the sleeping girl, a fond smile tugging at her lips. "Believe me, I am not taking my eyes off her. And David..." Hesitantly, she retrieved a brown-handled revolver from under her bed, returning it without meeting his gaze.

He took it from her, nodding stiffly. "Thank you, Chloe. I... get why you wanted it, now more than ever. Next time, I hope you can tell me when you have a problem, especially like that." After saying his piece, he left.

 _'Glad to be rid of it if I'm honest.'_ Chloe approached the bed once more, wrapping the blanket around Max, who snored and muttered in her sleep - Chloe's name coming up once or twice. Smiling gently, the bluenette finished tucking her little hero in, hand brushing past a white envelope in Max's back pocket. Curious, she carefully removed it alongside the butterfly photo. 

"Sleep well, my little time magician," Chloe muttered, putting the letter down on her desk only noticing then that it was addressed to her. _'That's... mom's handwriting.'_ Figuring that it was hers since it had her name on it, she flipped it over and ran her fingers over the seal.  _'Wonder when Max got this... oh, right, probably alternate mom from the timeline I... didn't make it in...'_

Staring at the letter in her hand, she put it back on the desk.  _'Gonna need a little somethin' before I read this...'_ Rolling herself a joint, she perched herself on the desk near the now open window and smoked, eyes falling on Max's sleeping form.  _'Looks like you could've used one of these... God knows you've more than earned it...'_ Stubbing out the still smoking joint and wafting the remaining smoke out of the window, she sat at her desk. Her eyes zeroed in on the letter, name written in her mother's hand.

' _Fuck it, let's do this.'_ Without further hesitation, she pulled out the letter and began to read.

**_Dear Chloe,_ **

**_If you're reading this, then it means that Max's plan worked at least for you and I hope with all my heart that Max is there too._ **

"Oh, she's here, mom," Chloe mumbled, glancing over at her unconscious friend with a smile, reading on.

**_That girl is something else, Chloe. And here I was thinking that you'd be the only one causing me a headache, be it for different reasons._ _Now, this next part is basically a checklist, I'm afraid._ _Considering the circumstances, I think it's best._ _If Max has told you about her rewind and everything you two went through, then skip the next page. If not, read on._**

Having already been briefed on that particular topic, Chloe skipped to the next page as instructed.

**_Now that's out of the way, whether you skipped or not..._ **

**_Honestly, this letter was... strange for me to write. As you may have already figured out, I'm speaking from another timeline, hun. Crazy, I know. Felt even crazier writing this to a daughter I've only recently lost. When you... passed, it nearly killed me, David, too. I know he might not show it, but he cares so much about you, Chloe. If only you could see him now, you might not even recognize him._ _He blames himself, claims everything was right under his nose and that he failed to connect the dots._ **

**_Whether you see it or not, so many people love you. Your family, your friends, Max... and yes, I'm putting her in a different category. She deserves it, honestly. The weight that girl had to carry... it's unthinkable. Whatever we've suffered recently, she's had to bear it far longer and so much worse._ **

Chloe's eyes drifted from the paper over to Max, eliciting a weak smile and a few tears.  _'I know, mom... now, at least.'_

**_Max would probably never deliver this if she knew what I am about to write. Let's hope she doesn't read ahead, huh._ **

**_You know, William always used to say how cute you two were together. Remember how he used to tease poor Max about it, and she'd go as red as a tomato? Recently, I've realized that maybe he was only half-joking._ ** **_I've watched you two grow up together, tore my hair out at some of the stupid things you did, witnessed genuine moments of pure happiness between the two of you, seen how devastated you were when Max left... One way or another, whether as friends or otherwise, there has always been some love there._ **

_**When I talked with her before she came back to you, she was... she said she couldn't live without you. That girl is so into you, Chloe. She's been through hell and fought time itself for no other reason other than you. If you ask me, that's proof enough.** **Honestly, I agree with William here. I'm sure every Joyce in every timeline would too. If you two can find some happiness after everything that has happened... you should.**_

_**Make every day count, my baby. I love you, no matter what timeline you're in.** _

**_Love mom_ **

"I love you too, mom, and I think I saw David's other side today. I think we'll be okay," Chloe muttered to herself, wiping her eyes.

**_P.S. Has Max told you what happened at the lighthouse? She wouldn't tell us._ **

_'Oh, really?'_ Chloe glanced back over to Max, slightly puzzled.  _'No, she avoided it with me too.'_ What could Max possibly be hiding that was more difficult to explain than anything she had already told Chloe?

Placing the letter back in the envelope, she spotted the photo of the blue butterfly. She picked it up, examining the instrument decisive in her being alive now.  _'Guess I have you to thank for leading Max back to me.'_ Getting up, she stuck the picture up in her room. As she stared at it, she smirked.  _'That gives me and idea... but it can wait till tomorrow...'_

Sighing, she climbed into bed next to her own little superhero, who was gently snoring. Shifting onto her side so she was facing Max's now peaceful expression, she propped her head on her hand. This close, she noticed a handful of new freckles had appeared since her youth, as well as the dark circles under her eyes. "What can't you tell me, Max?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm wonder what she's hiding......probably the worst kept secret in history lmao


	9. Near Miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is a small one, And the smallest of the lot I believe.
> 
> Don't worry they get considerably bigger (Just wait for Angels and Demons chapter)
> 
> And Im posting this a little early as I don't want to wait up till 1 am for it to have tomorrow's date (7th) Stupid website is an hour behind.

**Episode 9 - Near Miss**

Max began to stir, keeping her eyes shut as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. She could hear a gentle chirping of birds, sounding as cheerful as ever. Gentle, warm rays of sunlight caressed her pale skin. A fresh breeze with a faint sea salt smell washed over her.

 _'Was it just a dream?''_ As she began to fidget to get up, she could make out a faint noise. At first, she thought it was something fluttering, the image of a blue butterfly popping into her head. Concentrating harder, she could make out some kind of scratching, scribbling sound.  _'What the...?'_ That was when she noticed the warm, soft duvet carefully wrapped around her.

 _'Where am I?'_ Feeling confused, she opened her eyes. As she looked around, her eyes widened and jaw dropped when she realized where she was and who was with her. Her heart stopped as she stared across the room, memory gradually returning. Sitting in the desk chair facing the window was the unmistakable blue-haired Chloe Price.  _'It... wasn't a dream. I actually fucking did it. I saved her...'_

"Chloe!" With a now one-track mind, Max launched herself off the bed towards her friend - time slowing on instinct, a reflex. 

The girl in question managed to turn around just in time to see Max crash into her, knocking her off the chair and clamp onto her.

"Good mo- oof, OW!" Chloe inhaled sharply as she was knocked to the ground, followed by a shocked laugh as she wrapped her arms around the over-excited brunette. She ignored the dull ache in her backside for the time being, focusing on her friend. "Good morning to you, too."

"I did it, I did it, I did it," Max muttered to herself over and over, face buried into the smiling bluenette's chest. Chloe was definitely alive; her beating heart proved that much. Eventually, she lifted her head to look into Chloe's familiar blue eyes. "I didn't think I'd ever see you agai..." Her voice trailed off, noticing her friend's worried expression

"Max, you're bleeding," Chloe observed, slightly alarmed. Then, she realized what it meant - Max had rewound or slowed time, whatever it was she could do. Her look of concern gradually turned accusing.

Hand shooting up to touch her now sticking upper lip, Max frowned. "Shit, but I didn't..." She stopped mid-sentence; without meaning to, she _had_ used her power. "Fuck, sorry..." The way Chloe was looking at her as she cleaned up, the flicker of betrayal, made her wince. "Chloe..."

Exhaling deeply to curb her frustration - either Max hadn't meant to rewind or she was really good at acting; she already knew the latter was unlikely given that the Max she knew couldn't lie to save her life, especially against the blue-haired punk - Chloe began, slowly and deliberately. "Max, what did you rewind? What have I missed?"

"Uh... N-nothing, honest. I swear," Max stammered, feeling a small amount of embarrassment as she finished wiping the blood from her face. "I sorta just stopped or really really slowed things down when I saw you. It... I wasn't sure if it was real, to be honest. I didn't even realize I had done it."

Believing her, Chloe shuffled a few papers on her desk before turning back to her. "Max, look it's okay. I'm here." With that, she wrapped her arms around the young time traveler, lifting her a few inches off the floor. Once she had returned her to solid ground, she rested her head on Max's shoulder to hide her reddening eyes. "And I am never letting you out of my sight again."

Max returned the hug, eternally grateful for this second chance they had been given. "You're alive."

"I am, and I am so thankful for you, Max," Chloe replied softly, meaning every word from the bottom of her heart. Being with Max again reminded her just how much she missed having the brunette around, especially knowing that she had risked so much to make it possible. As they embraced, their stomachs rumbled in unison. "Shit, I'm starved. Let's get some munchies." Letting Max go, the bluenette quietly dragged her downstairs.

Following Chloe's lead, the pair crept past the archway leading into the kitchen. As they rounded the corner, Max spotted Joyce doing the dishes, humming to herself - she hadn't noticed them yet. When they got to the dining room, Chloe hid Max from view and then approached the older woman. "Morning momma."

Freezing up, Joyce returned the plate she was now washing to the sink before she dropped it, and turned around with a warm smile. "You haven't called me that in years. What have you...?" Her question was cut short when Chloe stepped to the side, pulling Max into view. Without another word, she flung herself across the kitchen, wrapping her arms around a rather bewildered Max. "Oh, Max, honey... it's been too long."

Before anyone could say or do anything else, the front door creaked open and David entered. His eyes fell on the touching reunion, his marching pace faltering. "Oh, uh, am I interrupting something?"

Shaking her head, Joyce gave him a small smile and gestured to the brunette. "Not at all. David, this is Max, Chloe's childhood best friend."

He nodded. "We've already met."

That seemed to surprise Joyce, who's questioning gaze instantly returned to Max. "Oh, and when was this?"

Noting the uncomfortable shuffling from being put on the spot, David came to her rescue, aka turning attention to the blue-haired punk he called a step-daughter. "Chloe, you haven't told your mother yet, have you?"

"Told me what?" Joyce inquired, crossing her arms as she shot her daughter a stern, accusing stare that made the bluenette glance away.

Trying to prolong the inevitable, Chloe's eyes wandered around the room as she brought her hand to her neck in a half-stretch. "I was gonna, I just... hadn't gotten around to it yet. I literally only just woke up." The excuses did nothing to ease Joyce's suspicion. Sighing, Chloe turned to her. "Mom, don't freak out but... I kinda... ah, fuck it, I almost got shot yesterday." Predictably, the admission was a huge shock to the older woman, her face turning rigid. "But Max hella saved my life. She was so fast."

Relaxing slightly, Joyce looked between them, demanding further explanation - first to her daughter, then Max and finally David. "Perfect account, as usual, Chloe," he added with a half-smile, sighing. "Nathan Prescott was arrested yesterday for carrying a firearm with intent to use. As Chloe has hinted at, Max here had him in a rather impressive arm lock hold by the time I got there, dislocating his shoulder in the process."

The bluenette gave her friend a playful jab to the shoulder. At the time, she had been too stunned to register that detail. "That's my girl." 

"And Chloe here must have been in a bit of shock as it took her five minutes to realize who just saved her," he finished with a deep chuckle.

Having now heard the full story - minus the rewind/time slowing thing - Joyce sat down in one of the dining chairs, absorbing what she had just been told.  

Expression softening, Chloe put her arms around her mom. "Hey, it's okay. Look, I'm fine."

Putting a firm hand on her daughter's arm, Joyce caught her eye. "I almost lost you... and I didn't even know it."

"But you didn't, mom. You didn't," Chloe repeated, holding back tears now she knew just how close she had come to death.

"And it's all thanks to Max." Standing, Joyce motioned for Max to come over. Once she was close enough, she pulled both of them into a hug. "Thank you, Max. Thank you so much," she managed through sobs as she squeezed them both tightly. Even though William wasn't here with them physically, Joyce could almost feel his presence around them, warm and loving.

For the first time in five years, it felt like she really had her family back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, its short.
> 
> Don't worry, after the next chapter thing's get....interesting


	10. The One That Got Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this one's a little earlier during the day on release.
> 
> Trying to get them released at a SENSIBLE time that doesn't leave me knackered for work (Staying up till gone 1 am just to release is NOT fun)
> 
> As far as length goes, They do start getting longer before they finally settle down, But hey, it's a new chapter every day for the best part of a month, Ya can't have it all :P

**Episode 10 - The One That Got Away**

"Ugh, I'm _soo_ full," Max exclaimed, limply bellyflopping onto the bed. She rolled over, watching Chloe open a window and help herself to a cigarette. "Your mom's cooking is soo good."

Chloe gave a little laugh. "Yeah, she knows how to fill a hole alright." She propped herself against the window frame, staring out into the street. "I can't believe that pig Jefferson slipped away... but I guess he's gonna be on the run from now on. I hope he dies in a fucking gutter." Her voice was nothing but venom now. David had taken the liberty of telling the girls about Nathan's statement while everyone was eating a stack of Joyce's pancakes. 

"At least Nathan is behind bars, and Rachel can be finally be put to rest," Max said with an air of enthusiasm. "Just wish we got that fucker too. Woulda been one less thing to have to deal with this week. Gonna have enough on our plate as it is," she finished, propping herself up and staring out the window.

"I hear ya," Chloe sighed, taking a final puff on her cigarette before flicking the burnt out stub into the gutter. She wafted the remaining smoke out of the window before shutting it. "So, d'you have a plan on how we're going to handle this storm, Mega Max?"

That was the question. Max pondered the answer as she reached for her phone.

**Max: Hey Warren**

**Warren: hi its Super Max**

**Warren: You and that other girl ok?**

**Warren: News is all over the school**

**Warren: You're a HERO**

**Max: Great so much for a low profile :/**

**Max: Might wanna add I dislocated Nathan's shoulder then  
**

**Warren: BRUTAL**

**Warren: Nobody's gonna fuck with ya now**

**Max: Nobody did anyway  
**

**Max: Look I got summin' to tell you**

**Max: but you won't believe it**

**Warren: Try me**

**Max: I'm not 100% but...**

**Max: in the next day or two there's going to be an eclipse**

**Warren: might wanna re-check ya crystal ball**

**Warren: There's nothing on the web about it**

**Warren: Are you high?**

**Max: Maybe**

**Max: Chat to you later**

With that, she put her phone back in her pocket. "Now we just gotta wait." 

Puzzled, Chloe shot her friend a curious look. "Max, what did you just do?"

"Oh, you're gonna love this." The brunette grinned, holding back a chuckle. "I just told Warren, a nerdy science friend of mine, there's going to be an eclipse in the next day or two. He thinks I'm high."

"Oh god, Max, he's gonna shit a brick. I'd love to see the expression on his face when it happens," Chloe laughed, clutching her sides.

Chuckling, Max stood and wandered around Chloe's room, stopping in front of the wardrobe. Unexpectedly, her mind flitted back to Chloe's dare - a kiss - and felt herself go red.  _'Focus, Max, one thing at a time...'_ She shook her head, walking with purpose before stopping in front of the bluenette. "I can't exactly go around telling everyone to run for the hills because a storm is coming."

"They would've you locked up in a padded cell in a crazy jacket." Chloe grinned, wrapping her arms around herself to mimic a straight jacket.

Max laughed, rolling her eyes "Like you would leave me in there."

The bluenette stroked her chin with playful contemplation, a mischievous grin tugging at her lips. "Only for a few hours or so."

Letting her mouth hang open, Max narrowed her eyes with playful indignance, lightly shoving her shoulder. "You're a monster." They both doubled over laughing at the mental image. The brunette sighed heavily, mind shifting back to the matter at hand. "Okay, on a serious note, we just have to get as many people as we can away from the coast the day of the storm... if I can figure out when it's going to hit," she said the last part with a frown.

"But, shouldn't it be the same as before?" Chloe asked, confused.

Thinking it over for a moment, Max shook her head. "Originally when I save you from... you know, it happened day after day. Snow, eclipse, whales, moons, storm. But when I..." she trailed off, turning her head away to hide her glazing eyes.

Chloe noticed the shift in behavior, jumping off her desk to pull Max into a hug. "Hey, it's okay, Max."

The young time traveler took a deep breath, calming herself enough so she could continue that thought. "In the reality I came back from, the snow was a week late. So, until I know the difference I can't be exact," she finished, rubbing her forehead. "Damn, this is confusing..."

"So, we have to wait till the eclipse, well, in that case, we may as well go out somewhere. Come on." Chloe waddled back to the door, the brunette still in her grip.

"Sounds good," Max said as she wriggled free, making a dive for the door and poking her tongue out at the blue-haired punk in the process.

"Why you little..." Chloe chuckled, springing after her. Exchanging a few shoves and muttered curses, they got to the bottom of the stairs. Being competitive, Chloe had somehow managed to reach the bottom first. "Ha, I win."

Before Max could reply, David's voice carried over from the dining room. "Max, Chloe, can I have a word?" 

"Fuck..." the bluenette mumbled, glancing at the door before resigning herself to her fate. When they got there, David was stood at the table staring at the brown handled revolver. Chloe and Max exchanged confused glances, then at the gun and finally to David. "We didn't do it."

 _'Not this time, Chloe...'_ Max thought to herself.

He shook his head and chuckled at the overly innocent act. "You're not in trouble, but after yesterday..." he glanced over at Joyce, seeming conflicted, "we would like to know that one of you can shoot straight at least." Chloe and Max looked at each other again, the brunette's eyes flickering with fear. "Now, I'm not going to force you, but both of us would feel better considering Jefferson is still on the loose." The disdain in David's voice was clear as he muttered the name.

 _'Fuck you, Jefferson... Why didn't they catch you like last_ time...? Max thought gritting her teeth in frustration.

"You mean, you're actually going to let me..." Chloe looked at her friend, who looked just as surprised as she felt, "us, shoot a gun?"

He gave them a serious look, voice stern. "I won't be giving you one, but if you find yourself in a position where you have one and need to use it..." he took a short breath, "...you'll be prepared." Picking up the gun, he walked out to the backyard.

Turning back to Max, Chloe noticed she was frozen to the spot. Expression softening, she approached the brunette and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Nothing bad's gonna happen with David around. Besides, hella beats just driving around." Gently, she guided her friend outside to the backyard, a little excited about this.

David was already standing in the middle of the lawn, facing a makeshift target in front of a couple of bags of builders sand. When he heard Max and Chloe exit the house, he turned to face them. "Okay, you two ready?"

Gripping onto the bluenette's hand even tighter, Max looked at her friend, then at David as both of them nodded. He went on to explain the correct way to hold a handgun, about the safety and how aiming lower than you think is usually better due to the recoil... and to remember to always aim low.

"I hope you never have to, but it's better to wound than kill. You kids don't need a death on your shoulders." With that, David turned to face the target, took aim and squeezed the trigger. **BANG!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that one.
> 
> As far as discussions go in the comment's, Personally I have no Issue with others giving a passing mention if there working on something themselves, Just keep it brief, If people want to know more they just visit ya profile.
> 
> As for the story.....I wonder what's about to happen....hmm 
> 
>  
> 
> Till tomorrow :)
> 
> Peace out


	11. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe no one picked up on the gunshot at the end of the last chapter......smh
> 
> Welp here's the next one, Enjoy

**Episode** **11 - Shadows**

Max's heart skipped a beat as she closed her eyes, the loud gunshot ringing in her ears. Her blue eyes opened as she heard the word's, voice all too familiar. It was Chloe... **_"Ah shit. Fuck. Max, rewind now!"_**

 _'Oh shit, what happe...'_ Her thought trailed off when she realized where she was... back at the junkyard, with Chloe on the floor clutching at her side. 

 ** _"Oh shit, Chloe!"_** she heard herself shout, except it wasn't really her. She watched her carbon copy rush to the fallen bluenette's side, rewinding the incident. 

"Err, Max, what's going on?" Again, she heard Chloe's voice but right beside her this time.

The young time traveler turned to see her blue-haired punk friend standing stock still next to her, gradually becoming aware of her still gripping hand. This was more than a little confusing. "Chloe, are you...?"

Bewildered, Chloe turned to face her, looking a bit scared now. "Holy shitballs, am I trippin'?"

Just as stunned, Max caught her eye. "If you are, then we both are..." Her eyes returned to the scene, watching it play out. "This is when we went to play with your new..." The brunette felt Chloe's hand tighten around hers as they watched her other self collapse to the ground. "Hey, don't sweat it. I just... overdid it a little," she reassured, trying to calm the bluenette's fears.

Then the scene changed, showing herself, Chloe and Frank standing in the junkyard. Max froze up, cheeks draining of color as she realized what was about to come next. The bluenette watched it play out, wincing as she watched the other Max pull the trigger on Frank, letting out a small sigh of relief when she realized it was empty. Honestly, that surprised her. She doubted Max had even held a gun before, let alone fired it. And yet... she had done it then, all to protect the blue-haired punk from harm. Frank wouldn't have done anything, but the young time traveler hadn't known that. As far as she was aware, Frank was an armed and dangerous threat... and that gun was loaded.

Once again the scene changed, now showing the other Chloe with her foot stuck in the train tracks. Unable to face this again, Max buried her head in the other girl's jacket. "I can't watch this one..." All she could do was listen as other Chloe screamed, pleaded for her to hurry up... and the sound of the oncoming train, clattering.

The scene repeated itself several times - each time making Max wince and want to cry - until she heard the other Chloe say,  ** _"You just hella saved my life."_**

And just like that, they were both back in Chloe's backyard. Disoriented, Max took a moment to get her bearings. "Did that..."

"...just happen?" Chloe finished, her face cycling through so many different emotions. "Holy fuck, Max. Did that really just fucking happen?" She turned to Max, still holding on tight to her hand, looking both shocked and exhilarated.

Before Max could say or do anything, she spotted something behind the bluenette that... didn't look right. "Chloe..."

Oblivious to her soft calling, Chloe was practically bouncing up and down on the spot. "Dude, that was hella awesome, weird and shocking all at the same time."

"Chloe," Max repeated earnestly, pointing to the weird anomaly with her free hand.

Finally paying attention, Chloe's gaze followed her hand, jaw dropping open. Not fifteen feet from them, a bird was suspended mid-flight. There was only one explanation for it. "Max... are you doing that?"

The brunette could feel the familiar tugging in her head, suggesting that yes, she was responsible for this. "I... yes, I think so." Exhaling deeply, she relaxed and time began to move again.

The bird's wings gradually began to flap, a subtle breeze filtered through once more, the remaining echoes of the gunshot resumed and David turned to face them. "And that's how it's done..." he paused, noticing their dumbfounded expressions still firmly hand in hand, reholstering the gun. "Max, are you alright?"

Clearing her head as best she could, Max watched him walk across the grass. Trying to sound as unfazed as possible, she nodded - her head still swimming. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Max, you're bleeding again," the bluenette muttered, bringing her finger up to wipe some of the blood off her friend's lip, showing her.

Instinctively, Max brought her own hand up, feeling the warm red liquid as she muttered to herself. "Fuck... again, really?"

When they moved back inside, Joyce was shocked by the blood, going into her 'mother mode' to tend to the nosebleed. David sat down on the couch, sipping his beer. He noticed Chloe still had a tight grip on Max's hand. The gunshot had clearly scared them both, and he felt a little guilty for suggesting this so soon after the incident. "Maybe we can continue this in a few days if you're ready."

All the while Joyce was cleaning Max up, she and Chloe seemed to be having some non-verbal conversation. The older woman finished up, noticing how reluctant the pair were to be separated. "There, good as new." 

Finally, Chloe spoke up. "Thanks, mom. I... I think we're going up to my room now." She lightly tugged on Max's arm - the brunette still stunned by what had happened - guiding her towards the stairs. 

David and Joyce watched them leave, the older woman calling after them. "If you need anything, let me know."

Chloe waved her hand over her head signaling a 'thank you'. In silence, they headed upstairs and into her room. The second the door was shut, the bluenette let out a disbelieving sigh. "Holy shitballs, Max. What happened? That was _insane_."

Shaking her head and finally releasing her friend's hand, Max slumped over to the bed letting herself collapse. "I honestly have no clue. That's the first time that happened. Usually, I see those from my own perspective but that was like..." she trailed off, trying to wrap her head around it.

While the brunette pondered the strange occurrence, Chloe took the chance to retrieve a joint from her drawer and perch herself near the open window. Max's head was swimming, wondering the whys and hows of this new weird power development. Someone else had seen her memories, Chloe had. If all of this wasn't crazy enough. At least the physical aftermath - the usual headache - wasn't as painful as it had been before. Then, she heard the bluenette let out a short exhalation of breath, almost a laugh.

"What's funny?" Max asked, half curious and half annoyed. "You just watched some of the scariest events that I've witnessed."

The blue-haired punk sighed, taking another drag on her joint looking sheepish. "Sorry, Max, but I was just thinking I'm such a dork for shooting myself. And the fact you saved me twice," she scratched her head, correcting herself as she stared out of the window to avoid the brunette's gaze, "make that three times... And I'm sorry I pushed you so hard in the junkyard. That wasn't cool."

Getting off the bed, Max shuffled over to the window and put her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe, If you hadn't of pushed me I might not have been strong enough to get here, for all I know you did me a favor." She gave her a reassuring smile, head replacing hand. 

"Ha, you so woulda shot Frank to protect me," Chloe chuckled as she let her head rest on brunette's.

"You actually did shoot him. And Pompidou," the young time traveler revealed glumly.

The bluenette's eyes widened, choking and spluttering as she took a pull on her joint. "What?"

"It's okay, the final version didn't play out that way, but you did it to protect me, Chloe. At the time, I honestly thought he was going to hurt me," Max breathed the last part as she squeezed her arm around Chloe's waist.

"I think," the blue-haired punk started, faltering as she swallowed back her emotions, "I think I would, you know..."

Max smiled to herself, letting go of her friend before thudding down on the bed.  _'I know you would, Chloe. So would I.'_

"Max!" Chloe exclaimed, remembering the event from earlier again. "How did I see that... stuff from earlier? Your memories. I mean, seems impossible. Then again, everything about you... us right now is impossible."

That was a good question. "I'm not sure. It wasn't a normal rewind or a photo jump. More like just going over old memories," Max sighed. "As for what set it off, probably the gunshot. A similar experience to the junkyard..." she paused, pushing the images from that time to the back of her mind, "but I didn't even know I had stopped time - like it's instinct now, my go to when something happens. All I know is, it's much less taxing than full rewinds. The nosebleeds are still a pain, though."

The pair sat there for a moment in silence, considering what had happened. Chloe's mind was seriously blown. Max had saved her with powers that shouldn't even exist. Multiple times, from death and so much more. And now, her powers were changing even more than they already had. It was insane but true. She'd seen it first hand; there was no denying it anymore. How else would Max's power change between now and the future?

After some time, Max was struck with an idea. "Chloe, still wanna go for that drive? I..." she paused momentarily, giving her friend a gentle smile. "I've got an idea, but were gonna have to make a quick stop at the store first."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, intrigued as she sprung to her feet, keys rattling in anticipation. "Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things just got......interesting
> 
>  
> 
> Till tomorrow
> 
> Peace out


	12. Show and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one....
> 
> Enjoy

**Episode 12 - Show and Tell**

"Get what ya need?" Chloe asked as Max returned from the store, belting up. The brunette nodded to show she was ready to go. The bluenette frowned, not seeing a bag or anything that she might expect. Shrugging, she gave her friend a grin. "Where to, partner?"

The young time traveler chuckled. "Blackwell Academy, chauffeur."

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully, pulling out of the store parking lot with a sarcastic, "Aye, aye, Ms. Caulfield." Soon enough, they made it back Blackwell. Chloe parked up, both girls getting out. Max began walking around the parking lot, searching for something. "So, what's this ide...?"

"Here it is," Max cut her off, standing in front of a half shaded parking bay. When she got there, she held her hand out for Chloe.

The bluenette gingerly took her hand, slowly understanding. "Max, are you...?"

Needing to concentrate, Max put her finger against Chloe's lips, voice low. "This is where we first met in the other timeline. And I wanted to see if I can... well, show you now we know I can... if I can control this," she paused, trying to gauge Chloe's reaction, "and if you want to. I'd totally understand if you wanted to stay out of my fucked up head. I would if I could." When the bluenette didn't say a word, Max began to panic.  _'Oh god, this was a terrible idea. Shouldn't have brought it up.'_

Noticing the increased anxiety, Chloe shuffled closer and tightened her grip on Max's hand. "Only if you're okay with it. I... don't want to force you, but I would love to share this with you. If there's a chance for me to see things I forget then... I want to. Hell, it's not every day you get to show and tell in the literal sense." She didn't want to forget, didn't want Max to bear the heavy burden alone.

Sighing with relief, Max thought of the memory she wanted to show first. Almost instantly, the scene around them changed. She saw herself and Warren chatting away. "That's Warren, the science geek friend," she explained.

"Hmm, he's kinda cute," Chloe said with a chuckle, tone teasing - in part to lighten the mood and also because she always took the chance to make Max embarrassed.

Absentmindedly, Max's grip on the bluenette's hand tightened. Chloe noticed it, eyes momentarily taken off the scene playing out before them. Then, Nathan arrived and headbutted Warren, had Max by the throat until she scratched him. The squeal of tires announced Chloe's arrival, Warren keeping Nathan preoccupied to let Max escape. Next, they were in Chloe's truck, Max getting a major grilling about the five years of radio silence. 

The blue-haired punk felt a stab of guilt, glancing over at her friend as the memory came to an end and the normal flow of time resumed. "Max, I... shit, you're bleeding again." She frowned at the nosebleed, fumbling in her pockets for a semi clean tissue. Max beat her to it, pulling a packet out and began to clean herself up. "Ah, so that's what you went to the store for..."

Nodding, Max finished off stemming the blood flow. "Didn't mean for you to see that last bit..."

"Max, it's cool. I..." she paused, sighing, "don't want you to sugar coat it just to make me feel better. Beside's I'm signing up for this, the good and bad." Shuffling uncomfortably, she gave Max an awkward apologetic smile. "Sorry for grilling you so hard. It was a two-way street, I coulda sent you a letter or text anytime. I was just so... angry at everyone, myself more than anyone..." As Chloe finished her open confession, Max responded by simply hugging her. After some time, they broke apart and wandered around campus. "Max... Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," the young brunette winced a little at her own offhand wording as she stopped.

"Why aren't you... mad at me, like at all?" Chloe asked, looking away as she crossed her arms. "After all the shit I gave you about not getting in touch, and pushing you too hard in the junkyard, and god knows what else I did... You've basically been babysitting me to keep me... alive." That thought clearly frustrated her.

 _'I can't be mad at you, Chloe.'_ Rolling her eyes, Max shook her head. "I guess it's because we've done so much together and had some pretty fun times. And it's not like I've been perfect in any of this. In fact, there is one fun one I want to show you, and we're almost there." She grabbed hold of Chloe's hand, dragging her towards Blackwell's main building.

They headed inside to the main hallway, freezing when they heard the deep voice of Blackwell's Principal - Ray Wells. "Ah, Ms. Price... I didn't think we'd be seeing you again so soon."

"Yeah, well... neither did I," Chloe muttered under her breath.

"She's with me, Sir," Max added defensively.

He approached them, gaze still fixed on the blue-haired ex-student. "Ms. Caulfield, I didn't think you would need a bodyguard after your heroics yesterday."

It was then Max noticed people staring at her, one or two pointing their phones her way.  _'Great... I'm a celebrity, get me outta here.'_

"Chloe's been my best friend since forever, and I think you'd be surprised how much she's changed." Max glanced over at Chloe, who was performing her usual 'I don't give a shit' attitude. "Besides, I was hoping that I might talk her into re-applying. She was a straight A student once upon a time." Already, the brunette could feel Chloe's disapproving gaze on her.  _'That would be cool to go to school with Chloe. Shame there's a tornado on the way to wipe out the Bay.'_

Principal Wells seemed surprised by that, his expression a mixture of consideration and doubt. "And what exactly would you be interested in studying, Ms. Price?"

Taken aback that he might actually let her in after the shit she pulled last time, she shrugged. "I dunno. Like Max said, she's still trying to convince me but... maybe Art?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Shame our Art department is a teacher down for the moment. If you are serious, feel free to pick up an application form. Once we get a new Art teacher and if they accept you - providing that you produce a similar standard of work to the one from the beginning of your time here and keep out of trouble - I won't stand in the way of second chances. 

For once, Chloe was speechless. She glanced over at Max, who was beaming at her. Shooting the brunette a death glare, she turned back to Wells. "Err, thank you, Principal Wells..."

Nodding, he turned to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

Once he had left, the bluenette turned to her friend, putting her hands on Max's shoulders and mimicking a strangling gesture. "I am  _so_ going to kill you for that."

"Oh, bite me. You know your good enough. Besides, it might be fun," Max finished, poking Chloe in the ribs and making her let go.

"Oh sure, it might be fun..." rolling her eyes, Chloe continued in a lower voice, "but if shit gets real, there might not even _be_ a Blackwell left for me to enroll at."

"It doesn't hurt to think positive," the young time traveler replied, grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her towards the Principal's office.

"Hey, I ain't going in there," she protested, trying to stop herself getting pulled along.

"Oh yes you are." Smirking, Max grabbed her other hand and the corridor was plunged into darkness, completely deserted. "This is one of the best memories I have to show you. We're breaking and entering."

"We're doing _what_?" Chloe responded, shocked but excited as they watched another Max and Chloe enter through the main doors of the hallway towards the office. 

They watched the other Chloe and Max enter the reception area outside the Principal's office. Max left, coming back with a homemade bomb, which she used to blow up the door to Wells' office. 

"Holy crap! Did that actually happen?!" the bluenette exclaimed, laughing maniacally as the explosion resounded in the silence.

"Yep, and this time you can actually remember it," Max replied, hearing the alarms ring as the other Max ran into the office and rewound to fix the door.

When she opened the door from the inside, surprising the other Chloe, the blue-haired punk beside her huffed. "That was  _so_ not fair. I didn't even get to remember it..."

Laughing at the predictable reaction, Max shook her head. "At least you got to see it now, right?"

The scene changed again, both of them now stood poolside as they watched the other Chloe and Max join them

"Swimming too." Chloe sounded impressed by their midnight shenanigans. 

Actually looking forward to this memory, Max rested her head on the bluenette's arm. "Wait and see."

They watched their other selves enter the pool room, Max hitting the lights while Chloe took a dive into the water. 

 ** _“Tell me you're not going to stand there watching me like a zombie,”_** the other Chloe said, splashing her Max.

The other Max took a step back to avoid the worst of the splash. _ **"D**_ ** _on’t you dare!”_**

Grinning, the other Chloe laid down her challenge. **_“Come stop me, hippie!”_**

 _ **"Okay, you asked for it!"**_ The other Max began stripping down to her underwear.

This time, Max watched the other Chloe’s reaction, noticing her suddenly glancing away shyly. She hadn’t seen that before when she was the one getting ready to splish splash. Considering what happened the next morning, and later, it made sense.

 ** _“Cowabunga!”_** the other Max exclaimed, dive bombing into the pool.

The scene continued to play out, the two girls splashing and laughing, sharing a genuinely heartwarming moment in the chaos. Max smiled to herself, almost wishing she could replay this moment over and over again. Technically, she could but who knew what that would do to time. Besides, she needed to start looking forward, making it so that, in this timeline, both she and Chloe had a future.

"That was hella fun. I'm wondering what we did that topped this." Chloe turned to Max with a coaxing grin, trying to draw more information out of her. 

Max blushed a little remembering the morning after. "Uh... I don't recall."

Not totally believing that - she knew the telltale signs that Max was lying - Chloe would've interrogated her further had it no been for the security guard's timely appearance in the memory. They watched themselves dodge the guards and escape outside as time resumed. Staggering, Max felt a sudden rush to her head and the ever expected iron taste on her lips. She fumbled for her tissue packet, only to find Chloe holding some up for her.

"When did you...?" the brunette began, taking a couple of tissue to clean up the trickle of blood.

"When you were engrossed watching the door blow up. It wasn't really difficult," Chloe explained with a cheeky grin, placing the rest of the packet in her back pocket.

"Cheater," Max muttered as they started walking down the corridor.

"Ha... Girl, you have no idea." Chloe paused, adding as an afterthought, "Or maybe you do..."

"Maybe, maybe not." The young time traveler grinned, not giving a straight answer as she approached the receptionist's desk.

 _'Guess I'm gonna need some new material then...'_ Chloe stared at Max, trying to get some inspiration. A mischievous smirk tugged at her lips as an idea popped into her head.  _'Jackpot! Chloe Price, you are a genius.'_

The bluenette waited for Max to make her exit from the reception, smirking as she came up behind her unsuspecting friend and gave her backside a firm slap.

"Ah," Max shrieked loudly, instantly covering her face with the envelope she acquired from the receptionist to hide the oncoming blush. Her surprised cry was followed by a few laughs and one or two wolf whistles from further down the corridor. "Chloe..." she whined from behind the envelope.

Chloe just laughed and put an arm around her slowly reddening friend. "Relax, it just gives 'em summin' else to gossip about. Besides, give 'em twenty minutes and they'll find something else to talk about. You know what it's like around here."

Moving the envelope, she noticed Chloe had the dumbest grin on her face, which didn't help with the blushing. "You know, I could just rewind and watch you fall flat on your face."

Giving her a suspicious glance, the bluenette called her bluff. "You wouldn't dare."

Max laughed as they continued walking, ignoring the looks she got. "You will never know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's ya lot for another day.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sure sommin else happened on Tuesday....meh can't be important.
> 
> Next up
> 
> Angels and Demons
> 
> Till tomorrow
> 
> Peace Out


	13. Angels and Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long one for you.
> 
> As promised Angles and demons.
> 
> Enjoy

**Episode 13 - Angels and Demons**

The girls walked out onto the campus grounds discussing where to go next when their attention was drawn to a horde of students running and shouting towards the dorms.

"What's got everyone so riled up?" Choe thought aloud, glancing over at Max. If anything strange had happened to warrant this kind of activity, she would know.

In all the excitement of getting Chloe back, Max had made a fatal error. Her stomach knotted as a horrifying image flashed in her mind. "Kate... oh shit, we have to get to the dorms NOW!" Her voice and expression were filled with desperation. 

One look and Chloe knew something bad was about to happen. She grabbed onto Max's arm, both girls charging towards the Prescott Dorm. As the building came into view, Max scanned the rooftop. Her heart sank as her eyes fell on a familiar blonde girl teetering on the edge.

"Kate!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She _refused_ to let this happen again. Instinctively, her feet slowed down to a stop, hand pulling Chloe back when she realized everything was frozen.

The bluenette looked up at Kate, who was now mid-stride stepping over the edge of the roof - at the point of no return. "Oh god..."

Pushing the thoughts of Kate falling and smacking the pavement below, Max turned to her friend, overwhelming pain and urgency in her tone. "We  _have_ to save her. I can't... watch her die again."

Shaking herself from the horrified trance and pushing all of the questions to the back of her mind for later, Chloe began pulling Max along again into the dorm. "Well, what're we waiting for?"

The second she started running again, a searing pain shot through Max's skull, causing her to double over. "Argh!"

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks at the pained sound and spun around to see her friend doubled over, her free hand holding the side of her head as a small trickle of blood ran down her lip. "Shit, Max what's wrong?"

Max felt the pain subside as soon as she stopped moving, just as fast as it had come on. "I'm okay," she replied as she took another step, another searing bolt shooting through her head. "Fuck."

"Max, come on, tell me what's up..." Chloe pleaded, voice even more desperate as she moved closer.

The brunette looked down at her bloody hand from her face, coming to a slow realization. "Every time I move..."

"...it hurts," Chloe finished, coming to the same conclusion. This way, they would never be able to save Kate and Max would end up seriously hurting herself. "I have an idea." Without another word, she came round in front of Max and knelt down.

"Chloe?" Max called out hesitantly.

Glancing back, the bluenette explained with a reassuring smile. "Jump on. You focus on your thing and I'll get us to the roof. We are partners after all."

Managing to jump onto Chloe's back and doing a few practice steps to make sure she could handle it, Max clung to her as she powered up the stairs. With each step, the young time traveler could feel the tugging at her mind getting worse. At least it wasn't as bad as walking herself. She rested her head against Chloe's back, staining her jacket with blood.

They burst through the rooftop door, seeing Kate still frozen mid-step over the edge. Without even thinking, Chloe launched herself forward. Max felt another surge of pain as her grip on time lessened. She also dove forward, grabbing hold of Kate's wrist with one hand and trying to find something to anchor herself down with the other. There was a stomach churning 'pop', accompanied by multiple screams and gasps of shock from below. Finally, Max opened her eyes to find her upper body hanging over the ledge, facing a three story drop. A crowd had amassed beneath them, students and teachers, some taking pictures or recording the event on their phones.

 _'Did we...?'_ Max felt her hand clamped around something, slightly weighed down. In her grip was Kate, dangling there looking absolutely terrified and shocked. 

"Gotcha." The winded word from beside her made Max look over to her left, wincing when she noticed that the arm Chloe was gripping onto to keep Kate from falling was bent at an odd angle.

They had done it... Max exhaled deeply in relief, feeling like crying. She vaguely registered Kate's voice, little more than a confused sob now. "What the... Max? How did you...?" The blonde stop mid-sentence as she noticed the small crimson river running down Max's arm onto hers.

"Up ya come," Chloe grunted as she used both hands to heave the small blonde up onto the roof.

Max pulled at the same time but could feel Chloe doing the lion's share of the lifting. The bluenette collapsed on her backside as she pulled Kate up over the edge, the blonde practically landing on top of her. Panting, she glanced over at Max, who was now lying on her back, exhausted as she let the raindrops wash away the blood clinging to her face.

"You okay, Max?" the bluenette asked, getting to her feet. All she got was a relieved sigh in response.

From below, they could hear a lot of cheering and rounds of applause. Feeling her heart rate return to normal and the nausea pass, Max shakily sat up, giving Kate an apologetic look. "Kate... It's not your fault."

Understandably, the blonde looked so confused, eyes darting between Max, Chloe and the ledge, damp hair framing a very red and blotchy face. "Max, I... You... I saw you down on the grass," she spluttered, tears streaming from her eyes as she clutched onto her injured shoulder as she tried and failed to get up. "Ah, that hurts..."

Grabbing hold of her good arm, Chloe steadied her and helped her to her feet. "Sorry, think it might be broken..." 

Swallowing, Kate glanced at the edge very aware of the raised voices below. "You... you were down on the grass. How did you...?" She let her voice trail into silence, eyes widening at the warm, sticky feel and sight of blood coating both her own arm and Max's face.

"Let's just say right place right time," Chloe muttered, finding the tissue packet and began cleaning Max up.

"Time took some convincing, though," Max replied letting out a weak chuckle, turning back to Kate once she was mostly blood-free. "Kate, listen to me, everything is going to be okay. What you went through... it's creepy as hell and wrong on _so_ many levels, but it's not what you're thinking it is. And very soon everyone is going to know the truth. You included."

Confusion and fear flickering in her eyes, Kate frowned. "How do you...?"

Max shook her head and managed to pull herself to her feet. Now was not the time for a huge explanation. "I promise, I'll explain everything later. Just trust me and wait. It'll be worth it."

"Look, Kate," Chloe began, tone soft and sympathetic. "We're sorta in the same boat. Nathan tried that shit on me, too. Both he and Jefferson are complete psychos who like taking photos of drugged up girls." Her voice was filled with venom now, fists clenched to stop them from shaking. "Yeah, that's fucked up and they deserve to go to hell for it, but that's all they did."

"But, what if...?" Kate started but was simply reduced to tears.

"Kate..." Max cooed, trying to calm her down as she approached them. "It didn't happen, okay." 

Carefully, she pulled them both in for a hug, wincing when she heard Kate inhale sharply and pull back, cradling her shoulder. Noticing Max and Chloe's concern, the blonde gave them a weak smile. "I'm okay. Honestly, it's the first time I've felt anything over the last few days. I'm not going to say it's nice but... beats being numb to it all. Shows me I'm still... alive."

After countless cheers and many questions, most of which the three girls avoided, for the time being, Kate was rushed to the hospital. Max and Chloe sat in the waiting room, hanging around while the blonde got her shoulder set and cast.

Chloe wrung her hands in her lap, curious to see what Max was thinking now. "So, are you really gonna tell her?"

Exhausted - both physically and emotionally - Max shrugged. "I... don't know. If she pushes, I guess I'll have to. I mean, put yourself in her shoes. She saw us practically teleport. Not really many logical excuses for that..."

Sighing, the bluenette gave a tentative nod. "Fair point. Although... she is religious, right? She might just take it as a sign or summin'."

"I can see the headlines now: the dynamic duo, Chloe and Max - savior of souls," Max announced, marking out the headline in the air before the pair burst into laughter. They needed something silly to focus on in the aftermath of a near tragedy.

Chloe got to her feet, clearing her throat. "I'll, err, be back in a few." Without waiting for an answer, she shot off down the hallway.

 _'Wonder what she's got planned this time...'_ Max pondered as she watched the blue-haired punk disappear.  _'With Chloe, it could be anything.'_

After what seemed like forever - but was only about fifteen minutes really - Chloe came strolling back with a plastic bag. Max gave her a questioning look, watching her pull out a few chocolate bars and a large bottle of water, handing it to the young time traveler. "Here ya go. Doctor's orders. Literally, I asked 'em what you should do after giving blood. Don't want you passing out or something, and end up staying here longer than necessary." Max smiled appreciatively, accepting the offerings as Chloe added as a mischievous afterthought, "Although... that doctor was kinda cute. Shame you won't get to play 'doctor and patient' huh?" 

Max's jaw dropped at the thought, quickly shoving part of the chocolate bar into the mouth to hide her shock... all too late.  _'Is she playing with me? Of course she is. This **is** Chloe Price we're talking about...'_ 

"Hi, guys," the familiar voice broke through Max's embarrassment. She turned to see Kate, her arm in a sling. "Good news. It's just dislocated. I have to rest and they gave me some painkillers." She shook the pill bottle in her uninjured hand, smiling weakly.

The blue-haired punk looked really guilty, getting up to give her an apology hug. "Sorry 'bout that."

Surprised, Kate reciprocated the hug. "Don't be daft. You saved my life... both of you."

Max noticed all eyes on her, swallowing her mouthful and holding up the bag of goodies. "Chloe's orders, I'm afraid."

"Oh, does that happen often?" Kate asked as she tilted her head to one side.

Grinning, the brunette let out a mock sigh. "Yeah, she's always bossing me around."

Chloe feigned a hurt look as Kate let out a laugh and shook her head. "I meant the nose bleeds."

Exchanging a meaningful look with Chloe, Max just shrugged. "Comes with the territory, along with monster headaches, but I'll live."

Kate remained silent for a moment before speaking again. "You guys don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"It's not that I don't want to, Kate. I just... need some time." Max heard Chloe groan at the irony, joining them in their hug.

"I'm just... thankful for you two, It was fate that you were meant to be there to stop me. And I'm not going to argue with that," Kate sobbed as the girls hugged.

Max let out a soft chuckle, so happy right now to see Kate alive. "Fate can be stubborn at times, but it does appear to play fair."

"That I can believe. And I'd believe anything you two told me," Kate mumbled from somewhere in the tangle of limbs and clothing of the group hug.

"Well, in that case..." Chloe took a step back from Kate, taking up a pose akin to a sumo wrestler. "Kate Marsh, we're here to abduct and take you to our home planet." As she finished, she started making overly ridiculous footsteps towards Kate, the three of them bursting into laughter.

Soon after, Kate's parents turned up and, after numerous thankyou's and tears, the blonde was sent home. Max and Chloe sat in the bluenette's truck - the girl in question had her feet hanging out of the window, smoking as she leaned against Max. "Well, I guess there's nothing for it. Time to give you your cape and suit. You're officially a hero, Max."

Max glanced down at her, smiling as she lightly bumped her friend's shoulder. "I can't take all the credit. You're just as much of one as me."

"Even though you're the one with all the powers, but I can live with that," Chloe replied, staring out of the window and then at Max. "Regardless, your my hero, Max. You've saved me so many times now. Not only that but..." she hesitated, taking another drag on her cigarette, "you pulled me from a very dark place. It's like you're my guardian angel or something." She sat up, flicking the butt of her cigarette out of the window, putting an arm around her friend.

The young time traveler teared up a little. "Those words could very easily be turned around on you, Chloe. When I was at my darkest hour, it was you - just the thought of you - that pushed me forwards. It always has been, and I can't imagine where I would be now if not for you," she finished biting her lip.

The blue-haired punk had no idea what to say to that. "Max, I..."

"Chloe..." Max began, looking at her speechless friend, "there's one more memory you need to see, but I'm warning you, it's..."

"...dark," Chloe predicted the end of her sentence, sighing as she stared at the brunette, who's face was streaked with tears. "Look, Max, I don't think you should push yourself. Back on that roof, you were at your limit."

"I'll be okay, honest. Besides, it doesn't involve much walking this time. Promise," Max managed, resting her head on Chloe's arm, eyes pleading.

 _'Goddammit, I can't say no to those eyes...'_ Resolve faltering, Chloe rolled her eyes and put her hands on the steering wheel. "Okay, you win. Where to?"

"The junkyard." They drove there, getting out of the truck. In silence, Max led them to a freshly dug area, remnants of police tape fluttering in the breeze... marking Rachel's shallow grave. Holding out her hand, the brunette pulled Chloe closer as her eyes watered and voice broke. "Last chance to back out... this is one of my darkest hours, Chloe. Where I thought it was all over, for us both..."

Knowing what this was, Chloe took a step forward and embraced her friend. She felt her stomach knot up, a lump forming in her throat as she forced out her next few words. "Already told you, the good and bad. You're not alone anymore, Max."

With that last sentence, the gruesome scene played out. Darkness engulfed them as they watched the other Chloe and Max rush to the unassuming mound of dirt. Hairs stood on end, a chill running down Chloe's spine as she gripped onto Max tighter. Instead of the night Jefferson had tricked them, drugging Max and killing Chloe, the young time traveler couldn't help but think about the harrowing experience of digging Rachel's body, unable to stop it from playing. The lighting suddenly shifted before Max could even think, the one scene she had never wanted Chloe to witness again beginning to materialize. 

 _ **"Look, this is it! This is it!"**_ The other Chloe stopped, getting to her hands and knees to dig. _ **"Are you going to help me, Max?"**_

"Oh shit! No, Chloe that... I'm sorry, not that one..." Max whimpered, trying to pull away from Chloe, but the bluenette simply held her closer.

 ** _"_ _Rachel… Oh, Rachel, no, no! Please, not her!"_**  The other Chloe turned away from the freshly dug patch, throwing her guts up from the smell and reality.

 _" **I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm so sorry…"**_  The other Max tried her best to console her distraught friend somehow, holding onto her tightly.

 _" **I loved her so much… How can she be dead? What kind of world does this? Who does this?"**_  Those words echoed around the junkyard, cutting and painful sobs.

"Oh god..." Chloe breathed, watching herself recoil from the grave and scream. Tears streamed down her cheeks, arms tightening around Max.

"Chloe, I... You didn't have to see that..." Max blubbed as she buried her face in girl's jacket.

After some time, Chloe's grip around her friend relaxed, voice soft as she gently stroked her head to soothe her. "You're wrong, Max. I did. I need to see it all, good and bad." She took some time to compose herself, the shock starting to lessen as she prioritized her emotions. Right now, she had to focus on Max. "So... keep going and remember, I'm not going anywhere."

Wiping her eyes, Max changed the scene to the memory she wanted - well, wanted was a strong word for it - to show. Again, they watched the other Max and Chloe approach the shallow grave. Out of the shadows, Jefferson appeared, drugging the other Max - the girl shuddering whilst remembering the feeling. The bluenette continued to watch, pulling her friend in closer as the poor girl shook and buried her head into the punk's jacket at the sound of the gunshot.

Chloe rubbed her back, comforting her. "It's okay. I'm right here," she managed as she watched the other Max call out her name, lifeless body falling to the ground with a thud next to Rachel's grave. She felt a stab of pain, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Before she could fully process what she had just seen, the scene changed once again to the underground bunker. The other Max was restrained on the floor, Jefferson taking shots from various angles and muttering all kinds of creepy shit. 

"Max, you don't have to..." Chloe began to whisper, stopping when she noticed the determination in Max's face. Instead of pushing, she silently returned to watching the scenes unfold.

It changed several times, jumping between several realities; to San Fransisco - when Max had realized the storm was still coming - and beyond. The brunette was exhausted by this point, but she kept pushing.  _'Max, just how far are you going to push yourself for me? How much are you willing to suffer?'_

Her attention snapped back when David came to rescue Max, managing to beat him with help in a free for all scuffle. Then, David hearing Chloe was dead and shooting Jefferson in the head, no regrets. The bluenette felt the tears again, heart aching. "He shot that bastard... for me. Fuck..."

Calmer now, Max wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "Of course he did. He cares for you, Chloe."

The scene faded with other Max leaving the underground bunker, the junkyard slowly stabilizing around them once more. The gentle breeze resumed, birds chirping in the nearby trees. Chloe loosened her grip around the young time traveler to pull the tissues from her jacket. When she let go, Max slumped against her, face a mixture of smeared blood and tears.

Before Max could fall to the ground, Chloe got a better hold on her. "It's okay, I got you. Told you not to overdo it..." she muttered, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Sorry," the brunette replied weakly, leaning against Chloe.

Taking Max's weight in her arms, Chloe carefully made her way back to the truck. "Don't sweat it. I think I owe you a couple favors after everything you've done for me."

"Sorr..." the mumbled apology was lost as she passed out.

Chloe was already waiting for it, adjusting her weight accordingly. "And that's two for two. Only five feet from the truck this time. Maybe tomorrow you will actually get in it," she chuckled softly as she got her friend into the passenger seat and set about cleaning her up. Feeling a pang of pity, she sighed and gently bumped her head against Max's once she was free of blood and tears. "What am I going to do with you, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch...Poor Marshmellow (Seem to have a thing with dislocated shoulders, I think it's happened in all my fics so far lol)
> 
>  
> 
> Just in case it's not clear.
> 
> Max can now stop time on demand, But also whoever she's in contact with is not affected by the time stop, But it's more of a strain, And yes in her first run through she couldn't save Kate :(
> 
> Till tomorrow
> 
> Peace out


	14. Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one.
> 
> For those wondering why things aren't moving quicker for the Pricefield stuff, It get's explained here.

**Episode 14 - Eclipse**

Chloe managed to clean the worst of the blood off Max and herself. Their clothes, however, were a lost cause. Her jacket and top had some fairly impressive bloodstains, and then there was Max's hoodie. The brunette was _not_ going to be happy about having to give that up. They both looked like something from a particularly violent crime scene.

"Murder victim chic it is," Chloe muttered to herself with a smile, belting Max up.

A shiver ran down her spine as she turned to get into the other side of the truck, a shadow passing over the junkyard. The bluenette stared up at the sky, eyes widening as she watched a dark disc slice into the sun.  _'Unreal...'_

As she glanced over to Max, then back at the eclipse, a thought crossed her mind. She rummaged around, retrieving Max's camera. "Capture the moment, huh Max? Bet you'll be pissed you missed such a good photo op. Good thing I'm here, right?" Chloe looked through the viewfinder, waiting until the sun was mostly covered before taking the shot. With a subtle click and whir, the camera spat out an image. She gave an approving nod as the image materialized. "Not bad if I do say so myself. What do you think?"

Just then, Max's phone buzzed multiple times with a flood of messages. Chloe put the camera back, helping herself to the phone. "Hmm, gee, wonder who _that_ could be?" she added sarcastically, smirking as she read through Warren's meltdown. "Aw, is it too much for his nerd brain to comprehend?"

**Warren: MAX**

**Warren: How**

**Warren: I hereby bow down to your crystal ball**

**Warren: Max you there?**

**Warren: Max you have my undivided attention**

**Warren: Max**

**Warren: Max...**

"Geez, this guy puts _my_ text spamming to shame. Probably so much better in person watching his mini-freak out," Chloe chuckled to herself, imagining it before sighing. "Guess I better put him at ease a little. As tempting as it is to watch him squirm."

**Max: Hi Warren. It's Chloe, Max's best friend**

**Max: She's fine, just catching some zeds**

**Warren: err ok hi**

**Warren: whats going on?**

**Max: Explain tomorrow**

**Max: Watch out for whales**

**Warren: Whales? err ok...**

**Max: Tomorrow dude**

_'That should pacify him for a little at least. Now, to get you home sleeping beauty.'_ And with that, she got in the truck and drove off.

The drive home was a sobering one as Chloe tried to absorb everything she had seen. _'Realities within realities, and you gave up your dream for me.'_ That was both a sad and comforting thought. _'If that doesn't win a girl's, heart nothing will. And David...'_  She sighed, gripped the steering wheel tighter as she scolded herself. _'Fuck, I gave him so much shit... he didn't deserve half of it.'_

Another ten minutes later, she pulled up in her driveway and went inside to once again get help moving Max. This was starting to become a daily occurrence. Not looking, Joyce greeted her as she walked past the kitchen, Chloe mumbling a quick hello in response as she strode towards the dining room. As expected, David was sat in front of the TV. The second he heard her, he flicked it off and turned, face growing pale when he noticed the blood.

Before he could freak out, Chloe jumped in. "Not mine, and I need your help. Same as last night. Nope, no drink or drugs, just too much for one day."

The ex-soldier stood there, processing. After a moment, he shook his head. "What do you two get up to?" Joyce decided to put in an appearance then, eyes bulging when she noticed the blood on her daughter's clothes. Chloe was quick to ease her worries too, looking back to David, who sighed. "Okay, I just hope you guys aren't in trouble. If you are, you know you can talk to me about it." Grateful, the bluenette pulled him into a hug nobody had been expecting, one he returned with a chuckle. "First David and now hugs? Who are you and what have you done with the real Chloe Price?"

Chloe pulled back, looking guilty. "I... listen, sorry for all the shit I gave you. You didn't deserve most of it."

That admission made Joyce's jaw drop, and David's too. He composed himself, sighing. "I'm sure I deserved at least half of it, Chloe. Sorry for being such a... step-douche."

Grinning the blue-haired punk nodded. She and David went outside to retrieve a sleeping Max from the truck, once again laying her on the bed. As the brunette gently snored, Chloe sat beside her, hand on Max's waist. She could hear Joyce and David having a quiet discussion down the hall. That would be a fun, inescapable future conversation no doubt. Expression softening, Chloe watched the young time traveler sleep.  _'We've got three days, girl. Let's make 'em count.'_

Just then, the door opened and Joyce popped her head into the room. "Chloe, can we talk?" Nodding, the bluenette watched her mom come inside and approach the bed, giving Max a motherly look as she sat down. "That girl is something else."

"You don't even know the half of it, mom..." Chloe muttered as she stood to get her cigarettes.

Then, Joyce said three words the bluenette had not been expecting. "When's it due?"

The question made Chloe freeze to the spot, so confused. "Err, mom, I'm not..."

That conclusion made the older woman laugh. "I know, I wasn't talking about that. That was the last meaning on my mind." She gave Max a meaningful look, still chuckling. 

Before Chloe could press further, Joyce pulled out a crumpled envelope in explanation, Chloe's name written on the front. "Shit..."

Normally, the older woman might scold her for the profanity, but in this case, it was more than justified. "That's what I thought when I read it, but then something really odd happened..."

"The eclipse," Chloe finished her mother's sentence.

Joyce simply nodded. "Then I read it again, and again. And if I'm honest, I developed a headache."

It was then that the blue-haired punk realized she'd been holding her breath for the past thirty seconds of so. "You... you believe it?"

That elicited an amused 'humph' from Joyce. "And now you're stuttering. You haven't done that since you were in your tweens." She nodded towards the desk. "Go on have one." Chloe relaxed a little as she went over to retrieve her cigarettes, the older woman shaking her head. "That wasn't actually what I meant, Chloe. I'm not stupid. I've already figured out you're stashing more than cigarettes in this house. Don't worry, David won't bust you, he doesn't know." Letting out a relieved sigh, Chloe set about rolling a joint and sat by the window. Joyce's eyes fell on the cigarette packet, contemplating. After some time, she gave in. "I will have one of those, though," she said, nodding at the packet.

The bluenette tossed the cigarettes over to her mom along with a lighter, watching her light one up and take a deep drag. This was pretty surreal, honestly. Her mom had smoked for a while after William died, a coping mechanism to deal with the grief. She'd given up eventually, swearing blind that she would never go near a cigarette again. Circumstances changed, it seemed.

"So," Joyce began after lighting herself a cigarette, "what're you gonna do?

Chloe took another hit as she pondered the question, staring out of the window. "About what? I've had a bit of an information overload today."

"I was referring to the storm, of course... but clearly there's somethin' else on your mind. Care to share?" Joyce pressed, keeping her voice low so as to not wake Max.

Realizing she wouldn't get away with ignoring the question, Chloe sighed. "I don't know, mom. We've got three days, then it's fucking show time." She took another hit, resting her head on the window and slowly exhaling. "I guess we just get as many away from the coast as possible. If I know her," she motioned to Max with her head, "she will want to make sure we get everybody. Even if that means being in the thick of it. In fact, that's exactly what she would do."

"Probably, but I bet you anything it wouldn't be without you," Joyce sighed, noticing that her daughter was still hiding something. "Fine, I'll drag it out of you then. What's _really_ on your mind? And don't give me any of that punk nonsense."

No way out of this, Chloe finally gave in. "I don't know. It's just... sometimes I get the feeling that Max only sees the 'Other' me. Sounds fucking stupid when I say it like that, huh? Like I'm jealous of myself... well, guess I am a little." She rested her head against the glass of the window, taking one final drag before stubbing it. "I saw it today, first hand."

"Huh, how?" Joyce asked, puzzled.

Clearing her throat, Chloe sat up and turned to her mom. "Earlier on in the garden... she accidentally sorta showed me one of her memories. It's weird, kinda like a third person perspective, but we only get to see what she saw."

"The nose bleed earlier," Joyce remembered, finishing her own cigarette and putting it in the ashtray.

"Yep, pretty much every time she does it, it's tissue time. But... if she pushes herself, then this happens," the bluenette finished nodding towards Max, who hadn't even moved a muscle since passing out.

"So, that's what you've been doing today," Joyce concluded thoughtfully.

Chloe nodded. "That and saving a girl called Kate..."

"Marsh. I heard about that. I am so proud of both of you." She smiled softly before continuing, "So, what did Max show you?"

Breathing a heavy sigh, the bluenette answered. "Some of it was pretty heavy, but all of it was what she and Other Chloe did. Don't get me wrong, I am glad she chose to show me, but..."

"But you think she's thinking about you as two different people," Joyce finished again. Chloe nodded glumly, looking vulnerable and confused. "Has she shown you anything the other you didn't see or do?"

"Well, they blew up a door and Max had to rewind, so she wouldn't remember it. And then there was..." she trailed off, a cold shiver running down her spine.

"Hun," Joyce sighed, looking into her daughter's eyes. "The only person seeing you as two different people is you. When Max looks at you, I reckon she just sees the Chloe from five years ago... with blue hair, tattoos, and an attitude," the older woman added with a slight smile.

"Then, why won't she tell me what happened on that cliff?" Chloe snapped louder than intended, glaring at her mom.

Not taking it personally, Joyce offered a smile that made the anger drain from her daughter's face. "After everything Max had been through, everything she's done to keep you alive and everything since..." the older woman paused, wondering something. "Did you actually read the whole letter or skip part of it?" Chloe's expression told her everything she needed to know. "Well, you might want to read the other part." Deciding to give her some space, Joyce turned to leave. "Oh, and Chloe... give her time. As ironic as it sounds, I think you owe her a little of that." With that, she smiled and left the emotional teen and her peacefully sleeping hero alone.

Taking her mom's advice, Chloe took the letter and scanned the contents until she came to the part she had skipped over.

**_If Max has told you about her rewind and everything you two went through, then skip the next page. If not read on._ **

**_Before you do though, I need to tell you something. From the moment that girl was brought in unconscious from our driveway, I knew that she was carrying a much bigger burden than she should have been. After she finished telling us everything, it was clear there was something we weren't telling us. I believe she doesn't think she is worthy of you._ **

**_Her nightmares sound horrific and what's worse, they're all her punishing herself for what happened to you. She was, as I used to say, running past empty._ ** **_How she didn't just sleep when she got here god only knows... but I think I can safely say you have been her only driving force this afternoon. I_ ** **_'ve been watching her and David practicing arm holds all afternoon. No matter how many times that girl goes down she gets right back up. She really is one in a million. Give her time. She went through hell to keep you only to lose you at the last hurdle, and now she's fighting with all her might to get you back. Don't forget that._ **

**_I'm afraid I'm writing this backward, but with all the time travel, it might appear the right way round. As above, skip the next page if she's told you everything._ **

"Shit..." Chloe scrunched the letter to her chest as tears collected at the bottom of her chin and dripped onto her hand. She swallowed hard, letting out a deep sigh as she gently shuffled in behind Max, carefully wrapping her arms around the sleeping brunette. "I promise, Max, I'm never leaving you again."

* * *

The next morning, Chloe walked up the stairs carrying a tray of pancakes and a pot of coffee, the carpet squidging up between the toes of her bare feet. It was the least Max deserved. She made it to the door of her room, precariously balancing the tray in one hand. Somehow, she managed to get in without dropping it all, placing the tray on the desk. Moving the nearby cable wheel nearer the bed, she transferred the tray onto it and checked the time on her phone.

 _'10:30 am... Damn girl, almost 16 hours. Time to wake up.'_ Chloe put the phone down, giving herself a two step run up before jumping on the bed, hollering as she bounced next to Max. "Wakey wakey, sleepy head!"

"Woah!" Max yelped as her eyes shot open to see a rather hyper blue-haired Chloe bouncing on the bed like a maniac. She blinked a few times, groggy, glancing away when she realized Chloe wasn't wearing much. "Good morning."

The bluenette stopped bouncing, noticing the slight blush on Max's cheeks and feeling her stomach flutter. Shaking her head, she pointed to the tray beside the bed. "Mornin', I brought breakfast."

Rubbing her hands in anticipation, Max took the tray as her stomach let loose a deep grumble. "I am so starved." She paused, noticing only one plate. "Where's yours?"

"Oh, I've already eaten. These are yours," she replied grinning as she got off the bed and refilled her cup from the coffee pot.

Max's eyes bulged as she looked at the stack of steaming pancakes dripping in syrup. "I ain't gonna eat all that."

"Well, eat what you can. Then, I'm gonna fill you in on everything missed since you took your marathon nap," Chloe replied while searching her blood-stained jacket.

"Wha I miz?" the brunette managed between mouthfuls of pancake.

Chuckling, Chloe burst out laughing, putting something on the desk. "You look like a hamster, chubby cheeks. Eat first, then we'll talk." After a few minutes, Max had cleared the plate and was on her third mug of coffee. The bluenette raised an eyebrow as she watched Max flop back on the bed, nursing a full belly. "Thought you wouldn't eat it all."

"Those pancakes were asking for it." Max groaned as she sat up, so full. "So, what I miss?"

"Hmm, where to start... A lot can happen in sixteen hours," she grinned, Max rolling her eyes as she reached for her coffee. "Well, let's get the biggie out the way. Mom knows."

"Wha," Max choked as coffee shot out of her nose. Chloe burst into hysterics clutching her sides as the young time traveler wiped the coffee from her nose and chin on her sleeve. It was then she noticed the state her poor hoodie was in, all the blood and now coffee stains.  _'Goddammit, I liked this hoodie...'_ Sighing, she turned to the real issue. "Why do you mean Joyce knows? You told her?"

A broad grin tugged at Chloe's lips as she replied, holding up the letter from the alternate Joyce. "More like she told herself... guess I should be more careful next time. Despite it seeming ridiculous at first, there were three things in here that got her attention. She and David left town this morning for a few days, and we can catch them up later."

"So... David knows too?" Max managed to finally say. 

"Don't think so." Chloe shrugged, grabbing a cigarette. "Not sure what they're up to, honestly."

"Wait, back up a sec..." the young time traveler said, confused. "What three things did caught Joyce's attention?"

"Well, that's easy," the blue-haired punk began, counting them off on her fingers. "First, you show up at the right time and place to save me. Second, the same thing with Kate. Thirdly, this..." She grabbed the photo she'd taken of the eclipse while Max had been passed out, handing it to her.

"That's a good shot... wait, the eclipse already happened?!" Max practically shouted.

"Yup, around fifteen minutes after you passed out, actually. You sure have good timing. Which reminds me..." she crossed her arms sternly, "are you going three for three today?" When Max gave her a confused frown, she continued with a playful grin. "Well, you passed out the day you saved me and yesterday, so I wanted to prepare myself for some heavy lifting. Oh, and another thing, Warren totally freaked out when he saw the eclipse. Probably a good idea to speak with him, and Kate too." She grabbed Max's phone off the desk, tossing it to her. "Hope he has wheels."

"He does, yes," Max confirmed, managing to catch the phone before it fell to the floor. She flicked through her messages, letting out a chuckle. 

"Wish I'd seen his freak out in person," Chloe added with a grin.

"Great minds think alike," the young time traveler muttered. "Seriously, get outta my head."

"You invited me, remember?" the bluenette shot back, sticking out her tongue as Max rolled her eyes and finally replied to Warren.

**Max: Bow before your crystal ball**

**Warren: I do I do**

**Warren: How you sleep**

**Max: long much needed**

**Warren: So how did you know**

**Max: Not over text**

**Max: gimme a second**

**Warren: okies**

_'I bet Kate will want in on this. Warren should be able to pick her up on the way, saves us some time...'_ Switching over to her conversation with Kate, she dropped the blonde a text.

**Max: Hi Kate how's the shoulder?**

**Kate: Hiiii still sore**

**Kate: But these painkillers are awesome**

**Kate: Whats up?**

**Max: Wanna see a magic trick?**

**Kate: Are you sure?**

**Max: Yes**

**Kate: Ok then, bored as hell here anyways**

**Max: tut tut**

**Kate: Sorry mother**

**Max: I'll have Warren pick you up**

**Kate: Oh does he know?**

**Max: Nope but expect questions from him**

**Kate: Well I have no answers**

**Max: See you soon**

_'And now let's tag Warren in again...'_ With that thought, she returned to her conversation with him.

**Warren: Max...**

**Warren: hellooooooo...**

**Warren: Mystic Max**

**Max: Chill dude**

**Warren: Trying**

**Warren: There's whales on the beach**

**Warren: ACTUAL whales**

**Max: Chill I know**

**Max: Can you pick Kate up on the way to Chloe's?**

**Max: She's at her mom's**

**Max: Careful though her shoulder is bad**

**Warren: You sure about that**

**Max: Yes, and don't ask her 100 questions**

**Max: she knows as much as you**

**Warren: which is nothing**

**Max: Exactly**

**Max: See you at lunchtime**

"Jeez, I think that fills my texting quota for the year," Max sighed as she tossed her phone down on the bed. 

"So, what's the plan?" Chloe asked as she doodled on a piece of paper.

Max thought for a moment and shrugged. "Simple show, and a condensed version of events. Don't need to burden them with all the extra baggage. And after the storm's done, I'll just say I lost my power, whether I have or not. Make out it's because of the storm, I guess," she finished, sighing as she remembered her very ruined hoodie.

Chloe gave her a quick once over, smirking. "Looks like you've murdered someone, Caulfield." Then, she pointed to her own bloody clothes in a heap on the floor. "And I was the accomplice." That made them both chuckle as Max threw her hoodie in the pile. "Hey, you can use the shower here. Promise I won't peek." The bluenette held her hands to her face, slightly parting her fingers.

"You  _so_ would give half the chance..." Rolling her eyes and turning a little red, Max headed towards the bathroom, glancing back over her shoulder. "But I warn you, it might backfire."

Chloe sat back in her chair, pouting her bottom lip. "You're such a cheat, Caulfield."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to make a nerds head explode.....
> 
> Take that any way you want :D
> 
> Peace out


	15. House Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to melt a nerds brain a little :P

  **Episode 15 - House Party**

While Max was busy cleaning herself up, Chloe sat at her desk, grumbling as she doodled to distract herself. "Ugh, this is so frustrating... She's like thirty feet from me. Maybe... no, she'd just rewind anyways... Once this crap is over, Caulfield, you'd better watch out."

"That was heaven," Max sighed, entering the bedroom.

Chloe noticed her reflection in the monitor, subtly glanced over her shoulder at her now clean friend. She was wearing a towel, damp hair framing her face as droplets of water rolled down her neck to her shoulders. The bluenette could also make out a few water trails on her pale legs, glistening in the sun. She sat there for a moment, eyes wide until she noticed she was staring.

"Nothing like a full belly and a hot shower to start the day, huh?" she muttered, averting her eyes back to the drawings. "I, uh, was wondering what you had in mind for the simple show." Standing, she watched Max rifle through her wardrobe, stopping at a red flannel shirt and dark jeans. Bouncing across the room energetically, Chloe came to stand in front of her. "I bet you'd rock that."

 _'Well, you seemed to think so last time, Chloe... until I said that uber dorky moshpit line. Pretty sure Rachel wore it better...'_ Shrugging, she pulled the hangers from the closet. "Well, guess I can see if it fits."

"You can afford to take a chance sometimes. You know, try different things, like-" Before Chloe could continue, Max held up her hand to cut her off.

"Don't even say it, Chloe Elizabeth Price," the young time traveler interrupted heart racing slightly. "I know _exactly_ what you were about to dare me to do."

"But... hey, no rewind," the blue-haired punk pouted, feeling cheated. If Max knew what she was going to suggest and stopped it... what did that mean?

"I don't need to rewind," Max smirked, amused by her friend's current dilemma. It was nice to have the advantage for once.

 _'How did she...?'_ Suddenly, the penny dropped. Chloe - well, the other Chloe - must've already done it before, beaten her to the punch. How had Max responded the first time? Had she shot her down or... accepted? And if she had accepted, why was she interjecting before Chloe had the chance to ask her in this timeline? "That's so not fair..." she muttered, collapsing onto the bed still pouting.

Max shook her head, smiling at the reaction.  _'She doesn't know how cute she looks doing that. Wait... is this like last time?'_ Pretending to eye up the clothes, she bit her lip, pondering her next moves.  _'I... guess I might as well show her. What do I have to lose? Well, except...'_ She glanced back at Chloe, sighing as she grabbed a few tissues and returned to the closet. 

Holding out her hand, she motioned for Chloe to join her. The bluenette didn't register the hand, eyes fixed to the floor. Max approached her, putting one hand on her shoulder to get her attention as she held the other one out. "Good and bad, remember?"

Nodding, Chloe took her hand and they walked over to the closet, managing a smile. "Another trip into the crazy world of Max."

"More like an episode of 'Call My Bluff'," Max replied, butterflies in her stomach now. She hadn't planned on showing Chloe this yet, or ever, but... it felt like the right thing to do now.

Chloe scoffed. "Tch, I don't bluff, Maxine Caulfield."

Already knowing the outcome, Max began bringing the memory to mind. "Let's see, shall we? I warn you now, your reaction was...  _priceless_ ," she finished, giving Chloe's hand a light squeeze. The blue-haired punk groaned at the pun, waiting eagerly to see the result.

They watched the scene play out, the other Max approaching the closet to pick out some dry clothes. Chloe coming over, pointing out some of Rachel's things, and Max's doubts about whether or not they would suit her. 

 ** _"Stop second guessing yourself, Max! Put this on and let your inner punk-rock girl come out! You can afford to take chances! Whenever and whatever you want to try…"_  **The other Chloe paused, offering a plotting smirk.  _ **"For example, I dare you to kiss me!"**_

Max felt her heart skip a beat as she absentmindedly squeezed Chloe's hand a little tighter. 

 ** _"What?"_**  the other Max exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. She was clearly wondering if she had misheard the bluenette.

Noticing the shock, the other Chloe repeated her dare more confidently. **_"I double dare you. Kiss me now."_**

The other Max didn't need much coaxing. She took a step forward, standing on her tiptoes as she closed her eyes. Her lips brushed against Chloe's, who's eyes went wide as she pulled back and stuttered. **_"_ _Damn, you're hardcore, Max! Now I can text Warren and tell him he doesn't stand a chance… unless he's into girl-on-girl action."_**

The scene faded away, Chloe giving a nervous chuckle as she felt her cheeks heat up. "Damn, you totally called me out there." So, Max  _had_ taken her up on the dare, but... she gave herself a mental slap.  _'Dammit, Chloe. What the fuck are you doing? I dare her and then bail... talk about having no balls...'_

Cleaning herself up, Max looked at her bewildered friend.  _'I wonder if she really would dare me again knowing how it went last time... If I used my rewind now, would she remember? Huh, never thought about that before in any of our other shadow walks.'_

"Hey, don't even _think_ about rewinding," Chloe announced, her tone accusatory as she went over to her desk.

"Thought didn't even cross my mind," Max replied defensively, trying to hide the guilty undertone as she slipped on Rachel's clothes.

"You're a terrible liar, Ms. Caulfield. I've always been able to see right through you," the bluenette announced proudly, watching her as she finished changing. _'She really does wear it well...'_ A thought crossed her mind, making her frown. "Hey, Max... can you promise me something? No matter what happens, don't rewind on me, unless..." She left the sentence unfinished, not wanting or needing to say the last part.

"I haven't since..." Max began, her heart sinking as she recalled the last time she had used her 'proper' rewind. "I won't use it unless it's absolutely necessary, promise."

Understanding the implications, Chloe gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Max. Look... I totally get if there are some things you don't want to tell or show me. Some stuff's better left... untold." Her expression shifted to wistful. "Still, I want to know as much as possible."

The young time traveler felt a stab of guilt, letting out a sigh. "Chloe, it's not that I want to hide things from you. I just... don't want to overload you. Honestly, you're coping with this better than I expected."

Chloe let out a soft chuckle. "Well, if I'm honest, I haven't really been using my head for a few years. So, you're kinda giving it a workout."

Conflicted, Max sat on the edge of the bed, wringing her hands. "Chloe, there's something else but... I don't know how or even if I should tell you. So, be..."

Her words were cut off by the sound of a car horn outside. She got to her feet, peering out of the window to see Warren's retro busted car. The science nerd was lugging his laptop out of the car, Kate climbing out of the passenger's side, arm still in a sling.

"Looks like it's time for the house party," Chloe watched the brunette dart across the bedroom and shoot downstairs.  _'Tell me what, Max? Don't you think I can handle it?_ _'_ Her mother's letter came into mind.  _'And yes, I hear you, mom. Give her time...'_ She rolled her eyes, also heading downstairs.

Chloe got down just in time to see Max launch herself at Kate, the blonde wincing as her injured arm was squeezed. After a few mumbled apologies and some more enthusiastic yet gentle hug greetings, they moved into the lounge. Armed with coffee - all except Kate, who had tea - the small group had a general chat before getting to business.

Max leaned against the kitchen counter, coffee in hand. Chloe caught her eye, giving her a nod as if to encourage her. The brunette returned the nod, glancing between Warren and Kate. "Okay, so we didn't come here to chit chat. Are you two ready for something totally crazy?"

Warren spoke first. "I've already told you, Max, you have my undivided attention."

"And I've told you two, I don't care how you did it. And that I would believe whatever you told me," Kate replied in turn while pulling at the strands of her sling.

Feeling a smile work its way onto her lips, Max glanced over at Chloe, who wore the stupidest grin. The young time traveler grabbed a pen and two sheets of paper, distributing them to both Kate and Warren. "Okay Warren, since you're the designated science nerd, test away. I bet you anything you like we can write something on that paper without you even seeing. And yes, you can change the paper if you want."

He seemed confused, especially when he caught Chloe grinning from ear to ear. Shrugging, he pulled a fresh pad of paper from his bag and placed it in front of him. "Okay, hit me."

Giving Chloe a small nod, Max took her hand and felt time ground to a halt. She reached over to Warren's paper a scribbled a simple 'Told you so :p' and did a quick doodle of someone's head exploding to indicate his mind being blown. Once she was done, she handed the pen to Chloe, who wrote a scribbled 'We love you, Kate' on the other sheet. Placing the papers back, she let time resume again. Warren's expression was expectant, not having noticed what Kate had. The blonde stared at the paper in awe, tapping it to get his attention. Warren glanced down, doing a double take at the messages before he turned his eyes to Max, who was still holding Chloe's hand.

"What the...?" He stopped mid-sentence, noticing the blood oozing from Max's nose the bluenette was now tending to.

Once cleaned up again, Max began to explain. "Think about everything that's happened so far. Warren, I told you there would be an eclipse, and Chloe mentioned the whales now lining the beach." Taking a deep breath, she turned to Kate. "And Kate, you basically saw me and Chloe teleport from the ground to the roof." They both nodded slowly in agreement. "I can r-"

"Max can rewind time," Chloe finished for her, giving a shrug when the brunette frowned at her.

A few hours, some much-needed caffeine and a short rewind crash course later, Warren and Kate had heard it all... well, everything they needed to. Max could see Warren's nerd brain working overtime, Kate too deep in thought. As she came to the end, he sighed. "Heavy."

"No kidding. Two days and it's fucking party time," Chloe concluded before shooting Kate an apologetic glance. "Sorry..."

Kate shook her head slowly. "It's okay. I'm not a complete..." she paused, blushing as she muttered her next few words, "fucking prude."

Hearing Kate Marsh curse made all their jaws drop. Chloe recovered first, grinning as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Seems I'm a good bad influence on you."

Rolling her eyes, Max watched Warren process it all. For the first time ever, he was speechless. Kate began absentmindedly staring into the tea cup, tracing her finger around the rim. "So... this is the point where you both tell me I've gone mental and need help."

Warren shook his head, almost seeming offended that she thought that of him. "You thought your... 'ability' caused the storm, so you went back to not use it. In the end, it didn't matter because the snow still happened a week later." He paused, sorting it out in his head. "So, you came back again, and now we have two days to  _somehow_ save the entire town like a superhero."

"Pretty much," Chloe confirmed, rummaging around in the fridge.

He leaned forward, eyes locked onto the young time traveler's, serious. "Max, you didn't cause this. Yeah, your power might have brought the storm forward, but I don't think you destroyed time." Leaning back, he sighed heavily. "I mean think about it. To get to this point, you've made - consciously or subconsciously - a few hundred decisions, from waking up to your first words to what you ate and when. If alternate realities exist, then there must be an unthinkable number of them," he finished, raising his hands in exasperation.

Grinning, Max turned to the bluenette. "Maybe there's a reality where you have green hair."

Chloe scowled at her. "That's not even funny."

"Or no hair at all," Kate suggested, all eyes turning to her in silent unison before they burst into laughter.

"Kate, you're evil," Chloe managed to get out between laughs. "Although... I might rock the skinhead look..."

"Let's not find out," the young time traveler added quickly, not sure if she was joking.

Exhaling deeply, Warren recovered from his laughter. "But I think you're right when you say pausing time is less damaging than rewinds. It makes perfect sense. When you changed things with your photo jump, you go into autopilot, right?" Max nodded in agreement. "Probably because your brain couldn't process it all, cue killer headaches. Whereas, stopping time ironically gives you more time to process shit. As to why you didn't autopilot this time, sheer willpower, you forced yourself to process everything, in order to get it right, and completely bypassed the autopilot stage."

"...and as a result, she crashed for sixteen hours and bled buckets," Chloe butted in, mouth full of pancakes from the fridge.

Nodding, he continued. "As to  _why_ you can do it... no idea. A trigger like in the bathroom? Maybe the storm's connected somehow? Or it could be divine intervention." He passed an acknowledging glance Kate's way. "The bigger question here: what to do about the storm? No amount of rewind's gonna stop it, and I doubt people would believe us. You've seen the movies," he finished with a shrug as he retrieved his laptop.

Max sighed, shuffling uncomfortably. "You know, in the other timeline/reality, I actually wished... I didn't have this power, that I'd never experienced any of it and gone along blissfully unaware." Feeling a lump form in her throat, she swallowed as she felt Chloe's hand on her shoulder.

Kate, who had barely said a word all afternoon, finally spoke up. "Max, I think you were  _meant_ to get this gift - to save Chloe and, in turn, me. I don't care about the who, what, why or how; Fate put you in the right place at the right time, and I couldn't think of a better person to have this power." The blonde reached her hand across the table.

Taking the cue, Max gently grabbed hold of her hand. "Makes sense. Before, I didn't have Chloe with me and..."

Sensing the hesitation, Chloe squeezed her shoulder. "Hey, it's all good now. As Kate said, maybe this was all meant to be." Her expression turning serious, the bluenette moved the empty chair around and planted herself down, getting to business. "Now then, how are we gonna get the word out without getting ourselves thrown into some government lab on the fast track to a lobotomy?"

None of them spoke for a time, all thinking. Eventually, Kate spoke up. "Well, we could put up posters," she suggested, idly sketching on the paper she had been using as a coaster, a definite tea stained ring on it.

"Saying what? Armageddon's coming to the Bay on Friday? These Arcadia Bay hillbillies might get it confused with the Vortex Party stuff tomorrow night," Chloe added, trying not to sound patronizing.

Not taking offense, Kate let out a soft chuckle. "That was canceled, seeing as the main organizer was arrested. Besides, I was thinking something like this..."

She held up the paper to show them. On it were five little boxes in a storyboard fashion. Each one showed, in turn, the events that had and were still going to happen: snow, eclipse, whales, moons, storm. "We simply print out a bunch and stick them at the busiest places before the two moons tomorrow night," she finished, looking a little unsure of herself.

Slapping her forehead too hard, Chloe winced. "Ow, why didn't I think of that? It's so simple. Kate, that's genius!"

Warren glanced up, snatching the poster idea - which made the three girls share an uncertain glance. He already had a poster outline on screen, busy editing - adding pictures, resizing, changing colors for impact and so on. "I was thinking a leaflet, but a poster's quicker, more efficient. Got a printer?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the screen."

"Err, yeah. It's upstairs," Chloe replied, shaking her shock away to go grab it.

Just then, Kate's phone went off with a series of messages. Max raised an eyebrow. "Someone's popular."

"Not usually this..." her voice faded to silence as she scrolled through her phone, jaw hanging open in disbelief before looking up again. "They're from... everyone. Victoria, Taylor, Courtney, Juliet, Dana, even Zachery... how did he get my number?"

"What do they want? Guilt finally caught up with them?" Max gritted her teeth, feeling angry as she listed off the names.

Kate shook her head, eyes watering as a genuine smile formed on her lips. "No, Max... they're apologizing. Nathan's confession just went viral. My video... it's been removed and seized as evidence." 

Wrapping her arms around Kate, being careful of her arm, Max whispered, "See, told you everything would be alright."

The bluenette returned with the printer then, understandably confused. Max brought her up to speed about Nathan and the torrent of text apologies. "Everyone of those fuckers should be on their knees begging for forgiveness after what they put Kate through..." Chloe's voice was low and heated, but Max knew she was only angry because she cared.

Chloe set up the printer for Warren to use while Kate started replying to the flood of messages, even though the bluenette tried to talk her out of it. Holding a grudge just wasn't in Kate's nature.

"I still don't get it. They treat you like some slut, even though you were clearly out of it..." the bluenette stopped mid-rant, watching Kate's face fall.

"You... watched it?" she asked in a small, vulnerable voice.

Sighing, the bluenette scratched her head as she gathered her thoughts. "Shit... yeah, but... only to see if I could spot anything funny, after the fact. Not mocking funny, but... something weird we could use to help you. My point is, anybody could see that you were practically catatonic. There was clearly something wrong."

Glancing down at her phone, Kate shrugged. "I never saw it." 

"Dunno whether that's a good or bad thing honestly," Chloe mumbled as she disappeared into the kitchen, returning with another cup of tea for Kate. "If it helps, you just got kissed by a couple assholes. Don't think that breaks any major bible abstinence rules. Besides," the bluenette handed her the mug, taking a seat opposite Kate, "I prefer to think of them as guidelines on how to become a better person. You know, the whole 'treat others how you want to be treated' schtick."

Kate managed a small chuckle, getting a confused look from Chloe. "Sorry, I'm just trying to imagine you reading the bible."

That got Max laughing, the bluenette shooting her a disapproving glance. "Nah, never read the thing. My attention span's too short. I mean, you pick up quotes or summaries every now and then. And I'm by no means a role model, either. In fact, the last few years of my life have been the polar opposite. Guess that's what happens when you're bored. Now, if you're kept busy with work, then you don't really think about that stuff... That is if the work is interesting," she finished, giving Kate a smile.

"So, work is a plot to keep us all occupied? It's a damn conspiracy," Max rolled her eyes, everyone chuckling.

"Nah, just a side effect. Back to my point, I'm sure you've at least thought about shit like that, right?" Chloe asked, turning to Kate. "Nothing stopping your imagination after all."

"Chloe!" Max yelled, watching the poor blonde turn a deep shade of scarlet at the thought as she averted her eyes.

"Sorry, my mouth moves before my brain has a look-in sometimes..." Chloe mumbled in way of apology. "What I meant was that you should use your own judgment. It's all about how we treat others, not what we do behind closed doors. That's the shit that counts, you know." She let out a half huff, half laugh. "Huh, guess I've got some making up to do."

The blonde managed a giggle, spilling some of her tea. "I've never really thought about it like that. And to answer your question... no, I haven't acted on it," Kate's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of crimson as took a shaky breath, "and yes I have thought about it... I guess I just get this image of being dragged to hell every time the thought goes through my mind."

"Girl, if that's what hell is like, sign me up." Chloe glanced over at Max, her expression solemn. "And no offense, but I think we can all agree that there's only one person in this room who really knows what hell's like... and you guys don't even know the half of it."

"Chloe..." Max let out a small whimper, begging her not to continue.

"Max, she should know. They both should. It might give them a better perspective," Chloe replied in a firm but gentle voice as she got off the sofa and gathered the brunette into a hug.

"Know what?" Kate asked a hint of fear in her voice.

Solemnly, Chloe turned to her. "Kate, how many times do you think Max has watched you fall from that roof?" Warren stopped typing, Kate's face turning white as a sheet. "That's not counting the times she's had it replay in her mind."

Max gripped on tighter to her friend, sobbing now as she muttered indecipherable pleas for her to stop. "Kate, remember when you said Max was meant to save me, and that both of us were meant to save you? Last time around I wasn't there with Max due to my own stupid self-pity."

"Max, I..." Kate started but Chloe interrupted her.

The bluenette shook her head. "I'm sorry Kate, you don't get to be queen of guilt train here. That honor is mine and mine alone."

"Chloe, please," Max practically begged, burying her face in Chloe's chest while twisting her fingers into the punk's tanktop.

Guilt rushed through her as she took a staggered breath. "Not only was I selfish and stupid enough to force Max to undo me getting killed... god knows how many times, but I made her say goodbye forever, to listen to and watch me die from less than ten feet away. What's worse, Fate decided that she was the one who had to live on with that burden, not me." Chloe took a second to gather her composure. "And like she did with you, Kate, I know that she's replayed that moment in her head a thousand times, and blamed herself. Hell, if I know her she's probably imagined herself pulling the trigger." Her top was soaked with Max's tears, sobs wracking her body. "So, you tell me how your version of hell stacks up, Kate. Because I know mine doesn't even come close, and I've been through five years of it." Her voice broke at the end, gripping on tighter to Max to comfort her.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Kate managed, face blotchy and red from tears.

Feeling a little guilty for getting carried away, Chloe let out a sigh. "In all fairness, it wasn't my intention to guilt trip you. It just somethin' I've been bottling up since she told me everything. Sorry, it wasn't aimed at you. More of a self-chastising, I suppose." Her gaze wandered down to the crying girl clinging to her shirt, looking so lost and afraid. "Max, you need to stop beating yourself up. We're all here now. You, me, Kate, even those assholes how don't deserve it. And I know you've saved my sorry ass at least half a dozen times. Sure, you stumbled occasionally, but you just kept going back till you figured it out - like with the train. Anybody with your power woulda faced challenges, just the same as you. You're a fucking hero, Max," she finished with a proud smile.

"How many?" Warren finally spoke up in a flat tone. "How many times have you rewound?"

Max turned to face him, still reluctant to let go of her Chloe. "119 times. 138 if you count photo jumps, not counting the time stops."

That made everyone's jaws drop, not just at the number but the fact that Max had actually been counting. Warren composed himself first, nodding. "138 versions of reality. Most people can't even cope with  _one_. If they CT'ed your brain right now, you'd probably break the machine."

"Super processor Max," she mumbled to herself with a smile, feeling her heart swell.

She suddenly became aware of an extra arm just above her waist and a head resting on her shoulder, both belonging to Kate. "She's right, you know. And whatever happened, whoever... doesn't make it, that's not on you, Max. Even if it was my family, or me, I wouldn't blame you. I know you'd save me if you could, just like you did already. Not even heroes can save everyone. I mean, fuck," she smiled as everyone gave her a strange look again, still not used to her swearing, "even God can't save everyone and you're more like a... demi-god anyway."

Once she had finished, Max gave Chloe a 'you're in trouble' look. "Hey, I'm innocent. Kate's language is not my responsibility."

Chuckling, the brunette rested her head on her friend's chest again. "You're such a bad influence on her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until tomorrow
> 
> Peace out


	16. Déjà Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next one
> 
> Enjoy

** Episode 16 - Déjà Vu **

"So, who wants some nosh?" Warren's voice carried over from the front door, pizza boxes in hand.

Chin resting on the table, Max inhaled the smell of fresh bread and melted cheese as he placed the boxes just across from her. She reached across feebly and playfully muttered. "So hungry... can't move."

"I wasn't _that_ long," he replied, rolling his eye at her melodramatic display.

"Honestly, anyone would think I didn't feed you." Sighing, Chloe grabbed a slice of pizza and took a big bite. Max held her mouth open, whimpering as she watched the bluenette eat. A small smile crept onto her lips as she shoved the last of the slice in her friend's open mouth. "Here."

"Fnk juo," Max managed between mouthfuls, a goofy smile plastered to her face as she sat up.

"Hungry?" Warren called over to Kate, who had once again taken up the corner of the sofa.

"Starved actually," she replied, scooching up to help herself to some pizza.

"Is that ya sister?" Warren asked, glancing at Kate's phone as he too helped himself to a slice.

"That's Lynn, my youngest sister. She sent me that pic earlier today," she revealed, taking a small bite.

Max could almost hear the cogs in her head turning, puzzle pieces fitting together somehow. Watching as Warren turned back to his laptop, examining the posted he'd spent all afternoon creating. "I think that's the best we're gonna get."

Licking her fingers clean, Chloe stretched her arms above her head. "Dunno how many we'll get. I used most of the ink on..." she hesitated, glancing away as her voice went quiet, "Rachel's posters."

They had all seen the Missing Person posters dotted around campus and town. Chloe had tried so hard to find her, even if everyone else had given up. If only that story had a happy ending... The short silence was broken by the blue-haired punk's phone. She shook her head, checking the message with a snort.

"It's mom. She says to be careful and keep an eye on you. I swear, she worries about you more than me," Chloe mumbled that last part just loud enough for the others to hear, grinning.

The brunette grinned back, her face suddenly struck with realization. "It's been staring us in the face the whole time..."

"Huh, whaddya mean?" Chloe asked, feeling like she'd missed something.

Kate and Warren seemed just as confused as the young time traveler's grin broadened. She had an idea. Without saying another word, she grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of the laptop screen.

"Max?" Kate called out, puzzled.

A few seconds later, Kate, Warren and Chloe's phones went off at the same time. They checked the message, the pieces finally falling in place. There was a simple yet effective way to get the message across and they wouldn't even need to put much legwork.

"Certainly quicker than putting up hundreds of posters," Chloe said, happy to take the lazy option. 

"One small problem," Kate chimed in. "We kinda need everyone's phone number."

"First off, you've got a few now. From all those assholes apologizing, remember? I'm sure people like Victoria could spread that shit like herpes." A grin spread across Chloe's face as Max rolled her eyes, Warren shook his head with a smile and Kate shifted uncomfortably. "And you forget, we've got a time burglar on our side."

Max knew that grin... one that nine times out of ten led to trouble. "What are you plotting?" 

"Isn't it obvious? The school records. They should have everyone's numbers around here, parents too. That's gotta make up the majority of the Bay's population. The rest would be word of mouth," she finished, grabbing the last pizza slice from the open box.

"Okay then, me and Chloe will go retrieve the numbers." Max then turned to Warren and Kate. "And while we do that, you guys get a throwaway phone. None of us need any more trouble." Out of the corner of her eye, the brunette noticed her blue-haired friend perched on the table.  _'Does she ever sit on a damn chair? Well, there is one... guess I'm gonna have to stop her from stealing Wells' comfy chair again...'_

"Sounds like a plan," Chloe agreed, leaning back on her hands with a grin. "Guess we'll have to wait until evening, though."

The young time traveler smiled at the flicker of anticipation in her eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that you're looking forward to this just a little too much."

"I dunno what you mean," Chloe replied innocently, shoving the last part of the pizza into her mouth.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Max and Chloe were parked up outside Blackwell. Warren and Kate had done their part, loading the spare phone with all the numbers they had access to. Right now, they were back at Chloe's waiting.

"So, how do we get it? We don't have a spare key this time seeing how step-d..." hesitating, Chloe cleared her throat as she corrected herself, "force of habit, David gave his keys to another security officer." 

"We just break in, rewind and I let you in, I guess," Max suggested as they got out of the truck and approached the main entrance. 

"Err, Max, maybe the window might be easier," Chloe whispered as she pointed out the window to the principal's office. Nodding, Max moved over to the window, realizing that she would need a boost and something to break it with. Moonlight bounced off the glass, reflecting. The bluenette began rummaging around in the bushes, finding a decent sized rock. "I've always wanted to do this."

Chuckling at the predictable enthusiasm, Max shook her head. "Too bad you won't actually remember it, huh. And remember, once I disappear hold fire. Okay, let's do this."

Chloe nodded, putting all her strength into the throw. The rock smashed through the window with ease, instantly making the alarm ring out into the night. To help protect Max against cuts, the bluenette took off her jacket for her to drape over the window pane. Making a cradle with her hands, Chloe stood underneath the window as Max hoisted herself up. As the young time traveler tumbled through the broken window, she inhaled sharply at the sudden sharp pain in her hand.

"Fuck!" she shouted, wincing as she examined the newly formed gash on the lower part of her palm.

"You okay in there, Max?" her friend asked, sounding worried as the alarm blared.

"'Tis but a scratch," she reassured, using the broken glass to shred a part of her shirt to use as a makeshift bandage.

Just when she heard footsteps thunder across campus and the patrolling security officer shout, she reversed the last few moments. The rock went back through the window, glass rejoining. Without waiting, she ran around to see what she could do about the other locked door. Before she left, she could hear Chloe suggesting they broke the window and a mumbled and humorous, "Fuck you, Caulfield".

Pulling her phone out, Max dropped her a quick text.

**Max: Bow down to the Super Max :)**

**Chloe: all hail the Blackwell Ninja**

**Chloe: and NO EMOJI!**

**Chloe: so gonna let me in or what**

**Chloe: im gettin lonely out here**

**Chloe: let your sidekick in already**

**Max: Gimme 5 mins**

**Max: other door's locked**

**Max: but im on the case, partner**

While waiting for the office computer to boot up, she glanced around recalling the first time she and Chloe had broken in.  _'Major Déjà Vu.'_ Once the computer had finished loading up, Max rolled her eyes when she realized it needed a password. She turned the office upside down, finally coming to the conclusion that the password was simply 'Blackwell'.  _'Max the Hacker strikes_ _again,'_  she thought sarcastically. _'Next time try the obvious. Blackwell needs to seriously rethink its security measures.'_

A few moments later, she had the list and was waiting for the printouts to finish when her phone vibrated.

**Chloe: Come on Max**

**Chloe: I'll be a Pricicle by the time you get outta there**

**Max: nice pun**

**Max: and quit whining**

**Max: you won't be cold once i rewind**

**Chloe: doesnt help me much now**

**Chloe: im still freezing**

**Chloe: and BORED**

**Chloe: get dat boney white ass out here**

_'Geez, so bossy...'_ Max grinned to herself as she grabbed the printouts, stuffing them into her pockets as she left.

**Max: all done**

**Max: so you can stop moaning**

Before she left, she remembered the money sitting in the desk drawer. Pondering her choices, she sighed and stuffed the envelope down her waistband.  _'Consider it a loan, with interest.'_ This time, she opened the window instead of smashing it but the alarm still went off. Noticing Chloe, she whistled to get her attention and jumped into her waiting arms, knocking them both to the ground.

"Ooof," Chloe grunted as they collapsed onto the grass. "You took your time..." Her sentence trailed off when she noticed the bloody rag wrapped around Max's hand. "Shit, what happened?" she mumbled, reaching out to take a peek.

Max batted her hand away. "Tell you in a few, but right now we have to go." Not waiting for a reply, she grabbed Chloe's wrist with her good hand and rewound right back to the beginning.

"So, how do we get it? We don't have a spare key this time seeing how step-d..." hesitating, the blue-haired punk cleared her throat as she corrected herself just like before, "force of habit, David gave his keys to another security officer." 

Smiling, Max dabbed the blood off her lip. "Let's go home."

It only took Chloe a second to realize they had already done what they needed, sounding a little disappointed. "Holy shit, you really are the Blackwell Ninja. Guess we've already done it, huh?"

"Don't sound so glum. You didn't miss much... expect for breaking a window," Max summarized as she pulled out the precious papers containing all the numbers they needed.

As she turned the key in the ignition, Chloe noticed the bloody rag and ripped shirt. "How'd that happen?"

Having almost forgotten about the injury, Max just shrugged. "Cut myself on the window. You know me, clumsy."

"Shouldn't your rewind fix that?" Chloe replied, sounding puzzled.

Not having really tested it before, Max titled her head. "Guess not. Note to self: don't get stabbed or shot."

"Well, I think I've been doing that enough for the both of us," the bluenette added, trying to make a joke of it. "You're not invincible, Max. Anything that happens to you, it's permanent. Last thing you need is to become anemic."

"I'll be fine, Chloe. I appreciate the concern, though." The brunette gave her shoulder a gentle shove.

"Yeah, mother hen right here. At this rate, I'll be giving Joyce a run for her money." They both laughed at that, knowing how overly protective Chloe's mom could get.

As Max fidgeted in her seat, she felt the envelope rub against her. "Oh, Chloe, we're taking a detour. We... need to go see Frank."

"Shit, I really am a good bad influence on you," Chloe added, sounding more worried than amused.

"Not for... drugs, Chloe," the brunette sighed. "Just to tie up some loose ends."

"We're gonna kill him?" she asked, tone flat.

"What, n-no. We're gonna give him what he wants, get him off your back," Max quickly corrected. No more killing... unless really necessary. For Jefferson, she might make the exception.

Chloe gritted her teeth, making a sharp turn towards the coast. "Why bother? Hopefully, the storm will deal with him anyways. May as well put the money to good use."

"Look, I know you're angry about Rachel - I would be too - but Frank hasn't actually  _done_ anything to you. In fact, he helped us big time by breaking the whole client confidentiality rule," Max reminded her, wincing at the few failed attempts of that particular conversation. "Besides, we've got enough enemies around here. We pay him and send him on his way. No need to deal with him further."

After a few minutes of silent driving, Chloe sighed. "Sorry, Max. Frank... he's an okay guy. He's helped me out in the past. It's not even him I'm pissed at..." Her hands gripped tighter on the steering wheel, voice thick with betrayal. "Why didn't see tell me?" 

"Probably because she knew how you'd react. I mean, you were clearly crushing on her hard," Max mentioned softly, trying her best to hide the jealous twang. 

"Suppose." Pushing thoughts of Rachel out of her mind, Chloe shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyway. Not like I have three grand lying around to pay Frank. And if I did, I'd probably just end up buying more weed instead." 

"I think I've got you covered," Max replied with a grin, casually flicking through the bills in the envelope.

Slamming on the breaks, Chloe just stared at her. "When did you...?"

 _'Good thing nobody was behind us then. Note to self: no more driving surprises. Still, it was worth it to see that expression... she's so cute when she stammers_ _,'_ Max thought to herself, shrugging. "I borrowed it, and intend to pay it back and then some." Chloe's mouth was open, completely stunned as she eyed up the cash wad. Chuckling, the brunette teasingly poked her in the ribs. "And if you don't close your mouth soon, I'll find something to put in it."

Letting out a sharp yelp, Chloe snapped out of her trance. "You'd seriously do that for me, Max? I mean, I know you have an unwavering moral compass - spent most of my childhood trying to keep you off the straight and narrow."

Max tapped her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "Hmm... not sure. I mean, I'll travel through time and space, bounce between multiple realities and fight off murderous psychos, but helping my friend out financially  _might_ be a step too far," she finished sarcastically.

"Alright, enough with the sarcasm," Chloe sighed in defeat, expression shifting to grateful. "Max, I'm gonna find a way to repay you. Not sure how or even if I'll be able to but... I'll try."

"I know," Max replied with a fond smile.

The meeting with Frank was brief. They paid him back - and Max brought a little weed for Chloe without her knowledge - before telling him about Rachel and suggesting he get out of town for a few days. After, they regrouped at Chloe's. 

"What up, fuckers?" Chloe bellowed in greeting as she opened the front door.

"Oh, hey, you guys came back quick," Warren noted, leaning back too far on his chair and falling. All of them had a good chuckle about that, aside from Warren, who was now on his feet rubbing the sore spot on his head. "Ouch..."

"Oh god, wish we'd filmed that," Chloe breathed out as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Your wish is my command," Max grinned, rewinding to catch the fall on her phone.

They were still laughing at his expense while they began circling numbers from the handouts Max had managed to get. About an hour later, they were done and let a grumbling Warren start loading them up into the spare phone.  _'Hmm... wonder if I can speed this up a little. If I can rewind... How far can I push this. Only one way to find out.'_ Curious, Max gave it a shot.

* * *

Focusing, she could feel the resistance, almost see it. There was a flexible blockable, almost like a safety net to stop her from going too far. She pushed against it, feeling an equal pressure push back - a familiar gentle throb. As she pushed harder, the throb increased. Not painful, just uncomfortable; a warning of the limitations. Ignoring it, she continued to push. How far could she go? Who made the rules? And could she break them?

 _'I've already decided I'd do whatever it took, and I'd rather find all the limits out in advance.'_ She prodded the barrier again more forcefully. The throb returned but the barrier responded to her force.  _'Okay, it's more like... a muscle, I guess. The more it's used, the more it works.'_ Giving it another solid push, she winced feeling the discomfort.  _'One more push...'_

This time instead of recoiling, the barrier faded. Now, she was falling, no floating over a highway. Through thought alone, it moved closer.  _'Okay, this is weird. Moving without moving...'_ Looking closer, she noticed millions of smaller roads running in parallel, intersecting at points. Each one had a distinct color, like strobe lights in a nightclub - enthralling. There were just as many dead ends as endless routes.  _'Possible futures that never were...'_ She inspected a few of the closer ones.  _'Hmm, never started smoking. Getting a piercing. Finishing a degree. Looks like Warren was sort of right, he'd be insufferable if he knew.'_

She continued moving up and down the highway, no barriers except for going too far forward.  _'Why? Spoilers, I guess. Maybe unwritten events.'_ As she shuffled along the line, she noticed a vibrant pink one more noticeable than the others. She reached out to touch it, her head flooding with memories. A slide show of her life, all the choices that could have led to different outcomes: rescuing Kate, moving back to Arcadia Bay and that final terrible choice she'd had to make among them. That path was longer, doubling back in a loop to rejoin the highway.

Releasing the thread, she noticed how so many other threads intersected her own, then branched off and rejoined later. When she touched one of these other threads, expecting the same effect, nothing happened.  _'Guess I can only see mine.'_

That was when she noticed 'knots' tying a bunch of the threads together. In her own thread, there were several. Touching the nearest one, she got an image of her tackling Nathan in the bathroom - hundreds of threads interested at this point, fused together. There were many fixed points like this: a storm that had and would be again, Chloe getting shot, William dying, the alternate Chloe asking to die...

 _'But those events never happened. I changed them all...'_ Then it hit her. They had happened in _HER_ timeline - stable anchors that had led her to this point; things that, no matter what she did, would always have happened. How long had she been here, pondering? Maybe a few minutes, or a day.  _'Okay, time for this train to pull into the station.'_ Once again, she touched her thread and searched for the point she wanted.

* * *

When she returned, Warren was just starting to grumble to himself about all the work it would take to transfer the numbers over. He frowned when he realized the phone was no longer in his hand. "Hey, where'd it go?"

All eyes fell on Max, who was bleeding again, light-headed. Chloe rushed to her side, tissues in hand. "Max, what did you do?"

"Looks like she's just been in a boxing match," Warren said, concern clear in his voice.

"I'm fine, honest," Max reassured as the bluenette helped her get clean - this was almost becoming a ritual, tradition. She pulled the phone out of her pocket, handing it back to Warren.

His mouth fell open when he noticed the full contact list, spluttering. "I... hadn't even started..."

"Max," Chloe began, reprimanding her with a scowl. "You used a rewind - or whatever you just did - for this? It wouldn't have taken long."

"It took him until one am," the young time traveler revealed.

"Five hours," Kate confirmed, glancing at her phone.

"Wait, I thought your limit was a few minutes unless photo jumping." the bluenette added, frowning.

About to reply, Max noticed a bandage on her friend's hand. _'How did I miss that before? Way to be observant, Max...'_  She frowned, trying to peek under the bandage. "Uh, Chloe..."

Chloe batted her hand away, expression stern. "Uh-uh, no. Bad Max. You're more important. Besides its just a scratch. So, spill it."

Now clean again, Max offered her a proud smile. "I think I'm starting to understand how this works. I'll explain but first... coffee and food. I'm hella hungry."

After an hour of explanation and more pizza, Max finished retelling what she had seen. As expected, Warren was all over it. "So, there's one main timeline that adjusts itself whenever a decision is made."

"Pretty much, just for the big stuff," the young time traveler confirmed. "Like, where you go or who you help during the day, and not what you had for lunch. There also seem to be 'fixed points', things that happen regardless of what we... what I do," she corrected as she picked a mushroom slice off her pizza.

"Like a natural disaster?" Kate asked, giving her shoulder an experimental stretch, immediately abandoning the idea with a wince.

"More like my own personal 'set in stone' events. Things like..." she paused, glancing over at Chloe as she had her smoke break. "Like Chloe getting shot, me not being able to save you, Kate... William dying and that alternate reality. I've already changed them and they define me, pushed me to this point in time. Make sense?"

Warren nodded, taking it all in. "Some things had to happen so you could be here now. If you never came back to Arcadia, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Only difference between you and other people is that you get to choose your path, set your own fixed points thanks to your power. Like saving Chloe the first time, for instance. That action has affected everything you've done up until this point. So did, you know..." He gave the bluenette an uncertain glance.

"Letting me die?" Chloe finished, shrugging. "Hey, I've already accepted that I've got a target on my back. At least I have my own guardian angel to go with it." She passed a grateful grin in Max's direction.

"All the choices you made - good, bad and all the ones in between - gave you what you needed to get here," Kate concluded with a reassuring smile.

"See, told you so." Chloe tossed her cigarette butt outside and walked back over to Max, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It was all meant to happen."

"Doesn't make it any less painful," Max mumbled with a deep sigh, "but it _does_ give me hope that there's a reason for all of this." A little hope was all she needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thing's get...strange :D
> 
> Peace out


	17. The Calm Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer, Who wants some fun :D

** Episode 17 - The Calm Before **

The next morning, Max was up early making breakfast. Technically, she had been the last to wake but a quick rewind had fixed that so she could make pancakes before they all got up. Kate had taken the sofa, Warren a sleeping bag on the floor and Chloe was upstairs, still snoring. Four attempts and a few rewinds later, she managed not to burn breakfast.

Plating up, she pondered how best to wake everyone. An evil grin crept onto her face as she raced upstairs to Chloe's room. Finding a CD, she shoved it in the Hi-Fi and scribbled a quick note about breakfast before cranking the volume up to eleven. The bluenette shot bolt upright, hands over her ears. Before she could notice Max, the brunette paused time and headed downstairs. Both Kate and Warren were awake now, frozen in a dazed state. The young time traveler sat at the table, covered her ears and let time flow again. The heavy punk music blasted through the house, accompanied by indecipherable shouting and finally stomping across the floor as the racket was shut off.

"MAX, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Chloe screamed as she cleared the stairs two at a time, screeching to a halt when she saw Max sat at the table holding a plate of pancakes with big blue puppy dog eyes.  _'How the hell can I be angry at that?'_

"So, lemme get this right. You were actually the last one up," Kate summarized as she tucked into her plate of pancakes.

Max nodded. "It was only an hour or so rewind. It seems so much easier now after I broke that barrier last night. And as an added bonus, no more nose bleeds."

"Until you over do it again," Chloe snapped, harsh yet worried. 

"Look, I'm fine. Watch." Before anyone could say anything, Max had teleported into the kitchen. "Tada, and no nosebleed. No headache either, now I think about it," 

Kate slightly choked on her pancakes as she watched Max teleport, while Chloe let out a sigh. "I just don't want you to overdo it and then find your new barrier when the shit hits the fan. You're kinda my... our ace in the hole right now."

"Look, I'm fine. I'm just taking your advice." Suddenly, Max appeared next to Kate, the other two frozen in place. When the blonde gave her a wide-eyed stare, the brunette eased her concerns, gently pulling her to her feet. "It's fine, Kate, I've done this before."

"This is weird," Kate said slowly. "Cool, but very weird."

Max let out a small giggle at her bewildered expression. "Okay, this next bit I'm not too sure about. When I did this last time it REALLY hurt."

"When you saved me, you mean," Kate replied quietly. Max nodded at her, surprised she figured that out. "I saw it in your face. When you held onto me on that roof."

"Something to do with having passengers during the freeze, which is what I wanted to test." Max took an experimental step forward, feeling the familiar throb in the back of her skull as she led Kate into the kitchen.

"What happens if you let go?" she asked, sounding a little worried.

Max shrugged, not sure herself. "I guess you just freeze, seeing as you're not connected to me anymore. Okay, this should do. Brace yourself. This might spin you out a little," and with a smile, she let time resume.

Chloe blinked a few times, slowly registering that Max had vanished, as had Kate. Warren sat there, fork hovering mid-lift with his mouth open.

"Over here, guys," Kate called, both Warren and Chloe turning to face her.

"Shit," Max muttered as she grabbed a tissue from her pocket, dabbing the small trickle of blood coming from her nose.

"So much for no more nosebleeds, huh?" the bluenette mentioned, mostly worried but also just a hint of smugness.

"Not quite, but it does seem much easier than before," Max added, throwing the used tissue in the trash.

Chloe stopped a few feet in front of her, arms crossed. "And I'm guessing Kate didn't carry you."

Kate let out a hysterical laugh at the thought. "Wh... why? How would I carry her? I'm tiny."

"Remember when I told you it really hurt last time?" Max asked, the blonde nodding in response once she had calmed herself down. "Well, it hurt so much I couldn't walk with Chloe and stop time simultaneously. So, Chloe had to carry me."

"Gave me a chance to play the hero for once," Chloe added, trying to lighten the mood. "The knight in shining armor carrying the practically passed out damsel in distress."

The blonde expression turned deadly serious, flickering with guilt. "I... didn't realize it hurt that much..."

"Hey, it was worth it. You're worth it, Kate," Max stated firmly as she took the blonde's hand, leading over to a very confused Warren, grabbing his hand too.

"Ma..." the bluenette froze, mid-sentence and mid stride.

Warren's eyes almost popped out of his skull when he saw Chloe frozen. "Is this... real?"

Max nodded towards the fork still clutched in his free hand, smiling. "Let it go."

He blinked, letting his fork go. Instead of clattering to the floor as expected, it hung there suspended. "That's some crazy Star Trek shit right there," he breathed in awe. At Max's instruction, he got to his feet slowly, as if trying to balance on a surfboard. "What are the rules here?"

"Don't let go. Past that... no clue," Max explained with a shrug, guiding them over to the couch. With each step, the tug at the back of her head became stronger. Not painful, but still intense. When they got to the couch, she let time go again. A sharp thud emanated from the back of her skull, knocking her slightly off balance.

Kate caught her, Chloe still unaware of what had just happened. "Max, what are you...?" She stopped, momentarily confused by the fork clanging on the table and the sudden lack of people. Already anticipating a nose bleed, she whipped out the tissues and bounded over to the couch.

"Whoa, head rush," Max muttered as she laid there, the room spinning around her.

Immediately, Chloe began cleaning her up, sighing. "I told you not to overdo it."

"Yes, mother hen," Max replied, playfully grinning up at her.

Warren stood there stunned, trying to comprehend what was happening as he muttered to himself. Ignoring him, Chloe grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "So, you're not limited to one passenger."

Max rubbed her temple as the room stopped spinning. "Seems that way. Each extra person adds a strain. I think I could manage maybe 100 feet before I hit my limit. Maybe a little more if I really push it, but that's heading to blackout territory."

"Well, let's hope you never need to. I guess it's good to know your limits. Might come in handy." Chloe returned, water bottle in hand - which she offered to Max.

Nodding, Max took the water bottle and drank. "On my own it's... well, easy now. Time walking with another person makes it more difficult to process, like when I first started using my rewind. And with two, it's much more noticeable," she finished, taking another mouthful of water.

Kate turned to Warren, who was still stood stock still, stunned. "You okay, Warren?" 

He shook his head. "Surreal..."

"Guess it's too much for his nerd brain," Chloe chuckled. "You'd have thought all that geeky science would've prepared him better."

"Well, I've probably broken every rule science has to offer about time and so much more," Max replied with an almost proud grin.

"Pretty much," he managed, the shock slowly fading.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Kate and Warren had left for Blackwell, leaving Chloe and Max alone. They decided to go for a walk to clear their heads, wandering around town. It was a warm, clear evening, unusually quiet.

"This feels weird," Chloe muttered as they passed the beach, dead whales lining the shore.

"I know right," Max agreed. "Feel's like a ghost town - more than usual. Everyone's scared." The few people that they had seen were in a hurry.

The bluenette shrugged, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Well, better scared and alive than ignorant and dead."

They listened in on a conversation between two middle-aged men as they walked past. "I'm telling you, if this turns out to be real, I'm fucking out of here."

The second man scoffed. "You honestly believe that bullshit? It's just someone dicking around. You know what those Blackwell kids are like."

"I'd _love_ to see their faces later tonight," Chloe chuckled softly, her friend letting out an amused humph of agreement.

Moving along the beach, they found a good spot to rest. The bluenette let out a sigh as she flopped down onto the sand. "Difficult to believe this time tomorrow all hell's gonna break loose. It looks so peaceful out there..."

"Calm before the storm," Max added as she sat down next to the punk and stared out to sea. The sun was slowly setting, casting a brilliant orange-yellow glow across the ocean as soft waves crashed against the sand.

Chloe got settled on her back, putting her hands behind her head. "So, what ya gonna do after this hell's over?"

Max shrugged, leaning back on her hands, "I suppose it really depends on a few things."

Turning her head, the bluenette looked intrigued. "Oh, like what?"

Following Chloe's lead, Max too laid back - one hand behind her head, the other on her stomach. "The biggest one, what's left of the Bay after? Second, will Blackwell survive?"

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting you haven't actually seen the aftermath yet," the blue-haired punk added thoughtfully as she stared up at the watercolor sky.

Shuffling, Max sighed. "Then, there's my power... and you. I'm not gonna lie, keeping my rewind would be a game changer."

"You could make the world bow," Chloe concluded, excitement clear in her voice.

Shaking her head at the predictable response, the young time traveler glanced over at her. "I'm not going to abuse my power, Chloe. I'll just help out where I can in little ways, pay back the money I borrowed, and have some fun occasionally - like this morning. No more major rewinds, though. It gets... confusing."

"Shame, such a waste. Having said that, anything I did would be so off the handle it'd need undoing for sure," Chloe let out a long sigh. "And as for me, well, sorry Caulfield but you're stuck with me. Well, unless you get bored..."

"Me, get board with you?" Max laughed at the ridiculous notion, giving her a gentle shove. "Pretty sure I have yet to find that reality, and I've seen a few."

That made the bluenette let out a soft chuckle. "Chloe Price: Universal Entertainment System. I kinda like that." 

The next few hours passed them by with ease, the two girls talking like they hadn't in years. Well, from Chloe's perspective. As far as Max was concerned, she'd already had a lot of the conversations but she didn't mind repeating them. It was nice just listening to Chloe's voice again and with the gentle crashing of waves, she could feel herself gently nodding off.

"Whoa!" Chloe exclaimed, nudging Max awake. The brunette groaned, feebly batting her pokes away. "Max, come on. Wake up." Begrudgingly, the young time traveler forced herself upright as her blue-haired friend pointed to the sky. "If you hadn't told me about this, I swear I'd think I was tripping."

Max followed her finger, eyes widening slightly at the sight. Out above the calm ocean high in the sky were two perfect full white moons, each casting their own light upon the sea. The lights' path crossing midway before scattering into the shoreline.

"That's perfect," Max mumbled as she reached around for her camera, not taking her eyes off the spectacle across the bay. Raising the viewfinder up to her eye, she framed the shot. With a click and whir, the photo was taken. She grabbed it, waiting for it to develop.

"Beautiful and deadly," Chloe murmured as she scooted closer. "That's a good shot."

"Turn around," the young photography ordered as she herself turned around so her back was facing the sea. Curious, Chloe followed the instruction, soon realizing what her friend was doing. Max wrapped an arm around the punk, pulling her closer as she held up the camera. "Say cheese."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's a nice happy ending, A happy chapter all the way through, 
> 
> Hides evil grin
> 
> Peace out


	18. Unsung Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next.
> 
> enjoy :D

** Episode 18 - Unsung Heroes** 

Chloe blinked as the flash went off, taking a second for her eyes to re-adjust. She noticed several things at once: first, Max's slumped arms and rigid body; second, the nosebleed; and lastly, the glassy-eyed trance. Panicking a little, Chloe shook her shoulder, the brunette snapping out of her trance almost instantly to wrap her arms around her friend as she sobbed.

"Oh, thank god that worked. For a second, I thought..." she didn't get to finish her sentence, Max slumping against her as she passed out - a dead weight.  _'Okay, now what?'_

Somehow, Chloe managed to get Max back home and on the couch all on her own. noticing the makeshift bandage from the previous night, she grabbing the first aid kit from the kitchen cupboard. When she removed the cloth, she frowned. Weirdly, the injury looked weeks old, a thin red line. Pushing the thought aside for now, she set about cleaning Max's face as the realization hit her.  _'Max, what happened to make you use your photo jump power just now?'_

With nothing better to do, she grabbed a few blankets from upstairs and wrapped them up, gently nodding off to sleep. When she woke the next morning, her stomach grumbled at the smell of breakfast food. Opening her eyes, she blinked as the memories from yesterday came flooding back.  _'Max!'_ The girl in question was no longer asleep beside her. Best guess, she was in the kitchen now. Slowly, Chloe got to her feet and stumbled towards the smell.

"Morning sleepyhead, hungry?" Max greeted without turning away from the stove as if nothing had happened. Before Chloe could say anything, she was already plating up - two plates of waffle and one with bacon. Without saying a word or looking at the bluenette, she brought them to the table.

Sensing something was seriously up, Chloe followed after her. "Max..."

That was all it took for the time traveler to crumble, eyes brimming with tears. "I... I almost lost you again, Chloe. I tried to save a few that didn't make it. Had to keep rewinding, but you..." A flood of tears cut her off as she launched herself at her friend.

"I fucking knew it," Chloe muttered as she drew the brunette closer. "I knew you'd try to save everyone, even if it damn near kills you." She pulled away, putting her hands on Max's shoulders as their foreheads bumped. "Shit, Max, you don't owe anyone anything. Not a goddamn thing."

Giving a small nod, Max took a shaky breath as she forced her eyes up. "I know, Chloe, and I knew you'd say that. I'm the only one who  _can_ save them, so I have to try. And I KNOW I can do this, but..." An unpleasant feeling formed in her gut, the bluenette waiting for her to continue. "You're not going to like this, but I... I have to do this alone.

Chloe's eyes widened, feeling as if she had been punched in the gut. "Max, no. NO FUCKING WAY! You've done too much on your own, been thro..."

Expecting the resistance, Max closed her eyes and silenced the bluenette with a finger pressed to her lips. "Chloe, I know how you feel, and you're right, I have been through a lot." Her eyes opened, filled with fire and determination. "And I would do it all over again just to sit here with you like I am now, but I cannot... WILL not put you in harm's way voluntarily. Besides, I move faster on my own. And I know you want to help. In fact, I'm counting on it." Max gave a half smile as she grabbed a tourist map and pen, scribbling away.

 _'She'd do it all again... really? I need some of what she's having.'_ Chloe let out a deep sigh, waiting to hear what her friend had to say. Eventually, Max handed her the map and began to eat. Immediately, Chloe spotted a circled spot, 3:14 written next to it. "Max, what's this?" 

Finishing her mouthful, Max explained. "There's a lady there, understandably terrified. Her husband goes to get a car and... he doesn't get back in time," she finished glumly.

"Why doesn't she just go with him?" Chloe asked, frowning.

Two reasons sprung to mind. "Well, there's the tornado for one - it scared her stiff - and... she's very VERY pregnant. Otherwise, I would've taken you up on the suggestion to just knock her out before." Before Chloe could interrupt, Max pressed ahead. "She was being REALLY stubborn, and... I was at my limit. They think it's a normal storm and it'll blow over eventually until... they see it for themselves. So, give yourself half an hour to get her out."

"So, err..." Chloe began, chasing a bit of bacon around her plate. She didn't really know what to say but felt like she should say  _something_.

"You want to know how it happened this time," Max concluded, not needing rewind powers to guess the question.

Chloe gave a shrug. "Just thought I might've broken a record, is all. Might get a shiny medal or a world record or somethin'."

"Right, the number one damsel in distress, easily beating Daphne from Scooby Doo. Or perhaps based on how many times a hipster's saved your bacon," Max suggested, stabbing the last bit of bacon off Chloe's plate to eat, getting a scowl from the bluenette. "This time doesn't count towards that record, I'm afraid. You... saved me this time. Saw it coming before me and threw me out of a window, third story no less."

Wincing, the bluenette tried to imagine it. "Ouch, sorry..."

"Ouch is correct. A car broke my fall, pretty sure there were a few broken bones." Max could almost feel the pain in her body now. "Took me a full five minutes to realize a normal rewind wouldn't fix it, that I had to use our selfie. Which reminds me..." She pulled out her camera and took another photo, putting it in her back pocket. "Just in case." Needing a smoke break, Chloe moved over to the sliding door and lit a cigarette. This was... insane. She leaned against the doorframe, inhaling. Max followed her, leaning her head against Chloe's arm. "Fireball... the storm threw a tanked into the building."

"Crispy Chloe," the bluenette remarked, finding it morbidly funny.

"Not funny," Max replied, not even wanting to think about it.

"I know, but... ya gotta laugh, otherwise it's just depressing," she sighed, giving Max's shoulder a squeeze. "Look, you're not allowed to feel bad until you can't undo it, okay? Until then, use whatever it is that's been keeping you going."

"Caffeine and fear," Max mumbled under her breath, wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist. "I'll try. Man, never wanted the weekend to come around as much as I do now."

* * *

 

Hours passed, the storm beginning to make itself known. Heavy raindrops hammered against Chloe's old truck. The wind tossed around small pieces of debris, like 'For Sale' signs, bits of fence and the odd roof tile. Max had turned herself into a walking notebook, jotting down times and references on her arms. While she had done that, Chloe packed up the truck ready for their trip to Seattle after this was all over - some drink, food, mementos they couldn't replace like photos, and a few other bits and pieces.

After dropping Max off, Chloe headed to the house marked on the map via the back route past Blackwell, as per Max's instruction to avoid the seafront.  _'This plan sucks, Caulfield.'_ She jumped as a large piece of wood slammed into the side of her truck.  _'Pfft, that the best you got?'_ Without hesitation, she put her foot to the floor, speeding down the empty street. As though answering her challenge, a large billboard smashed into the road ahead of her falling flat, which she drove over. Swerving out of the way of another trashcan flying at her windscreen, the bluenette didn't even flinch. _'Fuck, I'm half a mile from the coast and it's like this. You'd better be careful, Max. Otherwise, I won't forgive you...'_

Pulling up across the street from her destination, Chloe got a clear view of the stretch of beach and the oncoming tornado as it began to rip unstable buildings apart in its wake.  _'Okay, I'll give you that one, Max. Backroads equal good plan.'_ Glancing at her phone, she swore under her breath - 3:04.  _'Shit, so much for half an hour...'_ With no time to lose, she pushed against the wind across the street, getting totally soaked in the process.

Eventually reaching the door, she banged on it. "Hey, lady! You in there?!" No response. Backing up, she kicked the door several times until the wood groaned and gave way under her heel. Doing a little victory fist pump, she rushed up the stairs to the third floor, bursting into the room. "Hey, lady, no time to explain. We gotta..." Chloe stopped in her tracks, noticing the heavily pregnant women lying on the couch, hands cradling her massive belly.  _'Well, Caulfield, guess you don't exaggerate... kinda wish you had right now...'_

"Wh... who are you? Where's John?" the woman demanded, voice shaking.

"Chloe and I'm gonna take you to John. Uh, your husband who went to go get the car, right?" Not waiting for an answer, she strode across the room and offered her hand.

She shook her head, recoiling from her outstretched hand. "Not leaving without him."

 _'Stubborn's right. Again, wish you'd been exaggerating, Max.'_ Letting out a sigh, Chloe pondered her next move.

A brief flicker of recognition crossed the woman's brown eyes. "Hey, I know you. You're the girl from the news. You and that other girl saved someone from jumping at Blackwell Academy." 

"Yeah, CHloe thats me, but now's not the time to talk about that." Chloe glanced down at the time, groaning when she realized they only had four minutes. "Listen, we have to get out of here NOW. You, me and YOUR BABY!" Hoping the extra emphasis might help, she pointed to the woman's stomach and then held out her hand again. Gingerly, the woman took her hand and Chloe firmly hoisted her off the couch.

"But what about...?" the woman began, but Chloe had already started dragging her over to the stairwell.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll find him. Let's just get out of here first," she replied, urgency heavy in her voice as they descended the stairs.

About half way down, Chloe felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Out of nowhere, Max appeared - face caked with dirt and blood, ripped shirt covered in oil and even more blood, a good percentage of it her own. She panted heavily, managing a quick "Hi, get down!" before she forced them to sit on the steps. A split second later, a large metal beam crashed through the wall. Sighing in relief at the near miss, Max gave the bluenette a faint smile. "Lighthouse. ASAP," and with that, she vanished. 

"Wh... who was that?" the woman asked, frightened as Chloe helped her to her feet. 

Eyeing up the metal beam that would have skewered them had it not been for Max, Chloe continued guiding the woman down. "That would be Max, saving my bacon as usual."

"How... Where did she go?" she stammered, realizing the impossibility of what she had just witnessed.

 _'Way to go, Max, how do I explain this?'_ Chloe wondered internally, not stopping. "It's... complicated. All you need to know is that girl is a real life superhero. And she just saved our asses, no ulterior motive. She's just... special."

Finally making it to the bottom floor, she ushered the pregnant woman out the door into the thick of the wind and rain. As they reached the other side, a green SUV raced around the corner, pulling up behind her own truck. It'd taken a few hits judging by the dents on the doors and hood. Just in time, Chloe checked the time - 3:14.

"GET DOWN!" she yelled, pulling the woman behind her truck. A loud explosion shook the air around them. Broken, jagged shards of glass and bricks were propelled in every direction, raining down on the street. Chloe and the woman stood, eyes falling on the now flaming building. "Shit... that was too close," the bluenette exhaled shakily, only half registering the woman's hug and muttered thank yous.

"Amy, oh my god... are you okay?" a young man in his mid-twenties shouted over the wind as he sprinted towards them. The woman, Amy, waddled up to her husband, John, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you. Thank you so much," he said, voice thick with emotion.

 _'I guess I know why you do this now, Max.'_ Chloe thought as she watched the heartwarming scene unfold. "Don't mention it. Just get those two the hell outta here." She motioned to the heavily pregnant Amy. 

As she started to move back to her truck, she heard Amy call out to her. "Chloe, thank you. Thank your friend for us, too... and tell her that her secret's safe with me."

Nodding, Chloe watched them hurry to the SUV. She gave them a final wave before jumping into her own truck and making her way to the base of the cliff.  _'Now, I guess it's time to watch the grand finale...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh grand finale tomorrow
> 
> We all know what's coming :D
> 
> Till tomorrow
> 
> Peace out


	19. Bad Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the part all Pricefield shippers have been waiting for ..
> 
> Enjoy

** Episode 19 - Bad Timing **

Stood a few feet away from the edge of the cliff, Chloe clenched her fists as she stared out across the Bay. With her own eyes, she witnessed the swirling mass of wind, water, and lightning move ever closer to the place she had now called home for nineteen years, reluctantly for the last five. Electricity crackled in the air, rain soaking her to the very core. She tried to keep track of the flying debris, map out the piles of brick and mortar that had once been buildings. Cars and small boats had been hurled around like candy wrappers. She could just make out a whale corpse atop the Two Whales Diner.  _'Needs another one.'_  

Every now and then, she thought she saw someone. When she looked again... nothing. Just thinking about Max down there in the middle of it all sent a shiver down her spine. "This is so fucked up. She's down there freezing time while I'm stood here freezing my ass off."

She thought back to Amy's thank you earlier, a gentle warmth surging through her. It made her realize how cold she actually was. Then, she remembered how Max had saved her from getting skewered. Soaking wet, covered in dirt and blood - that seemed to be a Max thing lately, well the blood. At least she had smiled.  _'I hope she didn't see me get skewered... ugh, Kebab Chloe.'_ She shuddered at the thought and from the cold. 

"Where the fuck are you, Max?" she asked, fighting against the wind.

"Right here," the time traveler replied, quieter than intended. Her body ached and her head pounded, the taste of iron still heavy on her tongue. Panting deeply, she looked at the back of the punk's wetted down hair and let out a smile. "Sorry I'm late."

Chloe turned around to see Max sitting on the bench, her appearance suggesting she had been through a war. She approached the brunette, kneeling in front of her and resting her head on her knees. "Some time wizard. I was getting worried."

Exhausted, Max hugged the punk, both shivering from the cold. "I'm just glad that's over."

Wrapping her arms around the shivering brunette, Chloe replied through chattering teeth," I thought we were leaving once we had everyone."

Gently pulling herself out of Chloe's grip, she walked a little too closer to the cliff edge. "I know. Just felt like I had to be here. This is where it all started, after all." Max motioned towards the ensuing insanity before them, the bluenette getting to her feet to join her.

"Front row seats to the end of Arcadia. Kinda poetic, I guess," Chloe muttered, trying to sound chipper despite the cold as Max stared out across the Bay. It didn't look as bad from up here; battered but still Arcadia Bay. Smirking, the blue-haired punk pointed out the Two Whales Diner's new 'mascot' as she put an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Oh, and the Two Whales needs renaming."

Letting out a groan, Max rolled her eyes and mirrored the action as they watched the tornado rip into the shoreline. "Dork."

After some time, Chloe let out a sigh and, after squeezing Max's shoulder, she turned to leave. "Max, it's time."

The brunette felt her knees give out from under her, those three inconsequential words triggering the haunting memory of her last goodbye with Chloe. She felt her eyes well up as she watched her most cherished yet painful memory play out as she collapsed to her knee's letting out a gentle sob.

That noise made Chloe stop and turn. Seeing her friend break down, the bluenette felt a lump form in her throat as she took a tentative step closer. "Max..."

The floodgates opened as Max buried her head in her arms, breathing itself feeling like a challenge. "Chloe... There... There's something I... need to tell you," she managed between breaths and sniffles.

Stopping a mere foot in front of the sobbing brunette, something clicked in Chloe's mind. The final sentence of a letter written in another time, ' _What happened on the cliff? She wouldn't tell us_ '. She forgot to breathe, anticipating an answer to that question. 

"Chloe," Max said, taking a deep breath. "Five years ago, when I left..."

"Max, it doesn't matter," the bluenette interrupted, eyes filling with tears as she put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

Ignoring the words, she pressed on. "When I left, it felt like I left part of me behind. Sure, I pretended to be happy, told myself I was fine, but... in truth, I hated it. I tried to write, hell I actually got a letter into an envelope, but I bailed on sending it," she let loose another sob.

"Max, none of that shit matters anymore! You're here, for fuck's sake!" Chloe shouted, trying hard to keep it together. 

"Chloe, shut the fuck up and listen," Max demanded, needing to get this off her chest. "I... was a fucking coward. Ev... everything you were going through and I didn't even have the guts to post a fucking stupid letter because I was terrified of the response or lack of. Instead, I ignored it, like I do every problem in my life, hoping it'll just go away. Out of sight, out of mind. Then I got my acceptance letter to Blackhell. Part of me was happy, the other dreaded it because... you would be there," she blubbed, letting out a frustrated scream between clenched teeth as she slammed her fist into the wet mud.

Chloe just stood there, every word hitting her with needle-like precision. She didn't want to hear this, let alone agree with it, but... parts rang true. However true, Max had tortured herself enough. The bluenette felt a surge of anger, mostly aimed at herself for being so damn stubborn in all those other timelines. The young time traveler didn't need to atone; she'd done that a million times over already and then some.

"No, Max Caulfield, you shut the fuck up. Right now," Chloe moved closer, pulling Max around to face her. "Listen to me. That shit doesn't matter one bit. Fuck the past, alright. The only thing that matters is the here and now. So, stop blaming yourself for shit you could have done differently. Look at where we are now. The only reason I'm even here right now is because of you. And that..." she faltered, unable to continue.

Max's eyes were stinging now, body screaming for warmth and rest, but she didn't care. Everything felt numb now. "The d-day I let you... go..." She faltered, not wanting to think about the possibility ever again. "I felt worse than empty, hollow. I... didn't want to live anymore, couldn't stand it." The words tumbled from her lips, all the pain and guilt she had been bottling up slowly released.

"Don't you fucking dare. You hear?" Chloe forced out, pulling the shaking brunette closer. She felt every struggled breath and tear as if it were her own. Her heart ached knowing just how much Max needed and wanted her around.

"You... wanted to know what kept me going..." Max began, quietly pulling back to stare into those familiar blue eyes, giving her a watery smile. "You, Chloe. It's always been you, even as kids."

"Shut up, you fucking hippie," Chloe managed to choke out, halfway between a laugh and a sob.

"It's true, Chloe. Every word," the younger girl insisted, knowing what she had to do next. The thought _terrified_ her. "And... there's something I have to tell you, Chloe. Or better yet, show you."

Noting the hesitation, Chloe shook her head slowly. "Max, it can wait."

"No, it can't, Chloe, because I might be running out of time." The bluenette managed to roll her eyes at the pun. Swallowing her apprehension, Max shakily got to her feet and took hold of her friend's hand, getting ready to show her something she had been trying to keep a secret. Her heart raced, gripping on tighter to the hand now intertwined with hers. "When I said that you kept me going, I..." Unable to find the words to explain, she let out an uneven breath and let time slow. No turning back.

Everything came to an abrupt halt. The tornado was suspended on the coast, a flash of lightning and debris frozen in the air. Almost as soon as it had stopped, time appeared to resume. Chloe frowned, wondering if Max's power had failed... until she realized the tornado was much further back than before. Then, she heard familiar voices behind her. Once again, Max's memories played out before her very eyes.

 ** _"_** _ **Max? Max, can you hear me? Please, say something,"**  _the other Chloe begged, both girls collapsing to the ground.

 ** _"Chloe? I... I must have passed out... Sorry,"_**  the other Max replied, trying to get to her feet only to fall back once more.

She watched the other Max convince herself that she was to blame for the storm, while the other Chloe protested. Her stomach knotted as she watched her counterpart hand over the butterfly photo. _" **You… You could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture… All that would take is for me to… to…"**_

 ** _"_ _Fuck that! No… no way! You are my number one priority now. You are all that matters to me,"_  **the other Max insisted firmly.

The other Chloe's expression softened. _ **"I know. You proved that over and over again… even though I don't deserve it. I'm so selfish… not like my mom… Look what she had to give up and live through… and she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner. Even my step… father deserves her alive. There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live… way more than me…"**_

 ** _"_ _Don't say that… I won't trade you."_  **The other Max's tears mingled with rain, impossible to tell which was which.

 ** _"You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny… Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you. Look at what's happening in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me. I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate… our fate…"_  **the other Chloe managed through her own tears. _ **"Max, you finally came back to me this week, and…"**_  she hesitated, swallowing back the overwhelming emotion, **_"you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh_ , _like I haven't done in years. Wherever I end up after this… in whatever reality… all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision."_**

_**"Chloe… I can't make this choice…"** _

_**"No, Max…"**_  the other Chloe said, voice eerily calm now. **_"You're the only one who can."_**

Once the choice had been made - to sacrifice Chloe - she felt Max's grip tighten, her sobs growing louder. The bluenette watched as the other Max and Chloe shared a bittersweet kiss goodbye. Her heart stopped, feeling a mixture of warmth, guilt and confusion. There were no words to describe what she had just seen, mind blank as the memory faded. Finally, Max had shared her last heavy secret.

"Why..." the blue-haired punk choked out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Gathering her composure as best she could, Max sniffled as she held on tight. "I didn't... I wanted you to get there on your own, not force it," she blurted out between sobs. "I felt like I didn't have a choice back then, Chloe, but..." she pulled back, breaking the hug that made her feel safe.

"But what, Max?" Chloe pressed, eyes still red. There were almost no tears left to cry, both girls emotionally drained.

Cleaning her face as best she could, using the drops of rain and her sleeve, Max forced herself to remain standing despite the weakness in her knees. "I'm giving you a choice, Chloe."

"Max, you can't just drop a bombshell like that and expect an answer right away," Chloe finally said, pushing through her shock.

"Chloe, I don't know how much time I have," Max shot back, glancing across the Bay at the storm.

"What, and you would be happy for me to go on ignorant of how you feel while you suffer in silence?!" Chloe shouted back angrily; angry at Max for being so willing to undo what was said, angry at herself for being so blind, and angry because of the situation.

Recoiling at the unexpected harshness, Max sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for judgment. "If... that's what you want, then yes. I don't... want to be selfish, Chloe."

"Fuck, Max! Will you stop being so fucking selfless!" the blue-haired punk interrupted hotly, turning away as her hands balled into fists. "Ever since you came back, you've done nothing but help everyone: Kate, Nathan, me god knows how many times, not to mention everyone in the fucking Bay, even those who didn't deserve it." A sob escaped her throat the anger began to fade. "Whatever debt you think you owe... it's more than paid. Shit, you didn't even have one to begin with."

"Chloe, I..." Max started, getting cut off immediately.

"Let me finish, Max," she sighed, not wanting to lose her resolve now. "You bent time and made it your bitch, went through fuck knows how many realities, fought off psycho killers and a fucking supernatural tornado. You damn near killed yourself just to save my sorry ass." Sighing, she said her next few words with as much conviction as possible. "If that doesn't win a girl's heart, I don't know what will."

As she finished the end of her speech she turned to see Max passed out on the floor. " _Are you cereal_ " Rubbing her forehead, Chloe exhaled deeply. "Only Maxine Caulfield would pass out during a confession..." Just as before, she scooped the unconscious brunette in her arms and began carrying her back to the truck. "I swear you do this on purpose to get out of walking back to the truck." She paused, taking a moment to watch as the tornado began chewing up downtown before staggering back to the truck, her arms wrapped protectively around Max. "So long, Arcadia. It's been hella. We're outta here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops wrong chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Peace out


	20. Timewalkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next one.
> 
> A little note, The last chapter was originally going to be the end of the fic, How-ever I got more idea's into my head and carried on, then sorta stopped a few chapters after this (4 left I think)
> 
> So with the reserves running out, NYCP (aka Olivia) has hinted at tackling the other fic I have over at Fan-fiction, Two hearts one soul, SO look out for that in the near future.
> 
> And I..We, intend on finishing this fic off, I may skip one or two of the smaller bits unless I really get the itch to do them, but this fic deserves being finished, and you guys deserve the ending.
> 
> So get ready for brain melts.
> 
> Enjoy

**Episode 20 - Timewalkers**

A swirling darkness, no vision for the moment, only sound. Several voices carried over, deep in debate.

"See, I told you she could do it," a gentle, almost praising voice said, the woman behind the comment allowing herself a slight smug smirk that could be heard even if it couldn't yet be seen. Nobody else had shared her faith, but she had known young time traveler could manage.

"Took her long enough," a man grumbled, voice rough and patronizing, unimpressed.

"Only from her own perspective. I told you to wait on testing her," the woman snapped back, annoyed. If only they'd listened to her, this wouldn't have been anywhere near as messy.

"We didn't know what would happen," another man retorted, disliking the accusatory tone. "No more than you did.

The woman sighed, frustrated. "I TOLD you to let it play out first, to give me time to pick the point, but you couldn't wait."

"She failed the first time. If she hadn't been worried about the..." the first man began, getting cut off almost immediately.

"You've been disconnected from humanity for too long. How did you think she would react? The first test was stacked against her and you fucking know it," the woman interrupted, angry with his overly clinical approach.

"You had no right to retry her," the second man concluded, trying to mediate as the voice of reason. "We had already decided."

"May I remind you she's made much quicker progress than all three of her predecessors combined. Hell, she fucking froze time in _two days_. It took the last one six months," the woman reminded, sounding mildly impressed.

"She shut herself down," the first man spat back, unwilling to accept her point.

"And you're surprised at that? If you had chosen anyone else, or better yet WAITED," the woman was practically shouting now, voice filled with irritation.

"And if you would merge, we would have known," the second man replied calmly.

"Or you could just listen to me. And I already told you I won't. We're too disconnected as it is," the woman reminded him, trying to curb the burning rage.

"She's too attached. None of the others-" the second man added curtly, getting cut short once again.

"None of the others are even comparable. They have to live with their choices. She can change hers. Of course, she's attached. What did you expect?!" the woman asked hotly, drowning out her associates before continuing more calmly. "Not only has she come further, she's pushed herself harder than her predecessors. And she's learned faster. Need I remind you what happened to the first one."

"We are well aware what happened to him, regrettable as it was," the first male voice replied, exhaling deeply at the first failed attempt. 

"REGRETABLE?! It was a catastrophe!" the woman corrected, almost disbelieving of the gross understatement. "None of the others can or even have the potential to do anything like she has done."

While this was going on, Max was very aware of their discussion. She had no idea who these voices belonged to or even  _where_ she was right now. It was much too dark to see anything.  _'What the hell? Okay, Max, you've finally snapped and gone insane. Guess it was only a matter of time...'_

"She can hear us," the first man observed, attempting to hide the surprise in his voice unsuccessfully.

"She's faster than the others, as I have already mentioned." The woman let out an approving, victorious laugh - a smug 'I told you so'.

"Uh, hello?" Max called out into the darkness, confused. "Um, where am I?"

"Timewalker, you are-" the second man began, calm and composed.

"I will handle this," the woman interjected, abrupt and demanding. "You go deal with your own charges, and we will continue this discussion _later_."

 _'Okay, these 'voices' are definitely not in my head... I think,'_ Max thought, still trying to figure out what was going on.

The woman chuckled at her predictable confusion, her voice soothing and sympathetic as she spoke. "You're not going mad, Max. I imagine you have many questions."

"Err just a few. Where am I, who are you and what's going on spring to mind," Max replied as calmly as possible given the circumstances.

An amused 'humph' filtered through the darkness. "You'll have to excuse me, I forget how much we used to rely on our other senses."

A shadowy figure emerged before Max, out of focus as various colors blended together and shapes took form. In front of her was a girl, about her age and height. She was pretty, long blonde hair flowing past her shoulders. Her outfit was familiar, black torn jeans and a red flannel shirt. A single blue feather dangled from her left ear. Hazel eyes stared back at her accompanied by a warm, slightly mischievous smile.

Max gasped as the girl materialized, a lump forming in her throat. "Rachel?"

The blonde's smile faded, replaced with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, I thought it might be easier to see a face you recognized. I can change if you wish."

Pushing back the shock, Max shook her head and managed a weak smile. "N-no, it's fine. Just... a lot of crazy lately."

The person taking on Rachel's form chuckled. "Yes, but you handled it well. As for who I am, you may call me Nona. As for where you are... that's complicated." Her brow furrowed, deep in thought. "Consider this a halfway point between time and reality, where one can see the already established part of the timeline as a whole." Out of nowhere, two brown leather chairs appeared surrounded by a short patch of grass. Nona took one and motioned to the other. "Take a seat. It's been a while since I've been able to do this."

 _'It feels real...'_ the brunette thought as she sat down, squeezing the arm of the chair firmly.

"It's as real as anything," Nona chuckled.

Confused, Max gave her a puzzled look. "You can hear what I think?" 

"It's our preferred method of communication. Although, I do enjoy the simplistic nature of verbal speech," the other woman replied with a smile, tucking her legs under her.

 _'Where you can see the established timeline as a whole...'_ the young time traveler pondered as she examined the small patch of grass. Gradually, a thick rope-like structure began to appear, every thread a distinctly different color. "Hey, I've been here before."

Nona smiled as she examined the multi-colored rope. "Not exactly, but it's interesting how you see time. I can relate. Certainly makes it easier than the last Timewalker. His view was a right mess, but he managed somehow..."

"Timewalker?" Max asked, sorting through the dozen questions demanding answers.

"Just a title," Nona explained. "Easier for reference."

"And I'm the fourth," Max concluded, recalling the conversation from earlier.

"Ah, you heard that," the other woman sighed, sheepish.

"Something about a test... was everything I've been through just a test?" The realization hit her, a surge of anger forming in her chest.

Sympathetic, Nona tilted her head. "Yes... and no. Max, how long do you think you've had this power?"

"Um, I guess it depends on the point of view, From my perspective, little over three week's, From....realities point of view, a week.." Max replied frowning, Timetravel really did screwy things to ones perception of time.

Nona shook her head and smiled. "You were born with it, Max. Like most of the chosen, there are exceptions, But due to the nature of your power, it had a powerful barrier - strength dependent on the 'gift' in question - blocking you from accessing it until the right time. Who decides the right time? Well, that would be me and the other Watchers," she finished hesitantly, trying to gauge the young girl's reaction.

"You're telling me that my whole life, you've been using me as a fucking pawn," the brunette concluded angrily, hands balling up into fists.

Understanding the frustration, Nona gently shook her head. "No, Max. Yes, we did encourage certain events: your father getting a job in Seattle, your acceptance into Blackwell, even your friend, Chloe, was nudged. Her father's death was... regrettable, but necessary. When you changed it, it seemed to backfire - not my choice, I'll add. When you were thirteen, The day William died, you almost broke the barrier, which would've killed you. That's why your father got the job in Seattle, We had to get you away from Chloe or you would have killed yourself, and as a precortion I strengthened the barrier."

 _'I almost... broke it?'_ She sat there, absorbing everything. Her nails dug into her palms, teeth gritting. "So what, you decided William's fate?"

Nona grimaced. "I was against it, We haven't sealed someones fate like that in a LONG time, But the other Watchers decided that a lesson had to be taught, Sometimes, difficult choices must be made, especially with so much at stake. And yes, you were nudged at times, Like trying to get you to contact your friend for instance. Unfortunately, you were both very stubborn."

"Wait... you tried to get me to write her?" Max repeated, suddenly feeling deflated.

"Tried being the operative word," Nona replied, letting out a slightly frustrated sigh. "Everything leading up to the day in the bathroom was carefully chosen by the other Watchers. In all honesty, we've never spent so much time on a Chosen's awakening. The test was supposed to be simple: present you with a problem, aka the storm, and see how you handled it. However..." a brief silence fell over them, "complications arose, namely the mess with Jefferson."

"So, that wasn't part of the test?" the brunette summarized, surprised.

The other woman shifted in her seat, eyes filled with regret. "No, and by the time I found out... it was 'too late' to move the storm back, apparently. When you went back to reset everything, they decided you weren't ready. Hell, they even started searching for another Chosen." Nona slammed her fist on the arm of the chair in frustration. The anger faded, giving way to an almost proud smile.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Max mumbled, confused.

Nona leaned forward and rested her hands on the young girl's knees. "That barrier you broke on Wednesday, was the strongest I had ever placed, and you broke it all on your own. Proof enough you could handle this, However the first time around you ended up shutting down. You gave up in the end." Her expression turned melancholic as she continued, "It's been so long that I didn't understand. Watching you through that week, it was difficult to gauge how you were feeling. So, I did the only thing I could think of to figure out what was wrong."

Finally, everything began falling into place as she stared at the blonde. "The butterfly... that was  _you_."

Slowly, Nona nodded, every word she spoke sounding like an apology. "Being in your head was... overwhelming, to say the least, but I could finally understand why you shut down."

Max frowned. "You didn't know... heartbreak?"

Sighing, the other woman stood and gestured to the space around them. "Like I said, it's been a while since I've done anything like this."

"How... old are you?" the brunette asked hesitantly, not wanting to offend Nona.

Noting the uncertainty, she laughed. "I stopped counting a  _long_ time ago. A few millennia since I took on this form at least. And no, we're not gods. We watch and keep things in balance. There is a lot at stake, but that's for later." Nona paused, getting back on track. "As I was saying, there was a lot going on in your head. I tried to help, block a few things out to make it easier to process, but... you really were stubborn. Maybe I shouldn't have been surprised considering you nearly broke my barrier before. So, I gave you an extra nudge to snap you out of your grief."

"You sent another storm," Max concluded, remembering the delayed snowstorm after she had... said her 'last goodbye' to Chloe.

"Nooo, well I 'might' have cohearsed another chosen into creating a little snow, No Impending storm, just a bit of snow" Nona revealed with a grin. "The rest you did on your own, without interference. Of course, my associates were... annoyed, but they can, how would your friend put it? Oh yes, 'go fuck themselves'."

Max could almost hear Chloe saying those words, chuckling. Then, her mind began wondering to the fate of her predecessors, recalling how sharp the other woman had been when bringing it up. "Nona, what happened to the first Timewalker?"

Nona's expression hardened as she sank back in her seat. "For as long as I've been in this form, there has always been a Timewalker. Never more than one at any given time, and never more than a twenty-year gap separating each, making you the youngest, by the way," she mentioned offhandedly. "With the first, we made a mistake. Like you he was born with the gift, Unfortunately, his mother died during childbirth. His gift was unlocked when he was twenty.  For the first few years, everything was fine... until he broke the barrier, same as you. You however learned not to mess with things that far back, And you fixed it before lasting damage was done"

"You mean William," Max said solemnly.

The blonde woman nodded. "He didn't have that lesson. He went back to see his mother, changing the most important day of his life."

"Nona, I don't understand," Max muttered, starting to feel ill as her mind whirred with morbid possibility.

Refusing to meet her gaze, the other woman explained. "He spoke to his mother the day she conceived him. In speaking with her, she never went to the party she was supposed to and so he was never born. Time adapted the only way it could, erasing him entirely.

 _'Erased... wowser.'_ The thought stunned her momentarily. "Hang on, you said there's always been a Timewalker for as long as you've existed in this form. How long will I...?"

"Oh, Max, you don't have to worry about that for a VERY long time. The second Timewalker saw the best part of three millenniums before he sacrificed himself for someone dear to him. Your immediate predecessor was killed after two. Once you reach your mid-twenties, you simply stop aging. Call it a perk of the job."

"That means Chloe and I can..." The brief moment of hope faltered, realizing that only she would become practically immortal.

Nona gave her a small smile. "I'm on it. You don't need to convince me that you can't be without her. The others... will need more convincing. Besides, worst comes to worst you can relinquish your gift and age as normal. However..." the other woman paused, gathering her thoughts. "It would be a shame. You're nothing like the others, Max. You put other's feelings first, above your own when the occasion calls for it. The first test proved that. And believe me, I've seen enough in my lifetime to know that very few would be willing to give up what you did." With that, she got to her feet and offered Max her hand.

Relieved someone was fighting in her corner, Max took the hand and got up - the chair, grass and timeline fading back into the darkness. 

"For now, we have discussed enough. There will be plenty of time to discuss the finer details. As for this conversation, you will not remember once you wake. When you return, you will, but I think you've deserved some relatively uninterrupted R and R." With that, Nona lightly tapped Max's forehead twice, watching her return to her own reality.

* * *

Muffled footsteps and voices began to gain clarity, coming from below. Max recognized one as her mother's. "I don't care. I'm calling a doctor. She's been asleep for over forty hours now. It's not normal."

Another voice replied, Joyce, pleading. "Vanessa, please. I understand your panic but that won't be necessary. When Max wakes up, I'm sure she'll explain. I wish I could, but it's not my place. Please, just trust me."

"Mom's right. Listen, we're all worried, but she just needs a serious crash," a familiar younger sounding voice reassured, belonging to the one and only Chloe Price. "Just make sure you've got enough food for when she wakes up. That girl puts my appetite to shame at times."

Max shot up bolt right upon hearing the bluenette's voice and practically shouted. "CHLOE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO there's a few things to ponder :D
> 
> Peace out


	21. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Next....
> 
> Could this be it
> 
> Maaabye

**Episode 21 - Family Reunion**

It took Max a moment to realize where she was, back in her own room in Seattle. On a one track mind, Max launched herself off the bed and rushed downstairs, bowling into the off guard bluenette. "Oof, speak of the devil. You're finally awake then, hippie."

The brunette buried her face into the punk's top, inhaling deeply. Vanilla body wash and the faint scent of cigarette smoke filled her senses, further proof this was real. "I'm so glad to finally see Saturday and it's finally over."

Chuckling, Chloe wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "Well, it's actually Sunday. You slept for nearly forty hours, lightweight." Max shrugged, not really caring. So long as she never experienced that fucking week again, she'd be happy. "As for it being over... you are aware our moms are currently frozen, right? I didn't hear you come down either.

Glancing over to find the two older women frozen mid-conversation, her mom's hand reaching for the phone, she let time resume. "Oops."

The two older women were understandably confused when they noticed Max, Joyce less so when she realized what was going on. Letting go of Chloe, the brunette gave her mom a hug. "Morning, mom. Sorry to worry you. Listen, I'll tell you everything in time but first... I need some food and coffee. I'm hella hungry."

"Told you," Chloe chuckled. 

Both girls and their parents sat down at the table, watching Max devour three plates of pancakes and four mugs of black coffee in a mixture of surprised silence and amusement.

When his daughter let out a burp and a muttered apology, Ryan smirked. "So, you're certainly making up for lost sleep and meals."

"She'd more than earned it," Joyce mentioned with a knowing smile.

Vanessa gave them a questioning look, Max sighing softly. "Guess I have some explaining to do. First, I need you guys not to freak out about what you're going to see. Oh, and Chloe and Joyce already know." Her mom shot Joyce an accusatory glance, the other woman holding her hands in surrender. "What I'm about to tell you is LITERALLY life changing. It's better you find out now than later by accident," with that, Max disappeared.

Her mom turned pale as her dad dropped his cup and David sat there rigid, not realizing the brunette was now behind them until she cleared her throat. They turned around, jumping slightly when they saw her grinning. Chloe found this all very amusing, as did Joyce.

After several hours of in-depth explanation and many tears from all involved, Max summarized her three-week adventure and answered their questions as best she could, offering reassurances about the side effects of her power when necessary. Over a simple meat pie dish, attention turned to the aftermath of the storm. Much of the coastline - including the fishing ports, harbor area, and downtown - had been leveled. Blackwell itself had survived with minor damage. The confirmed death toll was fifteen - most of them elderly - with over three hundred injured and a dozen more in critical condition. According to Kate via text message, Warren had suffered a few cracked ribs helping Victoria out of a bind, the blonde's right arm broken as a result of trying to snap a quick picture as the disaster occurred.

By the end of the conversation, they all agreed Max and Chloe had saved so many people, and that the young time traveler's power should be kept a secret only between them - David mentioning that someone would find a way to abuse it. Afterwards, Max helped her mom and Joyce with the dishes, casting occasional glances over to Chloe, who was deep in conversation with David and her dad about her battered truck. The two older women had been quiet, passing meaningful glances. As the brunette reached for another plate to dry, she felt her mom's hand on hers and Joyce's on her shoulder.

Her mom gave her a gentle smile, whispering as she nodding towards Chloe, Ryan, and David, "Darling, would you mind freezing them for a minute?"

Max was a little hesitant to freeze Chloe of all people, but it must be important and she trusted them both. Even though it felt wrong, she did as her mom asked.

"Quietest they've been all evening," Joyce chuckled as she passed a glance towards the three frozen people, Vanessa nodding in agreement. "We'll make this quick for you, Max. Look, it's obvious how far you're willing to protect my daughter."

Vanessa took over then, smiling. "And it's clear that she will do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe. She hasn't left your side since you got here."

Feeling herself flush, Max wondered where this was going. "I... we..."

"Oh, this isn't  _that_ kind of talk, Max," Joyce chuckled softly, watching the younger girl go redder than a tomato. "Whatever Chloe and you have going on, that's between you. As curious as I might be. A talk for another time, perhaps."

Her mom smiled at her stuttering before her expression turned serious. "Max, we want you to promise us something. Whatever happens, put you and Chloe first."

"If... it ever comes down to a choice between you two and us, you pick the former. No question," Joyce reiterated, firm yet caring.

It took her a moment to process the request, shaking her head slowly. "You can't expect me to-"

"We mean if you have no other choice," her mother interrupted, passing Joyce a sad glance as she gathered Max into a hug. "No parent should ever have to bury their child. We always hoped great things for you, and together I'm sure you're destined for a very interesting life. Whatever happens, we're proud of the pair of you," with that Vanessa kissed her daughter's forehead.

"You know I won't give in, though," Max mumbled, coming to a reluctant understanding.

"Wouldn't expect anything less," Joyce added as she joined the hug. "But... we don't want you to make a choice like that on your own again, to feel guilty."

A familiar twang in the back of her head reminded Max of the limitations of freezing two people. "Thanks, I..."

Vanessa nodded, already anticipating what she was about to say. "That's all we wanted to say. Go on, now."

Bracing herself, Max let time resume and steadied herself using the nearest kitchen counter. Her head span, a dull ache present. Her mom handed her a tissue ready to clean up the inevitable nose bleed. As the brunette accepted it and began cleaning herself up she caught Chloe's accusatory glance.  _'Shit... no chance to hide that one...'_

Later that evening, her parents were busy watching TV. Max wasn't paying much attention, mind swirling with thoughts of her unfinished conversation with Chloe on the cliff. She could remember Chloe's anger when she suggested erasing the conversation, but everything after that was a blur. The brunette watched the girl in question head upstairs. Only so long she could avoid it... Saying a quick goodnight to everyone, Max followed after her.

Before she went up, she remembered the surprise she'd obtained from Frank stashed under the passenger's seat of the truck. Finding it unlocked, Max grabbed the baggie full of Chloe's 'medication' and went upstairs. Entering the bedroom - which had actually been tidied up slightly since last time - Max couldn't see Chloe anywhere. There was, however, an open window and the faint smell of cigarettes. More than once as kids, they'd sat up on the roof of her house in Arcadia Bay and watched the stars when they were supposed to be sleeping. They had been caught up there one time, passed out.

Poking her head out of the window, she caught a glimpse of blue and a smoke cloud. Grinning, the brunette held out the baggie and gave it a shake - like she was trying to coax a cat inside with a biscuit box. "I come bearing gifts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna go hide
> 
>  
> 
> Only two chapters left, 
> 
> Peace out


	22. Shotgun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, here's the next one.......
> 
>  
> 
> Is this the one you've all been waiting for..
> 
> Nope not at all, sorry

** Episode 22 - Shotgun **

A gentle breeze and cloudless night, moonlight passing over the rooftops as far as the eye could see. The street itself was quiet, only broken by the distant hooting of an owl. Street lamps flickered to life, casting long shadow copies of anything its dim light touched. Peaceful. Max and Chloe sat on the roof, the bluenette wearing a broad grin as she took a drag from the joint she had recently prepared before offering it to her friend.

"So, what's this in aid of? Not that I'm complaining." Eyeing up the joint, the brunette shrugged and took the offer. She brought it to her lips, inhaling a little too hard. Smoke poured down her throat and into her lungs, making her cough and splutter. Chuckling, Chloe scootched over to relieve her of the joint and rub her back. "Easy there, Super Max. You need oxygen too."

Recovering from the coughing fit, Max managed a smile. "I guess it's a thank you for being there for me... and an apology." Suddenly finding her shoelaces interesting, she began fiddling with them. "For passing out on you again."

Chuckling, Chloe took another pull on the joint. "Yeah, I was pissed, but... not because you passed out." When Max gave her a confused look, the bluenette turned her attention to the midnight sky. "You dropped a bombshell on me, and then you wanted to just... take it all back. Like it was nothing, like it didn't matter... a mistake." She frowned at that last word.

"Chloe, that's not what I think at all. I was... scared, okay. And... I didn't want to assume..." Max stammered in response, losing her resolve.  _'Damn it, Max. Why is this so hard? I've had this conversation a million times in my head already. Master of time, but not words,'_ she thought sarcastically.

The blue-haired punk scoffed, taking another mouthful of smoke before exhaling, letting it billow around them. "I know, Max. Didn't stop me feeling pissed about it, though. I'm not now, by the way. Not really."

Silence passed between them, Max getting lost in her own thoughts.  _'Urgh, this is so frustrating. She knows how I feel, but I've got no clue what she's thinking now...'_

After some time, Chloe gave her a playful shoulder bump. "Max, do you trust me?" 

"Depends..." Max replied with an accusing grin. "Got a gun?"

Chloe laughed at her own expense, rolling her eyes. "Touche. No, not this time."

"Then yes, I trust you, Ms. Price," Max answered, just as playfully as before.

Clearing her throat, Chloe nodded. "Okay then, sit up and close your eyes." Max did as instructed, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "Now, breathe out, and then in through your nose and mouth slowly."

Not sure where this was going but not wanting to question it, she inhaled. As she did, she felt a warmth flow down her throat and into her lungs, the familiar taste of weed on her tongue. At first, she thought she was going to choke again, but the sensation never occurred. She felt something warm hovering near her lips, then a firm moist pressure. Her eyes shot open, heart in her throat as her mind went blank. The blush on her cheeks expanded to almost every part of her body as she realized what was happening.  _'Is she... she's kissing me.'_

Before she could even begin to work out a response, Chloe pulled away with a smirk. Then, her lungs kicked in with their protest, making her cough again. "Wh-what was that?"

Chloe let out a small chuckle at the bewildered expression, laying back down on the roof with her eyes closed. "It's called a shotgun, dork. Man, don't they teach you anything at Blackwell."

 _'That was so not just a shotgun, Chloe. I know that much.'_ Max eyed her up, noticing the grin still plastered on her face. The brunette could feel a gentle buzz starting to work its way around her senses, every pulse of her heart.  _'Okay, no more being a chickenshit.'_

Mind made up, she leaned over the bluenette. When her face was inches away from Chloe's, the punk's eyes opened. Max was paralyzed once more, staring into those familiar deep blue orbs. Her own eyes flicked between Chloe's and her lips, so close she could feel the warm breath on her skin. The brunette's cheeks burned, heart racing as she froze.  _'Shit, Max... MOVE. Do SOMETHING.'_  

Luckily, she didn't have to, Chloe beating her to the punch. A shiver ran down Max's spine as she felt Chloe's fingers at the back of her neck, trailing up before tangling in her hair. Without any warning, she pulled Max down and crushed their lips together in a kiss. Her heart pounded as she felt the girl's lips mold to her own, moaning softly as her own responded on instinct. She let herself relax into it, bringing a hand to cradle Chloe's cheek, letting this moment cleanse her of recent troubles. Feeling a gentle nip, and giving one in return, she never wanted this moment to end... and then she remembered she needed to breathe.

Reluctantly, she pulled away taking a moment to examine Chloe's expression. Lightly rosed cheeks, a soft smile, and her eyes... so alive, shimmering and shifting shades of blue in the moonlight. Totally mesmerizing.

"I, uh, guess this means..." she began, her words silenced as the bluenette pulled her back down again.

When Max felt Chloe's tongue press hesitantly against her lips, she allowed it entry into her mouth. Greeting the visitor with her own tongue, the two performing a dance of their own. The brunette felt the other girl's hand on her hip, pulling her on top so she was straddling the blue-haired punk. Her breath hitched, followed by a gentle moan as Chloe's hand moved to the base of her back, up her loose shirt and gently clawed at the skin of her back. The sensation sent shockwaves through her body, a delicious shiver running up her spine.

At her limit for the time being, Max collapsed onto the bluenette's chest. She panted lightly as she nuzzled into Chloe's neck, eliciting a satisfied moan as the blue-haired punk hugged her close. "Shit, Max, who taught you to kiss?"

"Oh, just some blue-haired troublemaker I know," she replied playfully.

"Shut up," Chloe retorted squeezing her gently, wondering if she was just messing around. "Really?"

Max nodded into the punk's chest, muttering an "uh-huh," as her cheeks burn again. It might be embarrassing to admit, but it was true. 

The bluenette's brow furrowed then raised as the obvious struck her. "So... you mean you've never...?"

Shaking her head, the young photographer buried her head deeper in the punk's chest as she tried to hide her now scarlet face. Considering that she was supposed to have been teasing Chloe with this, she had managed to embarrass herself more. 

"C'mon, let's get inside. As nice as this is, my ass is numb," she chuckled softly, pushing herself up while Max was still firmly sat in her lap, face buried in her chest.

Max let out a begrudged moan as she got to her feet, offering a hand to the older girl. Helping the bluenette up, the pair disappeared back through the window into Max's bedroom. Once inside, the blue-haired punk kicked off her shoes and grabbed the clean pajamas Joyce had prepared. Keeping her underwear and bra on, she stripped down and got changed into the shorts and t-shirt combo. When she turned back to the bed, where Max had taken refuge, she caught the brunette's eyes immediately snapping over to the wall in an unsuccessful attempt to hide her peeking.

"Enjoy the show," she teased as Max tried to sink further under the duvet, her ears practically glowing at getting caught red-handed... or red-cheeked. Chloe slid in beside her, propping her head on her elbow with a smile, tugging at the blanket to expose her friend's bright scarlet face. "So, just in case it wasn't clear... I'm hella into you too, Caulfield," she muttered softly, leaning forward to plant her lips on the brunette's.

Max's heart soared at those words as she let the blue-haired girl lead the dance of their lips. She found herself wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck, pulling her closer. The sensation was overwhelming and she wanted to feel it forever. Their first kiss had been uncertain and confusing. The second had been heartbreaking, a painful goodbye. Third time lucky, as they said. And this was their fourth separate occasion of hopefully many. It was Chloe who pulled away out of the necessity that was breathing, resting her forehead on the brunette's as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. Max bit her bottom lip as she stared into the abyss that was the deep blue of her best friend's eyes.

"I feel like I've been waiting forever to do that," she mumbled softly, more to herself than to Chloe.

"With all the time travel shit, you might not be exaggerating," the bluenette added with a smirk as she gave Max's nose a playful nip. "All in good time, Ms. Caulfield."

Max playfully rolled her eyes at her words, unable to keep the smile from erupting as she failed to keep her tone firm. "Are you trying to corrupt me, Ms. Price?"

"Well, duh, I'm practically the devil incarnate," the blue-haired punk smirked, going in for another nip only for Max to move at the last second, making her faceplant the pillow.

"I shall remain impervious to your corruption," Max replied, stifling a giggle at Chloe's unfortunate miss.

For a moment, she worried that she'd done something wrong when the other girl didn't move. Before the self-conscious thought became too much, she felt fingertips lightly wander along the skin of the neck, brushing the brown hair covering her nape aside. Then, she felt warm breath on the newly exposed skin, sending a shiver down her spine. A pair of moist lips planted a series of gentle kisses on the small patch of sensitive skin.

"Hey, I'm imperv... imper... I'm..." Her sentence was lost to a satisfied sigh, realizing she had already lost. Her mind turned to mush, thinking capacity quickly overwhelmed by the bluenette's tender assault.  _'Damn you, Chloe Price...'_

Letting out a soft, involuntary moan, she turned her head to give the bluenette access to the rest of her neck. Not missing the invitation, Chloe went to work planting soft kisses and gentle nips up and down the young girl's neck. From her shoulder up to the spot just behind her earlobe, each one causing Max to shudder or let slip what Chloe thought was a series of adorable little moans.

Heart pounding, Max absentmindedly reached out to grab the corner of a pillow as Chloe's lips continued their work, making the brunette melt. Caught up in the moment, she grabbed the bluenette's hand. Entwining their fingers, she brought the hand round to her chest as she pressed herself back into the older girl. The heat building deep in her chest was almost unbearable. A small part of her was begging for the torture to stop; she felt like she was going to burst. The rest of her body, however, had other ideas as it pressed itself into the bluenette's slender frame.

All too soon, Chloe stopped her passionate assault. Panting lightly, she whispered smugly into the brunette's ear. "Resistance it futile."

She tightened her hold on the smaller girl, burying her face into Max's neck. Unable to even muster a comeback, the young time traveler settled for a satisfied moan as Chloe's breath hit the back of her neck in gentle waves. Both girls smiled as they slipped into a deep and peaceful sleep, the best they'd had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist :D
> 
>  
> 
> PRICEFIELD


	23. Ground Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next
> 
> A Little delay, Just due to work and feeling off....I didn't just forget to post it..........honest.
> 
> Enjoy

** Episode 23 - Ground Work **

When Max woke the next morning to the sensation of fingertips gently tracing her neck. The flicker of confusion gave way to bashful understanding as flashes from last night entered her mind. _'I_ _guess that wasn't just a wishful dream...'_

A familiar warmth began building up inside her as the finger traced the area of focus last night, the memories crystal clear. Cheeks burned as she turned to face the smiling bluenette, who gently bumped their foreheads together. "Mornin' girlfriend."

This wasn't the first time that phrase had been uttered between them, but now it had a potentially different meaning. Max bit her lip, wondering if Chloe had meant it that way, or whether it was just a playful poke at their situation. "Is... this really happening?"

"Well, if you don't want to..." the bluenette mumbled playfully, pulling away from Max only to be grabbed again, her friend once again burying her head into her chest.

Max shook her head, both pleased and alarmed at the words. "No, it's not that. It's just..."

"It's just what, Max?" Chloe pressed, returning them to their previous position - foreheads pressed together.

The time traveler gave her head a little shake as she mumbled, "It's okay. Just being silly, is all."

Not believing that for a second, Chloe pressed for more information. "Max, don't bullshit me. Please, talk to me."

Realizing she wasn't going to drop this, Max sighed deeply. "It... I've had three weeks to work out how I feel, whereas you've had one. Also... I jumped to the first conclusion and used it as an excuse to... kill you," she sobbed that last part, burying her head deep into Chloe's shoulder.

Without saying a word, the bluenette hugged her close and gently began to rock. "First off, Maxine Caulfield..."

The girl in her arms recoiled slightly at the use of her full name, associating it with getting told off. Noticing that, Chloe gave her a light squeeze to indicate it was all okay, that she wasn't mad. She just wanted to get through to the brunette.

Gathering her thoughts, Chloe continued in a firm tone as she struggled to keep her voice steady. "I was the one who TOLD you to use that picture, even knowing you would remember it after... Secondly, yeah, I've only had a week to properly process everything, but... it's been in the back of my mind for much longer than that. Pretty much ever since you left, even though I didn't really understand or ignored it at the time. Take your pick. I've had five years worth of brooding. Give me some credit. Not like I'd fall for someone that quickly. I mean, no offense, Caulfield, but you're not  _that_ irresistible."

That got a weak chuckle from Max despite the situation. She and Chloe had always been close but had never really had the chance to explore that practically unbreakable bond fully. If things had gone how they were supposed to - William alive and Max still in Arcadia - it was very possible something would have happened before now. No point in wondering about the 'what ifs' now, though.

"On top of that, I've had a couple days to think about what you said while someone was taking a marathon nap. And you know something? Deep down under all the bullshit and anger, I... felt the same. Guess I was too afraid to admit it, then it'd be real and would hurt more." She rested her head against the brunette's again, a moment of vulnerability. "Also... after you showed me everything, I felt... I dunno, like you saw me and the Chloe you left behind as two different people..."

"Chloe, I..." Before Max could properly interrupt her, Chloe pressed a finger against her lips to silence her.

"Looking back, I see now. It was my own personal guided tour of how you... fell for me. Not to sound too cheesy," she finished furrowing her brow, as both girls let out watery chuckles.

"That first week, I found something I didn't know I was looking for or even needed, not until... I lost it, you. You said on that cliff that I should stop being selfless." Max shook her head, sniffling slightly. "I was being plenty selfish without even realizing it. Using my memories to try and hurry you along unfairly."

"Don't you fucking dare," Chloe interjected, not wanting to hear her keep blaming herself like this. "I wouldn't change a damn thing. Your power hasn't changed who you are, Max. It's just let the real you out. You were BORN to do it, I just know it."

"Who am I to argue with Professor Price?" Max managed to mumble, trying to lighten the mood.

"Exactly. Hell, I'd still love you even without it. You'd be more chickenshit, but... you survived a week of insanity: breaking and entering, gunfights, drug wielding psychos and a super-fucking-natural storm - not to mention saving my sorry ass a thousand times. So, you can't tell me that you, Maxine Caulfield, aren't fucking amazing," she finished, placing a kiss on the younger girl's forehead.

"Did... did you just say you loved me?" the brunette asked, half-astonished and half-hopeful. She definitely hadn't misheard, but...

"I... guess I did." Seeming just as surprised, Chloe frowned slightly before smiling and kissing her again. "Too soon?"

"Not soon enough. I love you, too," Max got out between kisses, heart soaring.

After both girls had freshened up and were getting dressed, Chloe turned to Max as the brunette pulled her light pink 'Jane Doe' shirt over her head. She didn't even bother trying to hide her excitement. "So, girlfriend, you ready to tell the world?"

Max froze midway pulling her top down for a moment, brain short circuiting at the thought. "Err..."

Rolling her eyes, the bluenette walked over and snaked her arms around Max's waist. "You're telling me that the mistress of time is afraid of telling people she has a girlfriend."

Clearing her throat, Max rested her hands on Chloe's, shrugging as she leaned back into the blue-haired punk. "No, not that. I've just never had... anyone before. Kinda new territory for me."

"So, you mean you're like, shiny and new? I like shiny new toys. I get to corrupt them," she finished playfully as she started kissing and nipping the younger girl's neck.

"Chloe, I'm not a... I already told... cheat," she managed before succumbing to the overwhelming sensation. An involuntary, gentle moan escaped her lips instead. Satisfied, Chloe pulled back with a smirk.  _'Okay, I can handle time like it's my playground, but not what she does to me. How the fuck does that even WORK?'_

Letting her go, Chloe made her way over to the door, glancing back over her shoulder. "You don't have to tell the world, yet, but definitely our parents. I mean, not like we'll be able to hide it forever. And I won't say a word about it... until you tell them."

"Why me?" Max asked, grabbing hold of her arm for comfort.

Smirking, the bluenette leaned against the doorframe before leaving. "Consider it... ground work."

Rolling her shoulders, Max followed the bluenette downstairs. She was met with the smell of freshly cooked bacon and toast as she walked past the kitchen into the dining area. After greeting everyone - giving her mom a hug, who was in the kitchen sorting out breakfast - she joined Chloe and the others at the table. Somehow it felt... tense, and she couldn't think why. Her dad seemed especially stern and serious. She passed a glance Chloe's way, who looked equally uncomfortable with the strange atmosphere.

"So," Ryan suddenly barked from across the table, startling Max. What had she done to deserve this kind of hostility? Her dad was normally so chilled out. At her confused expression, his expression stiffened, voice rough and intimidating, gaze like steel. "I'm not blind, Max. The evidence is on your neck. Who is HE?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Max caught Chloe shrinking in her seat. Grabbing her phone, she used the front camera to check her neck, eyes widening at the sight of the large purplish love bite, far too big to be covered by even her most conservative shirt.  _'Chloe... I'm gonna kill you...'_

Before she could make up an excuse, her father continued just as intensely. "So, who is it? I'd like to talk to the guy before he starts laying claim to my daughter."

The bluenette was doing her best to appear invisible, hiding the chagrin red running from her ears to her cheeks, possibly further hidden by clothing. Max watched her girlfriend playing with her fingernails under the table. _'So much for the help, Chloe...'_  

Feeling her own cheeks burn, Max tried to come up with some kind of explanation on the fly. "Dad, it's..."

Before she could finish, a bright flash and familiar whirring sound filled the room. Dazed, Max blinked and turned to see her mom standing there stifling a grin, camera in one hand and picture in the other. The parents in the room burst into laughter, the atmosphere shifting to a much calmer one. Max was dumbstruck as the situation took such a bazaar twist.

It took her a few seconds to size the situation up and realize what was going on. When she worked it out, she shook her head, turning to a bewildered Chloe and taking hold of one of her hands. "Seems they already know."

The red in Chloe's cheeks faded as she looked over at Ryan, hiding a relieved smirk. "Ass, you actually had me there."

Max looked at her mother, admittedly a little curious. "When... how?"

Vanessa wiped a tear from her eye as she tried to stop laughing. "Did you forget that our room is right next to yours? We heard... and smelled everything last night."

"Oh," was all Max could say as she buried her face in her crossed arms, trying to hide her blush.

"Also, this morning's picture told us everything," Joyce interjected cheerily.

"What picture?" Max asked as her eyes darted over to the older woman, questioning. 

Joyce smiled, tapping the screen of her phone to send them the photo. It was a picture of the two girls in bed, asleep. Chloe was protectively wrapped around Max, the big purple claim mark on her neck - courtesy of the bluenette - plain as day. Max had to admit, the way the light was coming across Chloe's shoulder highlighting her blue hair and the gentle glow made the picture look almost too perfect.

"That's actually a really good shot," she said enthusiastically glancing at Chloe, who was biting her lip while examining the picture.

"So, who's hungry?" Vanessa piped up as she came over to the table, laden with bacon, french toast, eggs, and beans.

Right on cue, the brunette's stomach rumbled. Grinning, she reached over to grab some bacon. "What can I say? Time bending works up an appetite."

"Yeah, 'cuz time bending's the  _only_ thing that's worked up your appetite," Chloe teased, giving her a nudge as she stole a rasher of bacon from the brunette's fork with a grin.

"Chloe..." Max felt herself blush at the insinuation, more so when her parents chuckled.

While eating, Arcadia Bay came up. Rescue workers and relief teams had recovered both survivors and any deceased. Major road repairs had been delayed due to debris blockages. Much of the coast had been leveled, the central town and further inland however had been left relatively untouched.

Max planned on going back to Blackwell; the Academy would be reopening with the next couple of weeks having only suffered minor damages. Of course, Chloe intended on going back with her. Some convincing later, everyone reluctantly agreed. David took it upon himself to fix up the beat up truck with Ryan's help - all deciding that it was an important part of Chloe and Max's journey.

After finishing up breakfast and helping clean up, they went up to Max's room to chill. They would be staying in Seattle for a few days before heading back to Arcadia. The second the door had closed, Chloe grabbed one of Max's hands, spinning her around so they came face to face, snaking her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Hmm, now I got my toy to myself again," she teased, planting a kiss on the younger girl's lips, and trailing small kisses down her jaw line to her neck.

"Hey, I'm not a..." Max's protests trailed off with each kiss. Her heart raced as she felt herself practically melt. "Fuck..." Not wanting Chloe to get all the fun, she pushed back until the bluenette's back hit the wall. Pinning the taller girl, she kissed her deeply, eventually pulling back and resting her head on Chloe's chest, panting lightly.

The blue-haired punk raised an eyebrow in amusement as she playfully jeered. "So, the hippie has some fight in her."

"This TOY has teeth," Max grinned, returning the favor from the previous night, going to town on her girlfriend's exposed neck.

It didn't take long for her to discover exactly where and how hard to kiss and nip to make the blue-haired girl start to pant and release little moans of her own. She felt Chloe's hands come to rest on her hips, trying to pry her away, but Max was enjoying the moment of vulnerability too much to give her what she wanted. Bringing her own hands on top of the punk's, she entwined their fingers and forced their hands against the wall. This left Chloe totally defenseless as she worked her way down her neck to her cleavage.

As for Chloe, her heart and mind were racing. While she hated being so vulnerable, Max's increased confidence was pretty hot - each kiss lingered with a pleasant heat. As the brunette reached the top of her right breast, it sent a bolt of electricity through her. Involuntarily, her back arched as a deep moan escaped her lips. She felt each kiss and nip as the younger girl worked her way across the top of both her breasts. As Max reached the left side, she gently began to suck, sending tremors through Chloe's body. When her mind finally caught up with what Max was doing, she feebly tried to free her hands only to get pinned more firmly against the wall. As the younger girl worked on her own claim mark for the punk, Chloe knew she had lost this round - waves of pain and pleasure in equal measure weakening her resolve. Instead, she resigned herself to her fate.

"Fuck," she gasped as Max let her off the wall and sauntered over to the DVD player, satisfied. Once she'd caught her breath, Chloe examined the mark on the top of her breast. "No, there's no fucking way you're new at this."

Smirking to herself as she searched through the DVD pile, the brunette just shrugged. "I've told you already. You're my first for everything. Imagine what I'll be like in a month."

 _'Well, fuck me... well played, Caulfield. Guess I've met my match.'_ Chloe got comfy on the bed, assuming a pre-emptive big spoon position as Max set up their movie night. Once the brunette was settled, the blue-haired punk wrapped her arms around the smaller girl tight. "So, what's the film?"

"Spirits Within," Max replied flatly, making Chloe groan until she saw the title screen for 'Blade Runner'.

"You devil," she whispered into the younger girl's ear, hearing her chuckle as the film began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok calm down....
> 
> It's only a little Pricefield :P
> 
> Till next time
> 
> Peace out


	24. Old Faithful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while.
> 
> Enjoy :D

** Episode 24 - Old Faithful **

For a change, the rest of the week went by without incident - save for Chloe's attempts to peek into the garage to check on the progress made on her faithful yet damaged truck. Each time, she was shooed away long before she even got close. Aside from that, their days had been filled with cuddling, film watching, shopping, chatting... and taking full advantage of their newly updated status as girlfriends. As always, Chloe took every opportunity to embarrass Max - especially around parents - and nearly always found a way to stop her rewinding it.

Now, it was Saturday morning. Max woke first. Sunlight filtered through the window and fell on the bed, bathing both her and the blue-haired punk beside her in a subtle orange glow. Chloe was still asleep, arms draped around the shorter girl as she lightly snored.

 _'It's like she's afraid I'm going to leave or something. It's kinda adorable.'_ Max wriggled around to face her sleeping girlfriend, finding the temptation to kiss her awake too much. She was surprised when Chloe kissed her back, pinning her to the bed before she could even blink.

Eventually, Chloe broke the kiss and offered a soft, sleepy smile. "Morning, girlfriend."

Managing to wriggle her arms free, Max grabbed her around the neck and pulled her down, locking lips again.  _'I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this.'_ Her mind began wandering, plotting their parents' positions downstairs from the shuffling. Grinning to herself, a plan formed. _'This time, Chloe, you'll want a rewind.'_ In the blink of an eye, she had switched positions with the bluenette, straddling her. She bit her lip, giving her hips a teasing wiggling, a little embarrassed.

Chloe raised her eyebrows questioningly as Max's eyes flicked between hers and her lips. Leaning in for a kiss, she quickly changed targets giving her girlfriend's nipple a playful nip through her pajama top. The move was unexpected, making Chloe yelp. The brunette leaped off the bed, already halfway across the room before she could get grabbed. 

Pouting, the bluenette stared daggers at her. "You're such a cheat, Caulfield."

"Dunno what you mean," Max replied innocently, ducking out of the way of a pillow. She poked her tongue out before disappearing to the bathroom.

After doing her morning bathroom routine - including a quick shower - Max casually walked back into her room, a towel wrapped around her. She could feel Chloe's eyes on her as she approached the dresser, cheeks flushing slightly.  _'This could so backfire... but I know Chloe won't do anything until I'm ready. Problem is, how will I know that myself?'_

Putting the thought aside, she began picking her outfit for the day - nothing special, just some blue jeans, a pink tank top, and underwear. Right now, it was 'wind up Chloe' time. Checking to see she had her girlfriend's undivided attention, which she did, Max exhaled deeply and turned her back to the bluenette. Steeling her resolve, she tugged the knot holding her towel in place, letting it fall to the floor.

As expected, Chloe's eyes almost popped out of her skull, heart leaping into her throat as butterflies filled her stomach. "HOLY SHIT," she mouthed, not caring that she was gawking or that her face felt like it was on fire. She swallowed hard, watching her shy hippie girlfriend stood less than ten feet away, butt naked. She had her back to her, but still...  _'Holy fuck, where is this coming from?'_ Instinctively, she gripped onto the blanket, biting her bottom lip. Unable to look away even if she wanted to, which she didn't, she watched motionlessly as the brunette got dressed, painfully slow.  _'She's doing this on purpose. I've created a monster.'_

After what seemed like hours of torture, Max pulled her top over her head, expression nonchalant. Chloe's bewildered expression made her smile internally.  _'Perfect. Consider that payback for the hickey and parental embarrassment.'_

"Think you'll get dressed sometime today? Not like you to dawdle when food's involved," Max teased lightly, grabbing some DVDs and shoving them in her bag for the next few days. 

Eventually, Chloe snapped out of her trance-like state, shaking off her blush as she grabbed her clothes and got dressed. "Uh, yeah, just daydreaming."

"Oh, about what?" Max asked through a smirk, grabbing a pair of clean socks to put on.

 _'Like it's a mystery to you, Detective Caulfield._   _I'll keep playing your game, young grasshopper. Don't expect me to take it lying down, though. Whatever you've got, I can easily match.'_ Finishing up, Chloe stretched her arms above her head. "Nothing much. Just wondering what David and your dad have done to my truck. Swear I heard a grinder yesterday."

 _'Bullshit, I know exactly what you were thinking, Ms. Price.'_ Max chuckled to herself, turning to leave. "Maybe they cut the roof off."

They headed downstairs to the kitchen, finding Joyce making breakfast while the rest of their parents were sat at the table. After saying morning to everyone, Chloe set about making herself and Max a cup of coffee.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Joyce asked over her shoulder.

Catching Chloe practically inhale her coffee, an evil thought crossed Max's mind. "Hmm... your daughter."

A fountain of black coffee erupted from the bluenette's mouth and nose at the answer. Joyce froze on the spot while the others tried and failed to stifle their laughter. It took Max four rewinds to contain herself enough to enjoy the moment. Chloe shot daggers at her, wiping lukewarm coffee from her chin as everyone laughed at her expense, Joyce most of all.

"Guess I won't be falling into that trap again anytime soon," Joyce finally managed between chuckles, wiping tears from her eyes. "And I thought Chloe was the only one I had to watch out for."

While they ate breakfast, Max kept passing sideways glances at her girlfriend, watching the red slowly fade from her cheeks. Casually, she traced Chloe's leg underneath the table, making her freeze for a second before going back to cutting into her waffle. Stabbing the last bit of her waffle, Max idly began drawing small circles with her finger on the inside of the older's girls thigh, feeling her twitch slightly. Fighting back a blush, Chloe gripped onto her cutlery harder and inhaled sharply as the brunette's fingertips lightly brushed against the fabric of her crotch. Heart hammering in her chest, she slammed her thighs together to get her to lay off.

 _'Ugh, she's enjoying this way too much, and I'm getting too worked up... way to test my self-control, or lack thereof... You are playing a dangerous game, Caulfield. I hope you realize that.'_ Chloe swallowed hard, doing her best to ignore the subtle smirk plastered to Max's face.

The rest of the day, Max avoided being alone with Chloe, several times resorting to freezing time to go to the bathroom. She made sure to use every opportunity to tease her blue-haired girlfriend, making up for years of childhood mockery. Later, they sat cuddled up on the small armchair, watching a comedy show with Joyce and Vanessa. Having Max this close was torture and Chloe half-debated sending her a message of surrender. 

 _'She's been playing me all damn day. Bet she's getting cocky because of her rewind... and she had every right to be. Not like I can do much if she really wanted to take something back. Means I don't even get a look in...'_ Sighing, she dropped Max a quick text.

**Chloe: Cheat**

**Max: dunno what you mean**

**Chloe: You been using it**

**Max: a little maybe :p**

**Chloe: more like a lot**

**Chloe: oh and... NO EMOJI!**

**Max: Only to go to the bathroom**

**Max: So you can't corner me :p**

**Chloe: So unfair**

**Max: experience vs a little pausing**

**Chloe: still cheating**

**Max: You love it really**

**Max: How bad is it?**

**Chloe: You'll find out later...**

And she certainly did once they decided to head back upstairs. Before they had even made it to Chloe's room, the bluenette made her move. Max suddenly found herself pinned to the wall of the upstairs hallway. On instinct, time froze but it didn't matter so long as Chloe didn't let go. She tried to wriggle free of the bear-like grip, failing. Warm breath on the back of her neck had the hairs stand on end. Her heart pounded as she realized her mistake.

"You're so cute when you struggle," Chloe breathed in her ear, sending shivers of anticipation through her body, balling into a knot in the pit of her stomach.

"Mercy," Max managed to squeak out.

"Hmm... I'll consider it," the bluenette whispered, trailing kisses down the back of her neck.

Unable to escape, the young time traveler let out a gentle moan as she leaned back into Chloe, resigning herself to her fate. Fingertips brushed against her stomach, making her inhale sharply. She couldn't see Chloe's face right now, but she suspected she was smirking right now. The blue-haired punk's hand moved up, over her bra and drawing small circles on the underside of her breast, making her whimper softly. Once again, she wriggled - not to escape, just to make it so she could grab hold of something. Not getting any indication that Max wanted to stop, Chloe's fingers passed over the younger girl's erect nipple sending, a sudden jolt through her. Her legs almost buckled, the bluenette holding her steady with ease.

"My, someone's sensitive," she whispered softly, teasing her fingers along the quivering brunette's waistline. Sometimes, her fingers dipped under the waistband withdrawing just as quick, causing her to arch her back and involuntarily buck her hips - each time letting slip whimpering moans.

"Chloe..." she managed to force out timidly. Her heart was pounding like a drum in her ears and she didn't need a mirror to know just how much she was blushing. The coil inside her was wound up so tight now. She pressed her thighs together, trying to relieve a small amount of pressure. Anything.  _'I think I'm gonna internally combust...'_

Smirking as she felt her girlfriend squirm under her touch - payback was a bitch - she moved her lips back to Max's ear. "Wanna know the best part?" All Max could manage was a soft 'mhm' in response as she felt Chloe's finger run down her left breast, taking the bra with it - on the way directly brushing her nipple. "Call me the Houdini of bra removal."

"Oooh," Max cooed, a shudder barrelled through her. _'When did that barrier get removed?'_ No sooner than the question came to mind, she realized she didn't care. Just then a dull ache thumped in the back of her skull and the hallway began to spin, snapping her out of her girlfriend's spell. She had no idea how long she had frozen everything for, a good few minutes at least, but it was time to resume time. "Ugh..."

Picking up on the sudden shift, she let Max off the wall, eyes widening when she noticed the small trickle of blood. She got to work cleaning it up, looking worried. "Err, Max..."

"Sorry, time stop. Guess it was all the excitement of... yeah..." she muttered sheepishly, motioning to the place on the wall she had been pinned seconds before.

"So, this whole time you were concentrating on freezing time," Chloe summarized, her tone disheartened.

"Not exactly. I did it subconsciously. I could still focus on... other things. Believe me, I practically turned into gloop just now, in case you hadn't noticed," she added as her girlfriend finished cleaning up the last of the blood.

That seemed to perk the bluenette right up. "Good to know."

"Oh, hush you. You know full well what you do to me," Max shot back with a grin.

Later that day, the pair headed down to David's garage workshop. Apparently, he had something exciting to show them. Chloe stood there in a daze when she realized what he wanted to unveil. "Whoa!"

In the middle, surrounded by various tools, oily rags, and scraps of metal, sat her old faithful truck. The paintwork had been carefully rubbed down to retain the rusted beat up look but painted with a clear lacquer. A shiny new roll cage was bolted to the flatbed, with a new military-grade trunk. Additionally, the suspension had been raised to accommodate a chunky set of all terrain tires. The number plates and lights had been fixed, four new spotter lamps attached to the beefy rollbar just above the cab. Two large rolled up canvases - one either side of the flatbed - formed a cover over the back, a protective barrier. It had gone through a full service: breaks, fluids, speakers, and upholstery all upgraded. It looked like one of those makeovers for a Rat Rod, minus the poking out over the top engine. Speaking of which, gone was the old two-liter engine, replaced with a gutsy three liter one. According to David, the mechanic refused to believe the old engine made the trip from Arcadia to Seattle.

Jumping in the driver's seat, swiftly followed by Max on the passenger's side, Chloe ran her fingers over the new dark blue seat interior, overwhelmed. "Guys, this is too much. It... must've cost a fortune."

David shook his head with a smile, pointing up to the garage rafters at the old camping equipment and galvanized metal tubes. "It didn't cost as much as you think. Aside from the engine, most of this stuff was lying around."

"Bullshit! You didn't just have speakers, flood lamps and a FREAKING roll cage laying around," Chloe shot back with a pleased grin.

Ryan laughed at being rumbled. "Okay, you've got us there. That had to be custom, making your truck one of a kind. And the three liter... the paperwork was crazy. Good thing Joyce and Vanessa were on hand."

"I'll never understand why you men find paperwork so difficult," Vanessa sighed teasingly.

"Maybe we just got unlucky," Joyce added with a chuckle.

"Underappreciated," David said in jest, crossing his arms.

"Important question," Ryan announced, turning to the bluenette. "Do you like it?" 

Looking between her parents, Max's parents, the brunette and the truck, she burst out into an ear-splitting grin, practically bouncing in her seat. "Are you guys kidding? This is FUCKING AMAZING!"

"Well, it's a unique thing for a unique couple. We wanted you to have something to reflect that," Vanessa said warmly.

"Ha, Max is the unique one, but seriously this... I don't... OUCH," Chloe was cut off as she felt Max punch her in the arm and scowled at her.

Joyce laughed. "Chloe you're just as special as Max. Without you, she wouldn't be here. You're kinda her... catalyst," she finished beaming at her.

"See, NOW do you believe me?" Max interjected caringly.

The bluenette shrugged her shoulders. "All I do is clean you up, and look after you when you pass out."

"When I'm at my most VULNERABLE. When I NEED you the most," Max corrected hotly, starting to feel a little frustrated. Where was this coming from?

"Not always," Chloe snapped back, gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Chloe.

Not to put too much of a point on it, but you were _DEAD!_ That was just as much my own doing, and if you don't stop it, I'll... take back today," she finished gripping the edge of the seat shaking. _'Did I just say that? Shit, did I mean it? Yes, it's not her fault. She needs to see that.'_

Chloe snapped to face her, jaw clenched and frowning - hurt. "That's cruel, Max."

"No, what's cruel is watching you beat yourself up over shit you have no control over. Yeah, I saved you a lot, but... only after I watched you get hurt," the brunette replied, swallowing back the emotion. "Remember what you said to me? 'I'm not allowed to feel guilty until I can't fix it'. Well, same goes for you. You can't do this till it can't be fixed. Deal?" she finished, giving her girlfriend a gentle smile.

Thinking it over, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, deal."

"At least someone can sort you out," Joyce chuckled, earning her a glare.

"Don't worry, Joyce. I'll kick her ass when she needs it," Max replied teasingly as she stretched her neck to look over Chloe's head.

"Oh, really..." Chloe replied playfully as she spun around and launched herself at the young time traveler. 

Max waited until the blue-haired punk was barely an inch away, freezing time to get out of the truck. It was still odd to see Chloe frozen like this, but it made this cat and mouse game interesting, gave Max a chance against the bluenette. She climbed up the tailgate, onto the flatbed and sat on the metal storage box behind the cab. As time resumed, she watched through the rear window as Chloe dove face first into the empty passenger's seat, slamming her hand on the backrest.

"Cheater," she mumbled, muffled by the seat, eliciting a collective chuckle at her expense. 

Once she was sat up again, David tossed the keys through the window. "Why don't you back it on the driveway? I can show you how to put the cover on the back and help get you guys packed for tomorrow.

Catching the keys, Chloe started up the engine. The truck roared to life, settling down into a deep idle state. Once David had opened the garage door, she put it in reverse and hit the gas. Surprised at the sudden speed - something neither Max nor Chloe were used to - the bluenette let out a soft grunt, while the younger girl grabbed onto the rollbar to stop herself getting thrown from the top.

The rest of the evening was spent playing around with Chloe's new truck and packing. They had a huge banquet, the bluenette joking about it being their last meal, like on death row - her usual 'nothing's sacred' type of humor. After cleaning up, they all sat down to watch some TV, or chat while they had it on in the background. Chloe and Max agreed to go check on the Price family home to see if it was still standing. If so, David and Joyce would join them later. Max had, under protest, let her parents transfer some funds to her account. They were also to be sent off with a small food hamper, full of leftovers from dinner: ham sandwiches, pieces of chicken and other snacks - including a mountain of energy bars as per Chloe's request to help Max get a quick energy fix if she pushed herself.

Truck all packed, it was late when the two girls finally went to bed. Both were too tired to even worry about getting changed. Instead, they curled up in each other's arms, easily drifting into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait.
> 
> Next chapter will be up next week, So from now on, It's all new story, 
> 
> Till next time
> 
> Peace out


	25. Return Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all It's been a while hasn't it.
> 
> But Playing for keeps is BACK, Looking at weekly updates if everything goes to plan.
> 
> So enjoy

** Episode 25 - Return Trip**

The long drive back to Arcadia Bay was pretty uneventful. Max slept most of the way there, Chloe having to find ways to amuse herself that did not involve an awake girlfriend… surprisingly hard. As tempting as it was to get the brunette up, Chloe voted on quietly listening to the radio and planning mischief for later. Letting her imagination run riot, she managed to resist the urge to pester Max… in reality, anyway.

When they crossed over the Arcadia’s threshold, the bluenette gave her a firm poke. Most of the debris had been cleared due to the massive relief effort. Several Red Cross tents had erupted across outside the hospital, helping with the effort. The place looked busy, dozens upon dozens of people coming and going.

Eventually, they passed Blackwell Academy. The building was in disarray, windows boarded, trees toppled, even the poor Tobanga statue on its side waiting to be set upright. Most of the downtown stores were secured with wooden planks, new frames erected across the disaster torn landscape. One or two had been burned, leaving a smoldering ruin. Dead whales mascot removed, the Two Whales Diner was still standing somehow, looking a little worse for wear.

As they drove up to the Price family house, the storm’s damage lessened – windows blown out, roof tiles missing and a few destroyed garden sheds, contents spewed out. Pulling into the driveway, the two girls eyed up their childhood home. It was a little battered, a few missing windows here and there, but otherwise still standing.

“Looks like a fixer upper,” Max commented as she examined the rundown building.

“Hey, I’m not _that_ much of a wreck,” the bluenette added with a teasing grin.

“Oh hush you," Max replied, leaning over to give her a quick kiss. "You know full well I was talking about the house.”

“I know, just wanted to guilt trip a kiss outta you, that’s all,” Chloe smirked, getting out of the truck.

“Well, you could just ask,” the brunette countered with a playful shoulder shove.

“And damage my pride? Fat chance,” her girlfriend scoffed, sticking out her tongue as they headed inside the house.

Chloe let out a high-pitched whistle as they inspected the damage. Paper, magazines, broken glass, clothes and god knew what else had been tossed around. Like a tornado had ripped through the house… not too far from the truth, honestly.

“You know, I think your room might actually be the cleanest in the whole house for a change,” Max teased playfully, kicking some trash into a messy pile with her foot and picking up a few things.

Crossing her arms, Chloe pouted with mock irritation. “Wow, Max. If you’re gonna start insulting my living habits, I guess you can go sleep in the yard. Sorry girl, but I ain’t change for anyone.”

“Fine, I can always go stay at Blackwell. Then, I’ll have the bed ALL to myself. Make a nice change from the tiny space you let me have,” Max smirked challengingly, feeling arms snake around her waist and warm breath at her neck.

“No way, Caulfield. If you think I’m leaving you alone with those Arcadia Bay hillbillies, you’ve got another thing coming,” Chloe murmured, planting several small kisses down the brunette’s neck, making her shudder.  
  
When Max heard herself moan softly, she pulled back to face the punk. “No, none of that till we’ve tidied up. No distractions.”

“Aw, c’mon Max. This place is gonna take YEARS to clean,” the older girl whined, eyes flashing suggestively. “Besides… I want to take advantage of being truly alone.”

“Work first," Max insisted. "I still have to make sure I’m ready for class tomorrow, too. There will be plenty of time for… other things.”

With a reluctant sigh, Chloe let her go. “I’m holding you to that, Caulfield. You should know better than anyone, I don’t do patience well.”

“Don’t I know it,” Max muttered as they began cleaning up. Part way through, she reached for a shard of broken glass, hand recoiling when she caught her finger on it. “Ouch.”

Chloe was at her side in an instant, fumbling around in her pocket for a clean tissue to hold around the bleeding cut while she located a band aid. “Honestly, Max, how have you not bled out before now?”

“A question I ask myself all the time,” she replied softly as Chloe returned with a box of band aids, taking a smaller one out.

The bluenette wrapped the band aid around her finger, inspecting her work. Then, she gave Max a mischievous glance, placing a kiss on the covered wound then down her finger and along her hand.

“There, all better now,” she mentioned in a low voice, blue eyes meeting. It was kinda… intense.

Clearing her throat, Max nodded before getting to work again, feeling just a little flustered. “Th-thanks, Chloe.”

Being clumsy, the brunette managed to cut her hands on broken glass another couple times, giving Chloe a reason not only to play nurse but to give her a playful telling off.

“You know, I’m starting to wonder if you’re doing this on purpose,” Chloe chuckled, sticking the fourth band aid down on the back of Max’s palm, kissing each of her injuries in turn for good measure. “If you wanna have a break, just say.”

“That last one wasn’t my fault… you scared me,” Max muttered under her breath.

The blue-haired punk rolled her eyes. “Sure, blame me. Seriously, though, I’d say we’re about done. Downstairs, anyway. So…”

“Jeez, you are relentless…” Max sighed at her eagerness to skip the boring part. “We’re hardly done for the day, Chloe. I need to go back to Blackwell to assess the damage and get ready for tomorrow.”

“You are seriously blue balling me, Caulfield,” Chloe grumbled, shoving her hands in her pockets. “Fine, let’s get this shit outta the way, then.”

They piled into the upgraded truck, heading off to Blackwell. On route to the Prescott Dorm, they gave a passing hello to several students. When they entered Max’s room, they found it littered with books, papers, and photographs. Her window was boarded up blocking outside light and her poor plant, Lisa, had toppled over, soil spread across the floor.

“And you moan about _my_ room,” Chloe quipped as she took in the messy sight.

"In all fairness, your room looked like a tornado ripped through it BEFORE an actual tornado ripped through it,” Max countered, already setting to work cleaning up.

That accusation made Chloe scoff. “Like you have proof.”

“I could always ask Joyce… or nip back a couple months to take photographic evidence,” the brunette suggested, shoving some papers back on her desk in a semi-neat pile.

“You might drop in on something you’re not ready to see…” the bluenette replied with a smug grin, enjoying the endless opportunities to tease.

“Ugh, you are…” Max didn’t finish, forcing the various mental images from her mind as her cheeks flushed.

Before Chloe could capitalize on the embarrassment, there was a soft knock at the door. Seeing an out, Max dodged around her girlfriend and answered, much to the bluenette’s annoyance. A familiar pair of hazel eyes met her blue ones, accompanied by a gentle smile.

Max greeted her blonde friend with a hug. “Hey, Kate.”

“How’s the shoulder?" Chloe asked, pushing past the mild irritation at Max’s escape.

On cue, Kate rolled her shoulder. “It’s all good now, thanks. How are things with you guys?”

“Can’t complain.”

"Funny, I'm sure I've heard you complain about..." Chloe stopped herself when she caught the brunette glaring.

Raising an eyebrow at the unfinished sentence, not pressing further, Kate turned her attention back to Max. "So, you all ready for classes tomorrow?”

"I will be. Just gotta find the time to clean my room... and re-pot poor Lisa," Max sighed passing a wistful look at the wilted plant, in desperate need of a new home and drink.

"I'm sure the time will come out of nowhere," Chloe smirked, grabbing some books from the floor and shoving them on the shelf.

Max let out a groan, returning Lisa and as much soil as she could scrape up to the pot. While she did that, Chloe gathered all the trash together, Kate plucking out all the books and photos out of the pile, placing them to one side. Between the three of them, it had taken a little over an hour to return the room to its pre storm state. Not perfect, but comfortable.

“So, who’s up for food? My treat,” Max offered, wanting to thank them for helping clean up.

“Stupid question,” Chloe replied, turning to Kate. “Hey, Marshmallow, ya know anywhere to eat that wasn’t leveled?”

The blonde stopped in her tracks, deep in thought. "Umm, there are a few burger vans along the beach to supply workers and everyone else. There’s a purple one that does a decent burrito.”

Nodding, Max got to her feet and brushed herself down. “Burritos it is. Chauffeur, if you don’t mind...” She turned to Chloe with a cheeky grin.

“Ugh, remind me how long I’m doing this for again?” Chloe sighed as they left Max’s mostly clean room.

"I believe you said all of time,” the brunette reminded her.

"Wow, that’s a LONG time, especially in your case,” Kate chuckled as they stopped off at the shower room to wash their hands before heading to the parking lot.

“You’re telling me.” Chloe shot a playful smirk in Max’s direction. “Don’t know if I’ll be able to stick it that long.”

Shaking her head, Max jabbed her thumb at the bluenette. “See what I have to put up with, Kate?”

“I think I do, yes.” Kate’s smile seemed to suggest her words had a hidden meaning. “You guys seem… close.”

“You don’t even know, K-” the blue-haired punk’s words were cut off when Max elbowed her in the ribs, hard. “Ow, what was that for?”

“What Chloe meant to say was, yes we are. Guess it takes more than five years apart to permanently damage some friendships,” the brunette finished for her, eyes narrowed.

Watching them, the blonde managed a knowing smile. “I suppose so. I should imagine some things have changed, though.”

“Oh, they’ve changed alright,” Chloe grumbled, rubbing her sore ribs. “Although SOME people seem keen on hiding that fact. Even if they don’t have to.”

All of them got into the truck, cruising down to the beach. The bluenette seemed just a little pissed at Max’s effort to hide their relationship from Kate, almost like she was ashamed of it or something. Realistically, Chloe knew that wasn’t the reason but… it still bummed her out. She _wanted_ the world to know, make a statement. It had taken so long for them to get to this point… and she didn’t want to hide it away. This was the best thing to have happened to her in years.

Driving for some time, they pulled up at the beach parking lot. Approaching the purple food van, they each got a burrito and sat on the hood of Chloe’s truck to eat – Max in the middle, Kate to her left and Chloe her right. There were a few people in hard hats and neon jackets on the beach surrounding the food trucks, chatting on their break.

“Crazy to think there was a huge tornado here recently,” Kate muttered as she finished her mouthful. “While destroyed still, it seems so… calm.”

“Or boring,” Chloe shrugged, taking a big bite of her burrito. “That storm was the most exciting thing to happen to Arcadia since… well, Max and me were running around, little pirates terrorizing the Bay.” Despite feeling a little frustrated still, she couldn’t keep the fond smile from her face at the memory. “Good times.”

“Dunno if I’d call the storm ‘exciting’, but… can’t really disagree with the rest,” Max conceded, watching the bluenette eye up her burrito even though she had yet to finish her own.

“I bet you guys were cute,” Kate theorized, looking out over the waters.

“Pretty sure there are photos lying around somewhere. Lots of embarrassing one’s of Max I’ll have to share,” Chloe smirked, glancing at her mildly disgruntled girlfriend.

“Just as many of you,” she retorted, sticking out her tongue.

“Pfft, I look _awesome_ in all my photos,” Chloe protested, lowering her voice so only Max could hear. “Hella sexy, too.”

That made the brunette choke on her mouthful, Kate brought out of her staring off into the distance to gently pat her on the back. “Steady on, Max. Don’t want you choking to death on a burrito after everything you’ve been through.”

“As deaths go, could be worse,” the blue-haired punk shrugged, her voice a little sad as she threw an arm around the brunette once she could breathe properly again, pulling her closer.

Very aware Kate was with them, Max refused to look at the blonde as Chloe drew her in, totally unapologetic. “Good death or no, I would rather stay alive, thanks.”

Chloe gave her a gentle smile. “You will. So will I, and Kate. Everybody. All because of you, Bat Max.”

“Thanks, girlfriend, uh…” Max hesitated, that offhand phrase having a whole new meaning now.

Not seeming to pick up on it or at least pretending not to, Kate nodded. “Chloe’s right, Max. You’ve made all this possible.”

“What, piles upon piles of rubble?” the brunette asked, not coming out as joking as she’d planned.

Not sure whether to roll her eyes or sigh, Chloe did both. “No, idiot. You’ve given people hope. Me included.”

Max cast her eyes out across the water, watching the sunlight dance along the surface of calm waves. Very different from that fateful Friday… While she was distracted, Chloe – having finished her food – saw an opportunity to take a chomp on the brunette’s burrito, almost starting a fight.

“Whoa, easy Mini Max,” Chloe chuckled, easily fending her off with longer and stronger arms.

“With all the food you’ve stolen from me over the years, I think you owe me a banquet,” Max mumbled as she held the remainder of her burrito close, eyes narrowed.

The blue-haired punk grinned. “Dude, I’ve got five years’ worth of unstolen food to catch up on. Gotta start somewhere."

“You can have the rest of mine if you want, Chloe,” Kate offered, about a quarter left and she was full as could be.

That made Max snort. “Kate, that girl only wants things she can’t have.”

“Oh, okay, well, Chloe I _definitely_ don’t want you to take the rest of my burrito, which I am _totally_ not done with yet,” Kate reworded, handing over her mostly eaten meal.

“Thank you, Kate. Glad to see there are some generous people left in the world. And I’ll have you know, I’ve got something I want _and_ can have right here.” As Chloe accepted the offering, she shot a meaningful glance Max’s way, the younger girl doing her best to ignore the comment.

Knowing that she was actually getting pretty full herself and unable to resist the sad puppy dog eyes, Max reluctantly handing over the rest of her burrito too, much to Chloe’s delight. “Dunno where you put all that food.”

“Guess I work it off, huh?” Chloe smirked, happy chewing away at her newly acquired leftovers. “With you around, I’m sure that’ll only get easier.” Her voice was laced with flirtatious suggestion.

 _‘Jesus, Chloe, you have no filter… guess I already knew that, though.’_ Max sighed to herself, feeling her cheeks heat up. If Chloe wanted to say something, she would. The more embarrassing and vulgar, the better... and that part of her was just as endearing as it was frustrating.

Luckily, Kate was too busy looking at her phone to pay much attention to what was going on around her. "Uh, sorry to cut this short but... I need to get back. I can take the bus if you guys still want to stick around."

Shrugging, Chloe gave her an agreeable nod. "Hmm... oh, I'm quite happy going back now." Her eyes shifted to the other girl sat in the middle, smirking. "I'm sure Max and I can find something to entertain ourselves back at her dorm, right Max?"

"Y-yeah, sure. We'll watch some films or... something." The brunette cleared her throat, not catching her girlfriend's eye as she slid off the hood. She didn't stand a chance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well a certain blonde seems distracted doesn't she :P
> 
> Till next week
> 
> Peace out


	26. Waking Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> Sorry, it's a day late, but life throws a curveball sometimes, Here's the next one, Hope you enjoy it.

**Episode 26 - Waking Nightmare**

"Hey wakey, wakey," a gentle voice echoed.

Sitting up with a start, Max frowned as she examined her surroundings, wondering where she was. Everything was black, nothing. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a small patch of grass. It looked… familiar.

"It'll come back to you,” the voice reassured soothingly. “It can take a while for the memory block to wear off."

A few moments later, two brown leather chairs appeared, followed by a brightly colored rope like structure. Stood by a chair was a blonde young woman, who approached Max with a smile.

"R-” Max began, catching herself as a further flicker of recognition flashed in her mind. “Nona…? Wait, how do I know that?"

"Give it a minute," Nona assured, extending her hand to help her up.

“How did I forget?” the brunette asked, the memory of her prior visit resurfacing. It felt like yesterday.

“I told you, it takes a few minutes to wear off,” the blonde answered, giving her a quick hug. “Enjoyed your RnR, I see.”

"Uh, you can… see what I've done," Max mumbled, blushing at the thought of being watched.

“Kinda in the ‘Watcher’ job description, Max,” Nona chuckled softly. “I do try not to be too intrusive. Although, you haven’t been making it easy for me. You’ve been practically glowing these past two weeks.”

“Well, I’ve been, um, happy,” the young girl stammered, feeling a light blush on her cheeks.

“Hmm… I can tell,” the blonde smirked, leading her over to the leather chairs.

They both sat down, making sure Max remembered everything from last time before they proceeded.

“So, I’m pretty much immortal, right?” she concluded.

Nona tilted her head from side to side, shrugging. “More or less. You won’t age, at least. As we’ve already discussed last time, there are… other ways to die.”

“And Chloe?” Max asked, hopeful. She didn’t want to live forever if the bluenette wasn’t by her side. No point.

The older woman’s face crumpled slightly. “Still working on it. I can’t see a logical reason to keep you separated, but… the others seem less convinced.”

Noticing the mild frustration, Max figured it was a good idea to change the subject. “Before, you said something about you guys keeping the balance… the balance of what?”

Nona’s irritation faded. “Guess a little history lesson is in order. A long time ago…”

 _‘In a galaxy far far away…’_ Max finished wryly in her head.

“Note to self, don’t start history lessons with the opening line to Star Wars,” the other woman chuckled to herself.

“You know Star Wars?” the brunette probed, confused.

“If you know it, I know it. No secrets between us,” she replied with a playful smirk.

“Oh, dog…” Max blushed as she tried to suppress a few stray thoughts about her blue-haired girlfriend.

“Too late for that,” Nona teased playfully. “Don’t worry, I don’t peek… often. Honestly, it’s just nice to see you happy for a change.”

“Well, of course. I have Chloe and it didn’t cost half a town of people…” Frowning, Max corrected herself. “Okay, half a town, but people are safe… mostly.”

“You went above and beyond, Max. I’m very proud of you.” Nona’s expression matched her words. “Now, where was I… Oh, yes. In a galaxy far far away,” she repeated, making the brunette roll her eyes. “Before we ascended, we weren’t all that different from you. Living normal lives, working, playing… among other things. Things you’ve only just scratched the surface on.”

"Can we please not talk about... that?" Max mumbled, blushing even harder.

“Sorry, can’t help it,” the blonde chuckled. “Like I said before, I don’t get to do this much anymore. It gets kinda lonely up here.”

“What about the other Watchers? I heard them,” the brunette recalled.

That made Nona scoff sarcastically. “Yeah, because they really know how to party. Besides, it’s more a jumbled mess of many now. They keep merging together. Apparently, it helps with communication or something. Think Borg from Star Trek, totally killed any form of socializing.”

“I… had no idea,” Max replied sympathetically. “Sounds boring.”

“Boring doesn’t even _begin_ to cover it,” Nona revealed, clearly frustrated by her situation. “And they keep trying to get me in on the mass melding. Sorry, I like being me.”

“Well, I suppose I can handle a bit of teasing, then,” the young time traveler reluctantly conceded.

“I’ll try not to abuse my power,” Nona reassured. “Anyway, back in the day, it was called Witchcraft. We lived in a time of peace and prosperity… and we all know how those kinds of stories go. Darkness arrives, good people suffer, war and grief overwhelm the lands. Pretty standard stuff. Even with our powers, we couldn’t foresee or stop it… until someone with a very rare gift managed to locate and contain the cause of our strife.”

To Max’s left, a shapeless black liquid oozed up from the ground. Several limbs, a toothless mouth, and a single large eye appeared. The appearance was… unsettling, enough to make her want to ignore it. “What is it?”

“Shadow Fiend,” Nona answered simply. “This is the only image we have. That feeling of not wanting to see, that’s how they stay hidden. They feed off negative emotions: hate, guilt, regret, anger, despair. Like greedy leeches, they latch onto a host and feed until there’s nothing left.”

An involuntary shudder worked its way down Max’s spine. “What am I supposed to do against something I can’t even look at?”

“You’ve already been fighting and beating them, Max,” Nona began to explain, noting the other girl’s confusion. “When you… gave up Chloe, do you remember what that felt like?”

“How could I forget…?” Max mumbled, feeling the faint grip of hopelessness at her heart. “Wait, are you saying one of those… things attached to me?”

Nona nodded. “Pretty sure, yes. Those Chosen are given their gifts to instill hope in the hopeless, give people faith and pull them out of the darkness. While we can’t kill the Shadow Fiends, we _can_ keep them at bay. Left unchallenged, the world would be an infinitely darker place.”

Biting her lip, Max thought it all over. "So, my job is..."

“To help those who lose their way, mostly other Chosen by helping them stay true to themselves. In turn, they help so many other people in their lifetime,” Nona clarified, crossing her arms.

“How will I know who…?” Max began, getting cut off.

“You’ll be drawn to them naturally. From time to time, I’ll give you a heads up, although…” Her expression turned troubled as she shuffled in her chair. “Not everyone can be saved, Max. No matter how much you plan.”

“You lost someone. A chosen,” the younger girl concluded, getting a sad nod in return.

“Recently, too. I tried everything to keep her safe. Just needed to hold on a little longer until you arrived.” Nona’s shoulders slumped with defeat. “That’s why the other Watchers refused to move your test. The loss made them panic, I think.”

“Until I arrived? Who… was it?” Max asked, something deep inside suggesting she already knew the answer.

Sighing, Nona gestured to her current form. “You’re kinda looking at her. It’s part of the reason I chose this form, to remind myself.”

Blue eyes widened. “Rachel… she was a Chosen. What was her power?”

Rubbing her face with her hands to pull herself together, Nona continued. “A powerful one she didn’t even know she had. Simply put, she could inspire those around her, brighten their lives. Unlike your power though, she wasn't born with it. It gets passed on."

Everyone Max had spoken to had nothing but good things to say about Rachel Amber… except for Victoria and her crew, although that was down to jealousy. David too, but he was hostile to literally everyone. Every rule had its exceptions. All of this might explain her uncanny ability to blend in with any social situation.

"I don't think I'll be telling Chloe about that just yet, might still be a bit... raw. And I don't think I could ever tell her about William..." The moment the brunette said that, she felt guilty for trying to hide the truth - however painful - from her girlfriend. "Is that wrong, to keep it from her?"

"You think she would blame you?" Nona asked, genuinely curious. From what she had seen of Chloe Price, it could go either way. She knew that even if the bluenette  _said_ she blamed Max, she wouldn't mean it.

"No... yes, I don't know. I sorta do. I mean, I had the chance to change it... but I couldn't. I won't let her go," Max stated with immense determination.

"Max, she won't blame you. You had no control over it." Nona's expression softened, letting out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair. "Look, Max. We... the other watchers and I, haven't sealed someone's fate like that since just after we ascended. It was a unanimous decision to allow people to make their path, their own destinies. When they started talking about sealing William's fate, I objected as you know. So, instead of out right sealing his fate, they compromised. Leaving you the choice - Willaim, or Chloe."

"How could they do that? It's an impossible choice," Max all but growled, angry at the shitty hand she had been dealt yet again.

Shaking her head, Nona continued softly. "One you made Max. And I think you and I both know that William would have chosen the same, so too would Joyce. I can make you one promise, though... It will _never_ happen again so long as I'm around. It was cruel and unnecessary in the end, but they wanted to make sure you understood the complications of going back too far on your own timeline. A day or two at most. A week is pushing it... but then you always were one to break some rules, when a certain bluenette was involved," she finished, almost sounding proud.

"I don't always break rules when Chloe's around," Max defended feebly.

That made the blonde girl scoff. "Oh REEEALY? Wine tasting, stargazing when you're supposed to be sleeping."

"We did actually sleep then... okay, we fell asleep on the roof," the time traveler conceded reluctantly, unable to help the slight smile at the fond memory.

Also smiling now, Nona continued to go through the long list of questionable rule-bending. "Breaking and entering... several times. The same building twice, late night swimming, an RV, a... fucked up bunker. Theft of money, twice."

Faced with the ever-growing list of borderline - in some cases actual - criminal activity, Max shrugged. "In my defense, most of that was to uncover what happened to Rachel and Kate."

"I'm not judging you, Max," Nona reassured, rolling her shoulders. "The point is, you have always, and will always willingly push yourself and break the rules for Chloe. Given the same opportunities, she would do the same for you. And if she had been put in the same position you were, she would have chosen the same path... and probably kicked up a much bigger stink about it too, I'd wager."

"Chloe vs the gods...I can actually see that happening" Max chuckled, the mental image of that showdown materializing in her mind.

"I wouldn't want to judge that one..." Nona added, from her expression obviously imagining a similarly intense and amusing scenario. "Try not to think about it too much. Give it some time and then tell her. Six months, a year, whenever you feel she would be ready to listen. She won't blame you, Max... and if she needs someone to blame, she can blame me, okay."

"Not like she can come up here and give you a piece of her mind," the younger girl pointed out.

"Maybe not yet, but who knows," Nona mentioned, distant and thoughtful.

"You mean... but how?" Max frowned, wondering how that meeting could even be possible. 

Hazel eyes met blue, deadly serious. "Max, you've accelerated so quickly with your gift. It comes out different in each chosen. None of the others ever managed to share their memories with another person, for instance. Or use photos to travel back in time five years. Guess that's your brain's way of overcomming not being able to see the timeline like you can now."

"Wait... I've done things my predecessors couldn't?" Max asked, not sure how to feel about that. Normally, she might be happy but... the new extensions of her powers - the photo rewind in particular - had screwed her over.

"The memory... shadow walking I think you called it... Nope, you're the first. The photo jumping, like I said, it was your brain's way of overcoming an obstacle. You seem good at that sort of thing," Nona explained, sounding mildly impressed.

"Always was good at puzzles, and computer games, although Chloe used to say otherwise, usually due to her cheating." When it came to the blue-haired punk, cheating was a given.

"I recall a few incidents of that, yes," Nona added with a slight smirk. "Well, I think that about covers most of it... And our time is up yet again, it seems," she mentioned sadly. “I won’t be wiping your memory this time, though. Until next time, Max. I’ll be watching,” she finished with a wink as everything faded.

“You’re just gonna make me more self-conscious than I already am,” Max muttered, wondering how the hell she was supposed to do anything with Chloe without feeling super embarrassed.

“It’s fun watching you blush,” Nona replied, echoey yet clearly amused.

* * *

_"Why should I care?" a somewhat familiar voice - maybe belonging to a woman - echoed around, angry then emotional. “I didn’t even get a chance to…”_

_Silence, as if half of the conversation was lost to the void._

_“Then WHY didn’t you TELL her. It’s SUPPOSED to be your job, isn’t it?” she snapped, fuelled with rage._

_Nothing, then faint crying. Getting louder and louder, more desperate and heart breaking._

_“I don’t… care about the… others,” she muttered bitterly between sobs. A few moments later, the voice was laced with confusion. “What… is this? What’s happening to it?”_

_Again, no words or other sounds for a long time, like the person was listening to someone._

_"So… you’re saying there's more. Other chances?" she inquired, hesitant. Finally, the fury reached breaking point, erupting like a volcano. "But it’s not fair... No, I DONT WANNA HEAR IT! I… I didn't even get to say... goodbye." All that followed was a pitiful, body wracking sob filled with despair and pain._

* * *

Waking with a start, Max shot upright almost headbutting a worried looking bluenette. “Just for the record, I’d much prefer a morning kiss to a headbutt. You okay?” she asked, putting her arms around Max’s shoulder.

“Uh, yeah. Just… a weird dream,” the brunette replied, still very confused.

"Seemed like a nightmare to me,” Chloe added, giving her a searching look. “You were crying and muttering about... I'm not sure what you were saying, to be honest."

Max shook her head. "No, that… wasn’t me. I was just talking with... That had to be a dream, but that other part… that felt real enough."

"So, you had _two_ dreams then," Chloe summarized.

"I don’t think the first one was a dream... Oh god, that means..." Max groaned, visibly blushing recalling Nona’s teasing remarks.  _‘I’m gonna need a serious talk with her about that.’_

“What kinda dream? I better have been in it,” the bluenette smirked suggestively. “Don’t hold out on the deets.”

Rolling her eyes at the insinuation, Max sighed. “Um, sort of. You’re gonna be insufferable after I tell you…” Before, Chloe had told her that she was born to do this… how right she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some food for thought.
> 
> Till next week
> 
> Peace out


	27. Worst Kept Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys 'n' gals, It's Sunday so here's the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

**Episode 27 - Worst Kept Secrets**

Giving herself a stretch, Max shut down her laptop. She’d spent most of the night putting the finishing touches to her heavily procrastinated on English essay. Chloe’s onslaught of texts hadn’t helped, either. The bluenette was not overly thrilled about not seeing her girlfriend much recently. With her new job at a local construction site and Max’s school work, their time together had been brief – mostly a film and snuggle, resulting in a few much wanted make out sessions.

The first week back at Blackwell had flown by for Max, eager for the weekend to come around. Her scheduled tea date with Kate had been postponed by the short blonde on three separate occasions on the count of homework. Something the young time traveler found… odd considering how Kate was usually so on top of things and even Max had managed to keep up to date, with a few short rewinds to catch up on sleep. As for the other recent rewind confidante, Warren had predictably been geeking out over time travel theories, something Max desperately tried to avoid.

Realizing it was almost midnight, the brunette decided to grab a quick shower before sleeping. With no-one else up this late or out partying, she’d have the showers to herself and a full tank of hot water. Grabbing her supplies she went to leave, stopping when her phone buzzed with a message. Grinning, knowing who it would be, she checked it.  
  
**Chloe: **Hey, hope I got the right number here****

 **Chloe:** **I'm** **looking for my girlfriend, maybe you know her**

 **Chloe: short ass brunette, very cute, easily** **embarrassed**

**Chloe: keeps denying she has a girlfriend**

**Chloe: any ideas?**

It was rare to have a conversation with Chloe devoid of sarcasm - this one as a perfect example. Admittedly, it had been tough taking full advantage of the newly gained ‘girlfriend’ status. Both girls had been tired, not that the bluenette would ever admit that. _‘Time to reply to sarcasm with sarcasm.’_

**Max: Hmm sorry, doesn't ring any bells**

**Max: Maybe I should find her for myself**

**Chloe: Seriously babe**

**Chloe: why are you trying to keep me a secret?**

**Chloe: you ashamed of me?**

That wasn’t it at all. In fact, it couldn’t be further from the truth… but Max could see why Chloe might think that. She just wished she was braver. Like her girlfriend. Everything had changed in such a short space of time, and it felt like she was constantly playing catch up.

**Max: you know why. I want Kate to be the first to know**

**Chloe: then why haven’t you told her?**

**Chloe: she’s like right across the hall**

**Chloe: not exactly long distance**

**Max: I just… I don’t want her to hate me**

**Max: stupid, I know**

Deep down, Max knew Kate would be cool with it. Still, she worried, mostly because of the blonde’s religious side. Some people in Kate’s position might totally ignore her if they knew she and Chloe were together, or worse. While Max might not care about some opinions, she cared about Kate’s. She valued her friendship and didn’t want to mess it up. It was a weird limbo state of self-doubt.

**Chloe: yes VERY stupid, dude**

**Chloe: give her some credit**

**Chloe: she’s your best friend**

**Max: I thought you were my best friend**

**Chloe: That spot became vacant when I became your…**

**Chloe: wait, the word will come to me… oh yeah**

**Chloe: GIRLFRIEND**

**Chloe: I can’t hog all the roles in your life**

**Chloe: besides, my bet she already knows**

**Max: not unless you told her**

**Chloe: not a word**

**Chloe: I told you I’d let you make the first move**

**Chloe: but time’s a ticking girl**

**Chloe: mom and david are moving back in two weeks**

**Max: promise I’ll tell her**

**Max: right now I’m gonna shower**

**Chloe: shame I’m not over there, huh**

**Chloe: did I make Maxine blush?**

Max rolled her eyes at the insinuation, feeling her cheeks heat up… not that she’d give Chloe the satisfaction. The bluenette just couldn’t help but tease. Although, with all the recent changes to their relationship, she might not be totally joking.

**Max: Max never Maxine**

**Max: Still picking me up tomorrow at 10?**

**Chloe: Just try and stop me**

**Chloe: you better be ready hippie**  
  
**Max: I'll be up before you, like always**  
  
**Chloe: I** **meant for what I have in store**

**Chloe: got a whole week of catch up on ;)**

Shaking her head, blushing and smiling like a fool, Max was seriously looking forward to seeing her again.  
  
**Max: Now** **you're **sending** emojis**

 **Max: sleep well** **babe** **, I love you**  
  
**Chloe: see now** **you've **infected me with** emoji-itus**  
  
**Chloe: enjoy your shower**

 **Chloe: And maybe next time I really can join you**  
  
**Chloe: Love you too**  
  
**Chloe: <3**

"Dork," Max chuckled to herself, putting her phone on her bedside table and making her way to the shower room.

With unlimited choice, she took the middle stall, undressed and washed up. Once or twice, she did feel a little disappointed Chloe wasn’t here… embarrassed by that thought when it popped into her mind. _‘Damn it… she’s so in my head… and I’m not even gonna try and get her out…’_

After finishing her shower, she dried herself off and got dressed again. As Max turned the corner into the main hallway, she caught a glimpse of Kate sneaking back to her room, closing the door as quietly as she could. Her hair was down for a change, not in the usual bun. While this wasn’t the first night she’d heard Kate out and about after curfew, this was the latest yet.

 _‘Now, let’s see what’s got Kate out so late…’_ Determined to get to the bottom of her friend’s odd behavior, Max rewound and watched the blonde skip back down the hall. She had such a dorky grin on her face, one that rivaled the one Max had been suppressing all week. Eventually, she watched Kate disappear into Room 218… Dana’s room.

She knew Kate and Dana were friends, often seeing the pair chatting away happily. Still… for the blonde to be out this late was suspicious, to say the least. Turning the rewind into a freeze, Max cautiously poked her head around the door. Her blue eyes went wide at the frozen scene: Kate pinning the other, taller girl against the wall, lips locked and hands wandering.

 _‘Holy shit… bad, bad, BAD Max. Such an abuse of power.’_ Instantly regretting the intrusion, Max shut the door and dashed back to her room. Stunned, she plonked herself down on the bed, guilty as hell. _‘Why didn’t Kate just tell me? …similar reasons as to why I didn’t tell her about Chloe, I guess… Man, this is a mess. Shit… I can’t keep quiet about this.’_

Getting over her internal debate, Max decided to shoot Kate a text. Thanks to the last couple minutes, she knew the blonde was awake probably just reaching her room now.

**Max: Hey Kate you still awake?**

**Max: we need to talk**

**Kate: Sure, was only reading anyways**

Max grinned to herself at the futile attempt at lying. Not that she could judge her after keeping Chloe a secret all week. _‘Guess we’re just as bad as each other…’_

**Max: Doors open**

Outside in the corridor, she could hear the quiet pitter patter of feet and a soft knock. Getting invited inside, Kate entered the room looking just a little flushed and joined her. “Hey, Max. What did you want to talk about?”

Clearing her throat, Max mentally prepared herself. “Uh, I’ve… got something pretty big to tell you.”

“Oh, what would that be?” Kate prompted, the hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

Suddenly, all of the brunette’s resolve drained away, leaving her stuttering. “I, uh, well… Chloe and I, um… she’s kinda my… girlfriend.”

“I know,” Kate replied, a huge grin plastered on her face at the confession.

Max frowned, wondering how. “Uh, wh-what?”

The shock made Kate chuckle. “You guys are hardly subtle. Chloe especially. Sunday, down by the beach, confirmed it without a doubt. Although, there were hints before then. I guess Warren owes me twenty bucks now. Poor guy seemed to think he still had a chance.”

“Huh, you guys were… taking bets?” Max repeated, thoroughly confused by this turn of events.

“Yes, but more important question… WHY didn’t you tell me? I thought I was your friend,” Kate added, sounding a little hurt.

“You are, Kate,” the brunette insisted. “I’ve been trying to find the right time and… work up the courage. I didn’t want you thinking… I don’t know…”

When silence fell, the blonde picked up the conversation. “Were you worried about my faith?”

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Max nodded. “A little, yeah. I mean, I trust you and all and I feel so bad for even doubting your support for a second, but… after everything you’ve been through, I didn’t want to make you feel… awkward. Kinda like how I’m feeling now…”

Expression softening, Kate shuffled closer and put a comforting hand on her friend’s on the bed. “Oh Max, my faith doesn’t tell me who to be friends with. And you’re the best friend I could ever hope for. No question.” Her assertiveness faltered, giving way to nervous guilt. “Besides, I… have something to tell you, too.”

Sighing, Max couldn’t hold the secret in any longer. “Kate, I already know what you’re going to say. I… I didn’t mean to intrude like that. I was just… curious about why you were sneaking around so much recently.”

“Intrude? Max, what are you…?” the blonde began, confused.

“You, seeing Dana,” Max explained, instinctively curling in on herself. She felt so _awful_.  
  
“How did you… know?” Kate asked, looking just a little panicked.

“I saw you, kissing Dana,” the brunette admitted guiltily. “Honestly, I… didn’t mean to. Not really. And… there’s one more thing I haven’t told you… how I managed to find out.”

Something clicked into place in Kate’s eye. “You still have it… your power,” she gasped, trying to keep her voice down. “But you said it was because of the storm. I just assumed…”

Max managed a weak smile. “Turns out, Chloe was right. I was born for this. Literally. Are you… mad at me?”

“What? No, why would I be?” Kate answered too quickly, getting a skeptical glance in return. “Okay, _maybe_ a little, but I’m just as guilty of hiding things from you. I was going to tell you on Sunday, but when you avoided the subject of you and Chloe, I got a little… annoyed, I guess. Silly really, after everything you’ve done for others, for me.”

“I guess we’re both screw ups in that regard,” Max managed in a semi-humorous tone.

“Maybe just a little,” Kate agreed, turning back to the more intriguing matter. “Now, what do you mean when you say ‘born to do it’?”

 _‘Just when I thought I was all explained out… I guess Kate deserves the whole truth… good thing it’s the weekend tomorrow. I’m gonna need the time to get through it all.’_ Rolling her shoulders, Max nodded to show she was going to clarify. “We’re gonna need some tea.” 

* * *

By the time Max had given Kate a summary of recent events, her meeting with Nona and relationship with Chloe – minus embarrassing editions – the sun was starting to rise. A gentle orange glow filtered through the blinds, the soft chirruping of birds filling the air.

“That’s… a lot to take in,” Kate mumbled, nursing yet another cup of tea. How much caffeine they had collectively consumed that night was anyone’s guess.

“Tell me about it,” Max agreed with a sigh. “At least I know I didn’t cause the storm, and Chloe wasn’t _meant_ to die.”

“Not that you would let that happen, anyway,” Kate gave a thoughtful nod and a knowing smile. “More now than ever.”  
  
Letting out a big yawn, Max stretched. “Anyway, that’s you up to date on my life. Now, it’s your turn to share.”

“Me, uh… well, you already kind of know…” Kate muttered, cheeks turning red as she too yawned.

“Nu-uh, you don’t get out of it _that_ easily. C’mon, pleeeease,” the brunette begged, using her secret weapon, also Chloe’s favorite: puppy dog eyes.

“Not much to tell.” Kate shrugged, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. “I came back the day after the storm, helped out at the hospital as best I could. That’s when I bumped into Victoria checking up on Warren. There were very few people on campus, as you can imagine. Dana and I would spend the evenings just talking about stuff and watching Disney films.”

“That’s normal stuff, Kate,” Max pointed out, feeling a little cheated. “When did you… ya know…”

The blonde blushed, not meeting her friend’s gaze. “Friday, I guess. I’ve spent a lot of time over the past two weeks thinking about what Chloe said. On Thursday night, we did the same as always. Drinking tea, watching films, eating takeout. Woke up the next morning in Dana’s room, a first I might add…”

“And, she kissed you?” Max suggested, stopped when she turned even redder, if that was possible. “You kissed _her?”_

Kate nodded bashfully. “I was still half asleep. I still don’t know why I did it, but I’m glad. I’ve never been so terrified or anxious in my life. Part of me wanted to run and hide…”

“I know that feeling too well,” Max muttered more to herself than the blonde. “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d make the first move.”

“Me neither,” Kate admitted, sounding just a little proud. “Luckily, I couldn’t run. Next thing I knew, she had her arms wrapped around me and was kissing me back. The rest is… history, I guess.”

"Well, you certainly seem happy... That dorky grin you were wearing is pretty much what I've been hiding all week," the brunette mentioned.  
  
Kate allowed the said grin to erupt. "Unnecessarily, I might add."

Max nodded, unable to protest her stupidity. "I know, I know. I still feel like an idiot for hiding it. Feels really good to actually talk to someone about it."

Nodding, Kate gave her a smile. "It really does... I guess, a promise is a promise," she mumbled, grabbing her phone. She tapped at the screen, hesitating before she gave one final firm tap and breathed a sigh of relief. “There, done.”

Max gave her friend a questioning look, uncertain about what had just happened.

“I promised Dana I wouldn’t hide it once you knew… I wanted you to know first,” Kate revealed.

“Funny, I said the same thing to Chloe about you,” the brunette added with a small smile. What did you do?”

"Just, uh, updated my Facebook," Kate said nervously, biting her lip.

Getting her phone out, Max’s jaw dropped when she saw the blonde’s updated status: **Kate Marsh is in a relationship with Dana Ward.** “Wowsers… what about your mom?”

Kate shrugged, trying to pretend it wasn’t worrying her. “Don’t care. Besides, I still have my dad and sisters. I’m expecting a little… friction, but after everything I’ve been through, I think I can handle it. I’m not going to hide how I feel. I’m happy… really _really_ happy for the first time in ages.

“Makes all the bullshit worth it,” Max agreed, eyeing up her own profile. “I… guess I’d better do the same. That way, Chloe _might_ forgive me for falling asleep on her later.” She smirked to herself, following her friend’s lead by updating her Facebook status. “All we have to do is wait for the Blackwell drama to unfold.”

“I don’t think there will be much, outside of a few remarks,” Kate reassured with a wistful expression. “With everything that’s happened lately, I think people are starting to count their blessings.”

“Well, I’m gonna be counting the hours till I can sleep,” Max yawned, getting to her feet. “Shower time, so I might actually be on the higher end of the zombie scale by the time I get to Chloe’s.”

"I don't envy you there," Kate grinned getting to her feet, showing the brunette out of her room.

When Max noticed the blonde glancing hesitantly down the hallway, the time traveler shook her head. “You know, I think she’ll appreciate waking up next to you.”

"She did say I could drop in at any time...” Kate sighed deeply. “But I really need some sleep.”

The brunette glanced at Dana’s door then back at her. "I know I'd rather be curled up next to someone than alone. Although, If I told Chloe that, I'd never get any sleep here.”

"I promise not to tell." Kate grinned, giving the brunette a hug. "Right, I'm gonna go snuggle up with my... girlfriend," she muttered quietly, turning slightly pink. "See you on Monday"

Nodding, Max returned the hug, watching the blonde skip off down the hallway and disappear into Dana's room before hitting the showers.

* * *

Max awoke in her room at Blackwell to a loud, echoing thud. Sitting up, blue eyes were met with a darkness, just about able to make out the walls surrounding her. ‘What the…?’

Another loud thump shook the wall, a large crack splitting it on the third. One final bang and it crumbled in a plume of dust and debris.

A hooded figure hurtled through, landing in a heap on the floor, coughing and spluttering. “Ugh, that was a close one.”

Dumbstruck, Max watched the figure stand. A strange blue glow surrounded them as they raised their hand, reversing the entrance damage. Just like the day she first unlocked her powers, saving her poor camera.

“Should hold… for a while,” the figure sighed in relief before flicking the light on.

“Who… are you?” Max asked, looking at them in bewilderment.

The figure was about her height, wearing a dirty torn hoodie and ripped blue jeans. The light blue hue faded, her question ignored. “Is she alive?”

“Who?” the brunette managed, thoroughly confused.

“Chloe,” they demanded, pulling their hood down. Long brunette hair with a dirty light blue streak in the bangs, sad blue eyes hiding a deep pain, dirt marks, scratches, and scars.

“Uh, yeah.” It took Max a split second to realize she was looking at an older version of  **herself.** “Wait… you’re ME?!”

The older Max’s expression relaxed with her question answered. “Now, to figure out which one you are. Since you’re not totally freaking out, guess you’ve experienced stranger shit than this.”

“Where… did you come from?” Max finally choked out, still in shock.

“Right here, actually, although it certainly looks nicer here” she replied. “One word, Timewalker.”

The younger brunette gave her a slow nod. “Yeah, that’s me… what I am.”

“Did you do it?” her counterpart barked accusingly, making Max cower. Getting a confused look in reply, she narrowed her eyes, her voice almost breaking. “Did you… kill my Chloe?”

“What… no, I changed that. It never happened,” Max defended, folding in on herself.

“So that’s a yes, then,” the older Max snapped, balling her fists as she took a breath calming herself. “I thought we lost you for a while… How long’s it been?”

“Been since when? Who’s we?” the young time traveler asked, totally lost.

“Since we last spoke… in the Diner,” older Max clarified, eyes steely.

Max's eyes went wide with realization. "Wait, that can’t be... that was a nightmare."

That made the older woman scoff, urgency in her tone. “Believe what you will. Just answer the question.”

“Ugh, I dunno. Depends on how you look at it. Maybe three weeks?” Max replied hesitantly, working it all out.

“Why couldn’t I find you, then,” older Max grumbled, stopping to listen to some unseen person. “You’re… serious. Why would you do that?” she muttered to herself, pausing. “Guess it doesn’t matter now. Woulda been nice if you mentioned it before… Listen, I don’t care which… I know what’s at stake. I’ve  **seen** it, you know,” she barked, irritated at her invisible conversation partner.

“Uh, are you… okay? Max cautiously interrupted, a little concerned now.

“Yeah, just… lot’s going on." Older Max's gaze fell on the memorial wall, a few recent additions of the blue-haired punk catching her eye, eliciting a watery grin. "How could you do that to someone so beautiful.” Her voice was strained and full of pain.

"I..." Max trailed. "I didn't know what I was doing then."

"You should have at least thought about the consequences," her older counterpart shot back angrily.

"I know about consequences. You're not the only one who’s suffered you know," the brunette hissed defensively.

"Right, you still have her," older Max snapped back, tears rolling down her cheeks as she pointed to a picture on the wall.

Following the older girl’s hand, blue eyes fell on a Polaroid. Chloe wrapped protectively around Max with a very large love bite on her neck, both bathed in a gentle orange glow. "That's only recently. I...lost her. Gave her up would be more accurate," Max mumbled solemnly as images of that fateful choice played out before her.

"What... what do you mean?" the older girl demanded, seeing the sudden change in her younger self.

"I... let her die, to stop the storm... to save this stupid town," Max explained, swallowing back tears.

"You let her die... again?" the older girl barked, tone harsh and eyes icy.

"I didn't think I had a choice, _okay_. I thought I caused the storm... and it was… the hardest choice I ever had to make. One I regretted every day. I felt dead inside. So yeah, I know about consequences," Max choked back angrily. How DARE she talk as if she didn't know what her choices led to.

The older girl stood there for a moment, absorbing what she just heard. "Why didn't you tell me this?”

"I… you didn't ask," Max defended weakly.

"Oh, so it was a possibility. Any other possibilities you 'forgot' to mention?" Her tone was raised, accusing. "Fine, tell me later, okay. Our time’s short." Turning back to her younger self, the older Max gave a slight frown. "Sorry, multiple conversations. Hard to keep track."

"Who are you talking to...?" Max asked. Something wasn't making sense here. Nothing new, she supposed.

"Look, this is gonna be…” Her explanation was interrupted by a banging knock at the door, making her freeze.

Max managed a smirk, sliding off the bed. Only one blue-haired punk would knock like that. “Gee, wonder who that could be?”

“DON’T!” older Max shouted, blocking the door. “It’s not Chloe, or anyone you know. I was hoping to get more time. I have to go but… whatever you do, DON’T OPEN THAT DOOR!” Max's older version said passing a nervous glance towards the door

“You just got here… what’s going on?” her question was lost to another loud bang at the door.

Walking back over to the once cracked wall, older Max thrust her arm forward engulfed in a gentle blue glow. The crack reopened, reversing to un-mend itself. “You’re not awake, Max. You need to wake up now.”

"But… I just woke up…” Max replied, confused. “

"Are you sure about that? Is this where you fell asleep? There isn't anything that doesn't look out of place?" older Max urged.

“Yeah, of cour… no." Her attention turning back the picture on the wall her older self pointed at earlier. "Joyce took that picture with her phone, not a Polaroid,” she corrected herself, jumping at the next loud thump. “What’s going on? Who is that?”

"Not who... what. Probably several…" the older girl trailed off as a third, distant voice echoed, one they both recognized.

_"Max, wake up. You’re having a nightmare.”_

“Chloe,” Max mumbled, looking around for her.

Her older counterpart allowed herself a bittersweet smile. “You need to wake now. We’ll see each other again, soon…” Her eyes rolled in frustration, turning her attention to the crack. “I KNOW alright,” she snapped at the hidden force she had been muttering to before, taking a running jump. “Wake up NOW!” she demanded, the words swirling around Max’s head.

* * *

Opening her eyes, the young brunette was greeted by a full head of blue hair and a pair of worried deep blue eyes. It took a moment to realize where she was, in her room. No other Max in sight or… any of the other weird stuff.

"Chloe?" Max called out, rubbing her eyes.

The bluenette let out a sigh of relief. “Hey, you okay? That nightmare sounded… intense. Like you were trying to get away from something.”

“Um, yeah I… think so. Nothing like that, weird… wait, what’s the time?” Max asked, quickly checking her phone to find a torrent of missed calls and messages, all from her blue-haired girlfriend.

“So much for being the master of time. You’re like, thirty minutes late,” Chloe playfully jabbed, with just a hint of concern lingering. “Good thing Blackwell doesn’t have locks, huh? I would’ve found a way in, though. Nothing’s keeping me from my girl.”

Feeling guilty, Max exhaled deeply. “Sorry, Chloe. Had a bit of a late night with Kate.”

Chloe’s eyes narrowed, arms crossing. “Oh, do tell. And you’d better not have been messing around, Caulfield. I don’t share.”

“What, uh… no, nothing like that…” Max swiftly reassured.

The suspicion faltered, giving way to a grin. “Max, I’m kidding. Don’t take it so literally. I mean, you’d be stupid to pass me up for some other chick. What were you guys doing?”

“Talking about… things,” Max stuttered, mentally preparing herself. “Uh, time travel, Dana and… you.”

“Oh, I can’t _wait_ to see how those things all fit together,” Chloe announced, waiting for further explanation.

“Well, she found out I still have my powers, which is related to Dana and that in turn is kinda linked to you,” Max began, relaying the whole late-night episode: rewinding and walking in on Kate, their conversation and other things.

“You’d _better_ not be shitting me, Caulfield,” Chloe managed, still shocked by the unexpected turn of events.

“I’m not. Look at Kate’s profile,” Max instructed, watching her girlfriend do just that.

“Holy shit! This is… fucking insane!” the bluenette exclaimed. “Wait…” She held her phone closer, staring at the screen blankly before a confused grin tugged at her lips. “I… when did you…?”

“About the same time,” the brunette muttered, suspecting Chloe was talking about her own updated profile. “Since Kate knows now… and is obviously cool with it… not much point in hiding it.”

"So, I get to show off my new girlfriend then," the bluenette added with a mischievous smirk.

A little worried at how she planned on 'showing her off', Max tentatively agreed. "I, uh, guess so..."

"Good." Without warning, Chloe pounced on the younger girl, pinning her to the bed. The yelp of surprise was soon stifled as lips collided, turning to a satisfied moan. Pulling back, she rested her head against Max's forehead. "C'mon, you can crash at mine. Oh, you might wanna get dressed... unless you fancy running across Blackwell in your dressing gown... which, for the record, I might not be totally against seeing. Although, I'd prefer a private show."

Blushing slightly and rolling her eyes, Max reluctantly got up and - after getting dressed and gathering her things together - headed out of the dorm to the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's a few events for you.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, Things are going to be getting...interesting to say the least.
> 
> Till next week
> 
> Peace out


	28. The Price of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, More fluff, nothing weird or bad can ever happen again

** Episode 28 - The Price of Silence**

When Max woke, she found herself alone in Chloe’s room. It was rare for the bluenette to be up before her, or at least to be up and let her continue to sleep. Most days, if Chloe was up, she wanted everyone else she was with to be up, too. For whatever reason, the blue-haired punk had mercifully left her asleep. And, from the smell wafting through the house, she seemed to be making food.

 _‘Chloe Price, domestic goddess… pfft, yeah right.’_ Max couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought, knowing there was no way in hell the bluenette would _ever_ reach that level.

Speaking of Chloe… was she still mad about the whole ‘keeping her a secret’ thing? Honestly, Max wouldn’t blame her in the slightest. She’d been such a coward, selfish in a way. Just like before…

Sighing, Max got up and headed out into the hallway. Again, she was hit with a much stronger wave of fry up smell. Sneaking downstairs and through the hallway of the Price residence, she crept up behind her girlfriend currently tending to the stove. Standing on her tip toes, she wrapped her arms around the bluenette and placed a kiss to her neck, earning a half surprised giggle-half moan.

“Max the ninja strikes again. Morning sleepy head. Well, afternoon I should say,” Chloe added as an afterthought, correcting herself.

“Just how mad are you at me?” Max mumbled into the other girl’s white skull tank top, hit with a waft of smokey weed and shower gel.

Chloe glanced back over her shoulder with a suggestive grin. “I suppose I can find it in me to forgive you. Count yourself lucky that you’re still new at this relationship thing. Otherwise, I might be requesting certain... apologies.”

Letting her go, the brunette swallowed hard at her low, husky tone. “I, uh… wh-what kind of apologies?”

“Since you asked…” Chloe smirked. In one swift motion, she put the pan to one side, spun around and grabbed Max by her waist, hoisting her onto the counter top.

“Chloe!” Max gasped in surprise as she was lifted off the ground and boxed in.

From this position, the brunette was actually taller than the bluenette for a change. That was just what Chloe had been going for, immediately pulling her in for a deep kiss. Moving down, she planted firm kisses and gentle nips along pale freckled skin, rewarded with several satisfied sighs and moans.

Hands fumbling, eager to take it further, Chloe gripped the bottom of Max’s shirt and tugged at it. Flushing red, the young time traveler lifted her arms above her head, giving the punk permission. Wasting no time, Chloe pulled the shirt up and threw it to one side, noticing that her girlfriend didn’t have a bra on underneath. Blue eyes lingered on newly exposed skin as Max looked away bashfully, fighting the overwhelming urge to cover herself up somehow. She’d have to get used to this eventually.

Shaking her head, she gently grabbed hold of the younger girl’s chin and turned her head to plant a tender kiss on her lips. As she deepened it, she ran her hands up Max’s sides and softly brushed her thumb over one of her nipple’s. That earned her a surprised gasp as the brunette clamped her legs around Chloe, pressing herself against her girlfriend.

Trailing kisses along Max’s jaw, Chloe continue down her neck towards her chest. Instinctively, the younger girl arched her back, letting out a soft groan and small yelp in quick succession when the bluenette’s teeth grazed across her nipple. Lips worked down along her stomach, body tensing as hands gripped the waistband of Max’s pants. A shaky gasp, followed by a loud rumble caused the bluenette to snicker.

“Sorry,” Max mumbled shyly, throwing her arms up over her face to hide her embarrassment.

Smiling, Chloe forced her arms down and gave her another quick kiss. “Guess that’s my cue to get my girl something to eat, huh?”

“In my defense, it does smell good,” she protested weakly. _‘And not just the food, either…’_

Reluctantly letting the bluenette untangle herself, Max watched her return to the stove and resume cooking. Feeling equal parts relieved and disappointed, not to mention exposed, she slid off the counter to retrieve her top.

When Chloe noticed what she was doing, she rolled her eyes. “You know, you can keep it off, right? There’s nobody else here.”

“I, um, I’m not sure I can… you know, walk around like… this all the time,” the brunette muttered, motioning to herself while feebly trying to cover her chest.

Before now, the only times she got even partly naked was to get dressed or shower. To have someone else around while she was this exposed was… nerve-wracking, especially when that person was Chloe Price. She couldn’t help but feel self-conscious.

Chloe gave her a searching look, not even hesitating to remove her own shirt and bra, tossing it towards her. “See, now you’re not alone. Better?”

Max stood there, dumbfounded as she stared at her girlfriend. A knotting sensation formed in the pit of her stomach, swallowing hard. It took her a few moments to realize she was staring, swiftly averting her eyes.

“I, err… y-yeah…” she mumbled, eyes drifting back over to Chloe every so often. It was both difficult to look and to look away.

Noticing her hesitation, Chloe sauntered over. She stopped in front of the younger girl, smirking as she put her hands on the brunette’s waist. “You know, you’re allowed to look. One of the perks of having a girlfriend.”

Not sure what to do with her own hands, Max sighed. “I know. It’s just… I’m not used to this…”

“Well, let me guide you, then,” Chloe smirked, taking one of her awkwardly hovering hands and placing one over her own breast. “See, they don’t bite.”

Licking her lips, Max ran her finger tip over the blue-haired punk’s erect nipple, getting a soft moan in response. Biting back a grin, she repeated the action getting the same result, if a little louder this time.

"Do that again. I dare you,” the bluenette challenged playfully.

It was kinda weird and exciting to see Max take a more active role. Up till this point, it had mostly been Chloe taking the lead… and she wasn’t about to complain. Before the brunette could finish doing it again, their lips crushed together in a deep kiss – pinned between the punk and kitchen counter. Her chest pressed against Chloe’s, sending shockwaves through her body... and that was when she smelled something burning.

She pulled back, looking over at the stove. “Uh, Chloe, I think you’re burning my food.”

"Damn... I'm blaming you for this, Caulfield," Chloe shot back playfully, releasing the brunette and discarding the burned remains.

“If I recall, YOU started it,” Max smirked, shrugging as she let her shirt fall to the floor and propped her elbows on the kitchen counter as she watched the punk cook.

Chloe passed glances at the slightly flustered, half naked girl. “Ya know, that’s a little… distracting.”

“I could always put my top back on,” the brunette playfully baited, making to go retrieve her top.

Using her leg to cut off the younger girl’s route, Chloe shot her a playful scowl. "I'm sure I'll survive. Besides, I'm not letting you crawl back into that shell of yours this weekend."

"I can't walk around the house half... naked all weekend, Chloe,” Max replied, the thought making her blush. She was barely managing two minutes, let alone two days.

"Sure you can... If I had my way, you'd be wearing a lot less,” the bluenette added suggestively, plating up.

Still a little self-conscious about her state of dress, or lack thereof, Max joined her at the table and the pair ate the unburned second attempt at food. Whenever Chloe passed a glance her way... or when the bluenette caught her looking, she felt herself blush. It might take a while to get used to this kinda thing. In the heat of the moment, it was easier to deal with. Like this, casual, was a little more awkward. Still, by the end of their meal, she was feeling just a little more comfortable with the situation. It helped that Chloe was about as exposed as her, even though she didn't act like it.

 _'Chloe is so damn fearless and unashamed. Wish I could be like her...'_ Sighing softly, Max finished off what she wanted from her meal before pushing it Chloe's way, the bluenette eagerly accepting the half-eaten offering.

After happily scarfing down the remainder, the blue-haired punk's expression turned thoughtful. "Y'know, I was thinking..."

 _'Here we go...'_ the brunette thought to herself, preparing for a crazy and dangerous suggestion.

“Maybe we should go on a double date with Kate and Dana," Chloe mentioned as she licked her fingers clean.

Max narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “Oh because you’d love that. I can just imagine the chaos you and Dana would cause making me and Kate embarrassed.”

“Or maybe I’ll team up with Kate," the bluenette added with a smirk. "I reckon she has a mischievous side in her, just need to coax it out.”

“You don’t need a teasing partner.” Max knew all too well that Chloe could handle just fine solo on that front... having been on the receiving end of her playful torment more times than she could count.

“Aw, is Max jealous?" she countered with an impish grin. "C’mon, you know you’re the only girl for me, right? I think our recent time together should prove that. And this is gonna be our first proper date. Thought you’d be all over that romantic shit. So, let’s see if Kate and Dana are up for it.”

Thinking it over, the young time traveler let out a long, resigned sigh. “Fine, but you owe me.”

“I’m sure I could come up with a… suitable payment," Chloe replied suggestively.

Shaking her head, Max looked her dead in the eyes. “Like, buying me dinner.”

That made Chloe scoff. “Dude, I am broke as fuck. Good luck trying to find somewhere I can afford. Then again…" Her grin widened, plotting. "With your rewind, we never even have to worry about money. I mean, you could just stroll into a bank, grab a wad of cash, rewind and leave. Simple.”

“Chloe, I’m not using my power to steal innocent people’s money," Max outright rejected. That was a long and slippery slope to chaos. Yes, she had done a lot of morally questionable things with her powers, but at the time she'd had very little choice. 

“So, you’re happy if the money’s dirty?” her blue-haired girlfriend asked, using her infamous logic to find a loophole.

“I almost forgot how stubborn you are…" Max sighed, deciding to drop the discussion for now before Chloe really did manage to convince her to do something she'd later regret. "Let’s see if Kate and Dana can make it before we start planning our criminal escapades.” She whipped out her phone, dropping Kate a text.

**Max: Hey Kate**

**Max: Was wondering if you and Dana are up for a double date today**

**Max: Chloe’s idea**

She only had to wait a few moments for an answer, her phone buzzing loudly.

**Kate: That would be great**

**Max: awesome, we'll swing by in a couple hours to pick you up**

**Max: spoiler alert: it might be a tight squeeze**

**Kate: I'm sure we'll manage**

**Kate: can't wait xoxo**

"What's with all the hugs and kisses? Shit, you worry about  _me_ seeing other chicks, and here you are cuddling up to Kate," Chloe playfully accused, getting to her feet and gathering plates.

"Hey, _you_ were the one who said I could, and I quote, 'bang anyone with no strings attached, rewind time and boom. It's like it never happened' when I told you about my powers the first time," Max reminded smugly as she too made a move to help tidy up. "Good thing you're not the one with powers, huh?"

Chloe shrugged, shoving everything in the sink to wash later. "Well, if you change 'anyone' with me, and lose the 'no strings attached rewind' part, I'm game."

"Yeah, I bet you are... so relentless," Max chuckled softly.

Chloe had made her intentions very clear so far, which made the brunette feel both nervous and just a little excited... or maybe a lot. Before now, she'd never been bothered with anything remotely related to relationships. Not anymore. Chloe had a way of bringing out the deep buried wants and feelings... and she damn well knew it, too. 

"And you love it," the bluenette announced, swooping in for a kiss. "And don't even try to deny it, cuz you don't lie well, Caulfield."

Instead of futilely denying and resisting, Max accepted her fate. Chloe was right... but she wouldn't give her the verbal satisfaction of admitting it aloud.

* * *

**Later That Day - Beach**

As planned, Chloe and Max drove over to Blackwell to pick Kate and Dana up. With just a little manipulation, all four girls managed to find a spot in the truck and they headed down towards the beach front. When they got there, they found a decent spot, pulling out a small portable grill and a couple of cool boxes filled with food and drinks. Of course, the bluenette insisted on taking charge, enjoying her power as BBQ boss. Max was reminded of the times William fulfilled that role: warm summer nights, overly full bellies and constant dad jokes. That all seemed like a thousand years ago now...

"Maaaax... hellooooo," the familiar voice pulled her from bittersweet memory.

"Huh?" Max managed, turning her attention back to the bluenette sat beside her.

"You were spacing out again, weren't you?" Chloe playfully accused, nudging her shoulder before reaching to construct her second burger while everyone else was still firmly into their first helping. "Next time, I'll come up with a more... inventive way to get your attention."

"Now this I want to see," Dana added with a smirk, tucking into some hastily made potato salad.

"Probably something better kept for behind closed doors," the bluenette smirked, passing a wink at Max.

"Oh dog... I'm starting to regret agreeing to this," the young time traveler mumbled, even Kate chuckling at her expense.

"Don't worry, Max. You can come retreat over here with me if needed." The blonde patted the sand beside her, offering her a way out if needed.

Frowning with mock suspicion, Chloe wrapped her arms protectively around her girlfriend. "Uh, no way Marsh. I know your game. Max is mine, and I'm not known for sharing."

"Yours, huh?" Max repeated, half-embarrassed and half-ecstatic.

It felt... truly amazing to be wanted and loved, especially by Chloe. And, while she might not be as direct and open as the blue-haired punk, she felt the same way. After all these years, they had finally figured it out, well most of it. And it took several lifetimes' worth of pain and heartbreak to get there. Little by little, Max was gaining confidence in the fact that she and Chloe were meant to be together like this. Nothing would ever change that, not even time. For the first time in... god only knew how long... she actually felt happy. And that was almost solely because of the girl now hugging her possessively.

"I think you probably still have a few marks to prove it," Chloe pointed out mischievously, fingers dipping slightly under clothing to trace hidden marks.

"Oh, already at that stage, huh? Dana smirked, passing Kate an amused glance.

The bluenette shrugged, loving every second of this teasing opportunity. It's what she had been hoping for. "I've got five years to make up for, so I'm gonna enjoy it."

"Chloe... please stop..." Max whined, weakly batting her wandering hands away.

"What, no I wanna hear all the juicy relationship gossip," Dana pressed with just as impish a smirk as Chloe as she put an arm around Kate, the blonde instinctively resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "With Blackwell pretty much empty, I've been lacking my high daily quota."

"Ugh, please don't encourage her, Dana," the brunette pleaded. "She doesn't need it."

"I gotta give the people what they want, Max," she replied with a playful grin. "Although... I am a sucker for bribery. So, if you can think of a better offer than watching you getting embarrassed in front of friends, I'm open."

Sighing, Max leaned in close and whispered something, Chloe's eyes going wider for a second before a grin tugged at her lips. "Ooh, not a bad offer. Enough to save you this time. The price of silence will keep going up, though..." The bluenette turned back to the other girl with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Dana, maybe next time."

Snapping her fingers, Dana let out an exaggerated sigh. "Damn it... well, not like I can compete with whatever deal Max has made with the devil to maintain a shred of dignity."

"I'm more interested in you two lovebirds," Chloe announced, thankfully changing the subject. So, c'mon juicy deets please."

"There's... not much to tell," Kate replied slowly, looking embarrassed all of a sudden with Dana simply smiling at her reddening cheeks.

"That long pause and blush tell me differently," the bluenette called out, not buying the thinly veiled lie for even a second.

"Hey, back off a little, Chloe," Dana warned playfully. "Only I get to tease and make her blush like that."

Max rolled her eyes, not surprised by this outlook. "Jeez, me and Kate aren't toys, y'know."

Dana and Chloe simply exchanged a look before turning back to the protesting brunette, the former speaking. "Max, hate to break it to you but... you kinda are."

"Especially if I have  _my_ way," the blue-haired punk smirked.

"Max, I think it's better to pick and choose our battles," Kate advised, getting a cheek kiss from Dana which made her beam.

 _'Guess I'm on my own on this one...'_ Realizing she was fighting a losing battle, she gave it up for the time being. As much as this might be embarrassing, it was nice to talk so freely about something, or rather someone, who made her so happy... and she supposed it was worth the teasing comments and bribery deal.

* * *

The next morning when Max woke, she felt a pleasant heat at her back. A familiar tattooed arm was wrapped tightly around, pulling her in closer with tangled legs. She and Chloe had crashed hard after the excitement of yesterday's beach BBQ, lasting well into the evening. Chatting, laughing, eating and just enjoying a moment without the threat of imminent death and destruction. Honestly, she had started to forget what that felt like.

It was then that she remembered her pacifying promise to the bluenette, glancing down at her exposed torso. Semi-nudity over the whole weekend was the price of silence. Sure, it was a little embarrassing still, but it could've and probably would get worse as time passed. If it was for Chloe, she didn't mind all that much. She wanted to give her blue-haired girlfriend everything she had to offer - all the things she deserved to get after years of heartache and betrayal. Some possibilities did make her feel a little nervous, but if it was with Chloe it wasn't a bad nervous. More of the anticipatory kind.

Of course, there was always that flicker of self-doubt that she wouldn't be good enough. Her previous competition, as terrible as she felt using that phrasing, had been Rachel. Could she even compete? Most of that worry faded away when she felt lips on her neck and a hand shift further up her stomach. Chloe was awake. 

"Fancy seeing you here," the bluenette greeted sleepily, the end lost to a yawn. "Been awake long?"

"No, only like a couple minutes at most," Max replied softly, exposed back pressing against the bluenette's body.

Chloe placed a kiss on her shoulder, hand lazily brushing against the younger girl's bare chest. "Glad to see you're still upholding your end of the bargain."

Shifting to face her, Max leaned in for a brief kiss, then another longer one. It was almost surreal being able to do this with anyone, let alone Chloe Price. And she sure as hell wasn't complaining. "You know me, always true to my word."

The taller girl gave her a skeptical look. "Uh-huh, sure."

"Oh, like you can talk," the brunette countered defensively. "I swear every other word that comes out of your mouth is a lie."

"I prefer 'edited part truth'," Chloe corrected with a smirk, kissing away any comeback her shorter girlfriend might use.

"Nobody can win an argument with you, can they?" Max chuckled, knowing full well that the answer to that question was no.

The bluenette gave her a smug grin, leaning in for another kiss. "Out of everyone, you would know best." Her lips hovered over Max's, breath warm before she pulled back and smirked when she noticed the flicker of disappointment in her girlfriend's blue eyes. "C'mon, let's get our asses outta bed."

Not only did she love teasing Max, she kinda wanted the brunette to take more of an active role in this relationship. Since she was the one who would be setting the pace - not having much experience - Chloe didn't want to push it too far without knowing the young time traveler  _wanted_ it to be pushed. And hopefully, that time would come sooner rather than later. 

The pair got out of bed and trudged downstairs in search of something to eat. After refueling, Chloe stood and began rummaging through a book shelf coming back with an old photo album. "I, uh, figured we should probably do the old photo reminiscing thing. Bet there are a few new photos we could and should add."

Staring at the album, Max involuntarily winced as they flicked through the pages turning to the page with the all too familiar picture of a younger blonde Chloe and brunette Max making pancakes. Not too long ago, she had been given that damn photo by Joyce... the one she used when she first realized she could photo jump. The time when... Chloe had asked her to help in the worst possible way. Guilt began eating away at her.

"Chloe, would you... want to see William again if you could?" Max asked hesitantly, wondering if this was really a good suggestion. Chloe deserved the choice, though.

Understandably confused, Chloe glanced up from the album. "Max, what are you talking about?"

Seeing the pain in her eyes, the young time traveler tentatively continued. "I can show you that day again, when he... left us, if you want. You won't be able to interact or anything but... you'd get to see him one more time."

The bluenette thought it over for a while, face cycling through conflicting emotions. "I... I want to see him again, Max. So much."

All Max could manage was a small nod, standing up and taking a firm hold of Chloe's hand. "And you can."

In her mind, she took herself back to that fateful day trying to keep her head clear of distractions. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. A small flicker of panic seeded itself, growing bigger as she felt the full force of the memory approach. Eyes tight shut, body tensing, she tried and failed to focus. One bright flash of light brought her to her senses, eyes opening once more.

"I hope the flash didn't scare you, Max," a blonde man with blue eyes said, looking at the photo he'd just taken.

Looking over, she was met with a bewildered, much younger Chloe. It had been so long since Max had seen her this way, long blonde hair and much shorter - still taller than her, though. Her eyes zeroed in on her five years dead father, just staring for a moment.

"You're here, alive... how?" she mumbled, turning to the brunette with a questioning frown.

 _'What the hell is going on now.'_  Max looked down at her hands, seeing her 13-year-old self. _'Oh no... not here, not this again.'_

"Max, what's going on? How can we be here... now?" Chloe demanded, tears starting the fall down her cheeks.

Not knowing what to say, Max stumbled over her words. "I... I don't know. We CAN'T be here, Chloe."

Confused by their weird behavior, William gave them a strange look. "What has gotten into you girls? Chloe, you look like you've seen a ghost."

That was when Chloe broke down, launching herself at him and latching on, sobbing her heart out. "Dad..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I lied *Hides*
> 
> Ok in case it's not clear, Max basically photo jumped WITH Chloe.
> 
> On a slightly different note, Myself and Olivia have another fic...or two in the works, so lots to look forward too.
> 
> Until next Sunday.
> 
> Peace out


	29. Goodbye William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pack the tissues, here we go

  **Episode 29 - Goodbye William**

“Max, please…” Chloe sobbed, gripping onto her father tight. “Don’t make me do this.”

"If this is a joke, I don't get it..." William said, very confused. He was interrupted by the phone ringing, passing them a questioning glance before wriggling out of his daughter's hold to answer it.

All the young brunette could do was watch him, her eyes shifting to Chloe. The blonde was still crying, quieter than before. Max could almost hear the cogs turning in her brain as she weighed up the cost of intervening.

“Chloe, we… we can’t,” she stuttered, tears in her own eyes. “You know what happens if we do…”

“Why not? I’ve seen what you can do, Max.” The blonde stopped to listen to her dad’s conversation, allowing herself a watery smile before turning back to her friend, expression hardening. “How is this any different? Just tell him not to buy me that car.”

Shaking her head solemnly, Max continued trying to convince her. “I know. And YOU know if I could change this, I would. I love William like a father, but I LITERALLY can’t. I have no control over this. I’m sorry, Chloe.”

Obviously expecting a different answer, Chloe frowned. “But why? Who says so? Max, you’re a fucking time traveler. You can do anything. You brought me back to life, Kate, so many other people. Why not my fucking dad?”

Not wanting to get angry but unable to remain calm, Max leaned in closer, voice low. She could feel the strain of keeping them here, the familiar dull ache beginning to form. "This is SET, Chloe. No matter what I do, something will happen... to you, and I'll lose you, and I can't. I won't let that happen."

"Set? Set by who? How do you know," Chloe shot back, tone accusing.

"Because Nona told me, okay," Max replied without thinking, clasping her hands over her mouth. _‘Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit… what the hell have you done, Max?’_

The blonde blinked a few times, taking in the new information. "What... do you mean?”

"The other watchers... they wanted to make sure, stop me from repeating the same mistakes one of my predecessors made," Max mumbled hesitantly, trying to gauge her friend’s reaction. This was not how she wanted to tell Chloe this.

"So, what… they decided he had to die? That they had the RIGHT to take my father away from me?" she asked, stunned by the possibility.

Not wanting to meet the blonde's eyes, Max nervously bit her lip mumbling her answer. "Yes, but not Nona. She was against it. Because of her, they instead let me decide. Let me... choose. William or… you."

“So, it was YOUR choice?” she repeated, clearly not knowing how to take that.

"Chloe, please…" Max begged, hating the flickers of betrayal. Even if it was said in anger, it still hurt to hear the blonde blame her.

Finishing up his conversation, William made his way back into the kitchen seeing the two girls in their standoff. "Uh, I have to go pick up your mother from the store. You girls okay?"  
  
"Fuck this! No way, not this time!" Chloe shouted angrily, storming past William into the living room.

"Chloe." He gasped at his daughter's outburst, following after her.

"Chloe!" the young brunette called after her, moving just in time to see Chloe hurl a set of keys into the yard before collapsing to her knees, sobbing.

Thoroughly confused, William moved outside to try and console her. "Chloe, what an earth...?"

He didn’t get to finish, Max thrusting her hand out to stop the crying blonde from throwing the keys. _‘Sorry, Chloe but I won’t let you do this. I can’t lose you.’_

She watched the scene rewind, the keys returning to the table. William walked in reverse, retracing his steps. Somehow, something felt… off. It only took her a second to realize why. Chloe wasn’t being affected by the rewind, still crumpled in front of the doorway, clutching her knees.

 _‘This is so fucked up. How is this even possible? I tried to do something nice and I fucked it up… like I do with everything.’_ Turning her rewind into a freeze, Max looked between the man she considered a second father and her girlfriend. _‘Even with this power, I can’t change a thing.’_ Sighing, she knelt beside Chloe, putting an arm around her.

"It's not fair, Max. Why him?" she asked between sobs, seeming so small and vulnerable.

Max wanted more than anything to make her pain go away. "I don't know, Chloe. I wish I could change things..."

"I know. If you change it, I... die," the blonde whispered that last word, not wanting to think about the possibility.

 _'By now, I would’ve missed her funeral. Probably be in jail too and there's nothing I can...'_ Her gaze wandered over to William frozen in time, holding his Polaroid camera ready to take a shot. An idea formed, allowing time to resume with a bright flash.

"Uh, girls… where'd you go?" his puzzled voice was followed by footsteps. He entered the dining room, confused by the two girls huddled on the floor, both teary eyed.

"William. In about two minutes, the phone’s going to ring. It's Joyce, wanting you to pick her up from the store from shopping," Max began to explain.

"You psychic now, Max?" he asked, amused by the prospect. “Where’s that crystal ball of yours? I could use it to win on a scratch card or something.”

"Max… what are you doing? You can't change this," Chloe reminded her, emotionally drained.

Turning to her girlfriend, eyes stinging with tears, Max took a shaky breath.

"I can't change what happens to William, but I can give you this, Chloe.” She glanced over at William, apologetic. "You get to say goodbye… properly this time."

"What do you mean goodbye? You going...?" His sentence was cut off by the inevitable ring. Passing Max a questioning glance, he strolled over to answer it. The moment he heard Joyce’s voice, his gaze fell on the brunette currently comforting his daughter. “Oh, hi honey. Really, I didn’t realize we needed groceries. Sure, I’ll come pick you up.” With that, he hung up the phone, gobsmacked. “Max… how did you know that?”

 _‘Under different circumstances, this would actually be fun being with William again…’_ Getting to her feet, the young brunette took a step towards him, bracing herself for the bitter truth. “William, what I’m about to say is going to be… very difficult to believe.” Not waiting for a reply, she teleported behind him.

Chloe watched her father’s eyes bulge, the sound of Max clearing her throat making him swivel around. He stumbled back, not wanting to believe his eyes. The blonde managed a watery chuckle. “Still think Warren’s reaction was better.”

The dull thud intensified, making her stagger. She grabbed hold of the phone stand, instinctively reaching up to wipe her lip, tasting iron. “Whoa, head rush…”

"MAX!" Chloe called out, instantly rushing to the brunette's side.

"I'm okay... I think," Max smiled weakly. In truth, her head was pounding already. Whatever was going on was taking its toll, more so if she pushed herself. "I'm not sure how long you have, Chloe."

"Will one of you two please tell me what’s going on?!” William demanded, very concerned and bewildered by the strange behavior.

It wasn’t fair to expect Chloe to explain all of this, she probably couldn’t even if she wanted to, so Max took a deep breath and began, "This is going to be really difficult to believe, but I need you... Chloe needs you to believe what I'm about to say... I'm a time traveler. Right now, the Max you're talking to, is... eighteen. And Chloe, nineteen. We both traveled back to this point in time."

William gave her a searching look, clearly wondering whether this was some game he was expected to play along with. "Okay, so where's the winning lottery ticket?”

"See, I told you we should do something like that,” Chloe muttered despite the gravity of the situation.

"You wanted me to rob a bank, Chloe,” Max reminded her managing a smirk.

"Time traveling bank robbers, huh? I'd love to stay and play but I need to go pick Joyce up,” he chuckled, making his way to the door.

"Dad, she's not lying...” Chloe called behind him, panic rising. “Max, do something!"

 _'Okay, he's not buying this, and I can't keep rewinding. I need him to see... oh, of course, why didn't I think of that before?'_ Without a word, Max disappeared from the blonde's side, re-appearing next to William and taking hold of his hand. Quickly, she searched through some of her memories of a much older and rugged Chloe.

William watched dumbfounded as the brunette showed him a future he wasn’t a part of. A blue-haired punk Chloe almost running over an older Max with her truck in Blackwell's parking lot. His daughter’s desire to find her angel, Rachel Amber. Swimming at Blackwell. The Dark Room discovery, Chloe crushed at finding Rachel dead. One supposed final farewell up in a cliff, a funeral that never happened. Then, another first meeting. The pair working together to rescue Kate. Chloe laughing at Warren’s reaction to learning Max had genuine time travel powers. The former saving a pregnant woman amidst the super tornado. Max’s family home with Joyce, David, Ryan, and Vanessa – when she told them about her rewind.

Feeling another large tug in the back of her mind, Max broke the connection. She stumbled backward, falling to the floor and landing on her ass as blood poured from her nose.

"What the hell... was that?" William finally managed, dumbfounded.

"Max!" Chloe exclaimed, seeing her girlfriend collapse. It only took the blonde a few seconds to roughly figure out what she had just done. She rushed forward, concerned about the brunette. Seeing her like this was… horrible.

Before she could make it, Max waved her off getting to her feet. "Now do you see, William? That's your daughter… your Chloe, five years from now."

"What did you show him, Max?" the blonde asked sheepishly.

"Everything... well, almost everything, in fast forward.” When Chloe’s eyes widened slightly, Max backtracked a little, feeling embarrassed. “No, I didn't show him THAT stuff."

"What stuff...?” Looking between them, seeing how guilty and anxious they looked, William put two and two together. “Oh, wait. Are you two…?"

"Umm... yeah. We are, dad," Chloe mumbled, turning a slight shade of pink.

Dabbing her nose with her sleeve, Max let out a chuckle earning a small scowl of the blonde. "Hey, I didn't think Chloe Price would be getting embarrassed about... you know, having a girlfriend."

"Oh, Joyce is gonna love this... guess she owes me twenty bucks," Willam chuckled seeing both girls turn slightly pink.

"Umm... Joyce does actually," Max confirmed hesitantly.

"And she didn't tell me... well, I'll be having words, then."

"Mom will know... in five years.” Chloe’s face fell, knowing what they had to tell him next. “Dad, I..."

Not wanting the blonde to tell her own dad he was destined to die, Max stepped in. “Like I said, William… I’m a time traveler and… I’m so sorry. So, _so_ sorry, but I… urgh!” she was cut off as another dull thud caused her to cradle her head.

Rushing to her girlfriend's side, Chloe put her arm around her. "Max, you shouldn't push yourself."

"I'm okay, Chloe,” she muttered in response. This was too important to worry about her own physical pain.

"You look like you’re about to pass out again,” the blonde insisted, a flicker of frustration in her tone.

Max stood firm, resolute. "I can do this, Chloe. For you, I can do anything.”

"Maybe Chloe is right... Max, you can always try again,” William reassured softly.

The brunette shook her head. "This feels like a one time deal… William, there’s a reason you weren’t included in what I showed you. And I’m so sorry. I did try to change things, but I couldn’t… not without having something a million times worse in its place.”

"Change what, Max...? Why wasn't I there, and who was the guy with the mustache?" the blond man asked, understandably confused.

Max nervously bit her lip, not wanting to meet the man's eyes, "That was David, Joyce's husband. William, today... today's the day you..." Unable to finish, the young brunette just began sobbing.

Chloe looked up at her father. He seemed to be processing everything Max had just shown and told him, or try to anyway.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. This isn't what I meant to do... I don't even know how…" The last part of her sentence was lost to a shuddering cry. “I don’t want either of you to die…”

"I know...” the blonde whispered, trying to push back her own tears. “I just wish… things weren’t so fucked up, that there was a choice where we could all survive."

William watched them for a few seconds, filling in the gaps. “Well, if that possibility doesn’t exist, then I won’t let you change it, Max. Today is the day I… die, isn’t it?”

Max managed a weak nod. “Yeah, or… if you don’t, Chloe will die a slow, painful death. Not great options…” Wiping her face, she gently encouraged the blonde to go to her father.

"Oh, my baby girl," Willaim sobbed as he closed the distance, embracing the teary teenager in his arms. "I'm so sorry I'm going to be leaving you... have left you."

Now given a second, well-needed chance to talk with her father, Chloe began, "I blamed you... blamed mom for so long, even though I knew you didn't choose it. It's not fucking fair."

“Hey, come on now. You always call me out for swearing. Charged me, too,” he tried to joke, voice shaky. Letting out a sigh, he hugged his daughter close. “Life is… not fair, but I’m glad you still have Max. And you’ve become a strong woman, you always were. I’m very proud of you.”

"Even after I dropped out of school,” she replied, wincing pre-emptively.

“Even so. If I was still around…” pausing, he swallowed back tears, “…but it’s between you and me, I’d take the bullet every time.”

Wanting him to know that Chloe would be protected even if he wasn’t around, Max firmly interjected. “William, just so you know, I feel the same between me and Chloe. Whatever it takes, I’ll make sure she survives and thrives”

He turned to her with a watery smile. “I know you will, Max.”

Realizing that she was running out of time, Chloe let everything tumble from her lips in quick succession. “Dad… I’ll do better from now on, I promise. I’ve spent years fucking up, being rude to mom, wasting my potential and putting myself in danger, but…”

Pulling back, William put his hands on her shoulders and stared right into her watery blue eyes. “Chloe, listen to me. Whatever you do, you are always my little girl and I will always love you. I just wish I could be there for you. But, I can’t so… just remember that I am here with you in spirit, in your mind and heart. You don’t have to apologize or feel guilty. All I want is for you to be happy. And with Max around, I think that’s more than possible.”

Reaching her limit, Max felt guilt rush through her for cutting this short. “William, you… I need to rewind this to get the timings right, so… you won’t know.”

He nodded firmly, taking a deep breath. “Probably for the best. I might be Superdad but knowing I’m about to die is just a little scary, honestly.”

Max stood, watching her girlfriend and father embrace as they said their heartfelt farewells. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted William’s camera on the counter-top. _'Maybe there's one last thing I can do.'_ Without disturbing the moment, she retrieved the camera from the worktop.

"Max?" Chloe quizzed, watching the brunette make her way to the dining table.

Taking the camera, she turned it over in her hands. "I was thinking... one last picture. You know, capture the moment."

The blonde gave a watery grin. "I'd like that."

"If there ever was a moment to capture...” William agreed softly. “Shame we can't get all three of us in it."

"I think you'll be surprised." Managing a smile, Max set the camera down on the table. She lined up the shot as Chloe and William got into position, wiping their faces. “Ready?” Receiving a nod, she turned to the blonde. “Okay, Chloe. Whatever happens, don’t move.”

Another nod later, she double checked the shot and pressed the button. Putting the scene into a freeze, she swiftly made her way over to her second family, William frozen in place. Offering a smile to the blonde’s questioning glance, Max took her place next to her girlfriend, interlocking her own fingers with the blonde’s and leaned against her shoulder. She allowed time to resume, a bright flash filling the room as the camera spat out the image.

Blinking a few times, William took a moment to register that the brunette had joined them. "I don't think I'd ever get used to seeing that.”

"She still takes me by surprise sometimes, and I've known for nearly a month,” Chloe admitted, sounding a little annoyed.

"I need all the help I can get with you around," Max said weekly, leaning into the young blonde as another sharp pain writhed through her skull.

“Now, _this_ is a keeper,” William replied approvingly as he examined the picture. A watery grin tugged at his lips as his eyes flickered between the photo and the brunette clinging to his daughter, passing it to them.

"Definitely," Chloe confirmed quietly as she accepted the photo, realizing that their time was almost up.

"I'm gonna have to cheat the system a little to get it to stay," Max revealed, taking the picture off the blonde and placing it in her pocket.

"So, I, um, guess this is goodbye then," William managed through tears, throwing his arms around both girls.

"I'm gonna really miss you, dad," Chloe mumbled into his shoulder.

"Do me a favor, Chloe. Can you... tell your mother I'm sorry, and I love her?" To that question, Chloe just nodded as she hugged her father.

Just when it seemed like the hug would never end, William carefully peeled himself away from the two young girls, both of whom he considered family. “Look after my daughter, Max. And yourself. Chloe, same applies in reverse.”

Earning a nod from both girls, he sighed and returned the nod, signaling that he was as ready as he’d ever be for this. Swallowing back her apprehension, the brunette took a step back leaving father and daughter hugging.

 _‘I’m sorry, Chloe…’_ With that thought, Max rewound everything back to the start. William returned to his original position in the kitchen, ghosts of their past selves reversing until they too took up their place for the infamous picture. Chloe was left standing, tears running down her cheeks as she waited for the heartbreak all over again… losing her father again.

Turning the rewind into a freeze, Max rejoined her girlfriend, guilt flooding through her. More potently than ever before. "I'm sorry, Chloe... I wish I could give you more time."

“Max, you don’t need to apologize. Instead, I should be thanking you. Who else in the history of everyone ever had another chance like this? Aside from you, of course,” she added as an afterthought, composing herself. “C’mon, we still need this to play out before you pass out.”

"I'll be okay..." she replied, not sure of that herself. She had no idea how long they had spent here, too long if her head was anything to go by… but this was something she couldn’t have rushed.

"Don't even TRY and bullshit me, ya little hippie," the blonde cut in, taking the brunette's hand in her own as she dragged her over to the spot history dictated. “It’s time to say goodbye. One last time.”

Once the two girls had wiped their faces and assumed their pose, Max allowed time to resume. A painfully familiar bright flash was the catalyst of William’s final few moments alive. This time would be the very last.

"I hope the flash didn't scare you, Max," William said cheerily, completely unaware of his fate as he inspected the picture. "This is a keeper."

Putting on a brave face, Chloe passed the brunette a weak grin before retracing her original actions and words. "Not until I see it first. You know the rules, Dad.”

 _'Gotta hand it to her, she can really put up a front when she has to,'_ Max thought as she let Chloe have these last few moments alone with her dad.

Sighing deeply, she approached the fireplace. For a few seconds, she stared at the photo wishing that she could make it a permanent reality. Unfortunately, it was impossible without someone having to pay the price. Given the choice, Max would be that person. Then again, that wouldn’t make Chloe happy either. Swallowing back tears, she slipped the photo behind the brickwork of the fireplace. It had remained unscathed by the storm set to sweep through Arcadia Bay in five years time.

All too soon, the ominous ring rang through the hallway. Joyce’s phone call. When it did, Max was back at the blonde’s side, fingers entwined as they tried desperately not to give way to the torrent of emotion.

"Excuse me, ladies, I have to go rescue yonder Queen at the sav-mart. She doth have many bags of delicious grub for us to feast upon," William announced after finishing the dreaded phone conversation.

"You are ridiculous," Chloe chuckled, sounding a little forced as she gripping the brunette’s hand tighter.

"You’ll be grateful for that someday," he replied as he went over to the table, searching the papers for his car keys. "Shit, where are my keys."

"That's a dollar for the swear jar," she shouted after him, her voice much flatter than the first time.

"You mean your college fund," William called back before muttering to himself. "Keys, please." He quickly located them hiding under his baseball cap on the coffee table. "A-ha! You can't hide from me forever!"

As William passed the kitchen he stopped, giving the girls a knowing smile. "And no Chloe and Max wine tasting session..."

"Dad," the young blonde protested, just as before.

Before he left, William turned back slightly. "Don't blow it because tonight your mother promised to make us her world-famous salmon surprise with chocolate cake for dessert. Max, you'll be here too, right?"

Unlike before, Max was the one to reply. "I'm never leaving her. I swear it."

"That makes all of us," he called back, just about to walk out of the door.

Unable to stand it, the blonde rushed her father hugging him fiercely. "I love you, dad," she mumbled, fighting back her tears.

"I love you, too. See you later," he replied breaking the hug he disappeared out the door.

With that, the scene faded to white. Blinking a few times, the bluenette found herself standing next to Max, who was sat at the dining table. In front of them was the photo album they had been looking at previously.

A pained groan coming her girlfriend brought her back to her senses. "Max... are you okay?"

"Yeah, just my head... and tired,” the brunette muttered weakly, wiping the blood from her nose on the back of her wrist. “Knew I shoulda kept those tissues on me.”

Expression softening, Chloe wanted to cry all over again for a different reason. "Max, I... I really don't deserve you."

"Hey, that's my line," Max grinned, feeling in her pocket for the photo them remembering what she did with it. "Um, Chloe, over there behind the brickwork," she continued pointing to the hiding spot of the new picture.

Following her girlfriend's direction, the bluenette made her way over to the fireplace to get the photo. It had yellowed slightly around the edges but otherwise looked fine. "I'm serious Max, you really are..."

A dull thud made her spin around to see the young time traveler with her head on the dining table, passed out. "And here we go again," she chuckled lightly. "Guess I can’t have a moment of emotional vulnerability without you passing out on me.”

Approaching the table again, she got an unconscious Max to her feet, moving her over to the couch so she could be comfortable. Kneeling beside her, passing the old wine stain a quick glance, she brushed hair from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You really are amazing, Max."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok the how and why will be explained later, I just wanted to say a few things for this chapter.
> 
> This was by far the most difficult chapter I have ever written, Goes without saying it wouldn't be the way it is without Olivia's help and additions.
> 
> I mean, ask yourself, If you were in Max and Chloe's position, how would you handle it, Luckily for me, I have no experience in loss of close ones, not yet anyway. So this is very much a subject I have no experience to draw from. 
> 
> Saying that I think it came out ok, Let us know in the comments.
> 
> As for whats left...That would be telling, but really not many more.
> 
> But worry not, there are at least two more fics in the works, one I'm hoping to have done and ready to go BEFORE BTS episode 2, So plenty to look forward too.
> 
> Till next time
> 
> Peace out


	30. Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> Sorry, it took so long, But here's the next one, 
> 
> This was a real pain to write, but we got there in the end.
> 
> Enjoy

**Episode 30 - Field Trip**

Letting out a content groan, Max let the hot however water massage her back as she let her mind wander to the previous day’s events. She was still trying to wrap her head around the how of what happened. Her first thought was a dream, but that possibility was quickly dismissed when she remembered the new photo album addition.

 _‘Okay, I guess I actually photo jumped with Chloe. Good to know, I guess… not that I’ll be making a habit of it. Felt like my skull was on fire,’_ she thought as she rinsed her hair thoroughly. _‘I’ll have to ask Nona about it the next time I see her.’_

Shutting the shower off, she exited the bathroom and streaked across the hall to Chloe’s bedroom. Even knowing that the bluenette was passed out downstairs, she couldn’t help but blush at the thought of getting caught. Maybe she wouldn’t be all that bothered about getting caught if she was honest, as embarrassing as that realization was. After drying herself off and getting dressed – blue jeans, Jane Doe shirt, and sneakers, the typical attire – she headed downstairs to make some coffee.

Approaching the old couch with a coffee cup in each hand, she set them down on the table. Early morning light filtered through the patio doors, casting a soft glow over the crumpled mound of old beige blanket. A familiar head of blue hair poked out from underneath. Smiling to herself, Max knelt down to watch her girlfriend sleeping. Her eyes flickered to the bluenette’s lips as she licked her own. Unable to resist, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the sleeping punk’s. It didn’t take long for said punk to stir, kissing her back and moaning happily at the morning wake up call.

"Morning, girlfriend," Max muttered pulling back a little to rest her forehead against Chloe’s.

Stretching with a sleepy groan, the bluenette wrapped her arms around the younger girl, earning a surprised yelp. “Nope, not morning. Not until I say so.”

Chloe began pressing light kisses to Max’s neck, making the brunette giggled as she tried to wrestle herself free. “Chloeeeee, c’mon. There’s an hour before I have to get to Blackwell.”

“Blackhell, you mean,” she corrected, pausing to offer a suggestive grin. “Besides, I can work with that time restraint.”

"AND, you have to be at work just after,” Max reminded her sternly.

Realizing that she probably wasn’t going to win this one, Chloe let her go with a pout. "Bleh, you’re mean to me.”

"Oh yes. So mean that I made you coffee," the brunette grinned handing over a mug.

Sitting upright, Chloe took the coffee and downed a few mouthfuls, nodding approvingly. Resting the cup in her lap, she looked down at it as she ran her thumb around the rim. “Thank you, Max.”

Shaking her head, Max sat down beside her. "You don't have to thank me for a coffee, silly.”

“No, I meant for yesterday,” Chloe explained, still not looking at the brunette. “I never got the chance to say it before you, well passed out… again.”

"Yeah, sorr-" Max went to reply to find one of the bluenette’s fingers on her lips.

“You don’t get to apologize,” she added, sounding a little annoyed. “There’s no need. If anything…” She paused, sighing before giving the young time traveler a weak smile. “I should be the one doing the apologizing.” “I know you would’ve saved him if you could. You didn’t deserve my crap. Especially when you miss him, too. That wasn’t fair.”

Not wanting to see her sad anymore, Max pulled Chloe’s finger from her mouth and put her coffee mug on the table. Without another word, she took the mug off her girlfriend - who looked more than a little confused - and wrapped her arms around the bluenette, hugging her tight.

“Chloe, you don’t need to apologize either. You had every right to be angry... and at me. I should have told you sooner. I just… chickened out, I guess,” Max muttered as she felt Chloe hug her back.

It was a shitty situation for both of them, learning that William had been pretty much destined to die from the start. Or at least, the price for keeping him alive was much too high, something he agreed with. There would never have been a good time to tell Chloe.

“I can see a few issues with trying to bring up the ‘I’m sorta responsible for your dad’s death’ talk,” Chloe mumbled, her attempt at humor sounding just a little flat.

“Yeah, not a conversation I was looking forward to.” Giving her one final squeeze, Max retracted and steeled her resolve. No more secrets. “And not the only one, either.”

Frowning, Chloe demanded answers. “What do you mean, Max? Is there something else you haven’t told me? If so, please say it now.”

Faltering, Max managed to get out a weak, “Um, it’s about… Rachel.”

Chloe’s expression darkened, jumping to the worst possible conclusion. "Don't tell me they..."

"Oh no, no. Nothing like that. Well, not exactly,” the brunette added as an afterthought.

"Then what... exactly," Chloe pressed, still looking worried.

Swallowing, Max bit her lip. “Rachel was… a Chosen, like me.”

"She was a time traveler?" the older girl exclaimed, eyes widening.

Max shook her head slowly. "No, not time travel. You remember when I said different chosen have different powers? Hers was different."

“So, she had a power that she didn’t tell me about,” Chloe summarized, trying not to sound bitter. “Guess that’s not the first time she’s kept something a secret.”

“She didn’t know,” Max interrupted before the bluenette could get too irritated. “Think of it this way. You, Chloe Price, have a super power. You’re a badass.”

Managing a half laugh, half scoff, Chloe rolled her eyes. “Being a badass is not a super power, Max.”

“Isn’t it?” the brunette smiled, eventually getting a reluctant one back from her girlfriend. “Back on track. With Rachel, it was just her being… her. Inspiring those around her and giving them hope, brightening their day.”

"Sooo, like a positive aura type thing?" Chloe asked, trying to get her head around it.

Thinking it over, Max nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. At some point, she gained it and she’s had it ever since. Well, until she died that is.”

Something seemed to click for Chloe then. "Wait... she wasn’t born with it?”

“No, unlike mine hers wouldn’t kill the user if they weren’t ready for it,” the brunette confirmed. “My guess, it was passed onto someone else after she… you know.”

Chloe was silent for some time, the painful memories of Rachel seeping through to the surface. “I see. So, there’s someone else around with her… gift. Would be good to know who. I mean, look where it got her.”

“Nona did try to keep her safe until I arrived,” Max revealed hesitantly. When her blue-haired friend frowned, she continued. “She couldn’t see what was going on with Jeffershit and Nathan, not until it was too late. Otherwise, she would’ve triggered my power sooner, I reckon.” Sighing, she felt guilt creep up on her. “I guess human resolve can defy even that of the watchers…”

"What do you mean by that?" Chloe pressed, still trying to understand everything she’d learned recently. First about her dad, then Rachel… what else was there?

"Do you know how many letters I wrote you but never actually sent... dozens. Probably more than a hundred,” the brunette admitted, wishing she’d just sent one of them. That was all it would have taken.

“Heh, well I did the same. Although…” she hesitated, looking a little guilty. “I kinda burned them all while having a rage out. About the same time I dyed my hair.”

“And you still couldn’t bring yourself to get rid of everything, like a certain CD,” Max smirked, recalling the Pirate mixtape she’d made for Chloe all those years ago.

“Yeah, well… not that I didn’t try. I guess some things mean too much to me,” Chloe replied, more vulnerable than she usually allowed herself to sound. “Still do.”

“There were some things I could never get rid of either, like that Halloween picture of us,” the brunette muttered, leaning in for a kiss that Chloe was all too happy to receive.

Deciding that it was fine to humor her for a little while, Max let her deepen the kiss. It was so tempting to skip class and stay here with Chloe forever, but they both had responsibilities to take care of. Maybe one day, she would be able to pause time with someone without feeling like her head was about to explode and then it wouldn’t matter. Until then…

When Chloe’s hands started wandering under her shirt, Max lightly batted her hands away. “What did I say about needing to be at Blackwell and work?”

“I was hoping you’d forget… or at least pretend to,” Chloe sighed, disheartened.

“We’ll have time to play catch up soon,” Max reassured, cupping her girlfriend’s cheek. “Just be patient.”

“Yeah, because me and patience go _so_ well together,” the bluenette scoffed, pressing a kiss to the inside of Max’s wrist. “But fine… don’t expect me to hold back next time, though.”

“It’s not like I want you to stop, it’s just we have other shit to do for now,” the young time traveler added, both nervous and interested to see what Chloe had planned.

“There’s always shit to do,” the blue-haired punk reminded, a mischievous smirk tugging at her lips. “People, too.”

“Ha, ha.” Max blushed slightly at that, standing up to sort out something to eat.

Settling on some toast, the pair chowed down and, after Max had grabbed her things, they headed to Blackwell. Pulling up in the parking lot, Chloe shut off the engine and gave a dejected sigh. "So, another week before I get my toy back, I guess."

"I'm not a toy, Chloe," Max giggled as the bluenette leaned in close.

"Pretty sure that mark on your neck says otherwise," Chloe smirked, hinting to the large love bite on the brunette’s neck. "Although… I’m sure there’s room for another."

“Wha- Chloe, nooo…” The brunette’s protest melted into a satisfied moan as the punk’s lips worked their magic on her exposed neck.

That earned a few wolf whistles from a group of lads passing by, causing Max to cover her face with her free arm to hide her blush. _‘Shit… I so hope they don’t go to Blackwell. I was too… distracted to even look properly.’_

Pulling back from her girlfriend’s neck, the bluenette grinned as she eyed up her latest addition. "You’re lucky we're in the parking lot, huh?”

Max felt a tight knot in the pit of her stomach at those words, checking her neck in the rearview mirror. "If anyone says anything... I'm telling them I was held against my will and attacked by a merciless vampire."

"Not too far from the truth. Maybe one day you'll find out just how merciless I can be,” Chloe replied in a low, husky voice.

Swallowing hard, the brunette managed a nod and a mumbled ‘uh-huh’ before her girlfriend’s lips were on hers, eliciting a gentle moan. If she had her way, she would _never_ leave this truck. Had it not been for the painful backlash of freezing time with another person, she definitely would’ve done it now.

Suddenly, Chloe pulled back much to her friend’s confusion. "You need to get out of this truck now or else I'll be driving you straight back home."

Reluctantly, Max got out of the truck and made her way round to the driver's side, reaching in for a final kiss. "I'll text you later."

"You better do Caulfield, or I'll come looking for you," the bluenette playfully threatened.

"Oooh, maybe I won't text you then," Max grinned. Recently, she had gained a little more confidence in their mutual teasing game.

Narrowing her eyes at the brunette she started the engine up, her truck roaring back to life. "If you don't, then the cost of certain... apologies will increase."

"I don't doubt it," Max smirked as she waved her girlfriend off and made her way to the dorms. _'Part of me doesn't want to send a text now... who am I kidding? Far too chickenshit for that.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Dana was slowly waking up to face the world. Groggily, she patted the space beside her, letting out a disgruntled groan upon discovering she was alone. Sighing, she forced herself out of bed ready to hit the showers. Before she left, she gave herself a quick once over in the mirror to check out the latest hickey just visible on the top of her breast.

_‘Damn girl… you’re getting braver.’_

 On the way to the showers, she pondered the past few weeks. To the casual observer, most changes had been superficial – the damages predominantly. Digging deeper, you could feel the altered vibe, most notably around Blackwell.

Students who had previously gone out of their way to make other’s lives a misery were instead being helpful. Even the self-proclaimed Queen Bee of Blackwell was seen offering Alyssa a hand cleaning her room after she returned. Near-death experiences had a way of opening people’s eyes it seemed.

Everyone was happier in general, especially Max. Although, the reason for that spark of joy had everything to do with her new girlfriend. The surprising thing: nobody had made any snide or offensive remarks. Even when they were walking across campus hand in hand, not hiding it. At the old Blackwell, they sure would have. The occasional wolf whistles had made the smaller girl blush, making her even cuter if that was even possible.

For once, everything seemed to be… calm. After all the chaos, they sure needed some downtime. That brought her thoughts back around to her blonde bundle of joy. Never in a million years did she consider this outcome. Yeah, she’d always thought Kate was cute but…

“Do you plan on getting up today?” a familiarly cheerful voice asked, the smile clear in it.

Glancing over to the door, Dana saw Kate already dressed and ready to face the day. “I might need some… persuading.”

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, the blonde shook her head. “Depending on how quickly you get ready, I’ll consider it later.”

With the promise of reward for compliance, Dana got to work packing up and changing while Kate went to make sure Max was awake. Sometimes, she needed a good poke or two. Surprisingly, the brunette was up and at ‘em even before she knocked. The blonde had to wonder if her friend's uncharacteristic punctuality had _something_ to do with the rewind.

“Ready?” the blonde prompted, not questioning it for now.

“As I’ll ever be,” her freckled friend replied.

They headed back to Dana’s room, who had gotten ready pretty damn quick. Passing a knowing glance her way, Kate led the group towards Blackwell’s main building. Entering the science lab, the three girls took their places. Kate sat down in the middle, between her friend and girlfriend. As Dana unpacked, she heard vague mention of this week’s homework. After a quick rummage through her bag, she put it on the desk.

The audible groan from the brunette caught her attention. “I coulda _swore_ I did it…”

"Guessing you've been a little distracted over the weekend, hmm?" Dana replied, tone playfully accusing.

Instead of taking the bait, the brunette buried her head in her bag in an attempt to make it appear she was looking for something.

“You know, I’m sure you can find the time, Max,” Kate mentioned, sliding what looked like her own homework sheet over.

Something about the way she said that and the way she was acting implied some hidden meaning. Dana didn’t think much of it, though.

For a moment Max looked a little confused, then a sudden realization dawned on her. A second later, she was pulling her own homework out of her bag with a triumphant cheer. "I knew I had done it."

 _‘Okaaaaay… that was weird.’_ Dana watched as the two girls next to her passed each other cheeky grins. "You two aren't up to something are you?"

"Um, no," Kate mumbled guiltily. To hide her blush, she turned her attention to the doodle on the cover of her sketchbook.

Not buying it for a second, Dana gave brunette an accusing glance. "Max, what was that about?"

"Uh... n-nothing,” she stuttered unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh, not buying it. You two are hiding something," Dana concluded crossing her arms.

"D, it's nothing I promise you,” Kate insisted.

"So, there _is_ something then?" the taller girl pressed, watching the color drain from Kate’s face as she passed a glance towards her brunette co-conspirator.

Coming to her aid, Max interrupted. "If I say yes, will you trust us that it's nothing bad?"

"You guys have never given me a reason to doubt you before,” her gaze turned to the blonde, “but I didn't think you'd be keeping secrets from me.”

"And I don't...” a look of immense guilt crossed her delicate features, “…except one, and I shouldn't even know it."

Expression softening, Max gave her a smile. "Kate, you’re my best friend. I can hardly keep something like that from you."

Worry faded away, replaced with happiness. "I'm glad you trusted me enough with it, Max"

Realizing she wasn’t getting anywhere, Dana decided to ease up on the pressure for now. "Maybe I'll have to find a way to tease it out of you later."

The young blonde’s mouth hung open at the insinuation, slowly sinking into her seat as she turned a bright pink. "Umm, h-how?"

"I promise I'll tell you, Dana. One day... Just right now, things are pretty crazy," Max quickly interjected, coming to Kates defense.

"Okay, okay," Dana chuckled. "Maybe I'll just tease you later anyway," she whispered playfully to the blonde, making her blush even more if that was possible.

Apparently, it was.

* * *

After class had ended for the day, Max returned to her room. She waited around for a while, grabbing a shower and got some homework out of the way – learning from the earlier incident Kate had kindly bailed her out of – before Chloe came by after work. The second she came in, they shared a tender kiss, the bluenette scooping her friend up in a warm embrace.

This part they were starting to get used to. It still felt a little… awkward sometimes. After being friends for so long, then worse than strangers, this was a whole new kind of weird. Good weird.

When they finally broke apart, Chloe smirked. “You missed me _that_ much, huh?”

“Shut up…” the brunette muttered through a chuckle as they shifted over to the bed. “How’s your day been?”

“Eh, same as always. Hard work and mischief.” Smirking slightly, Chloe casually slung her arm over her brunette girlfriend. Honestly, she was kind of amazed she _could_ do it. “How’s _your_ day been?”

“Well, I forgot to do some homework earlier,” Max revealed. “Kate saved my ass. Copy and rewind.”

“Not doing homework? Now you’re talking my language,” the bluenette replied eagerly.

That got Max rolling her eyes. “Well, it was kind of your fault.”

“Pfft, takes two to tango,” Chloe scoffed loudly. “Speaking of, are she and Dana still a thing?”

Mock irritation forgotten, the other girl smiled at the mental image of Dana and Kate. “Yeah, it’s pretty cute.”

An impish grin danced on the blue-haired punk’s lips. “Who’da thunk it. Didn’t pin Kate down as the ‘girl on girl action’ type.”

“Oh dog, Chloe… you did NOT just say that,” Max groaned loudly.

A teasing smirk tugged at her lips. “You know I did. Aw, did I make Maxine blush?”

Those words hit her with unexpected force, reminding her of the alternate timeline when… pushing that thought back, she did her best to pass it off. “Not a chance.”

“Well, maybe I should be trying harder then,” the bluenette suggested.

The brunette didn’t respond to that, not wanting to encourage or shut down. She knew that eventually, she would have to face what she had been trying to avoid until now. It was just… difficult to bring up or let happen given how nervous she felt about it. Maybe it was time to start moving things forward…

Not now, though. They spent the evening watching films, reminiscing over shared memories and snuggling up together. Once or twice, things got more touchy feely but nothing too excessive. Max could tell Chloe wanted to but was aware of her brunette girlfriend’s insecurity about it. The bluenette didn’t want to fuck this up.

Max was _more_ than worth the wait.

Since they both had an early start the next day, Chloe left. Both girls knew full well they wouldn’t be sleeping much if she stayed. After a few hugs, kisses and a look that lasted longer than it should have – dipping into dangerous territory – the bluenette headed back home. Now left alone, the brunette kind of regretted letting her go. Yet another chance to chicken out…

Sighing, she flopped down on her bed. Would it stay like this forever? Being too scared to go forward. This was what she had wanted so bad, enough to potentially fuck up all of time, and she was hesitating. _‘Come on, Max. You’ve got to be brave for once in your life.’_

Then, an idea began to form. It was kinda crazy and _way_ out of her comfort zone, but… if it was for Chloe, she didn’t mind so much. Determined, she grabbed her phone and glanced over at the mirror.

Time for a selfie.

* * *

It was a slow journey home for Chloe. She wanted to turn around but knew what would happen if she did. There was only so much she could take being around Max before certain thoughts crept to the foreground. As much as she might want to convey in every way possible just how much she loved her childhood best friend, a few depended on the aforementioned girl. If she wasn’t ready, there was no point. The bluenette didn’t want to push it.

Turning into the parking space outside her house, she grabbed a quick snack before heading upstairs. Her phone buzzed off halfway up the stairs. Not wanting to trip over, she waited until she was sat down on her bed until she even considered checking. No need to tempt fate after all the times she’d been injured or worse in other timelines…

Opening up the bag of potato chips, she shoved some in her mouth before checking the message, nearly choking. For a while, she just stared wondering if she was dreaming or not. Even if she was, maybe she didn’t care.

“Holy shit, Max…” she muttered under her breath, swallowing as her eyes took in the picture of her girlfriend stood sideways in front of a mirror… totally naked.

Honestly, she didn’t know where to look. Not everything was visible, but enough. Sure, this wasn’t the first time she’d seen… certain parts of Max. The young time traveler had been brave enough to show off more but…

Biting her lip, blue eyes roamed over the picture, taking in pale freckled skin she had already explored… and some she hadn’t. “That’s hardly fair… you let me leave then send this? Oh, you are _so_ in trouble the next time I see you...”

* * *

Later the next day Max, Kate, and Dana headed off into town. First, they had gone to the Two Whales to eat. They had ordered tea and coffee, waffles for Max with Dana and Kate ordering something that could be considered a proper meal.

After that, they had gone scouring the shops. Dana, being the most fashion conscious of the three, was in her element. The other two, not so much. Kate was more interested in books and drawing stuff, Max her photography and vaguely nerdy items. While the other two had been busy, the brunette had disappeared somewhere. When she came back, she had a bag but refused to divulge its contents.

That was enough to catch Dana’s interest, her blonde girlfriend playing Max’s defender. Eventually, she gave up begrudgingly. Giving Kate a thankful glance, the brunette made sure to keep the bag away from prying eyes. With some new purchases – the shy blonde getting a new sketchbook, Dana some new clothes and Max’s… present for Chloe – they started heading back to the bus stop. 

Just as they were about to cross the road, a loud honking brought the brunette out of her daydream. She turned just in time to see a loaded truck barrelling towards them. Instinctively, she put her arm in front of Kate, pushing her back while hitting the breaks on reality stopping the vehicle inches from crashing straight into their bodies.

"How fast was he...?" Dana shouted, her voice trailing off into the void.

"Uh... er, Max? Are we where I think we are?" the blonde hesitantly asked, looking towards her friend.

Opening her eyes, the brunette looked around. They were surrounded by darkness, a familiar tug at the back of her mind as sudden realization hit her.

"Holy shit," she mumbled looking across to Kate and Dana both looking dumbstruck. "This is gonna take some explaining.”

"What... the... hell?" Dana muttered slowly.

"MAX!" Nona's voice filled the air, the brunette spinning on her heels.

"Nona!" Max almost shouted happily, hugging the blonde now stood in front of them. "It's good to see you.

"You too, hun," Nona smiled, returning the hug. "And I see you brought friends this time."

"Oh... um yeah, not sure how," Max replied, breaking the hug, and signaling to Dana. "This is Dana..."

"Ward, 18 years old, a cheerleader for the Blackwell Bigfoots... secretly wants to be an actress but doesn't think she will ever be good enough," Nona recounted, giving the taller blonde a gentle hug.

Understandably, Dana was caught off guard. “Uh, yeah… wait, you’re… sorry, you just look… like someone I knew. A friend, actually.”

Nona offered her a pained smile, knowing _exactly_ who she meant. "You mean Rachel Amber."

"It's… complicated Dana, but this isn't Rachel," Max assured softly, having already felt that shock.

Kate gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll explain the best I can later, I promise."

"I must admit Max, you’re full of surprises," Nona smiled at the brunette appraisingly. "I said you could do it… and to bring another Chosen here no less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'll leave it there.
> 
> Next chapter won't be as long, and therefore won't take as long, And the chapter after is already done (95%) 
> 
> Until next time 
> 
> Peace out


	31. Chosen

**Episode 31 - Chosen**

“I still don’t know how I…” Max hesitated and frowned, glancing back at her friends. “Wait… another Chosen?”

Out of the two, Dana was understandably the more confused – wide eyed and open-mouthed. When she could finally speak, her voice was hesitant. “Sorry, but… where _are_ we exactly?”

As much as Max wanted to answer her question right now, she had more pressing concerns. “Err, it’s difficult to explain. Hold on a minute, Dana.” Feeling a little sorry for her, the brunette turned back to Nona. “Another Chosen?”

Practically ignoring her repeated question, Nona passed a meaningful smile the short blonde’s way. “And hello, Kate. It’s good to see you brighter than ever.”

It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together from the ‘subtle’ hint. “Kate… wait, do you mean?”

The… demi-god?... taking Rachel’s form gave Max an ‘I told you so’ look. “I did say you’d be drawn towards others.”

"Sorry, but can someone PLEASE tell me what is going on," Dana pleaded while trying not to freak out. "And how can _you_ be so calm about this," she asked Kate accusingly.

"Umm..." Kate shuffled uncomfortably, looking very guilty.

"Wait… this is it, isn't it? What you wouldn't... couldn’t tell me before,” Dana concluded gradually, not really sure how to take that.

With a sigh, Kate nodded. "Kinda not my secret to tell... are you mad?"

After her face cycled through a range – mostly confusion and concern – she ran her finger through her hair. "No… no not mad, confused... maybe a little scared."

"Understandable, Dana," Nona smiled reassuringly before turning to the time traveling brunette. "I'm guessing you have some questions."

Max didn’t even know where to _start_. "A few have sprung to mind... Like how are we here… am I doing this... and then there's…"

To ease her mild panic, Nona placed a firm hand on the brunette’s shoulder, her other hand motioning towards the other two girls. “I think we might need some tea and a more comfortable setting for this.”

With that, Kate and Dana watched wide eyes as a large patch of lush green grass appeared. Two brown leather armchairs and a double seater couch materialized, alongside a small dark wooden table. Resting atop it was a large blue and white flower pattern teapot and cups.

Motioning for the girls to follow, Nona led them over. Pouring herself a cup of tea, she sat on one of the armchairs. Max took the other chair, noticing her friends hadn’t moved an inch – bewildered.

"It’s okay, guys. Nothing bad will happen here... and you’re not crazy." Max wished someone had been around to tell _her_ that… well, someone other than Nona. Someone she _knew_ without a doubt was real.

Kate moved first, taking her girlfriend’s hand. Fingers gently interlocking, she gave her arm a gentle tug. “Come on, babe. I could use some tea.”

Still dumbfounded, Dana eyed up the two-seater skeptically. She probably expected to pass right through it on sitting. When she didn’t, the tension in her shoulders eased up. Once everyone was settled and had tea, Nona took a sip of her steaming drink.

"So, where would you like to start?" she prompted, ready for the barrage of questions.

Trying to get everything prioritized in her head, Max hesitantly began. “Okay, I guess… this.” She gestured around them. “How did I… we…?”

“Get here?” Nona finished with a small smile. Receiving a nod, she rested her cup on the arm of the chair. “Let’s see… the first time you came here, you were unconscious. In reality, I mean.”

"I passed out at the lighthouse... Chloe was talking to me and I… just couldn't stay awake.” These blackouts had a way of taking her out at inopportune times.

"Well, you did push yourself as usual. But if I had to guess… in that state, you were more susceptible to hearing us and thus homed in. The second time, that was me," she explained, counting them off on her fingers.

"And this time?" Max pressed, needing some answers.

Nona shrugged. "Well, you’re not unconscious and I didn't bring you here. So, I'm guessing that maybe you have a few questions to ask me."

"So... willpower," the brunette concluded.

Thinking up a simple way to explain it, Nona tapped her cheek. "Hmm, more like subconsciously. Kind of like how you walk. You just do it, no real thinking involved."

"That… kinda makes sense. Would be nice to know how, though." Just when she thought she was caught up on the answers…

Nona allowed herself to chuckle. "I'm sure you will figure it out. At any rate, it seems you've somehow connected it with your time stop."

"Time stop?!" Dana asked, confused as her eyes flicked between them.

Giving Dana a sympathetic glance, Kate sighed. "Umm, Max can kinda stop and rewind time... It's a long story I'll fill you in later."

"No real reason to hold out on her now, is there?" the brunette added. More people knew about her power than she would like… but at least she trusted them. Dana included.

"I guess not,” Kate agreed, wondering just how she was going to explain it all.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Dana shot playfully, the sentence laced with suggestion causing the short blonde to blush.

Chuckling at Kate’s embarrassment, Nona continued, "So, Max, what _did_ you want to talk about?"

“I… somehow managed to photo jump with Chloe. Back to when… the day William died.” Her voice cut out at the end, too painful.

Kate gasped, while Dana exclaimed, “She can DO that?!”

Nodding hesitantly, Kate confirmed, “She saved me, Dana. She saved everyone. From the tornado... and ourselves. It's a long story."

Realizing she wasn’t going to get any more answers now, Dana took a swig of her tea. "I look forward to hearing it."

Nona got to her feet, approaching the thick rope-like structure a few feet away. Hundreds of multi-colored intertwined threads glowed. “Well, I haven’t seen any changes.”

"Wow. What... is that?" Dana asked, examining the beautiful and slightly terrifying spectacle.

"It's the timeline,” Nona stated. “More specifically it's Max's timeline. Every thread signifies someone whose life she has influenced in some way."

"It's pretty,” Kate announced, eyes roaming over the intermingled crisscross.

Walking over to the rope like structure, Nona touched a vibrant pink thread.

"What’s she doing?" the taller girl muttered.

"I think she's looking over my timeline," Max replied. Seeing Dana's continued look of confusion, she continued, "Last time I was here, I touched my timeline. I saw my past in like picture book slideshow thing in fast forward. Even some things I’d forgotten… some I _wish_ I could forget.”

"You sneaky little...." Nona announced, releasing the thread. She turned to the girls, offering Max an appraising smile. "I look away for one second and you manage that. And you didn't change a thing, yet you made _such_ a difference to Chloe."

Max managed a small shrug. "I still don't know how I did it."

That made Nona chuckle. "I told you already, Max. You've pushed yourself harder than any of the others. In fact, I think you're actually further ahead than your predecessors... Looked like it hurt though."

Whatever she had to suffer at the time had been worth it. "It did, well not hurt so much. Draining would be a better word... I slept like a rock after that."

"So I saw. Give a girl a second in time and she can change everything." Nona smiled softly.

"I didn't change anything, though,” Max reminded her. If only she could…

The hazel-eyed blonde shook her head. "You did, Max. You gave Chloe the one thing no one else could: closure.”

"Well, yeah... even if I don't know how I do half of it." Learning to control her powers was like trying to tame a wolf. It had teeth.

"I think a lot of it is that you think with your heart Max, but you also tread cautiously," Nona theorized.

"Chloe's my…” Words failed to express what the bluenette meant to her. “…everything. She completes me, makes me stronger... I wouldn’t be able to do anything without her."

Seeming to understand, Nona nodded. "I don't think anyone can argue that point."

"Clearly the others don’t agree,” Max pointed out.

“They are still being boneheaded and stubborn...” Nona mumbled, annoyed. “Don't worry, Max. We WILL find a way."

"Being stubborn about what?!" Dana enquired, tired of being shut out of the loop.

Letting out a sigh, Max poured herself another cup of tea. "The other watchers, they want to... separate me and Chloe."

"What... why?!" Dana demanded angrily.

A bitter half-laugh, half-scoff left Max’s lips. "They think it will make me stronger."

"Bullshit!" Dana all but shouted before looking to Nona. "That's crazy. Look, I’m not going to pretend I know what’s going on but… The first time I met Max, she was quiet and self-conscious. After she got back with Chloe… and her rewind thing… she’s so much stronger. Anyone can see that.”

Glad someone else could see it too – the other Watchers made her doubt herself constantly - Nona sighed. "You really don't have to tell me that Dana, I've been watching Max since… well, forever."

"It's okay, Dana. Nona's on my side." Passing a glance to Kate, Max bit her lip before facing the hazel-eyed blonde again. “So, elephant in the room. Is Kate… a Chosen?”

Sitting back down, Nona smiled and rested her fingers on her chin. "Why don't you take a guess? Although I'm pretty sure you already know."

Max's eyes went wide with realization. "Rachel... she has _Rachel’s_ gift."

Thoroughly lost now, Dana intervened. "Wait a minute. Rachel was a... chosen, and now Kate?"

"I… don't have any powers. I'm not special," Kate said nervously, earning a scowl from her girlfriend.

"You special to me, Kate…” Dana stated firmly, “…and it seems like there are other reasons to think that, too.”

Tucking some hair behind her ear, Nona began her very quick lesson. “Every Chosen has a power. Some are active – like Max’s rewind – others are subtle, like Rachel’s was and Kate’s is. More like an aura; radiating positivity. The happier she is, the stronger the effect. Downside is, the reverse is also true. It can very easily shift to an aura of negativity. We’ve seen where that leads.”

"So, you’re like a walking Kate sized bottle of serotonin. I am SOO keeping you!" Dana exclaimed, grabbing the blonde in a hug.

"Keeping me?" the blonde squeaked.

"Yup, and you don't get a choice either." Dana smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek, inspiring a broad beam.

"Umm, there was one other thing, Nona." All eyes turned to the brunette, making her feel a little nervous. I… had a dream, well more like a nightmare. There was another me, older… sad… _angry_ at me for killing her Chloe. But… she was also running from something.”

“It sounds like an echo.” Noting the confusion, Nona elaborated, “One of your predecessors mentioned it, fairly adamant it was real, the last time I ever spoke to him… Our best guess, the shadowfiends got to him. While they can’t harm you physically, they can do untold damage psychologically. As a Timewalker, you are most at risk.”

"So, you think it's these shadowfiends messing with my head?" Max summarized, not sure how to feel about that.

"Possibly. Or the way you deal with this." Nona motioned towards the multi-colored timeline. "The way your brain overcomes obstacles, this could just be something else you’re doing subconsciously. Throw in everything else that's happened over the short space of time, is it any wonder your mind is pulling a few crazy stunts?"

"Great, I'm starting to go batshit insane,” Max muttered under her breath.

The pretty blonde sighed heavily. "Already told you, Max. You’re not going cra-”

"KATE!" Dana gasped, rushing to the short blonde's side.

Max and Nona turned to see Kate stood next to the multi-colored timeline, visibly shaking as tears rolled down her cheeks. In her hand… a single brilliant white thread.

"Kate…" Max whispered making her way over.

Not getting any response, Dana placed her hand on the blonde’s shoulder. That made Kate jump, dropping the white thread. Her head swiveled, eyes red and blotchy from crying. “Max… I’m so sorry. You tried so hard and I… you cared so much.”

"Of course I care, Kate. You're my best friend, and it turned out okay in the end," Max replied putting her arms around the teary blonde.

"What is she... what did she see?" Dana asked, very worried.

"Her timeline, she was back on that roof,” Max replied solemnly.

“I… felt it. The… impact.” Kate shuddered, the snapshots of another timeline where she… actually hit the ground lingering.

The color drained from Max’s face as she realized what her friend meant. “Oh god…”

Nona gave Kate a sympathetic look. “She would have experienced… everything, Max. Including what you changed.”

“See what? Max, what did she see?” Dana cut in, demanding answers.

Heart sinking, the brunette swallowed hard. “Dana. That… wasn’t the first time I was up on the roof with Kate. The first time, I… I couldn’t…”

Dana’s face fell. “Max… Kate…”

That was all she could say, scooping the two girls into a tight hug. Soon, it had devolved into a total cry fest. So much had happened in such a short space of time, thrown in at the deep end. After some time, they broke the hug and wiped away tears. There may have been a kiss as well.

Nona passed them a gentle smile, glancing back at the mesh of timeline ropes. “I believe I have kept you long enough. It was nice meeting you all. And I wish you the best of luck. Max, maybe I’ll see you again some time soon.”

“With the way my life has been going, definitely,” the brunette managed as the space around her faded.

* * *

When they returned to reality, time was still frozen. The truck that had nearly crashed into them was dangerously close, a mere few inches from impact. Before time decided to resume, Max pulled Kate out of the way to safety. Hearts beated loudly at the close call, brains still hazy from information overload.

“I don’t know about you guys but… I want to go back to Blackwell and just… not think for a few hours,” Dana finally managed.

Max and Kate exchanged a glance, nodding in agreement. They got back on the bus, their journey back silent. All the while, Dana and Kate clung onto one another tightly. Understandably, the trip to see Nona had shaken them. It was both sweet and… heart-breaking. Eventually, they made it back to the safety of their dorm.

Before they parted way, the freckled brunette turned to them with an apologetic smile. “I’m… sorry you guys had to learn all that the hard way.”

“At least I did. Otherwise… I wouldn’t have a single clue.” The taller girl glanced at the blonde clamped to her side. “I, uh… me and Kate have a few things to discuss. If you need us, drop a text.”

“Yes, please do, Max. You’re not alone,” Kate insisted, reaching out to take her hand. “We’re here for you. And so is Chloe.”

That made her smile. “Thanks, the same goes for you guys.”

Sharing one final group hug, Max headed back to her dorm room and flopped onto her bed. Yet another long day.

* * *

_Silent darkness enveloped her, claustrophobic. She could feel it pressing down on her mind and soul. Negative energy seeping through. It threatened to crush her into dust._

_A voice echoed through the void, menacingly familiar. “You won’t get away with this.”_

_Max tried to speak, no words leaving her lips. All she wanted to do was ask what the hell was going on. Where she was and why._

_“You ruined my life. I’m coming for you,” the voice threatened… her own voice but more bitter and jaded._

_Fear gripped at her heart, panic clouding her mind. Her older counterpart did not sound like she was messing around._

_“I will NOT allow it to happen. Not to her. Not this time,” the other Max hissed angrily. “If you think I’ll let you do this, fuck everything up_ ore _than you already have, you are mistaken.”_

_The pure hatred made Max shudder, feeling the hostile wave rock her to the very core. She knew she had fucked up but… did she really deserve to be despised that much? Blinding light pierced her vision, eyes clamping shut._

_“You’ll regret ever having fucked with me…”_

* * *

Max awoke with a start, brow damp with a thin layer of sweat as her older counterpart’s words echoed. Running fingers through her hair, she checked the time. She’d woke up about ten minutes before her alarm. Feeling kinda gross, she grabbed her supplies and headed for the shower room.

Yet another weird… dream nightmare.

Sighing, she shut the water off and headed back to her dorm room. After getting dressed, she grabbed her bag. Normally, Kate was already knocking on her door to leave. In fact… she hadn’t heard from the blonde at all since yesterday. Unusual.

She supposed her and Dana had a lot of things to talk through. Ready to go, Max left her room and approached Kate’s. Giving a firm knock, she waited. What was taking her so long? _‘Come on, Kate… we’ll be late at this rate.’_

After a second or two, a reply filtered through the door. “I’m com… I’m on my way.”

Hanging around, she heard shuffling from behind the door. “Guess you can’t tease me for being unorganized now,” she quipped playfully.

“Oh, ha ha.” The door swung open, the blonde stepping out with a beaming smile plastered on her face. “Look, I’m ready.”

It wasn’t unusual for Kate to be cheerful but this… “You look… happy.”

"I am." Kate nodded grabbing the brunette's hand dragging her down the hall. "common we don't want to be late."

They rushed off to Blackwell’s main building towards the lockers to grab their books. Max watched Kate closely, growing suspicious. “Okay, what happened to make you so happy?”

Cheeks turning red, Kate glanced down at her shoes. To delay the embarrassment, she checked her phone. “Um, Max. Could you… I can’t say it,” she whispered, motioning to nearby students.

Understanding the gesture, Max smiled. Gently, she took hold of Kate’s hand and lead her to a quieter section of the corridor. “There, more private. Now, will you tell me?”

Exhaling deeply, Kate began fiddling with her cross necklace. “After we parted ways, Dana and I… talked about… a lot of things. Well, talked and…” The blush intensified, voice caught in her throat.

Offering a reassuring smile, Max took over. “Kate. Whatever it is you’re about to say, don’t worry. I won’t laugh or judge you.”

Relaxing a little, the blonde returned the smile, shakier. “I… know, Max. That’s why I wanted to tell you.”

It took her a few minutes to gather up the courage to tell her friend what she wanted. Honestly, she was super nervous for probably no reason. She knew Max out of everyone would support her. Others would definitely tease, especially given her beliefs.

“We, um… did a little more than, uh… talking,” she hesitantly muttered.

One of Max’s eyebrows raised, curious. “Oh?”

Kate shuffled her feet, looking everywhere but at her brunette friend as cheeks heated. “Well… a lot more than… talking… We, uh…” She cleared her throat, mentally kicking herself for being such a wimp about this.

It took a second for the young time traveler to put two and two together. “You and… Dana!” she stopped herself from shouting so loud. “Sorry, you guys slept together.”

All the poor blonde could do was nod while her face went cherry red. “We just… after meeting Nona… we both realized that… we shouldn’t wait to do something we… both wanted to do. Life is… too short to keep putting things off.”

“Damn, Kate. I think you’ve learned more than I have from like only a fraction of the experience.” The brunette wished she could have even half of Kate Marsh’s bravery – in the face of something terrifying, doing it anyway because you knew it was what you wanted.

“Oh, I don’t know about that Max but… I appreciate your support.” The blonde beamed, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders. “And you know… if you ever need to talk about… you and Chloe… I mean, you might have already…”

“Thanks, Kate. You can talk to me whenever, too.” Max didn’t want to admit how many times she’d chickened out so shifted the conversation back to class. “A-anyway, shall we get to class?”

Her blonde friend noticed the eagerness to change the subject but didn’t call her out on it. “Good idea.”

Just as they were about to head inside, Kate’s phone went off with a message. Immediately, she gave it a check. It was from Dana.

**Dana: Katie**

**Dana: bunbun**

**Dana: marshmallow**

**Dana: why you leave so early?**

**Dana: didn’t even give me a proper morning kiss :(**

**Dana: come back**

**Dana: plz**

**Dana: I’ll cry otherwise**

**Dana: :’(**  

The blonde hesitated. She hadn’t wanted to leave this morning; it was why she had taken so long getting ready. Normally, she was up and about way before she needed to. With Dana there… it had been nice to just be held.

Max noted the hesitation. “Kate?”

“Dana… wants me to go back,” the shy girl explained sheepishly. “I… kind of do but…”

Before either girl could move, their new photography teacher rounded the corner and ushered them inside. Down heartened, the blonde trudged to her seat. She glanced at her phone wistfully, clearly wishing she could return to Dana’s side.

That’s when it hit Max… she _could_ help.

Just before class was about to start, the brunette leaned over to her friend. “Do you want to go see her?”

After a second of thought, the blonde nodded with the broadest grin she had ever seen. Smiling back, Max stood and walked out of the room. Before anyone could call after her, she rewound until Kate had returned to the hallway. Before the phone could go off or their teacher could return, the brunette gave her a soft shove.

“Go back to your room. Don’t even hesitate. I _know_ you want to.” She added extra emphasis, hoping Kate would understand.

Kate seemed confused for a second but didn’t question. For whatever reason, Max seemed to have rewound and was sending her back. There had to be a good reason. When she got about a quarter of the way back, her phone went off with texts from Dana… and she understood.

Max really was looking out for her. In so many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We promised cute.
> 
> Did deliver.
> 
> Till next time
> 
> Peace out


	32. Butterflies

**Chapter 32 - Butterflies**

"Ugh, freedom," Max sighed dropping her school bag next to her bed, flopping down on it.

Her life had turned into an endless stream of exhausting craziness, with some fun and downright embarrassing moments thrown into the mix. If only she had to deal with the odd Blackwell drama, not all this: the time travel, constant near-death experiences, crippling pain from her powers… At least she had Chloe, which brought a whole different set of issues entirely. Not bad ones, just… complicated, confusing and a little nerve-wracking.

"Feels like it took longer than it should have," Kate replied as she entered behind the brunette with Dana in tow.

"Ya know, if I'm that boring…" Dana teased playfully.

"Uh, I meant class. Our... stuff, I'm pretty sure you know... I, er… it's not boring," the blushing blonde muttered.

"Oh, I know.” I just enjoy seeing you blush. Makes you look even cuter," Dana replied, placing a kiss on the short blonde's neck and reveling in the chaos.

Giggling slightly, Kate batted the taller girl away and sat down next to Max on the bed, "So, what's your plans for the rest of today, Max?"

Sitting upright Max bit her lip, nervously passing a glance to the brown paper bag strewn on the couch. "Umm…"

Following her gaze, Dana strolled across the room snatching up the paper bag before the brunette could get to it. "And what do we have in here, hmm?"

Covering her face in defeat, Max slumped back down on the bed curling herself up into a ball. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Oh my god," Dana gasped peering into the bag, quickly passing Kate a guilty look. "Sorry.”

"It's okay, babe," Kate smiled, then frowned at the paper bag in her girlfriend's hand. "What’s in the bag.”

Raising an eyebrow, Dana lifted the items out of the bag – a pair of black panties and bra. "Max, were you planning on..."

Feeling the heat of embarrassment rise, the young time traveler refused to look at either of them as she replied, "Maybe... I dunno.”

"I don't...” Something seemed to click for Kate, whose eyes suddenly widened with realization. “Oooh… Max you know, you don't have to if you’re not ready."

Letting out a sigh, the brunette finally looked at her friends. "I do... I mean I want to, it's just..."

Placing the items back in the bag, Dana sat down on her other side. "You’re nervous."

"I have no idea what I'm doing. What if I'm... no good?" Those last two words came out as little more than a whisper, too scared by the possibility.

"Max," Dana said reassuringly. "It's perfectly normal to be nervous. Heh, and no-one’s an expert. Everyone's a little different, just go with how you feel."

Kate seemed to be considering something, going back and forth. “I was just as terrified, Max. But honestly…” she bit her lip, passing Dana a brief glance, “it was probably the best thing that's happened to me like... ever,” she admitted, cheeks flushed.

The confession did catch Max a little by surprise. Knowing that Kate had actually been brave enough to follow through made her feel a little better in a way, like she could potentially do it. It was just a matter of getting there.

"I'll try not letting that go to my head," Dana grinned before her expression shifted to seriousness. "Besides, after everything you've been through - life and death and tornados - this shouldn't be that scary."

"I think I'd rather tackle another tornado," Max muttered glumly. It might seem stupid, but at least she had managed to best the storm. Chloe… she was another matter entirely, a lot of uncertainty.

"Hmm, not sure Arcadia could survive another one," Dana added, trying to lighten the mood.

Kate rolled her eyes, putting a reassuring hand on her friend’s shoulder. "Besides no-one’s forcing you. You LITERALLY have all the time in the world.”

Shrugging, Max let out a deep sigh. "I know, but I really want to. I just keep... chickening out. Then there's Rachel...” She let that sentence hang in the air for a moment before continuing. “I know it’s fucked up but… how am I supposed to compete with her?"

She hated herself for thinking this way - especially given Rachel’s dismal fate - but she couldn’t help it. The blonde was all the things Max wasn’t: a modelesque beauty, crazy intelligent, impulsive… so much more. If Rachel was around… she wouldn’t even get a look in. It was only down to unfortunate circumstances that she could get this close to Chloe.

Dana and Kate exchanged glances, the former speaking. "Max, it’s not a competition. Look... just be yourself. Chloe loves you for you – shit anyone can see that - and I don't think anyone's gonna argue about how you feel about her. So, just start off with something comfortable before you jump in the deep end."

"I think my comfort zone is a little too comfortable for me. Jeans and hoodie huddled under a duvet." Sure, they had done things a little more adventurous than that, but it was too embarrassing to say aloud.

"Probably a little…” Dana conceded, giving it some serious thought. “Okay, just outside your comfort zone then, and go from there."

"You'll be fine, Max. Besides... sometimes it's good to let someone else take control,” Kate mentioned reassuringly.

"Practice what you preach, missy," Dana smirked playfully.

"Uh, I wasn't talking about... us," Kate muttered, turning a little pink.

"Never thought I'd hear you encouraging this. Hang on... wait, I thought you..." Max looked towards Dana in surprise, who just held her hands up grinning.

"You know what they say. Watch out for the quiet ones."

“Wowser…” was all Max could utter, watching her friend grow progressively pinker.

"Things… change,” she shrugged, trying to pass off her embarrassment. “Particularly after being shown your world is much bigger than you originally thought... Besides, I wouldn't want to be a hypocrite.”

Checking her phone quickly for the time, Max drummed her fingers on her leg. Not too long now. "Well, Chloe finishes work in about an hour. Gives me a little time to grab a shower and get ready.”

"Well, we will leave you to it then," Kate said cheerily, giving the brunette a hug and dragging Dana towards the door.

"But, but... gossip," Dana whined.

"Max doesn't need our help to get showered and dressed,” Kate pointed out firmly.

"Oh, I dunno, might be fun,” Dana chuckled, unable to help herself.

"Not really helping with the whole confidence thing, Dana,” Max mumbled nervously.

"Sorry,” she apologized softly. “Look just relax. You'll be fine."

"If you need anything drop me a text, okay," Kate demanded, not wanting her friend to suffer in silence.

"I will." Max nodded as the two girls disappeared out of the room.

Once showered and dressed, Max made her way to the bus stop just making it in time. Listening to her music, she could feel the butterflies building in her stomach at what she was about to do.

 _‘Okay, Max… you are NOT going to chicken out this time. You know you want this… and it’s clear Chloe does, too. So, there is no reason to be a coward…’_ However many times she repeated this, whatever logical argument she posed to herself, the nerves didn’t go away.

The bus pulled up and she got off, each step she took towards the Price house feeling heavy. Her heart was in her throat. Why did she have to overthink every little detail?

Arriving at Chloe's house and spotting her girlfriend’s truck in the drive, Max made her way inside. With an absence of the blue-haired punk downstairs, she made her way upstairs. Letting herself into Chloe’s room, she found her sat at the desk.

Before the punk could turn to greet her, Max froze time and rewound to just before she entered, turning it into a freeze. Taking a shaky breath, she quickly stripped down to her black underwear.

 _'Enjoy the show, Nona?'_ Max thought, feeling herself go red as she walked up behind the frozen punk. She placed her hands over the older girl’s eyes, letting time resume. "Guess who."

No turning back now…

The bluenette jumped slightly, not expecting the sudden sight loss or voice. “Holy shit, Max… you’re such a time cheat.”

“Guilty as charged,” she replied, not taking her hands off Chloe’s eyes _just_ yet.

Noticing the reluctance, Chloe didn’t force her to move but did question it. “So… think I’ll be allowed to see anytime soon?”

“I… yeah, yeah…” Her resolve was starting to falter, still time to run away from it all. _‘No, Maxine Caulfield. No way. You’ve come this far.’_

Slowly, she peeled her hands from Chloe’s face. The bluenette blinked a few times, leaning back in the chair and aiming her head up to look at the younger girl’s face. Her mischievous smile faltered, turning to confusion and then…

“Max…” She sounded hesitant, not quite sure how to react.

Not answering, the brunette took a step back, Chloe swiveling around to fully assess the situation. Her eyes widened slightly, taking in the sight. Clearly, she had not been expecting this. Clamping down on her insecurity and pushing away the urge to cover herself up, Max let her stare for a while. Then, she grabbed hold of a hand with chipped blue nail varnish, dragging her to her feet. Still stunned, Chloe went along with it. She hadn’t said a word, still confused as to where this was going.

_‘Okay, take it step by step…’_

Banishing her nerves as far back as she could, she pulled the blue-haired punk into a hug. Chloe didn’t seem to know what to do with her hands, eventually wrapping around Max in a slightly awkward hug. After a few seconds, the brunette pulled back a little and leaned in for a kiss, which her girlfriend accepted. It didn’t take long for the apprehension to fade slightly, lips locked and tongues dancing. This was the easy part, something they had done more times than Max could count. Somewhere in the passionate pursuit, they had moved across to Chloe’s bed. Breaking the kiss momentarily, they tumbled back onto it.

Chloe looked like she was about to say something, Max silencing whatever it was with another kiss. No doubt, she would ask what was going on. If she paused, questioned, she would lose all her confidence to do this. The older girl’s hands brushed against bare skin as they made out, Max’s wandering too. Steadying shaking fingers, the brunette pulled at her blue-haired girlfriend’s clothing, eager to get them on a level playing field. Chloe helped her, moving as needed until she was just in her underwear too. 

Knowing what was going to come next, not far off now, Max faltered. And Chloe picked up on it.

Before the brunette could silence the concern again, her girlfriend pulled back firmly. “Max… please listen to me. I know I joke about it a lot but… don’t force yourself. I only want to do this when you want to. Otherwise, that’s no fun.”

“I’m not…” The sentence had started off much angrier than desired, Max taking a second to breathe. “…forcing myself. Don’t think that. I’m doing this because I _want_ to.”

“Then why are you shaking?” Chloe asked, voice flickered with concern.

“Because…” Max faltered, wondering whether she should let her doubts loose or not. “I don’t want to fuck it up. This is a big thing for me and I want it to work.”

“You won’t fuck up, Max,” the bluenette reassured, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. “And even if you do, that’s okay too. Sometimes, the first time doing something can be complicated and messy. But the fact that I’m here right now proves that the second chance work, however screwed the first time is." A playful grin tugged at her lips. "Although, I guess getting screwed is kinda the aim of the game here.”

Groaning, Max shoved her shoulder, feeling a little better. She felt so silly for worrying now, already knowing Chloe would understand.

“So, you still want to do this or…?” Her sentence faded away, caught up in staring.

Instead of replying, Max leaned in for a deep kiss. Yes, she was still a little nervous but she no longer shook.

Hand roamed half-naked bodies, eager yet gentle. There was an understated confidence in the movements, each girl trusting the other entirely. How could they not after everything they had been through? Fingers and lips caressed skin – neck, shoulders, stomach, face, breasts - sometimes leaving light marks… and some not so faint. Teeth grazed, nipping and lightly tugging. Hearts beating in and out of sync, soft sighs and low moans escaping from lips.

Bras undone, thrown carelessly to the floor, forgotten in the wake of more immediate desires. Hands fondling and massaging bare breasts, warm bodies rubbing. Involuntary shudders and grinding, the weirdly intoxicating state of limbo intensifying. One look of confirmation amongst the fumbled exploration of mostly charted out territory. A kiss for reassurance, another for courage and a final one just… because.

The final barrier removed, nothing left to hide. A moment or two to process, understand what doing this would mean, and then…

Cautiously, Max brushed her hand against Chloe’s inner thigh, watching her tense ever so slightly. “Someone’s feeling brave. You know, you can worry about that next ti-” Her mild protests stopped dead in their tracks as fingers slid in between her leg. “Fuck, uh… okay, never mind.”

Feeling just a little pleased with herself, the brunette’s smugness was soon flattened as Chloe returned the favor. With practiced motions, the taller girl carefully eased a finger inside her old friend to test the waters. Once or twice, she had... imagined scenarios like this with herself and Max. There had been a lot of unresolved feelings lingering since the hipster left for Seattle. Being a confused teen going through puberty hadn't helped with that. She had tried to ignore it, getting angry instead. That method had limited success, as now proved.

A sharp intake of breath from Max, the sensation unfamiliar yet not unpleasant. Over the years, she had been fairly uninterested in sex, even relationships. They felt like a foreign and distant concept. On occasion she had considered it, each time wondering whether Chloe had a boyfriend or... whatever. In hindsight, she might've been jealous of whoever her childhood best friend trusted enough to expose herself entirely to, totally vulnerable. From the sounds of it, the bluenette had been involved with a few questionable hook-ups. The 'bad boy' phase. She seemed pretty cynical when it came to guys and maybe that was why.

The gasp was enough for the bluenette to falter, waiting to see if this was still what her girlfriend wanted. Just like Max, she didn’t want to fuck this up; she had a long history of doing that. This was one thing in her life she didn't want to ruin. 

Blue eyes met, mirroring similar levels of longing and love. They continued to kiss as fingers got to work, breaking occasionally to let out a heavy breath or throaty moan. Max had never done this before, not once, but she took her cues from Chloe – who was pretty vocal with her approvals. It didn't take a genius to figure out that certain sounds meant she was on the right track. As for the bluenette, she’d done this a couple of times before but everyone was different. There was no guarantee of universal arousal from a certain technique. Trial and error. In some ways, she felt the pressure to perform because she supposedly knew what she was doing. If they were going to do this, it needed to be something memorable for all the right reasons. 

Regardless of experience, of their time spent together in the past and now, they were both practically going in blind. Something completely new to learn about one another, not just rehashing old truths as they had been doing since reuniting. Even if it was a little scary crossing that barrier, they would be doing it together. That was all they needed. Coiling pressure, heat rising, beads of sweat and breath turning shallow. Sounds they had never heard from each other reverberating off the walls. Each moan of pleasure encouraged the girls, trying desperately to concentrate on their task as the faint call of orgasm beckoned them. 

Max was the first to be tipped over the edge, with Chloe following shortly after. She managed to hold out just long enough to watch that first wave hit her girlfriend, taking a mental picture to burn into her retinas. No way would she be forgetting it in a hurry. The brunette was too far gone to even notice, tingling heat bubbling through her, pulsating from the very core. Never had she felt something so... intense. It had been almost too much to bear in the leadup, a seemingly inescapable limbo. 

Their final cries intermingled, bodies stiffening as the building pressure overcame them completely. Both collapsed into a heap of limbs in the aftermath, eventually shifting into one another’s arms. They stayed like that for some time, silent. The only communication they shared at that time was through brief kisses and gentle head bumps, the odd nervous smile. Words weren't necessary right now... or possible.

From strangers to acquaintances, to friends, to good friends, to best friends… back to strangers. Then to friends again and finally lovers. It was a wild rollercoaster ride.

“Feels a little bit weird, doesn’t it?” Chloe finally broke the silence, painfully curious to know which side of the make or break fence this experience would put them. Was it too much too early for Max? Not even her rewind would help her if it was. The deed was done.

She didn’t have to worry, the younger girl pressing a kiss to her lips. “Yeah, good weird.”

“That goes without saying. Can’t get much better than me, right?” That statement seemed to ask for reassurance.

Stifling a smirk, Max shrugged. “I guess.”

“Oh, you are so in trouble, Caulfield.” Chloe began blowing raspberries and peppering kisses against her girlfriend’s skin in equal measure.

After some squealing and attempts to escape the onslaught, Max rested her head on the pillow staring directly at the woman she loved. Words nor actions would ever be enough to express it. “Seriously, Chloe… there’s nobody I’d rather be with right now or ever. Nobody I'd rather do... this with. And I almost lost you to my own stupidity… more than once.”

Cupping her cheek and kissing her softly, the blue-haired punk smiled sadly. “Well, you don’t have to worry about losing me anymore. Whether you like it or not, I’m here to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a few mental images for you...an aggressive Kate :P
> 
> oh and our lovebirds finally crossed the bridge
> 
> I'm sure I can hear a few of you shouting hallelujah
> 
> Until next time
> 
> Peace out


	33. Impossible Feats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all
> 
> So last chapter was a 'little' while ago, Even I had to go back and re-read (I re-read the whole fic and it still gets me in places :/)
> 
> Anyways, here's the next, the following chapter (34) should'nt be as long in waiting now I/we are starting to get back into things, so enjoy, More Max and Chloe, See you at the bottom.

**Chapter 33 - Impossible Feats**  

When Max woke, it took her a few moments to realize where she was. Chloe’s room. That was nothing new. The bluenette had her arms wrapped tight around her girlfriend, her expression the very definition of relaxed. In moments like these, where she was so close, Max could really appreciate how pretty she was. That wasn’t all, though.

Chloe was just… amazing. Sure, she had her flaws – some of them not all her fault – but she was so strong. A strength Max had only recently come to even partly understand after losing so much.

She could feel the heat radiate from her old friend’s naked body, only feeling a little self-conscious. At least there was a blanket.

Problem was… she would have to leave its safety if she wanted to get up.

Plucking up the courage, she carefully wriggled out of Chloe’s hold and gathered her clothes up. Or tried to. She couldn’t find her shirt anywhere. Sighing softly, she grabbed her punk girlfriend’s tank top and slid it over her head. It was too big but better than nothing. Before she left, she snuck a quick kiss on her punk’s forehead. As much as she would love to stay there snuggled up forever, Chloe would probably get grouchy without food. A lesson she'd learned the hard way.

Stretching, the brunette headed downstairs. If the Two Whales had been open, she would've traveled over to get breakfast. Instead, she had to settle for making it herself. Knowing Chloe's insane appetite, Max got to work on a feast. Or as much of one as she could with the ingredients available.

She’d spent enough time around Joyce to learn a few tricks and knew Chloe well enough to put together something the punk would eat in five seconds flat.

The only thing that brought her from her daze was her phone ringing. According to the caller ID, it was Kate. Smiling to herself, Max answered the call without a second thought mid-breakfast making.

"Hey, Kate." She heard some shuffling from the other end, more than one muffled voice. Considering everything she'd seen, it worried her. "Kate?"

Just as she was starting to panic a little, a voice came from the other end. Not Kate but... Dana. "Hi, Max."

The brunette could hear a definite huff, no doubt belonging to Kate. "Uh, hey Dana. What's up?"

Putting on the most innocent - yet clearly forced - tone she could muster, Dane replied, "Oh, just wanted to know how you were getting on. I figured you'd be more likely to answer Kate's phone than mine."

Suspicion mounting, Max frowned slightly. “Uh… I’m doing fine, thanks.”

“And... how about Chloe?”

The real intention behind Dana’s mask call slowly dawned on her. It should have been obvious from the very beginning. God, she was dense sometimes.

“Chloe is doing fine,” she answered simply, not wanting to embarrass herself.

“Oh? Just fine? If she’s with you, I thought she would be… happy.” Before Max could reply, Dana pressed ahead, “So, what have you been up to? Anything fun?”

“You could say that, yes.” The words left her lips before she could stop them, mentally kicking herself.

That was  _just_ the ammo Dana needed. A weakness to tap into. “I could, could I? Why’s that?”

“Um… well…” Feeling backed into a corner, she gathered her thoughts. “Being together is… fun in general.”

“Right, ‘in general’.” Max could practically hear the air quotation marks. “But what about more specifically? Like-”

At that moment, she heard noises from the other end of the line. It sounded like Kate was trying to fight for her phone back, or at least Max hoped that was it. Otherwise, she was worried. After a few seconds of struggling, she heard a deep sigh.

“Max.” Kate seemed a little out of breath from her fight.

“Dare I ask?”

Instead of replying with words, Max heard a sharp and surprised yelp, alongside hushed voices and another sigh. “Best not to. Sorry about that.”

Max shook her head with a slight smile. “Nothing to be sorry about. Well… nothing for _you_ to be sorry about, at least.”

“I should take some responsibility, just like I’m sure you do for Chloe sometimes,” Kate reminded fondly.

“Yeah… sure we’ll go with ‘sometimes’.” The brunette managed a smirk at Chloe’s expense. “But yeah, seriously don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, Max. I won’t,” Kate reassured with a newfound confidence. “Seriously, how are you?”

“I’m doing…” Max found herself smiling, answering the question. “Pretty great, actually. How about you?”

“Oh, you know, the usual.” Max could practically hear the smile in her voice. “Anyway, I hope Dana didn’t interrupt anything.”

“Only breakfast making.”

There were some more shuffling sounds, swiftly followed by a soft and resigned sigh. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. Say hi to Chloe for me.”

“I will. See you later.” Almost the second she hung up, she heard shuffling from upstairs, followed by light thuds.

No doubt about it, Chloe was up.

Max had to admit, she felt just a little nervous. How was she supposed to act around the bluenette?

She didn’t get much time to figure it out. The much taller girl slumped into the kitchen, half dazed. Passing a sleepy if uncharacteristically shy smile in Max’s direction one that made her heart jolt as Chloe headed over to the counter ready to get some caffeine.

Externally, Max managed to keep her cool for the most part. However internally was an entirely different scenario. She was, for want of a better word, freaking out.

Swallowing hard, she watched her girlfriend shuffle over to the counter and get the coffee going. If she didn’t do something quick, it might start to get genuinely awkward. She didn’t want that.

Before that could happen, Max made a decision. Steeling herself, she took a step closer and wrapped her arms around her bluenette. As she did, she pressed her face into Chloe’s back, inhaling deeply. The faint smell of weed and blueberry body wash filled her nostrils.

It was times like this she wished she could capture forever. Just stop time and soak in every beautiful moment as the punk set about making coffee, occasionally waddling from side to side dragging Max with her as she let out a chuckle.

 _‘Max,’_ a faint voice barely even noticeable.

Slightly confused, Max pulled back a little so she could speak clearly. “Huh? Sorry, did you say something?”  
  
Equally as puzzled, Chloe glanced over her shoulder. “Nope. Why?”  
  
“Nevermind, I thought I heard something.” Max shrugged, continuing to cling herself to the taller girl.  
  
_‘Max,’_ again the faint voice, stronger this time.

“Okay, I definitely heard that.” She frowned, a sinking ominous feeling permeating its way from the pit of her stomach.

“Heard what?” Chloe asked, just a little worried now.  
_  
_ _‘Max, look out!’_ the voice all but shouted, loud and clear. A voice the brunette instantly recognized.

“Nona?” Max gasped as a sharp pain writhed through her back.

The forceful impact pushed her into the punk, knocking the wind out of her. Time slowed around her as she saw Chloe spin round, her expression one of alarm and panic.

Max tried to tighten her grip on the punk as she fell to her knees. A loud gunshot rang through the air, drowning out the sound of her name. Chloe was clearly panicked, eyes flicking to the back door.

Following her gaze, Max’s eyes fell on a haggard man. Scraggly unkempt black hair, an unshaven face framing a vile grin with cracked glasses and a tattered black suit. Dark, murderous eyes peered into her very soul. In the figure’s hand was a gun, barrel still smoking from its previous shot.

Her blood ran cold. Despite his haggard appearance, Max recognized him instantly.

Mark Jefferson.

A bright light emanating from the barrel of the gun, growing brighter as a small bullet emerged, surging towards Chloe followed by another loud gunshot erupting from the gun.

 _‘NO!’_ Max thought as she willed time to reverse.

All she managed to do was slow the event down, a familiar pain shooting through her skull. The more she pushed, tried to force time back, the more the searing pain in her head pushed back. With the bullet now only inches from Chloe's head, Max gritted her teeth grinding time to a standstill. It was almost touching the punk’s forehead.

She breathed a short-lived sigh of relief as the dull pain in her lower back made itself known again. Instinctively she placed a hand on the affected area, feeling a warm wet sensation. Frowning, she pulled her shaking hand to her face to see dark red blood covering it.

This was bad. _Really bad._

No matter how hard she tried, she could not rewind the bullet or move Chloe out of its way, and she did try. All she could do was freeze this moment, pushing back with all her might. She had come too far now, sacrificed so much to get to this point. Seen and done things no person ever should, been to the fiery pits of hell and back.

Chloe meant  _too damn much_ to her to give up now.

_This. Was. Not. How. It. Ended._

Despite mentally vowing this, she was running out of steam. In fact, she had long ago. She was running off fumes and sheer willpower. Both of those could only get her so far. Just because she didn’t want the bluenette to die didn’t mean shit to the universe.

 _Well…_ _fuck the universe. FUCK EVERYTHING!_

"You can't do this!" Nona’s furious voice cut across the void, snapping the young time traveler out of her grief.

"It is done. The decision made," a dark, hollow voice announced.

"You said…” Nona could barely speak, voice overtaken by hurt and betrayal. “It was agreed we wouldn't do this again.”

"Nona..." Max muttered weakly.

It was getting so hard to focus now. Her entire body was shaking. In all the time she’d had her power, pushed herself to the limit and beyond, this was… the worst. Not only physically but emotionally.

Almost instantly, the familiar blonde appeared before her. Hazel eyes red, filled with regret and sadness, tear streams running down her cheeks.

"Nona. What's going on?" Max sobbed, trying so desperately to cling on. "Why can't I rewind?"

"I am so so sorry, Max," Nona pleaded, taking a step towards the brunette. "I swear I didn't know. If I did, I’d  _never_ have allowed it."

The dread inside the time traveler threatened to swallow her whole. "Know what… Nona?"

Hanging her head, Nona sighed. "The other Watchers. They've… It's Chloe. They've sealed her fate."

Those last few words smacked her like a punch to the gut, leaving her breathless and pained. She didn’t  _want_ to believe it. How?

“Wha… why?” she spluttered, maintaining her faint yet definite grasp on reality.

"I don't..." Nona didn’t even get the chance to finish.

"It is time to sever the catalyst." The hollow voice echoed out as a dark shadowy figure appeared some feet away from the two girls.

There was not an ounce of compassion or sympathy. Just cold and clinical.

"What right do you have to decide that?!" A surge of anger rushed through the brunette. To think they could just make that decision so callously. "She makes me stronger, a better person....she,” the words got caught in her throat, lost to a heart-wrenching sob, “she's my life.”

The blonde’s heart broke, watching Max fight _so hard_ for this. It made her  _angry_. Why did it have to be this way? Who had the right to decide that? What would separating Max and Chloe even achieve? It would simply break the brunette beyond repair.

"You'll only succeed in destroying her," Nona growled stepping in front of Max, facing up to the large shadowy figure.

"The Catalyst makes the Timewalker unpredictable,” it replied flatly. “Uncontrollable. It must be severed.”

"It…” That was like a stab to her heart, fueling the rage. “ _She_ has a name. Her name is Chloe."

"It matters not,” the unknown force responded flippantly.

Max was too in shock to react with anything other than fear. Clearly, this entity didn’t care at all.

"It does fucking matter," Nona growled angrily, fists balled so tight the whites of her knuckles began to show. "You think she will ever help us again if you do this… that I will ever help you again." Turning her back on the other watchers, Nona knelt down beside the sobbing brunette and enveloped her in a hug. "I am so sorry, Max."

“Take it, take it away from me,” Max uttered, slowly turning to Nona. “I relinquish this… ‘gift’. Just take it away. If I can’t have Chloe because of… this,” she looked down at her hand flexing it slowly, before turning to the shadowy figure, “Then I don’t want it.”

“Max...” Her rebuttal was instantly shot down.  
  
“No, Nona,” the brunette’s voice shook, betraying her forced calm. “I mean it, I don’t want this ‘gift’ so just take it away and leave me and Chloe alone.”  
  
“This cannot be done,” the other voice cut in, cold and uncaring.  
  
Max frowned looking at the blonde. “But you said…”

Nona’s face dropped, apologetic, “I… didn’t want you to worry.” Her face went taught as she turned to the other watcher. “I didn’t think it would come to THIS.”

"Nona. There… there has to be something I can do… anything. I can't. I won't lose her, not again," Max sobbed, her voice desperate. “Can’t you… do anything? Please.”

How could she just accept it? After all this time. She’d rather _die_.

As much as the blonde wanted nothing more than to intervene here, it was impossible. “Max, I… I can’t. Our powers, they don’t affect fellow Watchers. If I _could_ do something, you know I would…”

Watching Max’s face drop was… soul destroying. Seeing that last flicker of hope brutally crushed. Nona said nothing further, holding the young Timewalker. As she sobbed, the blonde gently rocked her back and forth. It pained her to see Max this way, especially since she had witnessed her and Chloe’s relationship blossom. Like lambs to the slaughter.

Just when it all seemed hopeless, a thought occurred to blonde. One she had to mention. "There… maybe a way Max, but it’s dangerous."

"I don’t care," Max replied, looking up at the blonde’s eyes, _pleading_.

Nona’s expression turned deadly serious, unbefitting of the way Max had always pictured Rachel Amber. "Max. This... could kill you."

Still struggling against fate or whatever the fuck wanted Chloe dead, Max managed an emotionally defeated, "I’m already dead without her."

Nodding, Nona got to her feet, passing what could only be described as a death glare at the other watchers as she snapped her fingers causing a familiar rope-like structure to appear next to her, perhaps a billion stands of color all rolled into one. A vibrant pink strand standing out more so than the rest with a silvery strand running alongside.

With ease, the blonde picked out the familiar pink one, separating it from the rest of the timeline. In the distance what Max once saw as an endless pink line began slowly fading, drawing ever closer to the point Nona was holding.

"You’re losing a lot of blood, Max,” she pointed out, passing a teary glance to the brunette. "If you don't allow time to resume, your body won't be able to heal. You'll bleed to death."

"I... don’t... care.”

Nodding, Nona returned to the ropelike structure and began searching through the strands, her actions quickly becoming more erratic.

"Where is it?" she barked angrily, turning to the other watcher.

"Hidden," the shadowy figure replied.

"Where's what? What's hidden?" Max pressed firmly, not fucking around anymore.

Anger - no, _hatred_ \- coursed through Nona’s veins. "You knew. you knew I'd suggest it… how DARE you take that choice away from her?!"

Max frowned, mind racing. "What choice? Nona, what's hidden?"

"Chloe's line,” the blonde answered simply, referring to her ropelike structure. “They knew what I'd suggest. I... there's nothing we can do, Max. I'm sorry. Chloe's… going to die."

"NO!" Max screamed, slamming her fists to the floor.

What Nona saw next defied everything that she knew true and possible. "Max..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just gonna go hide over here.


	34. Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's
> 
> Sorry it's been a little longer than anticipated, But this chapter was turning into a bit of a whopper so its been cut, You get some now, and some next Sunday. (99.9% probability)
> 
> So Enjoy.

**Chapter 34 - Undone**

Nona stood staring in disbelief at the watcher standing before her, completely frozen. A pained sobbing groan drew her attention to Max, who was crumpled on the ground in a ball holding her head.

By all accounts, this was _impossible_ … and yet...

“Max…” she uttered breathlessly, as confused as she was intrigued. “How? How are you doing that?”

At the sound of her name, Max managed to glance up despite the pain. She noticed the blonde girl staring gobsmacked at the motionless Watcher. It made no sense to her.

“I’m not doing…” she cut off, holding her head and letting out a groan as a searing pain shot through her skull.

Hearing the brunette’s discomfort, Nona tore her gaze from the frozen watcher, rushing to Max’s side. Not knowing what else to do, she put a comforting arm around the young girl. “You… shouldn’t be able to do this.”

If she wasn’t so weak, Max might have snapped at her. Instead, she could only manage a weak, “I… don’t know, but… something feels different, like…” Her eyes went wide, realizing the mental block was gone. “I can rewind again.”

“Max…” Nona looked at her apologetically. Ever the bearer of bad news. “Even if you _could_ , it wouldn’t matter. Her fate is sealed. You know what happens if you try to change it…”

She didn’t need to remind Max of the details. They had already been emblazoned in her mind for eternity, seared into her retinas.

“You mean someone else would…” She didn’t want to finish that sentence. It was too painful.

At that moment, her mother’s words jumped to the forefront of her mind. _"Max, we want you to promise us something. Whatever happens, put you and Chloe first._ "

 _"If... it ever comes down to a choice between you two and us, you pick the former. No question.”_ Joyce had sounded so sincere, truly understanding the weight of her words.

She recalled her own quick protest, eased almost instantly by her mom. _“We mean if you have no other choice.”_ A much larger speech followed, but those first words were the ones that really mattered.

Again, Vanessa was backed up by Joyce. Caring tone, confident words. _“We don’t want you to make a choice like that on your own again, to feel guilty.”_

Choice… another memory surface. Not as pleasant.

 _“I… can’t make this choice.”_ Her voice was almost lost to the vicious wind, whipping its way to Arcadia Bay.

Chloe had given her such a somber stare, understanding yet determined. _“No, Max. You’re the only one who can.”_

The weight of choice burdened her shoulders. It always had. No matter what she did, it was wrong. So, fuck it. She might as well do what she wanted, actually try to get a happy ending for once.

Chloe would live. Somehow.  
  
“NO!” she forced through gritted teeth, untangling herself from Nona and shakily making her way to the timeline ropes, muttering to herself like a madwoman as she examined it. “She’s got to be in there somewhere.”

Millions of tiny threads, way too many to count, ran parallel to her own. At one point or another, they joined and blended into a single color. All but one.

_A silver strand._

Without thinking, she touched it, gasping as a million images flooded her mind. Colors blended and images distorted, much like when she pushed her power too far before.

 _“You mean... you’re actually letting me choose this time?”_ A shocked voice echoed out from the blur with hopeful anticipation, one Max recognized instantly as Nona.

 _“The previous outcomes were not… desirable. It has been agreed to allow you more involvement,”_ another voice boomed with frustration, a Watcher she assumed.

 _“And you won't be interfering?”_ Nona asked, skeptical with just a flicker of hope.

 _“There will be… tests, as usual,”_ the Watcher replied, slow and deliberate.

 _“Understood.”_ Max could almost hear Nona nod in understanding.

Without warning the scene faded away, another materializing. A small coastal town came into view. Houses, parks and streets passed beneath, all shrouded in darkness. Some were illuminated by street lamps or the occasional flickering light of a TV. A building appeared before her, one the young brunette had not seen in years.

Her old home in Arcadia.

The faint sound of crickets filled the night air. A familiar bedroom with unfamiliar decor. Through the open window gilded an elegant, glowing blue butterfly. It flitted across the room, landing weightlessly on the sleeping person hidden under covers.

 _“The problem the other Watchers have is they are too heavy-handed,”_ Nona murmured to herself as a gentle blue glow passed from the butterfly, through the duvet to the person asleep underneath. _“Time can’t be handled with a heavy hand. What they need is… a female’s touch.”_

With that, the butterfly took off circling the room. As it passed over the bed, its gentle blue glow illuminated a brown-haired young woman.

_“I choose you, Max Caulfield. Let’s show them what Timewalkers can really do.”_

Again the scene changed, a kitchen coming into view. A young man, beard nowhere near as bushy as it would be years later, sat at the breakfast bar, reading a paper. Nervously, a brunette woman entered the kitchen, clearly shaken as she nervously tapped a white stick in her hand.

 _“Um, Ryan honey…”_ she paused, waiting for the man to glance up at her before muttering, _“I’m… uh, pregnant.”_

At that moment, he looked like a fish out of water, gasping for air. His words came out stuttered. _“Wh-what? How?”_

Vanessa Caulfield smiled, her voice full of playful teasing as she tried to control her own excitement. _“Pretty sure it happens when… you know, the birds and the bees.”_  
  
_“Witty…”_ Ryan chuckled, his expression growing serious. _“But the doctors, they said…”_

 _“I know, but look,”_ Vanessa replied her anticipation mounting as she bounced across the kitchen holding up the pregnancy test.

 _Positive._  
  
Ryan stared at it for some time, unable to believe his own eyes. _“I… This is fantastic, but…”_ his expression fell slightly, _“they can be wrong.”_

 _“Not this time. This is the third one I’ve done and…”_ Vanessa placed a hand on her stomach. _“I just know… I can’t explain it.”_

 _“We’re having a baby!”_ Ryan shouted excitedly, getting up from his stool to swing Vanessa around.

 _“We’re having a baby!”_ she screeched in excitement.

 _“That you are, and a very special one at that,”_ Nona’s voice echoed softly as the scene changed again.

Pained screams, curses and words of encouragement echoed through the darkness. A hospital room materialized as the high pitched cry of a baby pierced the sudden silence.

 _“Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl,”_ a red-headed nurse announced, handing the small blood covered screaming baby to the new and thoroughly exhausted mother.

Vanessa accepted the child, bursting into tears of joy while her husband watched them with a broad grin.

 _“Hello Maxine,”_ Vanessa breathed quietly as she cradled the infant. The baby quickly ceasing her screaming as she stared up at her mother.  
  
_“Welcome to the world, Max. A world that you’re going to help protect, but for now, enjoy growing up,”_ Nona’s voice uttered happily.

Once more, the scene shifted. The Two Whales. A very young Max pressing her face up against the glass of one of the display cabinets looking hungrily at the sugar-coated goodies within.

Atop the counter was a small blue butterfly. It caught Joyce’s attention before fluttering off. The young woman's gaze fell on the small child looking as though she was trying to absorb the display cabinets contents via osmosis.

Smiling to herself, Joyce grabbed one of the sugary treats from the cabinet and brought it over to one of the tables. A long-haired blonde sat there, for once not causing mischief… visibly, at least.

Blue eyes settled on the other girl, currently drooling over the cakes and cookies displayed near the counter. Curious.

Placing the plate down on the table, Joyce smiled. _“You should go say hi, Chloe.”_

Chloe looked at her mother, frowning slightly. _“I’d probably just scare her off…”_ she poked the offering, _“like other people at school.”_

She didn’t have a problem introducing herself to people, the opposite actually. It drew people in at first, but they soon got driven away by her moments of intensity.

Joyce shook her head, placing a hand on her hip. _“You won’t know until you try. Besides…”_ she glanced over at the brunette, _“I’ve got a good feeling. And I’m sure she won’t say no to sharing that.”_ She pointed at the doughnut her daughter was poking.

Waiting for Joyce to leave - she didn’t want it to look like she was doing it because her mom suggested it - Chloe shuffled out of her seat and approached Max.

Pushing her worries aside, she did her best to sound confident but not too overbearing. _“Hi, I’m Chloe.”_

Max pulled her face off the display cabinet, looking up to the blonde in surprise. After a second, she pointed to herself, checking if the greeting was directed at her. Because of how quiet she could be, very few people willingly approached her. Even if they did, they eventually gave up because of her shyness.

 _“Well, I’m not speaking to the display cabinet,”_ Chloe said with a smirk. _“What’s your name?”_

 _“Uhh… my name… I’m Max,”_ the young brunette replied hesitantly.

 _“Nice to meet you, Max. Um, would like some of this?”_ Chloe asked, showing her the doughnut.

Max’s eyes fell hungrily on the sugary treat before hesitantly glancing over to where her parents were sat. When her mom smiled encouragingly, she turned to Chloe with an enthusiastic nod.

 _“Let's go sit over here.”_ Chloe grabbed hold of her hand, dragging her to a table.

The distorted sound of their giggling faded away with the scene.

A dozen images flashed before her. Captured moments in time. Treasured memories a parent would take. Two young girls painting, playing pirates, snuggled up in bed watching movies, days out. Eventually, the image settled.

The day of William’s funeral.

Chloe was curled up on her bed, sobbing her heart out. Helpless, Max did her best to comfort her crying friend. The tears were drowned out by a pained groan, blood pouring from Max’s nose. With a loud thud, she collapsed onto the floor. Temporarily forgetting her pain, a panicked Chloe rushed to her friend’s side.

 _“It’s too soon. You HAVE to let me reverse this,”_ Nona sobbed, voice quivering.  
  
_“What happened? We don't understand,”_ a Watcher's voice echoed.  
  
_“She’s tried to tap into her power. She’s too young. LET me undo this!”_ Her pleas fell on deaf ears.  
  
_“His fate cannot be undone. It is sealed,”_ the Watcher announced, emotionless.  
  
Stunned by the lack of compromise, Nona refused to give up now. _“If this doesn’t get changed, I… we will LOSE her!”_

Silence.

Time passed. Too much. Just when she was about to continue arguing, the Watcher spoke once more. _“Very well. Two weeks. His fate, however, is sealed. The lesson must be learned.”_

 _“I’m sorry girls, but this is the only way. I SWEAR I will make it up to you,”_ Nona cried as the scene changed into Chloe curled up on her bedroom floor, cradling a tape recorder as Max said her final farewell.  
  
Other images flashed past, most of which the time traveler recognized. Phone in hand, number dialed, finger hovering over the call button… never pressed. Letters written but never sent. One day at school meeting two new friends, Fernando and Kristen. An acceptance letter from Blackwell received and opened.  
  
That one fated meeting in a school bathroom. Awakened, power unlocked. A long-awaited reunion swiftly followed by an investigation. A failure to save a friend, Night time adventures, swimming pools and one taken dare. Painful lessons learned and dark secrets revealed. One Chosen lost.

A twisted turn, a fight for life… a heartbreaking choice and painful farewell.

Once more, everything shifted. Max curled up in bed, tossing and turning while mumbling in her sleep.

 _“She has failed,”_ the Watcher’s voice echoed, devoid of any emotion. Empty.

 _“I TOLD you to push the test back,”_ Nona spat angrily. _“It was too much, what with Jefferson and what happened to Rachel. She felt backed into a corner.”_

 _“Another shall be chosen.”_ A cold statement, no compromise.

 _“Over my dead body,”_ she growled back.

 _“That is not a desirable outcome. The decision has been made,”_ the words of the watcher faded to silence.

Now, the scene of Max passed out on a clifftop bench, in the dead of night materialized. Lacking color and life. Static.

 _“How could I be so stupid?”_ Nona muttered, an intense blend of anger and sadness. _“I’m sorry, Max. It’s been so long I couldn’t see. Of course you love her.”_ A few moments of silence ticked over before the blonde Watcher spoke again. _“Okay girl, you NEED to fix this. I can’t do it for you but… Maybe a small nudge is in order...”_

_Again the scene changed, an unfamiliar room appeared._

A young girl sat at a cheap plastic table, happily drawing. Shelves lined the walls of the room, filled with books, CDs, trinkets and a small snow globe. Flashes of blue flickered as a butterfly came to rest on the glass dome. The girl’s drawings were pushed off the table by the warm breeze seeping through an open window. Sighing, she got up and stood on a stool to close it. Once on solid ground, she spotted the butterfly.

 _“Wow, you’re pretty. But you should be outside, little flutterfly,”_ she muttered softly. Taking a large glass, she stood on the stool again ready to place it over the winged creature. _“I’ll try not to hurt your wings cutie, but you have to stay still… woah!”_

The girl gasped as she slipped, instinctively reaching out for the shelf for support. Everything came crashing to the floor accompanied by the sound of broken glass. In the aftermath, she sat up and dusted herself off. Only then did she see the remains of the snow globe, shattered. Tears streamed from her eyes, an uncontrolled sob.

 _“Sam. What’s wrong?”_ An older boy - in his early teens Max would guess - rushed into the room, eyes widening at the mess. _“I heard a crash.”_

 _“My snow globe,”_ Sam wept, pointing to the broken ornament.

His expression softened, relief flooding his body as he checked the young girl over, unable to find any serious injuries. _“Are you hurt?”_

She shook her head, sniffling. _“N-no, but…”_ Her eyes fell on the shattered snow globe, new tears welling up.

 _“Hey hey, it’s okay. It’s only a snow globe. We can get you another one,”_ the young boy offered softly, hugging her tight.

 _“B-but… I liked that one. You could see the snowflakes floating around...”_ Sam mumbled, gingerly picking up a small plastic snowflake from the cream carpet.

She held it up for a moment, letting it go with a disgruntled sigh as they both watched it gracelessly hit the floor.

 _“Ya know, if you wanna see snowflakes floating about that's not really an issue.”_ He nudged her, motioning towards the window.

Frowning, the young girl looked up at the window gasping as she spotted several small snowflakes falling lazily through the air.

 _“James!”_ she exclaimed, wincing at the unintentional loudness, then whispered, _“Momma said you shouldn’t do that.”_

 _“What’s mom gonna do, ground me?”_ James smirked.

 _“Probably. I don’t want you to get into trouble,”_ Sam replied, worry clear in her voice.

 _“Well, if it cheers up my sister, then it’s worth it,”_ he grinned, helping the younger girl to her feet, ready to head out into the snow.

 _“Pretty sure you’re gonna get away with this one, James. Thank you.”_ Nona’s voice resounded as Sam rushed outside, excitedly pulling her brother along.

It was replaced soon enough, flickering and fleeting memories. Static.

Max on her knees, broken by despair. One definite spark of hope, determination. A close call with a truck. Bearing all after an exhausting run. The path rediscovered, a favor asked. Reunited once more, an everyday hero born. Playing catch up, conversations repeated. Messages in time. A near miss and family reunited. History re-written, the one that got away. Shadows of the past, powers evolving. Memories shared in show and tell.

Saving a friend, an angel in her own right… a chosen. Demons faced, a dark omen in the midst of day. Eclipse. The timer started. Friends recruited, a house party thrown. Break-ins repeated, deja vu. A barrier broken, twin moonlit beach, the calm before the storm. Rain and wind lashing violently. Courageous efforts, close calls and unsung heroes.

The final secret revealed, a painful choice offered. Bad timing.

Watchers revealed, a title given. Timewalkers introduced. Another family reunion. The situation explained, promises made. Waters tested with a shotgun. Love reciprocated. Pranks played and groundwork set. An old faithful companion reborn, the return trip planned. Damage assessed, forgotten memories resurfacing.

Hidden dangers exposed, a waking nightmare. A curious mind, abuses of power. Conversations till the early hours of the morning, worst kept secrets. Bargains struck, the price of silence. A tearful goodbye to William. Unexpected field trips, a chosen revealed. Insecurities overcome, butterflies banished. A friendship evolved.

Stumbling backward, Max collapsed to the floor with a gasp. Nona rushed to her side, comforting the brunette.

“Max.”

“My whole life...” Max muttered weakly, looking up at the red-eyed blonde. “You’ve been there. Always helping.”

“Of course I have,” Nona sniffed, hugging her tighter. “How could I not?”

Despite her warmth, Max could feel things getting colder. It was getting so difficult to concentrate now. Her gaze fell upon the rope-like structure, her own line now all but faded down to what she assumed was the present.

A silvery strand running alongside her own was slowly veering away from her own line, towards another cluster of lines.

The brunette frowned. “Nona… how did I see? I can’t see anyone’s line but my own.”

Exhaling deeply to calm her nerves, Nona took Max’s hand. “You have the blood of a Timewalker, Max.” She rubbed her thumb along the young girl’s palm. “My blood. You’re drawn to it.”

“Oh...”

Blue eyes stared at the countless colored strands, an idea beginning to form. With shaky determination, she got to her feet.

“Max?”

“As long as they’re frozen, they can’t see what I do, right?” Max asked, passing a side glance towards the immobilized Watcher.

“I… don’t know,” Nona admitted sheepishly. “This has never happened before but…” she paused, glancing between the frozen Watcher and Max. “Even if they don’t, the second they unfreeze they will know.” Looking away, she angrily brushed a tear off her cheek, sighing. “Just like me, they’ve been watching you your whole life.”

“I know. There _has_ to be a- arrrrgh!” Cut off by a searing pain shooting through her skull, Max fell to her knees and cradled her head.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nona saw the Watcher slowly begin to move again. Each twitch was accompanied by another pained groan from the brunette.

“No!” Max grunted, slamming her fist on the ground. A dull thud resounded as the Watcher ceased its attempt. “I. Am. Not. DONE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things to peice together there.
> 
> Till next weekend.
> 
> Peace out


	35. Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's
> 
> It's Sunday and as promised here is another chapter...Don't faint, you're not dreaming, and here's a shocker, the NEXT one is looking to be ready for next Sunday too. 3 deadlines in a row, what's going on O.o.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, pay no attention to the title, it's just for show.

**Chapter 35 - Fallout**

Somehow, Max managed to get to her feet. Panting, she gripped onto the pink strand. As tight as she could. Once again, she found herself traveling the rope-like structure. Ahead was a nearly endless pink road, countless colored lines intersecting her own then veering off on their own course. Her past. Behind her, the pink roadway was fading. Her future.

Not that there was much of a future without her blue-haired punk.

Wandering through the wasteland of her most treasured memories, she was reminded of the nightmare she had endured right before facing down the storm. Moments that made her smile weakly, some that made her cringe and others… just flat out blush.

Before she got too lost in reminiscing, another pain surged through her head, making her stagger. They really weren’t letting up, not that she had expected them to. Once recovered, her gaze fell on a familiar scene. What felt like a lifetime ago now.

Warren, Kate, Chloe and herself sat around a table at the Price residence, surrounded by papers and pens.

 _The night we came up with a plan to save the people of Arcadia._ Max smiled wistfully, almost wishing she was back there. _A surprisingly simpler time. We succeeded though… not that this helps. That was also the night I broke the barrier. Of course, they’re going to be watching every move I make. What I need is a distraction._

As she fondly examined the image, another began trying to occupy the same space. Max herself. This time, walking on a familiar multi-colored highway of threads. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t bring both images into focus simultaneously.

_Wonder why that is… wait a second. If I can’t see them both at the same time, can they?_

Without a second thought, she touched the dining room memory. Piercing white flashed as everything came into focus, frozen in time. Kate was opposite, typing away on her phone. To her right was Warren with several lists of numbers. Checking her pockets, Max felt the burner phone they would later use to get the word out.

Finally, her eyes fell on Chloe. stood to her left, eyes full of mischief as usual. Taking a moment to get her bearings, she noticed how much stronger she felt. _At least in this body, I’m not… dying. Although my head still feels like it’s on fire._

Shaking the thought from her mind, she grabbed onto Chloe’s hand. The bluenette gasped as she shifted to Max’s time, Kate and Warren still frozen. A strong thud made Max groan, capturing the bluenette’s attention.

“Uh… Max, what’s going on?” Chloe questioned, passing a sideways glance at the others as she moved closer.

“H-hey Chloe,” she stammered, hoping her heated cheeks weren’t _too_ obvious.

This was _her_ Chloe; the one she had kissed a thousand times, given everything to. That thought made her cheeks heat up even more. None of that had happened yet, though. For a moment, she allowed herself to get lost in those blue eyes she knew so well.

Raising an eyebrow, Chloe gave her a confused look. “Uh, Max… are you okay? You’re acting a little… weirder than usual.”

“No. I mean, yes. I’m-” A sharp inhale swallowed up her words, head throbbing as she cradled it.

The blue-haired punk’s expression shifted to concern. “Max, whatever happened, you can tell us without hurting yourself.”

“I can’t…” Max replied weakly. “Just… you’re going to have to trust me, Chloe. Don’t tell anyone about this. Not Kate, Warren, not even me. Do not even think about it. Do you understand?”

Something suddenly clicked. “Wait. You’re from the future?”

“Yes. Past me, or current me I guess, is a little busy.” She held up her hand to prevent questions. “You’ll find out all about it soon enough, I promise you, but right now I need your help.”

Chloe nodded slowly. “Okay, what do you need?”

“Help me to the kitchen,” she instructed.

Helping Max to her feet, the punk supported her weight all the way to the kitchen, stopping by a cabinet, the brunette opened it retrieving a small first aid kit receiving a questioning stare from the punk but saying nothing. When she reached the sink, Max signaled for the punk to stop.  
  
“So I guess you're not gonna tell me what happens,” Chloe theorized, a little annoyed. She was always kept out of the loop.

Max sighed. It felt awful to hide things from her, but what else could she do? “I can’t Chloe. As much as I’d like to, I can’t. I can’t change the past.”

That made no sense whatsoever to Chloe. “Then… what _are_ you doing here?”

Max looked up at her with a soft smile, “Changing the future…" _hopefully_ , she replied shakily as she retrieved a sharp knife from the draining rack.

“Uh, Max...” Blue eyes focused on the blade, metal glinting.

“I think it was yesterday that you asked me how it was I haven't bled out yet.” As she spoke, she removed the bandage from her right hand, revealing an angry red mark. It looked days old.

“Wait… you only did that a few hours ago!” Chloe exclaimed, staring at the mostly healed wound.

“I know.” Max shrugged, unfazed. “Turns out I heal quickly, but only while time is moving which... is inconvenient.”

“What do you mean by that, Max?” The worry in Chloe’s voice was clear.

“Don’t worry about it,” she muttered, taking a deep breath then letting it go. “Um, have you ever heard of a blood bond?”

A memory filtered through. Nathan sat in the Two Whales Diner. A blood oath between Rachel and Frank.

Chloe’s eye went wide as she slowly responded, “Yes, I’ve seen the film. Why?”

“Of course you have,” she paused, eyeing up the blade in her hand. Another breath later, she pointed the blade’s tip at the red mark on her palm. “I… want to do one.” She aimed a small smile at the punk. “With you.”

“Wait!” Chloe grabbed her wrist before she could pierce the skin. “What the hell, Max? Have you gone insane?”

“I really wish I knew the answer to that one, Chloe…” she sighed deeply, blue eyes focusing on her childhood best friend. “I need to do this. We _need_ to do this.”

The blue-haired punk frowned, considering it. “It would be easier to know _why_ we have to do this but… I trust you, Max. Even if this seems crazy.”

Max let out a breath she didn’t even realize she’d been holding. “Thank you, Chloe. Really.”

After everything the brunette had done, Chloe could only trust her. That didn’t stop her from feeling uneasy. “Just… are you sure about this?”

“About what it’ll do? No.” Max bit her lip, averting her gaze. “There is a reason, though.”

“Which is?” Chloe asked, unable to constrain the question.

Shaking her head, Max’s grip on the knife tightened. “I wish I could tell you… but I won’t risk changing everything that’s already happened.”

Banishing the flickers of doubt as best she could, Chloe nodded. “Okay. Have to admit, you’ve got me curious now.”

“And I’ve probably already said too- aghhh!”

A mind crushing throb shot through her skull, enough to make her eyes water. She staggered, feeling the Watcher trying to push forward. By her count, she was holding three realities at a standstill. Given how difficult it had been keeping _one_ timeline in place before, her power had evolved so much.

To her credit, the punk was already there to support her until she recovered, “Max…”

Shaking her head, Max wiped tears off her cheek. “Sorry, pushing myself, as usual.” She forced a grin, earning an eye roll. Glancing at the knife, she continued, “If it’s any consolation, I already know you're going to do this. When I… past me comes to, you have a bandage on your hand. You didn’t even give me a chance to ask why.” She let out an amused humph. “Now I think about it, your reaction to the state I’m in... will be in, makes sense. And I know you can keep this secret, because you already have.”

Chloe smirked. “If you tell me anymore you might as well spill everything.”

“I don’t have the time.” When she saw Chloe roll her eyes at her wording, she let out a small chuckle. “This time I literally don’t have the time.”

“I get it, I think… It’s just...” Blue eyes flicked to the blade. “I don’t have a good experience with kni- FUCK!” Pain surged through her hand, a thin red line of blood welling up in the palm of her hand. “You bitch! I wasn’t ready.”

“Sorry, Chloe,” Max mumbled, wincing as she pressed the bloodied point of the blade into her own wound, piercing the skin. “If it’s any consolation, this will remove that target painted on your back.” _Hopefully._

Trying to ignore the faint throbbing, Chloe pushed aside her annoyance. “So the universe is really out to get me then.”

“Yes.” Taking hold of the punk’s hand, she pressed their wounds together. “Good thing I’ve always got your back, huh?”

“My guardian angel,” Chloe stated fondly, squeezing her hand.

Max smiled softly. _And so much more._

After a few moments, the girls parted their hands. Using the first aid kit, they set about bandaging the wounds.

“So… can I ask how far you are?” Chloe asked as she dressed Max’s hand.

Giving it some thought, the brunette gave a casual shrug. “Little over a month or so.”

“We get out of Arcadia bay then,” the punk concluded, relaxing slightly.

“Yes. Come back, too. Arcadia survives, and so do we,” Max winced slightly as the punk finished applying her dressing, pressing down firmly to make sure it was on.

Nodding, Chloe packed up the first aid kit and cleaned off the knife, returning it to the drying rack like nothing had happened. “So, what now?”

Max let out a sigh. “Now I have to go back.” _And hope this works._

As they returned to the dining table, Chloe placed the med kit back in the cupboard. Then she helped Max to her seat before resuming her position, arms stretched to maintain contact. “Guess I’ll see you in a month, huh?”

“You’ll see me in a few seconds,” Max corrected.

Chloe shook her head, smiling. “I mean this version of you, hippie.”

“I know what you meant.” Allowing herself to grin a moment, Max took a breath her expression turning conflicted. “Chloe… I um…”

“What’s up?”

“There’s something I’m keeping from you,” Max mumbled, glancing up at the now frowning bluenette. “It’s… really scary for me. Not bad. I will tell you.” That made her scoff. “Already have. Just… give me time. It’ll change everything.”

So much had and would change between them since this coming Friday. If this was where it ended, part of her would be okay with that. The other part wanted so much more time.

“Now I’m worried.” If Max was scared, maybe she should be too.

“Don’t be” Max assured as she gave the punk’s hand a gentle squeeze, “Oh and sorry in advance.”

“For what?”

“You’re gonna have to carry me again… twice,” she replied sheepishly.

Chloe grinned playfully. “I swear you do it to get out of walking.”

“Oh yes, totally planned. Why walk when I can get you to carry me?” Max shot back poking her tongue out.

“I knew it!” Chloe scowled back before giving her a lopsided smile. “You better get back. Not sure the universe can handle two Max Caulfields.”

“Pretty sure the universe would break or something if that happened.” Brief flashes of her older self from her dream’s flickered, ones she quickly pushed back. “See you in a month… ish.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Chloe replied confidently.

Reluctantly, Max let go of her future girlfriend. Chloe instantly froze in place. Passing a final glance over the room, her eyes fell on the petite blonde opposite. A small smile formed.

_At least one person gets a happy ending… even if this doesn’t work. I’ll see you guys soon hopefully._

With that thought, she returned to the colored highway. More images flashed before her eyes. Familiar but with a whole new meaning.

* * *

 The scene she just left played out just as before, the Max currently sat at Chloe’s kitchen table noticed the bandage on her friend’s hand. She felt compelled to try and peek under it. “Uh, Chloe…”

Batting the hand away, Chloe assumed a stern expression. "Uh-uh, no. Bad Max. You're more important. Besides, it's just a scratch. So, spill it."

Time flickered, jumping to a little later that evening just as Max came to the end of her explanation.

Chloe appeared in the dining room of her Arcadia home, leaning against the open sliding door as she flicked the excess ash of her cigarette. "Letting me die?" she finished, shrugging. "Hey, I've already accepted that I've got a target on my back. At least I have my own guardian angel to go with it." She passed a grateful grin in Max's direction.

A few more moments passed, each one of the punk seemingly grilling Max for pushing herself too far. This transitioned to later the next day, both sat on Arcadia’s beach.

Chloe got settled on her back, cradling the back of her head. "So, what’re you gonna do after this hell's over?"

Max shrugged, leaning back on her hands. "I suppose it really depends on a few things."

Turning her head, the bluenette looked intrigued. "Oh, like what?"

Following her lead, Max too laid back - one hand behind her head, the other on her stomach. "The biggest one, what's left of the Bay after? Second, will Blackwell survive?"

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting you haven't actually seen the aftermath yet," the blue-haired punk added thoughtfully as she stared up at the watercolor sky.

The colors blended together in a swirling mass, another scene materializing from their week at her parents. Her father’s garage appeared, Max and Chloe sitting in the newly revamped truck.

Joyce laughed. "Chloe you're just as special as Max. Without you, she wouldn't be here. You're kinda her... catalyst," she finished beaming at her.

"See, NOW do you believe me?" Max interjected caringly.

The bluenette shrugged her shoulders. "All I do is clean you up, and look after you when you pass out."

"When I'm at my most VULNERABLE. When I NEED you the most," Max corrected hotly, starting to feel a little frustrated. Where was this coming from?

"Not always," Chloe snapped back, gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white.

 _'I was so confused by how you were acting then. Guess now I know'_ Max smiled fondly _  
_

As the final part drifted away, Max felt her head growing heavy, the bright vibrant threads before her fading into darkness.

* * *

Cold wind whipped at her face. The ground beneath her felt soft and damp like grass. When she opened her eyes, she was met with ominous dark clouds. Sitting up, her breath hitched as she came face to face with an old worn gravestone. Grass surrounded the slab of stone, part of a long row.

_What the hell?_

As she got to her feet, a crawling sensation formed in her gut. The realization of her location hit her slowly but with the weight of a sucker punch to the face. Arcadia Bay’s graveyard.

_Am I dead?_

That thought immediately evaporated when the now familiar pain shot through her skull. A groan left her lips. As she recovered, a faint sob pierced the air. Without thinking, she followed the sound. Each row of tombstones she passed looked newer, fewer chips and clearer writing. At last, she came across a towering memorial stone. When she read the header, her heart stopped

**_For those who perished in the storm of October 11th, 2013. Gone but never forgotten._ **

Panic setting in, Max hastily read through the names. Time seemed to freeze as she came across ones she recognized. Kate Marsh, Warren Graham, Joyce Price, William Price, Luke Parker, Dana Ward, Juliet Watson…

“Wait… how can this…? William. Oh god, that means…”

This was the alternate reality. The one where she had fulfilled her friend’s dying wish before erasing it. Or at least, she thought she had.

Still shaken, she pressed forward getting ever closer to the sobbing. She passed by another gravestone, fairly new.

**Evan Harris - Born January 11th, 1994. Died July 7th, 2032.**

The date threw Max, making her frown. “The storm was… nineteen years ago. What is going on?”

That question was the keynote to her life now. Before she could get too lost in this impossibility, a haunting almost inhuman wail echoed across the graveyard.

“I swear, I will NEVER forgive you for what you’ve done.” The voice was filled with hate and pain, too familiar. Her own, or her other older self.

Shakily she pushed herself towards the voice. If she could talk to her, explain… she had to try. Cautiously she followed the voice, finding a figure kneeling over a grave. Already, she knew whose it was.

Chloe’s.

“We’ll be together soon, Chloe. I promise,” the older girl stopped abruptly, eyes flickering to the heavens, totally ignoring Max before settling back on the gravestone. “I have to go. See you soon”

With that, she stood and took off through the maze of headstones. Fear gripping her heart, Max approached the previously occupied gravestone, eyes falling on the engraving.

 **Here lies Chloe Elizabeth Price -** ~~**Died**~~ **MURDERED October 10th, 2013.**

The stark black marker addition made Max wince, reminded of her decision in the alternate timeline. _I was only trying to help…_

She didn’t have time to dwell on it, distant footsteps approaching. Snapping her head back, she saw two dark figures. Their presence sent a chill down her spine. Her instincts told her to _run_. No time to think, she turned on her heel and sprinted back the way she came.

Somewhere behind her, she heard one of the figure’s speak, voice hollow and devoid of life. “She’s here.”

“The Catalyst. Find her,” another voice ordered, equally empty.

Both made her flight response intensify.

_But Chloe’s… gone in this world. This doesn’t make any sense._

As she ran, she passed the memorial stone again. Down the back was the word **MURDERED** scribbled over and over again. Accusing her, judging. It hit her with such force that she stopped dead in her tracks.

“But… I didn’t…” she mumbled, her surroundings shifting again.

She found herself on a street. The sound of waves crashed behind her. Burnt out, crumbling buildings lined the abandoned wasteland of a street. Large holes marked the pavement, like a minefield. A battered Two Whales sign laid toppled and broken. The whole town felt just as gray and devoid of life as the cemetery.

 _Why am I seeing this? What do I have to do?_ This wasn’t her first nightmare walk. There had to be _some_ end in sight… she hoped.

Wandering down the street, an old newspaper caught her eye. Hesitantly, she picked it up and read the headline.

**November 23rd, 2014**

**Nuclear device detonated in New York. Millions dead. America to retaliate.**

**_President Mark Jefferson promises swift retribution after a nuclear device was detonated in the heart of New York City yesterday. This is the latest in a string of attacks, Sweden’s capital Stockholm suffering a similar fate earlier this week._ **

**_When will this nightmare end?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -insert mic drop here-
> 
> Till next week
> 
> Peace out


	36. Consequences

**Chapter 36 - Consequences**

“Holy shit!” Max exclaimed, almost dropping the paper in disbelief.

She wasn’t sure what was more shocking: Jefferson as President or New York, nuked. It was then she noticed paper clippings stuck to the remnants of walls and windows. Each one was less comforting than the last.

**Russia launches nuclear retaliation. World War Three. Multiple nuclear detonations across the globe. M. A. D. Citizens flee major cities and towns as war escalates.**

Shaking now, she tried to make some sense of this. “This… is crazy.”

A new street appeared before her, one she vaguely recognized. Downtown Seattle. Cars and trucks stopped in a line, blaring horns as a crowd gathered. Instinctively, she dashed past the cars and weaved her way through the crowd. The smell of burned rubber penetrated her nostrils.

Ahead were the twisted remains of a crash. A red car was parked sideways, badly dented in the rear. Behind it was a white car, the driver’s front wing caved in. Neither of the drivers were in the vehicles. In her peripheral, she located one on the sidewalk. Several people were tending to him.

“You’re not having her in any reality. I swear it,” her older self growled.

As Max broke through the crowd, a familiar hooded figure wearing ripped blue jeans disappeared into the fray opposite. Her gaze lingered for a second, soon drawn back to the car crash. A man knelt down in front of her, removing his coat. Then, she noticed the figure splayed out on the ground. Her blood ran cold, understanding who it was as he covered the body.

 _Herself_ , not much older than when she first came to Seattle.

 _Oh my god. It’s me. Why?_ Staggering backwards, she covered her mouth as she stared at the mound beneath the coat.

“Did you know her, dear?” An elderly woman asked sympathetically, dragging Max out of her shock.

“I… no. No, I don’t,” she lied.

Spotting the hood, Max dashed after her older counterpart. Eventually, she broke through the crowd. She stumbled to a complete stop, now in a dimly lit corridor. Ahead on her left was a staircase. Several olive green doors lead off with peeling paint.

_Okay, that was… weird. But what isn’t these days?_

Footsteps resounded above her. Nothing to lose, she followed the sound coming to a halt as a gunshot rang through the air accompanied by a dull thud.

“You will not get away with this. Not again,” the other Max’s voice echoed, aggressive. “Not while I’m still breathing. You’ve done enough damage, I’m coming for you, all of you”

Reaching the top of the stairs, Max noticed a soft blue hue coming from one of the doorways. As she entered the room, the dull glow faded. On the other side of the door was a motel room; dark red carpets, cream walls and a single bed tucked in the corner.

At the foot of the bed, someone was crumpled on the floor. Her eyes gradually adjusted to the dim lighting. Short brown hair and a white tank top stained red. A revolver was clutched in one hand, the other gripped something near her chest. Her brain screamed at her to look away, eyes disobeying as they fell on the unmistakable freckled face. Bile rose in her knotted stomach, registering her doppelganger's head resting in a dark pool of blood.

Stealing her resolve, she crouched down to look at the item clenched in her dead self’s fist. A picture of a long, blue-haired Chloe Price.

With a watery smile, she placed the photo back in her counterpart’s hand. She frowned when she noticed the dull blue outline of a butterfly on the unmoving body’s shoulder. A tattoo outline.

As she stood, the headline of a newspaper on the bed stood out to her

Seattle shaken as two killed in restaurant drive by.  
  
**_Two patrons were killed in a drive-by shooting at a local restaurant. The victims who have been identified as Mr and Miss Caulfield…_ **  
  
Her eyes refused to take in the rest of the article, words blending into one. She felt numb as her knees buckled, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Wh-why? WHY ME?!”

* * *

“Max,” Nona’s voice sounded like a whisper. Distant, pleading. “Please wake up.”

“I just want to sleep,” Max muttered, lips barely moving.

“You can’t,” the older woman replied, lightly shaking her. “If you do, you’ll never wake up.”

The brunette forced her eyes open, vision blurred. Nona was looking down at her, face red and blotchy.

“Hey,” Max muttered softly, throat feeling dry and scratchy.

“Oh, thank god,” Nona sighed, hugging her firmly. “I thought…” She didn’t get the chance to finish, cut off by a blood-curdling scream.

The Watcher started to move, slowly at first. With each small twitch, Max let out another cry of pain. When the Watcher was able to move freely, the screams calmed to heavy pants. It looked at them, expressionless.

“I… I can’t hold them anymore,” Max breathed, completely exhausted.

“Is it worth it?” Pure rage now, Nona shot a dirty glare at the Watcher. “Putting her through this? You’re KILLING her!”

“If that is necessary,” the Watcher replied coldly. “The Timewalker needs to be brought under control.”

“All you had to do… all she wanted was Chloe and she would have helped us,” Nona spat through gritted teeth.

“Help me up,” Max muttered, barely audible.

Nodding, the blonde slowly helped her get to her feet. She frowned when Max’s eyes fell on the rope-like structure, searching for something. Hope or a miracle?

“I’m… sorry, Max,” Nona apologized, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

No response.

Not reacting, the Watcher insisted, “The Catalyst’s time is at a close. Her fate cannot be…”

“I _know,_ ” Nona growled angrily, turning to the other Watcher. “You made damn sure we wouldn't be able to do anything. And for what?”

That actually earned a weak smile from Max. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

The older woman turned to see a single dim blue thread in her hand. “Max… are you certain that’s…”

“Positive,” Max cut in, sounding stronger than she had in a long time.

“You can’t be sure,” the Watcher interjected, tone flat.

Smile turning slightly twisted, the young time traveler turned the thread over in her hand, revealing a pale thin pink line. “Oh, I’m sure.”

“But how? When?” Nona stammered, confused.

Exhaling deeply, Max replied, “Give a girl a second in time…”

“And she can change everything,” Nona finished, recalling the words from her earlier visit with clarity.

“That’s not possible,” the Watcher cut in, a hint of panic tinging the usually monotonous voice.

Nona allowed herself to smile, cocked her head to one side. “And you couldn’t see it? You still can’t… in fact, you don't even realize she froze your ass.”

“Impossible,” the Watcher announced.

Able to see the oncoming checkmate, Nona shook her head. “It’s not. She did it. I don’t know how or why she can but she did… and she found Chloe’s line.”

“Nona, what do I do?” Max asked, feeling herself getting progressively weaker.

“There’s been enough damage here. Now our _friend_ here can watch, what it does best.” She shot an accusatory glance at the Watcher, taking the pale blue line from her. “Leave it to me.”

Her fingers ran across the line, stopping abruptly. No warning, she snapped the line in two. Sparks flew from either end.

“Nona!” Max shouted in panic.

“Max, Chloe’s future… _this future_ is over,” she explained gently, allowing half the thread to fall to the ground. The color faded away before it completely disappeared.

“But…” Her protests were silenced by a finger pressed against her lips.

“That future is sealed. Unchangeable. However...” she paused, picking up Max’s vibrant pink strand and pressing it alongside Chloe’s, “...what you can do is give her a new one. They won’t be able to do anything to her, easily at any rate. You will never have to leave her behind again…” Her expression shifted. “But…”

“But?” Max urged her, desperate for a chance.

“If you fail, you both… die. Right here, right now. That bullet won’t even get to kill her,” Nona explained sombrely. “It’s all or nothing.”

Max’s eyes focused on the strands, blue and pink. “Playing for keeps.”

“Huh?”

“It’s just something I promised myself… what feels like an eternity ago now,” Max clarified, gripping both strings tightly.

“Playing for keeps,” Nona repeated. “All you have to do is merge Chloe’s past to your line. DO what feels right, like you’ve done with everything else.”

Taking a deep breath, Max closed her eyes. Both threads appeared, frayed. Concentrating, she willed one of the smaller strings to bind to her own line. Painfully slowly but surely, it obeyed.

Now, a pale blue line ran through her pink one.

One down, she focused on the next and the next, each mini thread joining seamlessly. After what felt like an eternity, only a few stray fibers remained. It was getting harder to concentrate as she weaved another strip of blue into pink.

Vision darkening around the edges, she tried to stave off the oncoming fatigue in vain. Her world tipped sideways, as she struggled to stay conscious.

* * *

“Please… No, no, no, no _please,_ ” Nona’s voice filtered through the void, sounding so distant.

The sound snapped her from slumber. It felt like there was no gravity, drifting along without a destination. She tried to respond, but no sound left her lips. She tried to move, her body refusing to obey. A wrecking howl of pain and anguish echoed, slowly giving way to heartfelt sobs.

“The catalyst has passed.” The watcher’s voice echoed over the sound of sobbing, the statement only intensifying the blonde’s sobs before the voice continued as emotionless as ever “We can make the pain stop. Simply merge with us.”

A long silence followed, the only other sound was Nona’s soft sobbing.

 _But Chloe’s not dead yet. Not until time resumes… until I die,_ Max thought sadly as a memory pushed its way to the forefront of her mind.

 _The figure of her hooded older self, disappearing through rows of gravestones. A hollow voice emanated from the shadows._ **_“The Catalyst. Find her.”_ **

_Another voice, just as hollow and empty filled the void._ **_"The Catalyst makes the Timewalker unpredictable. Uncontrollable. It must be severed.”_ **

_They don’t even have the decency to use her name_ , Max thought bitterly.

“Do it,” Nona sighed defeatedly. “Just get it over with.”

 _No!_ Panic flooded the brunette’s mind.

She couldn't let this happen. Nona didn't deserve this, not after everything she had done to help. The Watchers clearly had some ulterior motive, but what…?

Then something clicked for Max. The Watchers hadn't been after Chloe or her or anyone else… other than Nona herself. They knew how much the older woman cared for her, the lengths she had gone to keep her alive, safe and happy. Now, they were manipulating that practically unconditional desire to protect.

It didn't matter now. All she needed to focus on was somehow stopping Nona from making such a huge mistake. Through sheer willpower, she managed to force her eyes open. They felt so heavy, almost impossible to maintain.

As her vision cleared, she saw a soft blue glow surrounding the blonde. She was curled up on the floor, slowly rocking back and forth. Her face was red with tears, empty eyes and filled with defeat. The Watcher towered over her, a hand on her shoulder. A strange, dark glow threatened to consume her whole.

“Nona,” Max uttered weakly. The blonde’s eyes barely even flickering in response, “Chloe…”

Hazel eyes flicked towards her. “I… I’m sorry Max.”

Struggling to speak, the young time traveler forced the next few important words from her lips. “Chloe’s not the catalyst. I am. I’m YOUR catalyst.”

That caught Nona’s attention. “What?”

“It’s you they want…” she clarified, pushing through the exhaustion. “It always has been. This is what they want.”

A shudder ran down the blonde’s spine as she recoiled from the Watcher, looking up at it. “Is that true?”

“It matters not,” the Watcher replied, going to grab her shoulder again.

“It matters to _me_ ,” Nona practically growled, moving away. “Now, is it true?”

“A scenario was devised to bring the Timewalker under control,” the Watcher admitted coldly.

“You mean ME!” Nona snapped back angrily, backing away further. “All this pain, all this suffering, just to get me to… we’re supposed to protect them, not use them as fucking pawns.”

Not reacting to the rage, the Watcher spoke again. “The merger has already started. It cannot be stopped.”

“I know,” Nona growled turning back to Max, her expression sad. “Okay, I'll merge.”

“N-Nona…” her voice was weak, barely more than a whisper. “D...don't.”

The blonde glanced down at Max, offering a watery smile. “It's okay, Max. It'll be okay.”

Somehow fighting against the exhaustion, she shook her hazy head. “No.”

Nona’s smile didn't waver for even a second as she closed the gap with the young brunette. She knelt down beside her, placing her hand on Max’s shoulder. In that moment, the time traveler felt… tingly. The sensation started from her right shoulder, where Nona’s hand was currently resting. It gradually crept up all the way from her fingertips to her shoulder, emanating heat.

Strange… but not unpleasant.

She wanted to ask Nona what was going on but decided against it. Every nerve ending started to feel like it was charged with electricity.

It didn’t take long for the Watcher to realize something wasn’t right. “What are you doing? This is not what we agreed.”

“You wanted me to merge,” Nona answered, a mischievous smile appearing on her lips. “You failed to clarify who with.”

 _Nona… what are you doing?_ Max thought, a little confused by what was happening.

 _Making a choice,_ Nona’s voice resounded softly in her head. _Now, finish the link, Max. Save Chloe._

 _I… don’t think I can._ She felt so weak still.

_Max, you’re the only one who can._

A memory jumped to the forefront of Max’s mind. Howling winds and lashing rain. A terrible choice, a test.

Nodding, she fumbled to pick up her line, noticing that there was now a silver thread running through her pink line alongside the blue one. Once again, she focused on the join between her own line and Chloe’s. Slowly, the frayed blue fibers complied.

 _Almost there, Max,_ Nona encouraged.

Struggling, the young time traveler pushed through the mental misty haze. _It’s getting harder to… concentrate._  
  
_I know, I know,_ the older woman replied sympathetically, _but I’m right here with you._

Fighting against exhaustion, Max willed the last stand to join her own. A subtle pink glow ran along the line, blue and silver threads spiraling into her own. It was as though they had always been there, ending abruptly where hers did. Allowing herself a small smile, she closed her eyes and let exhaustion take her.

 _Max, please you can’t sleep._ Nona gently shook the brunette. They were so close.

“Um, what’s going on?” A new yet familiar voice echoed.

Glancing up, Nona spotted the blue-haired punk, standing a few feet away looking worried.

“She did it,” the blonde muttered with a watery smile, looking back at the girl in her arms. “Max, you’ve done it. Now, please wake up.”

There was no answer, only silence.

Fear rising, Chloe approached them, panicked urgency clear in her questions. “What’s wrong? What’s happened to Max?”

“She saved you, but...” Nona trailed off sadly wiping a tear off her cheek.

“But what?” the bluenette demanded, harsher than intended.

“She’s… dying, Chloe.”

Those three words made her freeze up, horror gripping her heart. Death had been a constant feature in their journey since Max returned to the Bay, almost an inside joke now. No matter what, there had _always_ been a way to avoid it.

She couldn’t accept there was no way out.

“There… there has to be _something_ we can do,” Chloe insisted, uncertain what to do. Her body shook, tears threatening to fall.

Solemnly, Nona gestured to the swirling pink, blue and silver spiral next to them.

“Unless she wakes up and lets time resume, we’re all going to…” She almost couldn’t bring herself to admit the reality, sentence let unfinished.

Knees buckling, Chloe crawled closer to Max, shakily running a hand through her hair.

“Max…” she croaked, words swallowed by a sob. “You can’t. Not now. Come on! After everything you’ve done, you can’t just give up now.” Warm tears ran down her cheeks, splashing down onto pale freckled skin. “You’re so fucking close, so don’t you _dare_.”

Her mind raced, reliving her memories with and without Max. The first day they met, their growing friendship, all their pirate adventures, their unfulfilled future plans… the day William died, the day Max left, the years of pain and heartache. Then, meeting Rachel, all those now bittersweet moments - concerts, late nights, dangerous stunts, stupid arguments,  stolen kisses… sleepless months filled with worry, searching in vain, delving deeper into depression, numbness.

Blackwell’s bathroom, the universe’s own personal death warrant. Nullified.

A whirlwind adventure of nostalgia and betrayal. Old, unexplored feelings dragged from the depths, all confusing. Death around every corner.

Rewind.

“If you don’t sever the link, you too will perish.” The Watcher’s words cut through the despair, as cold as ice.

“I’ve made my choice,” Nona responded determinedly looking up at the Watcher, “I’d rather die WITH them. At least my conscience will be clear.”

An echoey sigh resounded. “This is not desirable…”

“I don't give a shit what you want!” Nona interrupted, almost pure rage by this point. “You had no right to do ANY of this. If I had known sooner…” She was cut off by a loud thumping noise from high above. It caught the Watcher’s attention, too. “Now what?”

Another loud thump, followed by a deep cracking sound. The next thud was accompanied by the sound of shattering glass, a bright blue ball smacking into the ground between Nona and the Watchers.

“What the fuck…?”

Gradually, the glow faded, revealing an older Max Caulfield. Her gray hoodie was worn and blue jeans tattered. Several small scars lined her partly covered face. Blue eyes burned with a bitter desire for vengeance.

“Told you I was coming for you.”


	37. The Death of Maxine Caulfield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, Life in general and the weather has been... non-co-operative, but it's finally here. see you at the bottom.

**Chapter 37 - The Death of Maxine Caulfield**

A long silence passed between them all, everyone confused by the unexpected turn of events. The Watcher, Nona, Chloe, a passed out Max and then… this older Max.

Nona couldn’t believe her eyes, blinking a few times. “You… but how?”

“You can not be here,” the Watcher’s voice thundered as it approached the newcomer, sounding almost panicked.

“I’ll deal with you later,” the older Max growled, voice laced with steel. Raising her hand as she spoke, the blue glow surrounding her intensifying. The Watcher froze mid step. “First, I have to take care of something.”

Her eyes flickered to the two women cradling Max, approaching them with purposeful strides.

“Max?” Chloe frowned, wiping her eyes as she glanced between the two Maxes, the one passed out beside her and the doppelganger approaching them. The older girl’s step faltered, her gaze falling on the punk.

“C-Chloe…” she choked, a watery smile appearing on her lips.

“Can someone tell me what’s-?” Chloe didn’t get a chance to finish.

The other Max launched herself at the punk, enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug. An uncontrollable sob erupted from her small frame, clinging on tight. On instinct, Chloe hugged her back. A reflex action bypassing thought. It felt familiar and yet… strange.

“Uh, Nona…”

“Max mentioned her. I thought it was just an echo. If she’s here, that means… he didn’t imagine it,” she muttered that last part to herself.

“Who?” Chloe asked, even more confused than before.

“Max’s predecessor had visions about a doppelganger,” Nona paused momentarily. “I thought that was all they were. It seems there are things even I don’t know.”

Blue eyes flickered to the girl clinging to her, uncertain what to call her. “Uh, I kinda need to breathe….”

Arms released her, the girl wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her hoodie. “Sorry. It’s just… been so long. Too long.” Giving a watery smile, she ran her fingers through Chloe’s hair. “I knew blue hair would suit you. Think I prefer it long, though.”

“Max?” Nona called out, hesitant.

“I think Maxine would be best, considering the circumstances” the older girl corrected.

“But you…”Chloe stopped mid-sentence. “Max hates her full name.”

Maxine shrugged. “It’ll save any confusion.”

“Okay Maxine, how… what are you doing here?” Nona questioned.

“What needs to be done,” she replied, stepping towards her doppelganger.

“Maxine please, She didn’t know. I didn’t even know,” Nona pleaded, putting herself between the two Maxes.

“Don’t!” Chloe practically shouted, grabbing her arm.

Maxine let out a deep sigh. “I know neither of you has any reason to trust me, but if you don’t let me help she’s going to die,” her expression turned dead serious, “and I will NOT allow that to happen… not again.”

“You… can save her?” The bluenette’s question was more hopeful than doubtful.

“I can,” she replied confidently, offering Chloe a reassuring smile, “but in order to do that, you’re going to have to let me go.”

Blue and hazel eyes met, followed by a hesitant yet approving nod. Reluctantly, Chloe let go of her arm. “I want to trust you, it’s just…”

Shifting to one side, Nona watched Maxine kneel down beside her doppelganger. “Max got the impression that you were angry with her, hated her even.”

That earned a half sigh, half laugh. “Can’t say I’m surprised.”

She sat down, placing a hand on the unconscious girl. A dull blue glow slowly engulfed Max, moving along with Maxine’s touch, receding and intensifying as her fingertips glided over clothes and skin. A low groan echoed, blue eyes fluttering open.

“You,” Max gasped as she came to, recoiling.

Mildly annoyed but also visibly relieved, Maxine used her free hand to hold her still. “This would be a lot easier if you stayed still.”

Not in any position to fight back, she complied. Seeing Chloe and Nona out of the corner of her eye eased her worries a little. “What are you doing?”

“Rewinding your injuries,” she replied curtly, eyes focused on her work. “Tricky at the best of times, even with help.” Pausing, she glanced at Max. “You’re lucky. Another few minutes and… that would be it for another Maxine Caulfield.”

Chloe crouched down, careful not to interfere. “You are such an asshole for making me worry so much.”

The vaguely playful comment helped to ease the tension a little. “Could say the same about you.”

“I think we’re even on that,” Chloe pointed out.

“You might be right,” Max agreed, feeling strange as the blue glow faded in and out.

That made Chloe scoff. “Of course I’m right. I always am, Caulfield.”

Any other time, Max would argue. She didn’t have the strength right now. Besides, Chloe would find a way to outmaneuver her anyway. Choose your battles.

When the conversation died down, Maxine spoke again. “To answer your question Nona, yes I was angry when I found out what she did. One moment I’m at Blackwell chilling with a few friends… admittedly finding any excuse not to go see Chloe.” Guilt spread across her face. “I was selfish, didn’t want to see her as anything but the mischievous goofball I knew.”

Chloe didn’t say a word, a shiver running down her spine at the thought of the alternate timeline Max had traveled to.

“When I came too… Chloe wasn’t moving.” Her voice cracked, struggling to continue. “Joyce just thought I’d made a mistake with the IV drip and William figured Chloe had tricked me into turning it up too high. They didn’t blame me of course, but I couldn’t deal with the guilt of killing my best friend after avoiding her for five years. Worst of all, not being able to remember.”

Max winced. At the time, she hadn’t even really thought about another Max having to deal with the consequences of her actions. How would she feel if someone had decided that for her?

Composing herself, Maxine continued. “I went back to Seattle and that Friday, Arcadia was devastated by a tornado. William, Joyce, Victoria… hundreds dead. Cue survivor’s guilt and several psychiatrists, not that they helped much” A deep sigh escaped her. “When I turned thirty, I was involved in a car crash. Got cut up pretty bad and was rushed to hospital. A few days passed before I could walk around. Saw a young mother with her newborn slip down some stairs. I tried to catch her. That was when Nona activated my powers.”

While not quite as dramatic and terrifying as Max’s experience with power awakening, it was a similar concept: saving someone from injury… or death.

After a slight pause, she continued, “After a few days, I figured out how to go back further. The first thing I tried to do was stop Chloe’s accident. Didn’t work.” She faltered, hands shaking slightly. “That’s when I first met Nona and we figured out why I couldn’t. Because of the choice you made, Max.”

Feeling even worse now, Max looked away. She had blindly stumbled through time, trying to fix everything for herself. Not once did she seriously consider the consequences for others. Beyond the point of caring.

“I was furious. I… wanted you to suffer like I had,” Maxine admitted sheepishly, clearly not proud of that thought. “While I couldn’t jump into your reality, I did find a way into your head. It was childish, but I didn’t think you deserved to have Chloe in your life. You took away my last chance to say goodbye.” The tension faded slightly, lips quirking into a slight smile. “Then Chloe stormed into that diner in her typical barge in approach, and I realized why you did it. Didn’t make me any less angry. I stayed mad for a long time, practically ignored Nona until it was almost too late.”

Max wondered how she would react in Maxine’s situation. If someone took Chloe away from her. Even the thought made her ill.

“The other Watchers wanted to merge with Nona,” Maxine explained, voice flickering with anger. “After the pain they caused me, there was only one answer. She merged with me and we just ran. Eventually, I figured out how to jump between realities and stay.” Her passive mask cracked. “Only downside, my counterpart had to be dying or dead.”

“In Seattle,” Max stated, her mind wandering back to the weird vision dream she had experienced. “That… car crash involving, well us.”

“They were trying different ways of breaking each reality’s Nona. We figured out what the Watchers were after… and most importantly why.” Maxine withdrew her hand from Max’s lower back, getting to her feet and offering to help her counterpart up. “There, good as new.”

Accepting the help, she gave herself a few experimental stretches. No pain. “Thanks.”

“Good to see you back on your feet, girl.” Nona enveloped Max in a tight hug.

Realizing just how close to death she had come, the brunette clung onto her. After all this time, they were so close to victory. She didn’t want to tempt fate by saying they already were. That was a lesson she’d learned the hard way.

She was just so glad to be here. Alive. To have Chloe. Alive.

Approaching them, something caught Chloe’s eye. Tilting her head, she stared at Max’s shoulder. “Huh, guess I can work with that.”

“What?” Following the blue-haired punk’s gaze, Max’s eyes widened.

A vibrant, glowing royal blue butterfly was imprinted onto her pale skin.

“The mark of a Timewalker,” Maxine explained, pulling her hoodie aside to expose the very same mark. “Nona was the first.”

Max ran a hand over it to see if it was real. When it stayed, not even the slightest smudge, she knew. “Wait, what do you mean, Chloe?”

“I’ve been designing a tattoo for you,” Chloe replied with a crooked smile. “Guess I’m gonna have to go back to the drawing board, but like I said I can work with this.” She pointed to the mark.

“Nona beat you to it.” Max turned to the blonde woman, frowning when she saw the concern on her face.

“Why are they so eager for me to merge with them, Maxine?” Nona asked, clear yet a little shaky. “Why do all of this?”

“It’s not them. Not exactly,” she replied, stepping towards the frozen Watcher.

The blue glow around her intensified momentarily before returning to its dull state.

Able to move again, the Watcher’s gaze panned across the four faces, settling on Maxine. “The girl who ran has finally exhausted her escape routes.”

“Hardly.” She raised her hand, a small blue orb appearing inside the Watcher.

“You can not harm us.” The Watcher’s dark and cruel laugh echoed.

“This isn’t a fight,” Maxine clarified, turning her hand. The blue ball expanded to completely engulf the being, its form began to shift. “It’s a rescue.”

Everyone watched in silence as the Watcher turned an oozing black, several faces appearing: sad, pained or hopeless. Several toothless, gaping mouths and bloodshot eyes were scattered throughout the mess. As the glow grew paler, more undefined faces appeared.

“Say hello to the Shadow Fiends,” Maxine stated, pointing to the unsettling blob.

Max frowned, thoroughly confused. “But, I didn’t think they could get up here…”

“Morta!” Nona screamed, rushing towards the Watcher only to be stopped by Maxine.

“We’ll get her out Nona,” she soothed, holding onto the blonde woman tight. “We’ll get them all out.”

“Morta? Chloe asked, the name unfamiliar.

“My… sister,” Nona replied, tears running down her cheeks. “Never in a million years did I think…” Fuming now, she motioned towards the black mass of Watchers and Shadow Fiends. “How did we not see this?”

“Best guess, there was a hitchhiker aboard when you all ascended,” Maxine answered softly.

An ominous laugh filled the air, sending a chill down Max and Chloe’s spine. All eyes turned to the Watcher, a shadow stretching out and latching onto Nona and Maxine.

“What the… hell?” Nona spat, struggling futilely.

“Nona!” Max shouted, dashing forwards only to have Chloe hold her back. “Let go of me!”

Not saying a word, the bluenette held onto her tighter.

“The catalyst has served us well,” the Watcher’s voice boomed eerily. “Why settle for one Timewalker when we can have two?”

Continuing to struggle, Max looked straight at Chloe’s face. “We have to help them!”

“Look at Maxine,” she muttered, not taking her eyes off the girl in question.

Confused, Max focused on the horrifying image. The shadows had engulfed everything up to Maxine’s shoulders by now. Instead of looking panicked, the older girl smiled. Before they could do or say anything, a dull blue glow pulsed around her before rapidly expanding. The force pushed every shadow back, freeing both herself and Nona. The blonde fell to her knees, as the blue pulse quickly surrounded them in a protective bubble knocking the Watcher away.

“You think I came here unprepared. That I came here alone,” Maxine paused, unzipping her hoodie. Underneath with a black tank top, exposing pale freckled skin. Almost every inch was covered in vibrant blue butterflies. “We weren’t running away; we were running TOWARDS you”.

As she spoke each butterfly on her skin flickered to life, leaving her skin as they began circling around her, her gaze fixed firmly on the Watcher, a determined grin forming.

“You struggled to keep one Nona under control. Let’s see how you handle a thousand”.

Each butterfly fluttered up into a swarm, descending upon the Watcher. It stumbled back as it was completely consumed by a shifting mass of blue.

“We couldn’t save any of the Maxes, couldn’t even save all the Nonas. They choose death over joining you.” A grimace formed on her lips at the thought. “Each one who did survive gladly joined us, all to save one reality.” She passed a watery glance in Max’s direction. “We choose this one.”

The Watcher let out an inhuman screech as the glowing butterflies disappeared inside it. Hundreds upon hundreds of blue bubbles appeared, each one containing a humanoid figure.  
Translucent orbs pushed their way from the mess of shadows, the creatures futilely clinging on.

One by one, the bubbles came free. The closest settled a few feet from Nona, fading to reveal a young, red-headed woman who blinked several times, examining her shaking hands. She let out a soft sob.

“Morta,” Nona muttered in shock as Maxine released her.

Frowning, the other woman’s head snapped up at the name. “N-Nona…”

Not sure whether she should cry or smile, settling for both, Nona rushed forward and engulfed her in a hug. “God I’ve missed you.”

Her limited composure completely broken now, Morta practically melted into her. “I’m sorry. It was me… this is all my fault…”

Holding her close, Nona tried to soothe her. “Don’t be stupid. Of course it’s not.”

Solemnly, the redhead pulled away from her, face covered with guilt. “I wish it wasn’t. The day before we ascended, I went to get Jason only to find him with someone else. I…” she hesitated, face unable to properly settle on an appropriate emotion, “...I was crushed.”

Nona’s jaw tightened at the news of such betrayal, angry at first. “That doesn’t mean it was your fault, sis.”

Refusing to look at her, Morta sighed. “One of those… things latched onto me. I knew it was there, I could feel it… but I couldn’t stay behind, not with the constant reminder… I should never have ascended. I knew I should have stayed behind.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Nona asked softly, keeping the rage at the entire situation out of her voice as best she could.

The other woman seemed to crumple in on herself. “I was… ashamed.”

Chloe watched them, perhaps more confused than before. “I still don’t understand how one Shadowfiend could lead to all this.”

“They’ve been playing a very long game,” Maxine explained as several other blue orbs faded revealing other watchers, either sobbing or hugging each other. “Over time they multiplied, latched onto the other watchers as they felt the grief of losing their Chosen charges. One by one, they subconsciously convinced their hosts to merge together, promising a relief from the pain.”

“Just like a proper parasite,” Nona practically spat.

Unfazed by her understandable bitterness, Maxine nodded. “Exactly.”

Nona watched the uneven ball of shadows dwindle, wrinkling her nose in disgust. “But I still don’t understand why they wanted me so badly.”

“They’ve run unchecked in the other realities. Very few left, not enough to survive but…” Maxine paused, hesitant to reveal the truth, “with you, a Timewalker, they could create an endless loop. Infinite food.”

“Food…” The older woman seemed to grow a little paler.

“What else would a parasite care about?” Chloe asked, shuddering at the thought.

Tired blue eyes flickered to the black mass of Shadow Fiends, the remaining blue orbs releasing the final Watcher from their grasp.

Maxine relaxed ever so slightly, muttering to herself. “As a kid, there’s always one part of the game you hate. The part you almost hope never happens, because it never lives up to expectations, but it’s inevitable.” Shaking her head, she turned to the others. “Nobody truly wins, not without some kind of sacrifice. In this case… it’s more than worth it.”

With that, the blue orb surrounding the Shadow Fiends began to shrink rapidly. They struggled, fighting against their fate. Like fish out of water, flopping around in vain. Maxine’s gaze turned to steel, a grimace forming.

“Game OVER.”

A loud pop echoed, the bubble disappearing as quickly as it had formed. Maxine fell to her knees, the blue glow around her intensifying. The butterflies rejoined her, taking their place on her skin.

When she didn’t move, Max cautiously approached her. “Maxine… are you okay?”

“I will be…” she paused, her next few words much quieter, “for a little, at any rate.”

Before Max could question her further, Nona joined them, arms outstretched. “Thank you.”

Maxine backed away from her, expression apologetic. “Best not, Nona.” Wincing at the dejected “oh” she got in return, the brunette sighed. “They had to go somewhere, can’t kill them.”

It took them all a moment to understand what she meant, faces filling with horror.

“It’s okay,” Maxine replied, voice as steady as she could manage. “Granted, there’s a few more than we anticipated, it just means… I don’t get as long as I’d hoped.”

Chloe felt her stomach drop. This might not be _her_ Max, but she was still a Max. “You're not staying.”

Maxine offered her a watery smile. “This isn’t my reality, Chloe. It never was, and it never will be. Don’t worry, I’ve made my peace with it.”

Even after all this time, all the mistakes she’d made trying to change time, Max still felt responsible when she couldn’t do a single thing. “This isn’t fair… If I had known, if I could I’d change it...”

“NO!” Maxine snapped, surprising everyone. “I wouldn’t let you even if you could. You’re the main line, Max. The reason I even exist. I’m born of your timeline. Everything we did up until moving to Seattle is the same, but after… I tried to forget.”

Max tried to imagine it, how it felt to be another version of herself. Someone who was sidelined, fucked over because of her blind chase for that fairytale ending. “And I just moped about feeling guilty.”

Her older counterpart sighed. “Every choice you’ve ever made and will make gives birth to a new reality. This timeline will always be the main one. You should be fine editing your own, just let the others play out on their own. They are, after all, in the best hands possible. Well, the new ones will be, anyway.” Before anyone could follow up on that statement, she pressed ahead. “There’s one more thing I need to do. After that, you won’t be able to go back beyond today, Max.”

“Why?” Nona interrupted, sounding worried.

“Because it won’t be there.” Seeing the rising alarm, Maxine quickly elaborated. “If I don’t, all of this will have been for nothing.”

They could almost see the shift from emotional to business mode in the blonde. “How long?”

“A few minutes,” Maxine replied.

With a stiff nod, Nona marched over to several older Watchers, pointing to them in turn. “You, you and you. Emergency council. Now.”

“She’ll soon whip them back into shape.” Maxine looked impressed by the display of authority, turning back to Max and Chloe. “Chloe, if you ever have any doubts about us… about Max,” she nodded at her younger counterpart, “know this: we always were, are and will be stronger together.”

The bluenette glanced over at Max, managing a slight smile. “That I’d believe.”

Passing a quick glance at the Watchers deep in discussion, Maxine exhaled deeply. “Time to go.”

The blue glow around her pulsated. Her feet left the ground, body slowly floating towards the hole she’d crashed through before.

She paused, blue eyes connecting with her younger self. “Max, come with me. There’s something I want to show you. It’s important.”

“Uh, sure. But how?”

Maxine let out a chuckle. “After everything you’ve seen, I’m surprised you’re even asking me that. Thought is a powerful thing up here.”

Her mind drifted back to an earlier time, the night she broke the barrier. Before she realized it, she was almost level. “Okay, this is kinda cool.”

Chloe watched them, clearly inspired. “Soooo, if I thought about turning into a dragon…”

“Chloe,” both Maxes called out in unison.

“Jeez, okay okay. I was joking…” A mischievous smirk tugged at her lips. “Mostly.”

“Just… try not to cause too much trouble,” Max pleaded, knowing full well what she was capable of.

“No promises.”

Not entirely reassured, Max cautiously followed her older self through the hole into a vast empty darkness. “Where are we?”

“The void, aka the space between realities,” Maxine replied motioning to it. “Ready and waiting to be filled, well as much as an infinite expanse can be filled.” She stopped, turning to Max and pointing back the way they came. “This is what I wanted to show you.”

The brunette followed her hand, eyes widening at the giant tree-like structure, stretching far below them way beyond sight. A dark brown color, all except one branch near the top.

“This is reality in its entirety, Max,” Maxine explained. “We’re not just special because of our power. Your main timeline makes up… I guess you could call it the trunk or spine of everything, the branches are all alternate realities. They form when you make a decision, or every time a decision could be made. Even if you never explore them.”

It was truly breathtaking. “Wowsers.”

“Been a while since I heard that one,” Maxine chuckled tiredly.

“Old habits die hard.”

The older girl shook her head. “No need to kick the habit. Wowsers is right.”

Frowning, she focused on the blue branch. “Why is that the only colored one?”

“It’s the only branch not dead or dying,” Maxine explained solemnly, watching Max’s growing expression of worry. “The rest are overrun by Shadow Fiends. Before you ask, the only thing we _can_ do now is stop them from spreading even more. Which is why I’m going to permanently sever your reality, With you alive, your reality will have an anchor point, a way of stabilizing, the other’s...will eventually die out as the shadow fiends finish...eating”

Blue eyes traveled down the tree, her heart dropping. “What about… your reality?”

“My reality is long gone,” Maxine stated, her stoic tone betrayed by a flicker of sadness.

“But… I saw your reality. At the graveyard,” Max revealed, shuddering at the thought.

The older girl’s face hardened. “I haven’t been there for thirty years. Whatever you saw was just jumbled remnants. Ha, time travel, it's got teeth.”

“Thirty years…” Max repeated incredulously. “Just how old are you?”

There was a definite pause. “Eighty-three, I think. A long time to be alone, huh. Well, aside from Nona or should I say Nona’s.” One of the blue butterflies on her arm began to fade, catching her attention. “Seems like my time’s up.”

“What’s going to happen to you?” Max already had a good idea… but she needed to know for sure.

She was tired of being ignorant.

“I’ll… finally get some rest. Much needed,” Maxine revealed, offering a fleeting watery grin before shifting back to serious. “When you get back, seal the breach I made. Wouldn’t want any of those of these fuckers hitching a ride again. Just concentrate your rewind, that simple. One last thing...” Her expression softened slightly. “Might seem obvious, but look after Chloe, and yourself.”

Instinctively, Max grabbed onto her wrist. “Wait!”

“Get off me,” Maxine snapped, trying to snatch her hand away.

“No. Not yet,” the younger girl gripped tighter. “Not until I’ve done this.”

“Done wh-?”

Maxine didn’t get the chance to finish. Their surroundings shifted, the void and dying tree replaced by a familiar car park. They were at Blackwell Academy.

Tires screeched, a head of brown hair rising above the hood of a damaged pickup truck. Confusion, Chloe ushering her inside as they escaped the immediate threat. Awkward conversations, finding their feet again. Exploring Arcadia, old and new memories blending.

A slideshow of all Max’s best memories played, condensed without losing the spark. One peaceful walk down train tracks, nighttime adventures at Blackwell’s pool, a hesitant morning kiss and rooftop stargazing. More kisses, more confidence. Playfulness, embarrassment and love. No more pointlessly self-imposed boundaries.

As the last of the images flashed before her eyes, Maxine wiped the tears from her eyes. She had been given the only thing she ever needed: more time with Chloe.

“Thank you.” Her voice broke, clearing her throat. “Anyway, you better get back to Chloe, before she gets herself in trouble.”

“If she hasn’t already,” Max finished for her, feeling unexpectedly sad all of a sudden. “So, I guess this is goodbye, huh.”

Maxine tilted her head to the side, deep in thought. “I prefer to say good luck. So, good luck Max Caulfield. Make every day count.”

“I will.”

They parted ways, Max floating back down to her reality and Maxine heading towards the hole she created earlier. When she was close enough, Max could see the Watchers talking amongst themselves. On a nearby patch of grass, she spotted Chloe playing with a white and gray kitten.

She turned her attention to closing off her timeline from the rest. For good. A blue orb appeared, cracks repairing themselves. Broken shards darted upwards, settling where they belonged.

As they closed, Max spotted a large ball of energy hurtling through the void like a shooting star. It was all over… well, the hard part at least.

“Looks just like Bongo,” Max said as she touched down behind Chloe.

The unexpected arrival made cat scarper under a nearby chair.

“Well, I had to find a way to keep myself occupied while you were gone,” Chloe replied, frowning. “Where’s Maxine?”

Max glanced down at the cat, then back up at her. “She’s… gone. Finally put to rest.”

“I’m sorry, Max,” Nona said, coming up behind the girls.

Chloe took a moment to absorb the new information, putting her hand on Max’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” she was cut off by the whole place shaking, several panicked Watchers muttering amongst themselves until it ceased.

“What the fuck was that?” Chloe demanded, looking at her girlfriend for answers.

“She did it,” Max muttered, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. “She saved us all. I’ll fill you in later, but there’s one more thing I have to take care of.”

“That’s right, leave when I have to get this lot in check,” Nona grumbled playfully, jabbing her thumb towards the other Watchers.

Max scoffed, face scrunching up. “No chance. I’ve got enough to sort out.” She slipped her hand into Chloe’s, hoping beyond hope that this would signal the end of their trouble. “Something tells me you’ll do just fine on your own.”

“So I see,” Nona smirked, resigning herself to fate. “Guess I’ll be seeing you two around.”

“Not getting rid of us that easily,” Chloe replied with a tired grin.

The Watchers slowly faded away, replaced by reality once more. Max opened her eyes, jeans still wet with blood. Instinctively, she checked her back and breathed a sigh of relief. Her wound was gone.

“Max?” The familiar voice was uncertain, worried.

She glanced up, wincing involuntarily when she saw Chloe staring down the suspended bullet mere inches from her forehead. “Just move out of the way.”

Cautiously, Chloe stepped to the side, confused by how easy it was. “I’m not even going to ask.”

“Sometimes, it’s better to just accept the impossible,” Max replied. “Important thing is, I _never_ have to leave you behind again. Bonus, no nosebleed and my head doesn’t feel like it’s about to be crushed either. Maxine really came through for us there…”

Shoulders slumping, Chloe sighed, “She deserved more time.”

“She did, kind of,” Max began to explain. “I shared my best memories of you with her. All of them.”

The bluenette nodded approvingly. “Not a bad consolation prize.”

Their attention now turned to the frozen man stood near them. His eyes were devoid of emotion, eerily calm for trying to commit a murder. A true psychopath.

“Don’t think he’s going to like his much, though.”

Not wasting a second, Chloe wrenched the gun out of his hands, pointing it straight at his forehead. “But I will… after everything he did, to you, to me, to Kate, to… to Rachel, he needs to be put down.”

Coming up beside her, Max put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I know, Chloe. Believe me, I want nothing more than to get rid of him… but this isn’t the way. You shouldn't have to become a killer. He’s not worth it. We’ll make him pay, a million times over. I promise.”

Chloe’s grip tightened around the gun, finger tensing over the trigger. After a moment or two, she sighed heavily. Reluctantly, she relaxed her arm and handed the gun over.

“He’ll never pay enough, Max.”

Purposefully, she walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed the steaming coffee pot. Expression stoic, she strode back over and threw it as hard as she could at Jefferson’s head. The black liquid froze mid slosh.

When Max gave her a confused look, she shrugged. “Something tells me freezing time and banishing an army of shadowy harbingers of doom won’t make for a believable escape story.”

“Good point,” she conceded, mentally mapping out the coffee’s trajectory. “Do you think David has any zip ties?”

“Wouldn’t surprise me. If not, I have some handcuffs upstairs. I, uh, ‘borrowed’ them from David,” she explained sheepishly.

“Chloe, why would you need those?” Max asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

“They have lots of uses aside from restraining assholes.” She turned as she reached the doorway, a playful smirk tugged at her lips. “Maybe I’ll show you one day.”

“Uh… right, let’s just… focus on this. I’ll look for zip ties and you… look upstairs.”

Doing her best to ignore the suggestive comment with limited success, Max headed over to the workshop while Chloe raced upstairs still chuckling to herself. Items retrieved, they met back in the kitchen. Nodding, Max allowed time to resume.

The gunshot rang out through the house, a high pitched pinging echoing as the bullet embedded itself in the wall. Those were soon drowned out by a loud smash and scream as the pot hit Jefferson’s head. He crumpled to the ground, clutching his burning face.

“Ah, you bitch! Fuck!”

Max was on him in an instant, using David’s training. Pinning him down, she wrenched his arms behind his back. He groaned in pain as they zip tied his ankles and handcuffed him. Chloe snuck in a sharp kick to his ribs.

“Surprise, motherfucker,” she hissed. “That one’s for Rachel.”

Blinking the coffee out of his eyes, Jefferson struggled to focus on the girls. “What the… how? I shot you…” His gaze fell on the blue butterfly mark on Max’s shoulder, eyes widening. “No… this wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Wait… you know what this mark means?” Max muttered to herself, the realization slowly dawning on her. “You’re with them… no, you ARE them.”

“We had her within our grasp,” Jefferson growled, not sounding human anymore.

“Fun how things never go to plan, huh,” she replied bitterly. “Unfortunately for you, I just don’t give up. Neither does Maxine.”

“The girl who ran… interesting,” he mumbled to himself, “but she ran out of places to hide.”

Max grimaced at his assumption. “Not quite. I guess you don’t know then.”

His dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Know what?”

“Tell me something first, how do you communicate across realities?” she asked.

“The Catalyst doesn’t know,” Jefferson jeered, earning him a swift punch from Chloe. Blood oozed from the split, not that it seemed to bother him much. “The Timewalkers leave cracks, enough for us to slip through, but... it needs more than just a rewind.”

Max and Chloe exchanged glances, slowly understanding just how long Jefferson had been under the Shadow Fiends’ control.

“You knew… the photo jumps in the bunker… you _wanted_ me to do it, to give your friend’s a way inside,” Max summarized, feeling sick to her stomach remembering that time.

Jefferson didn’t say a word. He just smiled, an eerie and twisted grin. At the time, he had seemed so smug, his motives mysterious. She had written it off as insanity… but it was so much more than that. Nothing more than a puppet, designed to bring chaos.

“The further you go back, the bigger the crack,” Chloe theorized. “And the more you do it…”

“The more entry points for us,” he finished for her. “So, do you get it now? This little victory means nothing in the long run.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Max replied, trying not to celebrate too early. She’d learned that lesson the hard way.

Almost staring into her soul, Jefferson laughed. “False confidence in the face of danger. Good, build that hope only for it to be crushed by despair.”

Chloe scoffed loudly at his hubris. “Maxine made sure none of your buddies are coming, fuckface. It’s _over_.”

Done talking to him, Max grabbed her phone. The Arcadia Bay police arrived soon after, very confused when they saw the partially burned man restrained. As expected, the situation brought about a million different questions which the girls would have to vaguely answer later at the station.

As Chloe watched them walk him out, her hand clenched into a fist. “Max, one more freeze?”

Nodding, she paused time in place. Not wasting a second, the punk strolled up to Jefferson and gave him a solid smack in the nose, spitting at him for good measure. The officers leading him out were very shocked when time resumed, watching him doubled over with blood pouring from his broken nose.

Jefferson looked back, almost snarling. He knew.

Chloe made sure to flip him off all the way to the flashing car, holding back the urge to beat the shit out of him even more. Sensing the tension, Max took hold of her arm, resting her head there. She exhaled a sigh of relief, It was finally over.

“We did it, Chloe.”

Relaxing, Chloe put a hand over Max’s as they watched the police car leave. “Yeah.”

In seconds, the source of so much pain and heartache was gone. As easy as that… but it hadn’t been easy. They both knew that, the only people who experienced the whole story from start to finish. Godlike beings aside.

“Oh, by the way...” As Max spoke, she stood in front of the punk.

Blue eyes connected, ones she had been lost in countless times. Stretching up on her toes, she planted a kiss on Chloe's lips.

“Told you that you could keep a secret,” she whispered, a smirk forming as her heels found the floor again.

Chloe frowned, her eyes suddenly going wide with realization then mock annoyance. “Do you even realize how hard it is not to mention the whole creepy cult blood brothers… well, sisters thing? Still can’t believe you stabbed me, Caulfield.”

“Guilty, but in my defense, it was for your own good and you know it.”

Chloe scoffed loudly. “Oh come on, when have I ever cared about that? I do what I want, when I want,” she paused, an impish grin hijacking her face, “who I want. You should know that by now.”

“I…” She was too mentally exhausted to even try and fight back. “You are unbelievable…”

“Oh, is that a blush I see there.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. “But you’re in luck, there is something you can do to start making it up to me.”

Her smile said it all, the whispered huskiness of her voice making it impossible to misinterpret.

Max bit her lip, taking Chloe by the hand and leading her back inside over to the stairs. Before they even made it to the first step, the punk’s lips found hers. They tumbled back onto the stairs, both wondering if they would actually make it to the bedroom.

They vaguely registered the phone ringing, one last pitiful attempt by the universe to keep them apart.

“Let the answering machine get it,” Chloe mumbled between kisses.

Not protesting, Max wrapped her arms and legs around the taller girl. She pulled her in closer as the answering machine picked up the call.

**_Hey girls, it’s Joyce. Just to let you know we’ll be home in about fifteen minutes. We’re just entering Arcadia Bay now. See you soon._ **

Chloe groaned loudly in time with the phone’s beep. “Great, now I’m getting blue balled by my mom.” Sighing, she made a move to let Max up only to get pulled down again. “Max, we need to clean up still. Nobody’s gonna appreciate the redecorating we did.”

“The cleaning can wait. Besides, fifteen minutes can last a long time.” Max grinned, earning a slightly confused frown from the bluenette.

Deciding on a visual cue, she wriggled out of her girlfriend’s tank top. She tossed it aside, both girls watching it freeze mid-air.

“I am such a good bad influence on you,” Chloe smirked. “This thing still have a time limit?”

“Only one way to find out,” Max replied, almost matching her grin.

Scooping the shorter girl up, Chloe began carrying her up the stairs. “I like the way you think, Caulfield.”

When Joyce and David returned, they found a messy house and two sleeping girls wrapped up together in Chloe’s bedroom. Putting the questions aside, they left them to dream of a promising and most importantly _shared_ future. One they had risked everything for.

They had played for keeps… and won.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, For the main story anyway, there are two more chapter's planned, Don't fret it's all fluff :).
> 
> I'd Like to thank NYCP, whom without her help (And constantly kicking my ass into gear) this wouldn't have been possible, Also all you lovely reader's, particularly those that have been with this story since the beginning...oh wow almost two years ago, where does the time go. (I guess I could ask Max lol)
> 
> While this fic is over, there is still more I want to do, Eye of the storm and Two hearts one soul are up next, as well as another fic I'm still not sure if I'm allowed to mention yet, but some of you may know or have guessed.
> 
> And Woot, we broke 100k words :D.
> 
> See you all in the comments, and in the near future in other fics.
> 
> Peace out.
> 
> (Just a quick note from NYCP here: thank you all for reading until the end and to Civ for letting me help out. Onwards to more fics!)


End file.
